Of Fade Rifts and Oblivion Gates
by natashaheisenburg
Summary: The Oblivion Crisis has been over for 2 years, but its aftermath has left Talia Indoril a mere shadow of her former self. As she struggles to find herself, she is transported to a world where elves and mages are hated and feared, a world where religion existed to chain the minds of the masses, a world she hated-a world she is once again forced to save. Inquisitor!Hero of Kvatch
1. Chapter 1

**01**

It began with flames—the worst of them always did.

While Dunmer were resistant to fire, the heat of Oblivion still pierced through her armor and seeped under her skin. This was the last place she would want to be, but she promised Martin—Martin with his beautiful brown eyes and gentle nature—that she would obtain the Great Sigil Stone even if it killed her.

Armed with the memory of his kind smile, she ploughed on, ignoring the bodies hung around the towers in warning. She snuck past the dremora when she could, and sliced her way through those that spotted her. When at last she reached the top of the tower, she could see the stone; it was larger than the usual ones she had collected from her gate traipsing, and she could feel its power anchoring the gate.

She stepped forward slowly, afraid that there would be any additional wards around the artifact. The beam of light emanating from it was blinding, but she didn't look away, afraid that she would miss when she made a grab for it.

A voice from behind her made her freeze in her steps.

"My dear, sweet, _Silencer_, whatever are you doing now?"

Her throat closed up, and she could hardly breathe as she turned to face the voice.

His black hand robes were immaculate, and his hood was up; she could see his eyes—black and empty as the void. He was alone as he usually was, but the chill that accompanied him when he showed himself was gone, swept away by the heat of Oblivion.

"Not even a hello?"

"Speaker," she whispered, her voice filled with longing and hope.

"Silencer," he answered in a soft voice. He spread his arms in a welcoming gesture so familiar to her that it made her heart ache.

She longed to run to him and be enveloped in his arms. She wanted to believe that he was here, whole and well.

But most of all, she wanted to go down on her knees and beg for his forgiveness, because she knew she had failed him.

Squeezing her eyes shut to block out his visage, she braced herself for the words she was about to say. "You're dead."

"Yes, I am," the shock at hearing him confirm it, made her open her eyes. Her shock slowly gave way to horror as he walked towards her. He changed with every step he took: his robes became tattered, his skin was slowly peeling, his long hair fell off and various welts appeared across his body.

Suddenly, it wasn't just him. All of them were there, behind him, moving towards her in a dream-like state. Gogron, the crimson slash across his throat as wide as his grin; Antoinetta Marie, her innocent smile frozen on her white skin and blue lips; Vicente, his eyes red as the blood flowing freely from his chest. Even Ungolim was there, his body littered with the stab wounds she'd inflicted on him.

She fell backward as Lucien lunged towards her. Kicking him away, she tried to stand up, but he locked her legs and she fell forward, her chin colliding with the hard floor. The Speaker was upon her in an instant, his decaying body pinning her to the floor. His mouth attacked hers brutally, leaving the taste of his blood on her tongue. A gasp of pain escaped her lips as he bit her neck. Her head was spinning and bile was rising up her throat. This—this was not Lucien.

She fumbled for the dagger on her belt. Once she had a solid grip on the hilt, she raised it and plunged it into Lucien's temple. While it didn't stop him, it made him pause in his ministrations and gave her time to shove him away. She pushed herself up and stumbled backwards, unable to regain her footing after what happened. Turning away, she jumped and grabbed the Sigil Stone.

The stone was safely in her grasp, but the Deadlands didn't disappear as she fell. It continued twisting and morphing, showing her the interior of Applewatch farm, the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, her prison cell, and the Temple of One—Martin's last smile swam in front of her eyes, his last kiss lingering on her lips—

Talia Indoril woke up with a start. On instinct, she draw the dagger from under her pillow and threw the furs off her, instantly alert and on-guard. She surveyed her room for any intruders and listened carefully for anything out of the ordinary. There was nothing but the sound of the habitants of the Arcane University waking up to greet the morning.

Her breath was coming in harsh gasps, and she released her shaky grip on the dagger to let it fall on her bed. Drawing her legs to her chest, she buried her head in her arms, attempting to calm herself.

_It's not real. It's over. They're dead. They're not coming back._

The mantra was repeated over and over, as she did almost every morning, until she stopped shivering, and her grip on her arms no longer threatened to leave any bruises.

The Oblivion Crisis had been over for two years, but Talia felt like she was reliving it every night. The Brotherhood she had joined—the one she now led—had been reformed around the same time. Although it had been a long time, the deaths of everyone in the guild still heavily weighed on her conscience, especially since the Purification had been for naught.

At times, she would blame Lucien for everything; she would curse and spit his name until she broke down and begged for forgiveness. She felt unhinged, unbalanced; she had joined both the Mages Guild and the Fighter's Guild to try to find something to distract her.

Sometimes, she felt her old self resurfacing; she would occasionally crack a smile at Modryn's dry wit, and roll her eyes at High Chancellor Ocato's self importance, but moments like these reminded her why she had stopped being that person in the first place.

But, she had indulged herself for too long, she had four factions to run, and Sithis knew how they would ever function without her. After cleaning up at the wash basin, she shrugged into the battlemage robes she had commissioned. They were not as gaudy as they said someone of her station should be wearing, but it protected her far better than her Arch-Mage robes. Plus, it came in black and grey—something she was grateful for after they tried to put her in red and gold.

She surveyed herself in the mirror critically, wondering if she looked presentable enough. There was a time when she hadn't cared a whit about her appearance, but she learned its value. Being under the constant scrutiny of every eye in Cyrodiil made her realize that it was important not just to _be_ powerful, but to also _look_ the part.

The Dunmer in the mirror glared at her. Her pronounced cheek bones and angular face made her appear severe. Long, black hair was pulled back and the tresses that escaped her bun framed her face. Her skin was grey enough not to clash with her clothes, and blue enough not to blend with it. Her dark red eyes did not help to soften her look, and she arranged her expression into that of seriousness rather than anger.

Satisfied with her appearance, she made her way down to her office and settled down at her desk to begin paperwork. It was routinary, but it kept her distracted. She scanned the documents and sorted them into piles. The missives from various nobles and politicians were set aside. After everything she'd done for Cyrodiil, she believed she was entitled to ignore a few party invites that were of no importance. She couldn't help the small smirk that quirked her lips as she spotted an invite from Count Umbranox. While he wanted to do nothing with her after he'd passed the Grey Cowl to her, propriety forced him to invite her to every gathering they hosted. She would show up at times just to annoy him.

Most of the documents were updates from various guildhalls, new spells created, the status of apprentices, filed complaints and such. The one from the Bravil Guild Hall caught her eye. Kud-Ei had never forgotten the help she'd extended in saving Henantier, and in turn, the Argonian had kept an eye out for any strange occurrences and rumors around Bravil. Not so much because Talia liked hearing the latest gossip, but more to do with the fact that the Brotherhood's activities might be noticed. A woman in black robes was once reported often lurking about the Lucky Old Lady Statue at odd hours. Of course that would have been her, and she'd been Listening. But it proved her point, and Kud-Ei's reports have helped her with arranging her transactions at the Bravil Sanctuary.

_There have been rumors of a strange doorway opening in an island in the middle of Niben Bay. Although they did not strike us as an Oblivion Gate, some townsfolk are worried it might be the second coming of Dagon. I humbly request that you send some mages to study it, and perhaps some members of the Fighter's Guild to guard them. The guardsmen at Bravil have been informed, but Captain Varania has refused our requests._

Talia bared her teeth, Varania wasn't even half the woman Viera Lerus was. The woman had taken down about twenty Dremora with her before she died—and that was when she'd been stabbed in the arm.

While she didn't think that the doorway that appeared was a gate to the Deadlands, there was a chance it was still an Oblivion Gate. Portals did not simply appear out of nowhere after all. She could send anyone to examine the rumors, but she'd been itching for something to do for a long time. Besides, she needed to travel to Bravil to visit Mother anyway.

By the time she'd reviewed the documents and either signed or incinerated them, it was already late afternoon. It was a rare day when she would only be interrupted once or twice by the arrival of additional missives and some lunch and snacks. Once she was done, Talia wrote a note to Raminus to ask someone to look for more soul gems for the Enchanting department, and asked a scribe to deliver the documents to him.

As she prepared for her trip to Bravil, she pondered on the nature of the door that appeared. She had already removed Dagon from the possible perpetrators, but it still left her with a lot of Daedric Princes. Sanguine, Mephala and Clavicus Vile had no real reason to send someone to their realms, as they enjoyed playing with the lives of mortals. Azura, Meridia and Nocturnal never opened their portals to mortals, unless they were their followers. She didn't think Peryite was powerful enough to open a gateway to his realm, and Vaermina dealt mostly with nightmares and dreamers. Those that remained were Boethiah, Hermaeus Mora, Hircine, Malacath, Molag Bal and Sheogorath; not a reassuring list of prospects.

She made sure she travelled with her essentials, her Blade of Woe and Sufferthorn were sheathed on her belt, and two more daedric daggers were in her boots. She opted to leave her Akaviri Blade, but strapped a Daedric Bow to her back, as well as a quiver full of ebony arrows. The Ring of Khajiti was safely in her robe pocket, and she wore the Mundane ring on her right hand. While it reminded her of Mankar Camoran and less savory memories, the ring had proved itself incredibly useful. She placed two throwing needles in her bun in guise of hair ornaments. Magic was her most potent weapon, but it never hurt to be ready. Her Grey Cowl and Black Hand robes were in her pack, as well as a few books about the Translation Spell she'd been researching.

Talia passed by Raminus before she left the University, and she let him know she would be researching the doorway in Niben Bay. He knew better than to question her, and simply nodded and told her he'd take over the paperwork until she arrived.

Before heading out, she passed by Dareloth's house to check up on her Guild. It still amused her how differently the thieves treated her when she was bare-faced and when wearing the Cowl. None of them would associate her with the Grey Fox, as evidenced by the number of times she wore and removed the Cowl in their presence.

"The Grey Fox!" came Armand's usual awed greeting as she stepped inside.

"Greetings, Armand." she nodded and pulled out a list of possible targets she'd compiled in the last two weeks to give to the doyen.

"Thank you, Guildmaster," he smiled in appreciation as he scanned the list. "I'll check to see which ones we can use to test the new recruits."

"How many do we have?"

"We got a lot this month, about six of them. But I've been checking up on two of them, and we think they're related to some members of the Imperial Guard."

"Don't take the chance, Armand," she replied. Traitors were sometimes difficult to weed out, and she would not risk the entire guild for two above average Pickpockets. "Walk in shadow," she said in farewell as she stepped back out into the night.

Even with Shadowmere, it took her around 2 days to get to Bravil. She probably could have arrived faster if she didn't stop; her rest at the Inn of Ill Omen seemed to be for naught, as she couldn't sleep at the onslaught of memories. It was early morning when she reached Bravil, and she left Shadowmere at the gates before entering the town. Her first stop was the Lucky Old Lady Statue.

_More have offered prayers to their Mother …speak to Andrea Calvacanti in High Rock and J'sanza in Elseweyr…_

It continued until Talia was sure she'd filled the entire vellum.

"Thank you, Mother," she murmured. As she moved to walk away, the Night Mother's voice echoed in her mind.

_Our family's reach has extended outside of Cyrodiil. I am pleased with your progress, my Listener. You are truly worthy to be called a Child of Sithis._

The voice filled Talia with pride and love, as if she were in her mother's embrace. She bowed at the Mother's crypt.

"I live to serve," she said softly.

She slipped on the Ring of Khajiti, and made sure no one was following her when she entered the Bravil Sanctuary.

"Sister, welcome," a warm voice spoke as she entered. Lucas was one of the first murderers to be recruited into the Brotherhood after its reform. Now a member of the Black Hand, he had been given charge of the Bravil Sanctuary. She remembered how two years ago, he would bow and scrape at her feet and looked at her as if she were his salvation. He'd thankfully matured and lost his hero worship for her, and grown into a fine assassin and worthy leader.

Talia didn't miss his likeness to Lucien, which she suspected was one of the reasons Arquen recruited him into the family. He had also confided in her that Arquen was taking an unhealthy amount of interest in him, which gave her the excuse to move him to Bravil and make him her Silencer, while also transferring Arquen to Leyawiin. She had promoted him to Speaker after a year, and put him in charge of Bravil Sanctuary.

"Brother," she inclined her head in greeting.

"What brings you to Bravil?"

"Rumors of strange doors in Niben Bay," she said. "And the Listener wished me to give you this." she handed him the list of names mentioned by the Night Mother, as well as their locations. Apart from the Black Hand, none of the members of the Family knew which of them was the Listener. Although it was only the two of them in the living area, it never hurt to be careful in a den of sneaks and cutthroats.

"I'll pass this on to our other brothers," he nodded as he scanned the list. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes," was her automatic reply, and her impassive face did not change at Lucas' raised eyebrow.

"Even so, please join me," he gestured to the seat in front of him, and while she could simply walk away, Lucas was one of the few people she liked and respected.

"Help yourself," he gestured to the platters of meat, bread and cheese on the table.

"No, thank you."

"You should eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"It's rude to refuse the hospitality of your host," he gave her an innocent look and Talia gave him a withering glare. She resigned herself to eating and grabbed a piece of bread to nibble on. Satisfied, Lucas started with his meal.

"I think I liked you more when you worshipped me," she grumbled.

"Oh I still worship you, but in a different way now."

Lucas gave her a wolfish grin, and it was times like this that she was reminded of how different he was from Lucien. While the former was all roguish charm and wit, the latter was full of cool smiles and icy politeness.

Still, his effort made her lips quirk upward.

"Hah! I made you smile," he beamed at his accomplishment, and was rewarded by a huff of laughter from Talia.

"Such impertinence. Keep this up and I'll demote you back to Murderer."

"Only if I get to follow you around Tamriel," he said cheekily.

Talia stood up from the table. "Come then, and follow me to _bed_,"

As expected, a flush spread across Lucas' cheeks, and he lost all semblance of smoothness. "I—uh—my lady, I'm flattered—but—"

She snorted, and Lucas glared at her. "You are a wicked, wicked woman."

"Come. I _do_ need to sleep, and you've resigned to become my pillow for the night."

"I live to serve," he replied mockingly as he followed her to his quarters.

She roused to the safety of Lucas' arms around her, and she observed him until he woke.

"Ugh…Listener?" he peered at her groggily.

She always tried to catalogue the differences between him and Lucien. The one stark difference was his eyes. Not just the color—as Lucas' was blue and Lucien's brown—but the warmth and life in them. Lucas' was warm and inviting, as Lucien's was cold and piercing. It was something that she always focused on when she tried to differentiate the two. Sometimes, she would be lost in the moment, and she would accidentally call him Speaker. Although it was now his title, they both knew she meant someone else.

"Were you expecting someone else?" she asked, her face was neutral, but her tone was amused.

"No," came his muffled reply as he buried his face in her hair and inhaled.

Talia's tensed at the strangely intimate gesture. The two of them had slept beside each other, but they regarded each other as brother and sister—and theyhad never crossed _that_ line. Lucas, probably realizing the stiffness in her body, drew away and regarded her before apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." he made to move, but Talia tightened her grip on his waist.

"It's all right," she exhaled. "I—you simply took me by surprise."

It wasn't as if she'd never considered it. Lucas was kind, and he took care of her whenever she broke down. He was the only Brother she trusted implicitly. But a relationship with him provided a number of complications. Not to mention his eerie similarity to her previous lover. It would not be fair to him to start a relationship, when she still thought of both Lucien _and_ Martin.

"Thank you," she said after some time.

Lucas brushed some hair out of her eyes. "I live to serve," he said simply before drawing away, giving her time to compose herself and place her professional mask back on.

After debating with herself, she decided to check the doorway alone. If it really were a Daedric Prince, she would probably be roped into doing a quest for him, and she would _not_ subject any of her people to that.

A simple water repelling spell later, and she was swimming across Niben Bay to get to the island. From afar, she could see that there was a strange rock formation surrounding the portal. When she reached land, she took a good look at the doorway before groaning. The rock around the gate was sculpted in the form of a man screaming, his eyes bulding, with his mouth as the portal.

Of _course_ it had to be _Sheogorath_. At least if it had been Boethiah, she could predict what sort of quest she'd be doing for the Daedric Prince.

"Halt! What do you think you're—Oh, Champion! I apologize, I didn't realize it was you!" A voice came from the side and she saw a Bravil guardsman. Well, it seems Varania decided she couldn't _not_ act on the Mages' Guild's request. "You should step away from the gate," he warned. "Nothing good has come out of it," he gestured to the Khajit a few feet away, who was as skittish as a deer.

"Lovely," she muttered. Deciding to take her chances, since she _was_ Sheogorath's Champion even if she'd left the Wabbajack behind, she stepped forward and extended a hand to touch the bright light.

"Well, it's your funeral—"

She barely heard the words. Her hand touched something like a viscous liquid and it started to suck her in. Talia took a deep breath and went with it. She kept her eyes closed as she felt herself being enveloped in it.

Unexpectedly, she was slammed to the ground by an unknown force, strong enough for her to grow dizzy. She heard an explosion in the distance, and as she struggled to get up, she peered at her surroundings.

Not even her best training could stop her from gaping at what she saw. Everything around was dark and tinged green. Various rocks and parts of a structure were floating high above her.

Wherever she was, she was most definitely _not_ in Sheogorath's plane.

**A/N: My first crossover fic! I hope you like it so far! Insights and comments are always welcome! Lemme know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**02**

_The Deadlands are preferable to this place, at least I'd know what to expect_.

Dust and mist were swirling around her, making it difficult for her to see even past her boots. She heard a few shouts of terror, but she didn't answer back. Whomever this plane belonged to, it wasn't Sheogorath. Admittedly, it was a strange place—she couldn't tell up from down, or if there was any path, and columns of stone and concrete were floating—but it was a desolate zone; there was nothing in it that could be associated with the Mad God.

Talia could see a bright light in the distance, and hoped it was her way out. She had not yet encountered any Daedra, but she had a strong feeling she would rather _not_ meet them. As she shuffled towards it, she noticed a prone figure laying face down on the ground. Unsure if it was a hostile person or a potential ally, she drew her dagger before throwing a Restoration spell at it.

A groan was heard from the figure and as it struggled to get up, Talia noticed its left hand glow green. Out of instinct, she put up a ward in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked, and the person peered at her with groggy eyes before shaking her head.

The figure turned out to be a young Bosmer, although she looked different from her elf cousins. The girl was short, painfully thin and fair skinned, her big, green eyes wide and soulful as she looked at her. Her red hair escaped her bun and was strewn across her face, and her forehead was marked with a tattoo of a leafless tree. The Bosmer was now staring at her in shock and—was that fear?

"Calm down," she raised her hands trying to placate the girl.

But the Bosmer still stared at her wide-eyed, and she stumbled away from her, shouting at her in a strange language.

Talia stared at her. A Bosmer who didn't know Basic? Where did she grow up and _why_ didn't anyone teach her? Perhaps now was the time to try out the Translation spell she'd been working on. Talia gathered it in her hand and released it, letting it wash over her and the Bosmer.

"Now, let's start that again. Who are you?" Talia said. The girl squeaked and looked at her warily. "I cast a Translation spell, if you're wondering why I can suddenly speak your language."

"My name is Talia, First to Keeper Istimaethoriel of the Lavellan Clan," the girl squeaked in a mix of Dunmeri and Basic. Ah well, the spell still needed some adjustment, but she was glad it seemed to work.

And, if their having the same first name was a coincidence, she'd marry Dagon.

"I am Talia Indoril," she replied. "Forgive me, but what is a Keeper? And I have never heard of a Lavellan Clan? Are you from Valenwood or Summerset Isles?"

The Bosmer looked at her curiously. "We have the same name?"

Of _course_ that was what she would focus on. "Yes," she answered impatiently. "But I would like to know where we are and how you got here."

"I would like to know what you are first," she raised her chin in an act of bravery, but Talia could only look at her in surprise.

"What I am? I'm a _Dunmer_, for Sithis' sake. As in, the natives of Morrowind."

Lavellan still continued to look at her with a mix of wariness and confusion. "What's a Dunmer? What's Morrowind? You're awfully strange, how do I know you're not a Desire Demon?"

She had no idea what _that_ was, but it was easy enough to deduce what it did from its name.

"A _Desire Demon_? Why? Do I look like everything you've ever wanted in your life?" Talia snarked.

"I—I suppose not. You _could_ be a rage demon…but I've seen them, and they don't really look anything like you."

Talia rubbed her eyes. "Perhaps this discussion can wait until we've figured out where we are and how we leave this wretched place."

"Oh, the where is simple enough: we're in the Fade," Lavellan replied.

"The _what_?" It was Talia's turn to look confused. She'd never heard of any of the Daedric Princes call their realm 'The Fade'. Was it a new term for Namira's realm? The desolate aura would start to make sense.

"The _Fade, _The _Beyond_," Lavellan emphasized, as if it would jog Talia's memory.

Talia simply shook her head, having already resigned herself to the fact that she would never understand what was happening. Perhaps it _was_ Sheogorath's doing.

"Let's figure out how to get ourselves out of this place, and maybe we could educate each other after, is that all right?" Talia asked, and without waiting for an answer, she pushed forward, walking towards the light.

The two came across a staircase that led to the glowing bright light. In front of the portal, a figure of a woman, reached out to them.

"I think I know who that is," Lavellan said to her as they started up the steps. When they reached the middle, screeching sounds could be heard from behind them, and Talia paused to look at what it was. As the mist cleared, she felt ice pool at the pit of her stomach.

"Spiders! Run!" Lavellan shouted as she rushed up the stairs.

Talia turned and followed a second later. Spiders? Did this…Fade conform to a person's memory? Because she was sure as Oblivion it wasn't spiders she was looking at.

Corpses were following them, and she hurried up the stairs before she could identify any more of them.

As they neared, Talia could see an old woman wearing robes of some sort, hurrying them out to the portal. "Quickly!"

Despite Lavellan's headstart, Talia reached the top first, and she blasted away at the dead that followed them, sending firebolt after firebolt at the creatures.

At the last step, Lavellan tripped—one of the corpses wearing Martin's face grabbed her ankle and she stumbled down. Talia sent an ice spike to his head and Lavellan kicked him away, extending her hand as Talia reached for hers. The old woman reached out for Lavellan's other hand to pull her up.

When their palms connected, a burst of pain shot up Talia's arm, and she fell down on her knees at the intensity. Lavellan tried to stand up, but another corpse knocked her down to the ground. As her fingers slipped from Talia's grasp, the pain intensified, and the strange green power sizzled in between their hands. The old woman fell forward, unable to support Lavellan's weight.

"Go!" Lavellan shouted at her, as she fought off the corpses pinning her. The old woman staggered up, but realizing she would not make it, she turned to Talia and said, "Please save them," before pushing her backwards, towards the portal.

_Forgive me_. Talia thought as she gritted her teeth and backed up towards the portal. Their hands still glowed with the same green power, and the last Talia Indoril saw of Talia Lavellan was a small smile and a Firestorm pouring down, before she crossed the threshold.

The portal started to close, and Talia felt as if she were being electrocuted. She fell down on the ground, and when it was finally shut, the pain decreased to a dull throbbing. Three soldiers approached her with their swords pointed at her, but she had no strength left in her to fight. The world grew black, and she couldn't help but welcome numbness.

* * *

It was like waking from an extremely long nap—one that made you feel more exhausted than rested. Talia became aware of voices speaking, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. The cold seeping through her robes was what she noticed next. She was kneeling on stone, and her legs had lost all semblance of feeling either due to the cold, or her lack of use. A sharp pain in her hand made her gasp and fall forward. One of the guards caught her and pushed her back to her kneeling position.

Her hands were bound in shackles in front of her, which allowed her to stare at her glowing green hand in morbid fascination. It was a sickeningly disgusting mark, with lines that crept up her palm and onto her fingers like vines on a wall. Talia looked up from her scrutiny as the door opened, admitting two women.

The two of them looked Imperial, with one of them red-haired, fair skinned and lovely, while the other had cropped black hair, olive skin and an angry glare. The Angry One—as Talia dubbed her—started circling her and spoke in the language similar to Lavellan's, while Red simply looked at her with a passive expression.

Did _nobody_ speak Basic in this place? Talia thought as she subtly cast the Translation spell on all three of them.

"—one who attended is dead, except for you." Talia caught the end of the Angry One's speech. She had no idea what was happening, so she simply stared at her, keeping quiet.

If it were possible, it made the Angry One even more furious. She grabbed Talia's left hand, "Explain _this_." she ordered.

Once again, Talia remained impassive.

"Answer me!" she raised Talia by her collar, and although it made it difficult for her to breath, she remained silent. The Angry One's glare would have had a lesser man cowering, but she'd faced down _Mehrunes Dagon_ for Sithis' sake!

Red stepped in and touched The Angry One's hands. "We need her, Cassandra," she said quietly.

The woman known as Cassandra let go of her, and she fell back down to the ground on her knees. Red stepped in front of her and simply stared at her for a long time. "I want to speak to her, alone, Cassandra."

"…Very well, Leliana." and the woman gestured for all of the guards to leave the two alone. When the doors shut, Leliana turned back to her.

"Forgive Cassandra, she may be a little brusque. We are all on edge after what happened." she said as she stared down at Talia. "We have no idea where you have come from or _why_ you were at the Conclave. Perhaps you can clarify a few things for us, no?"

Talia stared at her blankly. _After what happened? _

"What were you doing at the Conclave?"

Talia remained stubbornly quiet, and Leliana's face betrayed no emotions.

"Do you know where you are?" she asked instead. Still, Talia kept her mouth shut. She had no idea who these people were, or _why_ she was shackled. Did they expect her to answer their questions willingly?

"You are a Dark Elf, am I correct?"

Talia's surprise made her answer. "I am."

She paced the floor. "Are you related to the Hero of Ferelden?"

"The Hero of _what_?"

"Ferelden, the one who ended the Blight," At her blank look, Leliana shook her head. "I suppose not. But you are from Skyrim?"

_Skyrim? What did that forsaken place have to do with anything? "_I've been there, but I am a resident of Cyrodiil," Talia said.

Leliana sighed. "These places mean nothing to me, but I'm afraid you're a very long way from home. Do you remember anything? Anything at all about what happened?"

"I entered an Oblivion portal, and I ended up in the Fade," she answered carefully. She decided it was best not to mention Lavellan, or the old woman, she might get accused of their deaths. But, maybe she give then a vague reference. "I remember running, corpses were following me, and there was a woman, she reached out to me when I was escaping that Plane."

"A woman?" Leliana furrowed her brow. "Perhaps we can speak about this at length once we've done with the immediate threat."

"What threat?" she asked.

"If there is one thing you must know about this world, it's that mages are feared and hated."

_How wonderful. _Talia thought bitterly. Indeed, only with _her_ luck would she be transported to another plane where her expertise would be considered evil.

"They are locked away by Templars in a place called the Circle. Recently, these mages rebelled, and the two sides have been at war ever since. The head of our religion, the Divine, called for a cease fire. But at the Conclave, there was an explosion, and everybody died…except you."

"That's because I _wasn't_ at this…Conclave."

Leliana gave her a look before continuing. "After the explosion, the sky ripped open, and the demons rained down upon all of us."

"I'm sorry, did you say that there are _demons_ pouring out of the sky?" Talia reiterated.

"Yes, and we believe this," she held up Talia's pulsing hand. "May be the key to closing it."

Talia stared at Leliana before she laughed in disbelief. She'd thought she was done with closing Oblivion portals but _of course_ she wasn't. Fate wasn't _that_ kind. Perhaps Sheogorath _was_ involved, if her hysterical laughter was any indication.

"This isn't _fucking_ happening," she whispered as she stared at her hand.

"I'm sorry," Leliana said. "But I'm afraid we don't have time. Will you help us close this Breach?"

Talia closed her eyes. She wanted to decline. She wanted to go back—back through the portal and to her strange life as Grey Fox, Listener, Arch-Mage and Guild Master. She wanted to go on a killing spree, and incinerate and eviscerate everyone in her way.

The old woman's last plea flashed before her, and she knew—she _knew_ she wouldn't be able to sit idly by as the world burned.

"Very well," she said begrudgingly.

"So you'll help us?" there was a sliver of hope in Leliana's words, and Talia latched onto it.

"If you promise to explain everything afterward," she said.

Leliana smiled, and although it didn't reach her eyes, it was a start. "Of course," she pulled Talia up. Leliana gave the dunmer a calculating look before sweeping out of the room, presumably to speak with Cassandra.

Talia leaned back on one of the pillars of the prison. It never occurred to her that she was possibly in a different plane of existence altogether. There had been studies about it of course, but everything remained inconclusive. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place, but she hoped Leliana could help her find a way back to Tamriel. She also needed to evaluate her situation and figure out how she would play this out; she didn't become both the Listener _and _Grey Fox for no reason after all.

Leliana's words left Talia curious, however. Someone from Tamriel, from Skyrim, had also been transported to this world. A Dark Elf as well, judging from the way she handled the situation. How did that Dunmer get here, and who was he?

But the better questions was, how did _she_ always end up in these kinds of situations?

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I like writing it. Lemme know what you guys think. :-) Questions about Talia's magic, how Lavellan's mark was transferred to her and such will be answered in future chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**03**

Cassandra released her from her shackles, but her hands remained tied in front of her. She followed the woman outside and when she saw the sky, she understood why all of them had sounded so desperate. It looked as if it was ripped open, and the same green glow that emanated from her hand filled the sky. Although it looked horrible, and was something that the world feared, the Arch-Mage in Talia couldn't help but hope that she would be given the chance to study it.

"We call it The Breach," and if the voice didn't come from next to her, she wouldn't believe that Cassandra was taking to her. "It isn't the only Rift, but it's the largest, caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

Talia stayed quiet, but her mind was whirling. Though she did not understand how magic worked in this world, she was sure that a mere _explosion_ wouldn't be able to do _that_.

The tear glowed and a wisp of energy escaped the portal to fall down to the earth. At the same time, the mark on her hand pulsed, sending Talia to her knees.

She gritted her teeth to keep her from crying out. And she held her hand close to her chest, until the pain subsided to a dull throb.

_What an extremely inconvenient weakness. _

Cassandra looked at her with surprising neutrality before pulling her up to her feet. "Each time the Breach expands, your mark glows…and it is killing you."

_Wonderful. Not only am I expected to close this Breach, but doing so may actually _kill_ me._

She shuffled forward, walking a few steps in front of Cassandra. As they passed through tents, the people around jeered and shouted obscenities at her. Keeping her face impassive, she swept her eyes over the people, and she was not at all surprised not to see any Beastfolk and Mer except a few Bosmers.

"The people of Haven are mourning Divine Justinia, the Head of our Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for Mages and Templars to achieve peace…but now they are dead."

Talia decided to keep quiet and let Cassandra speak. It might actually give her an insight into what was happening. They passed by a wooden gate and crossed a stone bridge, all the while, her hands were tied, and the masses looked on with distrust.

"Begone, abomination! We want none of your kind here!" One man stepped forward, shaking his fists at her.

"She is not an _abomination_," Cassandra fired back at the man.

"Tell that to her blood red eyes! She drinks the blood of innocents she does!"

Both of them ignored the jibe and moved on. "Your appearance unnerves them. It is easy for them to forget that the Hero of Ferelden was the same as you. She often wore a mask to hide her eyes." She paused. "The people have decided your guilt, but I promise you, there _will _be a trial."

Talia almost snorted at her statement. A _trial_? All of them are were already convinced of her guilt, there would be a _farce_ of a trial, and nothing more. Her strange appearance probably didn't help her cause.

"Come, your mark has to be tested on a smaller rift than the Breach." She expected the woman to untie her, but Cassandra simply grabbed her by the arm and guided her out the gate into the valley. Talia could hear a few prayers addressed to their god, and she couldn't help but scoff in disgust. Did those prayers help the people of Kvatch when their home was being overrun by Dremora? What helped them was a person taking action, not divine intervention. Martin had argued that she was sent by the Divines, but Talia simply snorted at him and reminded him that _Uriel_ sent her, not The Divines.

As they made their way to the rift, a blast of green light descended down on them. Cassandra drew her longsword and shield, and when the blast hit the ground, it brought with it some of the strangest creatures Talia had ever seen.

One of them was grey and purplish-black, and it looked like a wraith crossed with a snake. She couldn't determine if the thing had a face, as it was hunched back. But it did have two long arms, with sharp nails, but instead of legs, its robes extended past where its feet should be and it slithered towards them.

The other that appeared was something like the ghost she often encountered in crypts and Ayleid Ruins, but this one was as green as the mark on her hand.

While Talia could have easily protected herself, she didn't think showing her skills to people who wanted her _dead_ seemed like a good idea. She contented herself with watching Cassandra pummel the demons with her sword and shield. It seemed the woman was a seasoned fighter. She held her sword and shield with confidence, and there was no hesitation as she twisted and turned to slash and block against the creatures.

They continued their journey and passed by frozen rivers and Cassandra killed many a demon before they reached their destination. A lot of soldiers were spread around as they tried to tackle the creatures around them. Among them was a Bosmer mage and the other was an…extremely short human wielding a crossbow.

Talia hung back, but one of the ghosts seemed to think her an interesting target. It sent a bolt of green energy towards her, and she didn't move away. A part of the spell washed over her, and she concluded it was one that damaged fatigue. She couldn't explain the exact difference, but the magic originating from this world felt strange, foreign. A small huff of laughter escaped her lips as part of the spell reflected back to the creature and hit it square on the chest. The Mundane Ring was very useful, and she was glad she brought it with her.

When the fighting was over, she stepped forward, unsure of what they needed from her. The Bosmer mage grabbed her hands and pointed them in the direction of the rift.

The feeling was nothing like closing an Oblivion portal; this seemed a little more…intimate, as if the power was truly coming from her. Her hand and the rift connected with a green electric energy, and she could feel it closing, as if it were being sucked into her hand. She felt a sudden shift in magic, as if her hand had accumulated too much, and she pulled it back.

The rift imploded, and all the was left was some strange green sludge left on the stone floor.

_Interesting_, she thought as she stared at her hand critically.

"It appears my theory was correct," the bald elf spoke from beside her.

"That it was, Chuckles," the man with the crossbow said. When he saw Talia looking at him he introduced himself with a bow. "Varric Tethras, at your service."

Talia simply nodded at him and said, "Talia Indoril," If she said any more, Cassandra would notice that she was the only one who understood her, and Talia did not feel like explaining her magical abilities just yet.

"Say, are you related to the Hero of Ferelden?" Varric asked. When Talia shook her head, he added. "You look a _lot_ like her. But I suppose you lot would look similar in appearance."

There it was again, her strange likeness to this Hero of Ferelden. She hoped she would meet this woman, if not just to see another Dunmer in this strange land.

"And I am Solas," Talia turned back to the elf as he spoke, and she inclined her head in acknowledgement. "I have never met one of your kind before. Although you could pass for a Qunari if you were taller, it is the eyes that differentiate you. Are they usual for your kind? Or is it only you?" he asked curiously.

"She does not speak often," Cassandra said as Solas raised an eyebrow at her silence. "Solas, does this mean her mark will work on the Breach?"

"Possibly," Solas said. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

Talia had to fight to keep her expression neutral, but she wanted to scoff. Key to their salvation indeed.

"Great news! It seems we'll be spending a lot more time together, Red-Eye," Varric winked at her. _Red-Eye? _Was that a slur or a nickname? They haven't been around each other longer than three minutes and she already had a nickname?

"Absolutely not!" Cassandra's outburst surprised Talia. "Your _help_ is appreciated, Varric, but—"

"Have you been in the valley recently, Seeker? Your _soldiers_ aren't in control anymore. You need me," he punctuated the sentence with a smug smile. Talia supposed anyone would have that expression on their face after managing to one-up the grumpy soldier. Cassandra made a disgusted noise at the back of her throat before shaking her head and throwing her arms up in resignation.

"I studied the mark while you slept, but the magic that caused both the Breach and your mark, is unlike anything I've ever seen before." He turned towards Cassandra. "Your prisoner is no mage." At that statement, Talia's eyebrows shot to her hairline. Oh ho, he did _not_ just insult her magical abilities. However, Solas seemed to sure of it, and was saying it so matter-of-factly that Talia thought he actually believed she had no magical talent at all. "Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine _any_ mage having such power."

"Understood," Cassandra inclined her head. "Let us head to the forward camp, immediately."

Talia cleared her throat, and all three of them turned to look at her. She raised her bound hands and silently communicated for them to release her binds.

"You must be joking," Cassandra said flatly as she realized what Talia wanted.

Varric shrugged. "I think it's pretty clear that our friend here isn't likely to run off and hide in the woods."

"It's true. And if that is not enough, remember that her life is on the line because of that mark." Solas commented.

_Why _thank you_, Solas. I had almost forgotten that the mark on my hand is likely going to _kill_ me._

Cassandra sighed and cut off the rope binding her. "Do _not _ make me regret this," she threatened her as she moved forward and led them to the camp.

"Ah, don't worry about the Seeker, Red-Eye. She's just on edge." At Talia's raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "She's what you call The Right Hand of the Divine. Her job is to keep the Divine safe. And well, that Divine died on her watch."

Talia nodded in understanding. At his words, her mind flashed back to the time Uriel Septim died. Baurus looked like he was a few suggestions away from committing suicide. _The Emperor should only fall, when all the Blades have perished._ But Baurus seemed more grounded than Cassandra. She only hoped the woman would realize she couldn't have saved the Divine from an _explosion_.

There was another rift blocking the gates to the forward camp. Talia hung back as demons emerged from it. There were too many for the three of them to dispatch easily, and she was forced to grab a discarded shield to defend herself. When at last, all the demons had been destroyed, Talia needed no more prompting from Solas, and she raised her hand to the Rift. It closed with a pop, and showered them with that disgusting green sludge.

"You're getting better at this," Solas said with a smile, and Talia gave him a nod.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful," Varric commented.

Talia could see Leliana standing near a makeshift table at the end of the stone bridge. She was speaking with a man in robes the same color as the old woman's in the Fade.

"—The prisoner must get to Temple of Sacred Ashes, it is our only chance," she heard Leliana's lilting voice.

"You've already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility—Ah, here they come," the man said as they approached.

"You made it," there was a hint of relief in Leliana's voice. "Chancellor Roderick, this is—"

"I _know_ who she is," he spat. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I order you that you bring this—this _thing _to Val Royeaux to face execution!"

"_'Order me'_?" Cassandra said, her voice rising with anger.

At the same time, Talia raged in her mind. _Thing?_

"You are a glorified clerk! A bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug! A thug who supposedly _serves_ the Chantry!"

"Uh, oh, he's in for it now," Varric muttered. Talia silently concurred. From what little she'd seen of Cassandra, she was most definitely not someone you would call a "thug" and live to tell the tale.

"We serve the Most Holy," Leliana butted in before Cassandra could explode. "As you well know—"

"Justinia is _dead_!" the reminder made Cassandra flinch slightly. "We must elect a replacement, and obey _her_ orders on the matter." he sighed. "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it's too late," Cassandra said confidently. A confidence, Talia was sure she did not truly feel.

"Very well. _How_ will you do it? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers!"

"We must get to the temple; it is the quickest route."

"But not the safest," Leliana added. "Our soldiers can provide a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an _entire squad_. It's too risky."

"You should abandon this lost cause! Before more people die!" Roderick added unhelpfully.

Cassandra ignored him. "How do _you_ think we should proceed?" If Talia was not looking at her, she would not have believed that Cassandra was addressing the question to _her._ Mindfully still not speaking, she pointed to herself with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Cassandra simply said.

In her experience, subterfuge usually trumped head-on collision with the enemy. She pretended to think hard for a moment before she pointed at the mountains.

"Very well," Talia could see that Cassandra wasn't pleased, but she was more surprised that she deferred to her judgment.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker," Roderick spat. Talia paused in her steps. Although she wanted to drive a blade through his self righteous arse, she understood she wouldn't be able to do so. Instead, she stared at Chancellor Roderick in the eye and was pleased to see that it unnerved him. She sent a silent warning, one that her crimson eyes managed to convey. If Roderick made any more unsavory comments, he would soon be acquainted with her refined torture skills. The Chancellor looked away, looking sufficiently cowed, and Talia allowed herself a small smirk before following the others.

"What was that about?" Cassandra asked suspiciously, and Talia ignored the question as Leliana approached her.

"Do you know how to use this?" The redhead pressed an iron sword to her hands, and Talia simply gave her a small shrug. She was not particularly good with a sword and shield, but she _did _intend to mislead them about her fighting skills. "Well, it's time to learn then."

The four of them climbed a number of wooden scaffoldings before managing to enter a part of the old temple. The cold was unforgiving, and Talia wondered how the other three seemed to be completely at ease with the harsh weather. Even the inside of the temple was filled with icy stalactites.

They found a few soldiers fighting against some demons at the end of the path, and she had the opportunity to test out her new weapons. She felt incredibly incompetent with the sword and shield. She wasn't used to the length of the sword, or the weight of the shield, and she often miscalculated the strength needed to swing it.

Once she'd closed the rift, Cassandra gave her a look. "If we live through this, I am finding someone to train you to use that. Hopefully in time, you will learn to discern friend from foe." It took all of Talia's willpower not to set Cassandra on fire. She instead turned to one of the soldiers on the floor and offered a hand to help her up.

"Thank you if not for you I'd—" the woman fell silent her eyes made contact with Talia's. With a gasp she immediately let go of her hand and it was only due to Talia's reflexes that she managed to bring the shield up in time to block the soldier's blade.

"Abomination!" she screeched, but before she could bring her blade back down onto Talia, Cassandra was there, blocking her with her shield.

"Enough!" Cassandra bellowed. The soldier scrambled to her feet, but did not sheathe her sword.

"But, Seeker, that is—"

"I said enough!" she shouted. "Do you think me a fool that I would not know an abomination when I see one?"

The soldier blanched. "I meant no disrespect ser, but—"

"She is not an abomination." Cassandra said firmly.

"Cassandra had me and Commander Cullen—a former templar—examine you while you were unconscious. Both of us knew you were a person, and not a demon or a spirit—but it was not until you woke up that Cassandra was sure you were not a wild creature, or an Abomination." Solas said.

Was that how they saw her? A grey colored elf, and they thought she was a _wild creature_? She was sure she looked similar enough to the other elves in the area. Still, it did not tell her what an 'Abomination' was. Are they human or elf-looking demons with glowing red eyes? By their usage, it seemed to have a deeper meaning than what the term implied.

Talia did not need anyone to point it out when they'd finally reached the Temple of Sacred Ashes. They were surrounded with ash, dust and debris. Rocks that bordered the structure had glowing green lines in their crevices. There were a number of burned bodies around the area, and Talia had to close her eyes to stop herself from regressing.

She was _not_ in the Deadlands. She was _not _in Oblivion.

"That is where you walked out of the Fade," Cassandra pointed at a nondescript spot. "They say a woman was in the rift behind you, no one knows who she was."

Talia had a feeling she already _knew_ who the woman was.

They went deeper down into the temple, and when they rounded the corner, Talia finally saw the Breach up close. There was a Fade Rift below it, and it seemed to be channeling energy into the Breach.

Varric whistled. "The Breach is a loooong way up."

"You're here! Thank the Maker," a voice said from behind them, and Talia saw Leliana jog up to where they were.

"Leliana, have your men position themselves around the temple," Casandra said, and the redhead simply nodded and went to relay the orders to the men. She turned to Talia, "This is your chance to end it, are you ready?"

Talia simply nodded, and Solas observed the rift with interest. "This Rift is the first, if we close this, it will likely seal the Breach."

"Then let's find a way down, and everyone: be on your guard."

Talia had to run around the perimeter of the temple to be able to find a way down. As they descended she noticed a number of glowing red crystals protruding from the ground.

"That's red lyrium," he said in horror and disgust. It was the first time Talia saw him unnerved.

"I can see it, Varric," Cassandra replied dryly.

"But what's it doing here?"

"The magic from the explosion may have drawn the lyrium from below the Temple, and corrupted it in the process," Solas commented. The entire conversation flew over Talia's head. What was lyrium? Why was it important? Why did it matter if this one was red and how was it related to magic? If she lived through this, she would not be leaving the library until she had a good grasp of how this world worked.

As they were making their way down, a voice resonated in the temple. "Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."

The sacrifice? Talia scowled.

"What are we hearing?" Cassandra sounded strangely rattled.

"At a guess: the person responsible for the Breach." Solas answered.

As they finally reached the ground, the three of them approached the rift. It was not sealed, but it was not open—strange crystalline formations played around its surface, twisting and turning, continuously changing shape.

"Someone! Help!" a different voice sounded, and Talia recognized it.

"That is Divine Justinia!" Cassandra exclaimed, and Talia finally acknowledged that the woman she saw in the Fade was the missing Divine.

"What is going on here?" another familiar voice spoke.

And this time, Talia could not help but speak her name. "Lavellan," she said softly. She glanced down at her mark; it seemed to go haywire as she grew closer to the rift. A bright light flashed, and a green film descended down on them, melting away their surroundings, and showing them a glimpse of what happened.

A dark shadowy figure—not unlike a wraith—was standing in front of the old woman she saw in the Fade. Her arms were pinned to her sides by an unknown force. Talia heard footsteps at the side, and she saw Lavellan running towards them.

"What's going on here?" she shouted.

"Run! Run while you can! Warn them!" Justinia called to her.

"We have an intruder," the wraith spoke. "Kill her, _now_!"

At those words, another bright light shone, and the world was back to its original state.

"Who was that woman? I heard you say something when you saw her," Cassandra said.

"Lavellan," Talia murmured remembering the young girl with bright eyes. She kept her voice low so that Cassandra was the only one to hear her.

"How do you know her? And the Divine? Is she…Was the vision true? What are we seeing?" she demanded.

"Echoes of what happened here," Solas explained. "The Fade bleeds into this place. The rift is not sealed, but it is temporarily closed. With the mark, I believe the rift can be opened, _then_ sealed safely and properly. However, opening the rift will likely attract the attention of demons."

"Stand ready, men!" Cassandra rallied the soldiers. Talia waited for them to get into position before raising her hand to open the rift.

It was a different feeling from closing it. It was as if _she_ were pouring her magic onto it, little by little until—

The world exploded, and Talia was thrown back its force. As she struggled back up, she noticed a large figure stepping out of the rift, and her breath caught in her throat.

It was larger than an Ogre or a Minotaur Lord, and those were some of the bigger beasts she usually encountered. Looking up, Talia estimated it to be the height of at least four Frost Atronachs stacked by the shoulders. It was humanoid—it had a pair of arms and legs—but it seemed to be covered in thick spikes. For a moment, Talia was unsure if she could survive this, but all around her, she saw that people were getting ready—they had _seen_ something like this before, and have defeated it. She focused on that thought as she figured out how to defeat it. There seemed to be a magical barrier around the creature, although she believed it was due to the rift.

Without checking if someone was looking, she cast an invisibility spell, and maneuvered her way near the rift, dodging people and demons alike. She raised her hand and she felt her mark connect to the rift, Once she felt her hand couldn't take any more, she pulled it back and the rift pulsed. The demon fell onto its knees at the loss of the rift's power.

Cassandra gave her a brief glance before continuing her assault on the creature. "Strip it of its defenses! Wear it down!"

Talia was caught unawares by a lightning projectile from the demon, and was now glad more than ever that she was wearing the Mundane Ring. She was thrown off her feet and her back hit the cold stone wall.

_To Oblivion with anyone seeing, I _won't_ die here._

Getting rid of her shield, she threw on every lightning resistant spell she could on herself and made her way to the demon, slashing at its legs with a ferocity that would have made her Mother proud. She stood fast when the demon hit her with a lightning whip and she didn't stop as it barely had any effect on her. She turned to see the rift back to its crystalline state, and while the demon was preoccupied, she connected her mark with it once again.

The demon became weakened—but as it approached its doom, Talia realized it also became angrier. It lashed out with its arm and caught both Cassandra and Leliana in one swipe. It laughed, a deep disturbing sound that made her flashback to that horrid day.

For a moment she saw Mehrunes Dagon exiting the portal—his horridly demonic form towering above all of them. She remembered Martin, how he didn't even hesitate when he finally realized what he needed to do. And as she saw the demon grab Varric with one hand, preparing to pound him to the ground, Talia realized what _she_ needed to do.

She grabbed a fallen soldier's sword, and ran towards the demon. It was too preoccupied with Varric and Solas to notice her. Using her momentum she catapulted herself off a tall stone and buried both blades into the demon's face. It roared as it was blinded, and dropped Varric in the process. It tried to grab at her, but she hoisted herself on top of its head. Talia hooked her feet at the underside of its head, withdrew her blade, and with a loud roar to rival the demon's, she plunged both of them deeper into the demon's skull. Using the sword as a medium, she sent the most powerful entropic spell she knew into it.

It thrashed and it twisted and turned, but Talia held fast, and the demon finally fell down, defeated. Talia rolled off it, adrenaline still pumping, and pushed her hand in the direction of rift.

As with the others, she could feel it filling her hand, but this time, she didn't pull it back. When it grew too much for her hand, the rift pulsed, and a blast of hot air spread from the rift. She lay back down in exhaustion. As her world slowly grew black, the last thing she heard was Varric's words.

"Holy shit."

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I really appreciate your feedback. :-) I'm not particularly good at writing action scenes, so I apologize.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Long chapter ahead! :-) I'll apologize in advance because of the in-game dialogue I included. I just think it's unnecessary to change it, especially if it works. **

**04**

Talia woke up with a start, she'd heard a small noise and felt a presence in her room. Her usual dagger was not under her pillow, so she raised her hand, a spell on her lips, and she barely stopped herself from blasting the elven servant into Oblivion.

The young elf stared at her in absolute fear. As Talia lowered her hand, the servant looked as if she were about to faint. Talia recast the Translation spell on both of them, so that she could question the girl.

As she opened her mouth to speak, the girl fell down on her knees and _bowed_ to her.

To say Talia was dumbfounded was an understatement. Why was this servant girl prostrating herself in front of _her_? Hadn't they decided she was a demonic murderer that killed innocents and drank the blood of children? But then again, she more than anyone else, was very familiar with how fickle the minds of the masses were.

"I-I beg your forgiveness, and ask for your b-b-blessing," she stuttered and Talia stared at her in disbelief.

When she stayed silent, the elf continued. "They say you saved us, my lady. You stopped the Breach from growing, with your Divine mark. It's all everyone's been talking about for the past three days."

_Three days? _Had she been unconscious _that_ long? "Have they spoken about my trial?"

"I-I haven't heard anything about it, my lady," The elf looked up, as if afraid Talia would be angry with her for not knowing.

"Very well," she said. "You are dismissed."

"O-of course! Lady Cassandra will want to know that you've wakened. Sh-she's in the Chantry," The elf would not stop bowing until she left the room. As soon as the doors were shut, Talia flopped back down on her bed.

_By Sithis,_ she'd hoped it was all a bad dream—but even in her dreams, she'd never been in a situation as horrible as this. Talia brought her hand up to her face to examine the mark. It glowed slightly, but it no longer pulsed, and the pain that accompanied it was gone.

She was in one of the cottages, presumably still in that small village near the Temple. Fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace and filled the room with a semblance of warmth—but Talia still felt the cold draft entering through small crevices between the wood. She tensed when she realized she was not in her battlemage robes, but a loose tunic and breeches. Which meant _someone_ changed her clothes, and she gritted her teeth at the thought of a complete stranger disrobing her.

Her pack was on the only table in the room, and when she checked it, she sighed in relief to find all her belongings still intact. Her Blade of Woe and Sufferthorn were on the desk, together with her throwing needles. She assumed they didn't notice, or care about the Daedric daggers in her boots.

Before she went to see Cassandra, Talia first had to figure out how she was going to present herself. In the past days, she was only quiet. It could be attributed to shock at being forced into such a role, they didn't need to know she simply wished to observe them. Talia wasn't stupid enough to trust these people—they thrust her in a cell, threatened her, called her an 'Abomination', and if what the young elf said was true, then she was now seen as their Savior.

What she needed to do was to turn this opportunity into something that would benefit her. But how?

Then it occurred to her: every one of them seemed to be incredibly religious. She could play herself as a devout follower of their religion. She'd posed as a priestess of Mara before; it was how she introduced herself to Jauffre. Although the lie did not hold up until the end, she played her role very well. She would make herself a loved member of their faith—and that was the easiest way to manipulate their minds.

The only problem with the plan was Leliana. She knew what she was and where she really came from. There was no doubt in her mind that the red-haired woman would call her out if Talia presented herself in such a way to her other allies. Unless…

Unless she made them believe it was _their _idea.

She would offer them the knowledge that she was from a different world—a way of showing that she trusted them. Talia could play the part of modest, unassuming, naïve girl, always looking to them for advice. And she would look pliable enough to convert to their religion, and truly believe she was sent by whichever Divine beings they worshipped. Acting gentle and kind would also win her points with the masses; they loved those kinds of people.

For a moment, she considered just coming as she is—cold, unforgiving and ruthless, but she dismissed it quickly. As a stranger to this land, they would never trust her with any kind of power if they thought she would abuse it—and she definitely needed power if she wanted to find a way back to Tamriel.

She needed more information to develop a more concrete plan, but it was a start. After putting on her battlemage robes and resheathing her daggers, Talia conditioned herself to her role. She stared at herself in the mirror, watching her face and practicing different facial expressions; it had been a long time since she needed to put on a mask other than her expressionless one. Once she was satisfied with the genuineness of her smile, she set out to find Cassandra.

As she exited her cottage, a group of soldiers immediately saluted her. Unsure of how to respond, she merely smiled and nodded at them.

"It's her!" she heard one whisper.

"The Herald of Andraste!"

_The Herald of _What?

One of the townsfolk broke away from the crowd and went down on his knees in front of her.

"M-my lady! I ask for your forgiveness! I am but a humble servant of the Maker!" As Talia studied the man, she realized that he was the man who stepped in front of Cassandra and called her an Abomination.

Perhaps now was a good time to practice her acting. The Maker was obviously their god, but then who was Andraste? Talia touched the man's shoulder to subtly cast the Translation spell on him. Deciding on a general religious saying, she leaned forward and spoke softly.

"The Maker judges all of our actions, brother. It is His forgiveness that you should earn," she gave him a gentle smile.

_Sithis take your soul, Fetcher._

It seemed to be the right thing to say, for the man broke into hysterical sobs, all the while thanking her. "You shame me, Herald! I shall repent! Whatever you ask of me, I will do it!"

Talia mentally patted herself on the back. "Then do your best to serve the Maker, brother."

The Chantry was not difficult to spot—it was the largest structure in the area. The crowd parted easily as she walked to the temple; they seemed content to simply gaze upon their _herald_. A few, more daring ones reached out to dab a cloth against her, then quickly wipe it on their person, as if whatever miracle brought her there would somehow be transferred to them. Talia fixed the gentle smile on her face, even though she was turning homicidal with every step she took.

Once she reached the Chantry, one of the soldiers bowed to her and directed her to the room at the end of the hall. There were refugees on their knees, saying prayers to their god.

"Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide…"

"O Maker, hear me cry. Guide me through the blackest nights…"

Talia tucked away those phrases in the back of her mind. If she was to play prophet, one of those lines would come in handy soon.

She could already hear raised voices as she approached the door; it seemed that bumbling fool Roderick was back. All three occupants were in the middle of a heated argument, and she took the opportunity to send Translations spells at the them. She would need to figure out an easier way to speak with them, perhaps an enchantment, or a more permanent spell. It was a good thing she'd brought her research with her.

"Am…I interrupting?" she asked.

"Arrest her! I—," Roderick immediately shrieked to the guards behind her.

"Disregard that and leave us," Cassandra countered briskly. The guards brought their fists to their chests in a strange salute, and closed the door behind them as they left. Cassandra turned to glare at the Chancellor. "You seem to have forgotten, Chancellor, that the Breach threatens us all. I will not stand idly by while it still remains."

"I tried to do everything I could…I'm sorry we could not close it," Talia said, arranging her expression into something that resembled shame.

"It is not your fault," Leliana immediately reassured her. "Someone was behind the explosion at the Chantry, someone that the Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others—" she turned her glare to the Chancellor. "Or have allies who may yet live."

Roderick spluttered. "_I_ am a _suspect_? But not the _prisoner_?" he sneered.

"No," Cassandra defended her. "She closed the rifts and willingly helped us to stop the Breach from growing. That effort nearly killed her."

"So her survival, that thing on her hand? All a _coincidence_?"

"Providence," she replied with so much faith that Talia wanted to shake her head at Cassandra's foolishness. "The Maker sent her to us at our darkest hour. We lost everything. Then out of nowhere, _she_ came," Cassandra said. She was looking at her in the same way the townspeople did: reverently.

"Be that as it _may_, you have no authority to decide upon this matter—" Roderick was cut off; Cassandra slammed a thick book down on the desk in front of them with such force that the candlesticks rattled.

"Do you know what _this _is, Chancellor?" Cassandra said dangerously. "It is a writ from the Divine, granting _us_ the _authority_ to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn."

_The Inquisition? This just keeps getting better_.

Cassandra advanced on Roderick, who backed up as she got closer. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval." she punctuated her sentence with a jab of her finger to Roderick's chest. The Chancellor simply glared at her in disgust, but knowing he'd lost the battle, he left the room without another word.

Talia's respect for Cassandra went up a notch.

The warrior turned to her. "Leliana and I were not planning to announce it in that manner, and we have been meaning to talk to you."

"That most definitely was _not_ part of the plan," Leliana sighed softly. "But we did wish to speak with you."

"About what?" Talia asked. She already knew they would ask her to join the Inquisition, but Talia knew she didn't have a choice. They could simply blackmail her, hand her over to Roderick and be tried for crimes she didn't commit. She could run, of course, but it would be impossible to blend into the background, with no other Dunmer around. The fact that she knew next to nothing about this world also came to her mind. Besides, if this…Inquisition would grow, she could gain access to research and other means to figure out how to return to Tamriel.

Cassandra extended her hand to Talia. "You are our only hope of closing the Fade Rifts, and consequently, the Breach. Will you stand by the Inquisition? Will you help us?"

Talia hesitated slightly, before shaking Cassandra's hand.

"I'll do my best," she said. "But I would…like to speak with you and Leliana about my circumstances."

Leliana inclined her head and left the room. "I will call for both Josephine and Commander Cullen, I believe they should be privy to this information as well."

When Leliana returned, she was followed by two other people. One was a blonde, stern-looking man who looked like he'd seen his fair share of warfare; the other, was a beautiful, olive-skinned woman, wearing a strange blouse with puffy sleeves.

"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat," Cassandra introduced her. Talia shook the woman's hand briefly, casting a Translation spell on touch.

"How do you do?" Talia asked sweetly.

"And this is Commander Cullen, the leader of our forces," As Talia shook his hand, she also cast the Translation spell on him, but was taken aback when he stiffened and grabbed her wrist.

"What did you do?" he asked dangerously. Talia could only stare at him. Was he a mage?

"Commander—" Cassandra started to say.

"I said what did you do, mage?" he repeated. Talia could have escaped his grip in various ways, but she forced herself to look frightened.

"Mage?" Cassandra and Josephine looked surprised.

"You're hurting me," she whimpered. _Whimpered_. _Sithis,_ Jauffre would have laughed his arse off if he saw her now.

"Release her, Commander," Leliana said in a low voice. Cullen gave her a look before letting go of her. Talia drew her 'injured' wrist to her chest.

"I want an explanation," he demanded.

"You are frightening her, Commander," Leliana's voice had an edge to it, and Cullen quieted, but continued to glare at her.

_Frightening her?_ The idea was laughable, but that meant she played her part—and she played it well.

"Talia is not from around here," Leliana spoke when it was clear Talia was too "frightened" to.

"We have already established that she is a half-ling. Born of the union between a Qunari and an elf," Cassandra said.

"No," Talia said softly. "What Leliana meant is that I am literally not from here…at least, not from this plane of existence."

The silence that followed that revelation was deafening. Talia scanned their reactions. Cullen looked on in disbelief, Josephine in surprise and Cassandra in sudden comprehension.

The Commander was the first to recover. "Not from this plane of existence? As in…another world? That is preposterous."

"It is the truth," Leliana defended. "The Hero of Ferelden was in a similar situation."

"Then how did you get here?" Josephine asked curiously.

"I…don't exactly know. I was investigating a portal, and when I entered it, it brought me to the…Fade." she tested the word out.

"Then, you were not even at the Conclave when the Most Holy perished," Cassandra said.

"No...I didn't even know what the Conclave was. Or what a Divine was."

"You can't seriously be considering this?" Cullen said incredulously. "Another world? I am willing to believe that the Maker brought you to us for a reason, but to say you are from an entirely different universe…that is too much."

Talia wanted to roll her eyes. He could believe that she'd been sent down by some unnamed and unseen divine being, but he didn't want to acknowledge the possibility of different planes of existence?

"The Commander said you were a mage," Cassandra said. "What spell did you cast on him?"

"The same as I've cast on all of you," she spoke softly. "It's a Translation spell."

"A Translation spell? Is that why I can hear you speaking in Antivan and King's Tongue?" Josephine asked.

"I…cannot speak your language," Talia replied timidly. "And you cannot speak mine, so I needed to cast the spell on all of you."

"So you _are_ a mage?" Cullen asked warily. "But I examined you myself, and Solas as well. There was no trace of magic in you."

"I'm hardly a _mage_," she lied. "Where I come from, everyone is born with the ability to cast simple spells. But their proficiency in it is how you can classify someone as a mage."

The three looked on in shock, but Leliana looked thoughtful. "The Hero of Ferelden also said as much. She told us she knew a few healing spells, but not much else."

"If what you're saying is true, then all of those people run the risk of turning into Abominations," Cullen said with chagrin.

Talia looked at him curiously. "What is an Abomination? There was a man who called me that the other day."

"An Abomination is a living thing who's been possessed by a demon. Mages are the most susceptible to possession, because of their connection to the Fade. They're very dangerous. There was one that wreaked havoc on an entire village, almost killing everyone in its wake. " Cullen looked slightly abashed at his next words. "They sometimes have glowing red eyes, which is I believe, the reason they accused you of being one."

How horrific. And the mages were locked up simply because there was a chance that they'd be possessed? What kind of barbaric, backwater world was this?

"This…Fade doesn't exist in our world," Talia explained. "We obtain our magicka from Aetherius…it's difficult to explain," she said when they all looked at her in confusion.

"So…no Abominations? No demons?" Cullen looked like he was in awe.

"No Abominations," she confirmed. "But demons? Well, it depends on what you classify as demons." They didn't have the things that fell out of Fade rifts. But as she thought of Dagon, his followers, daedra spilling out of the Oblivion gates…yes, it was a matter of perspective.

"What a strange land," Josephine mused.

There was no doubt that none of them would have survived ten minutes in Tamriel. If the appearance of a Dark Elf unnerved them, what would have happened if they encountered Khajit or Argonians?

"If possible, I'd like to borrow more books about this place," Talia said. "I'd like to understand more about the customs…and I'd like to learn more about Andraste and the Maker," she added shyly.

"Why?" Cassandra asked bluntly.

Talia looked away and bit her lip. "If…if I was really sent by your Maker, I'd like to understand Him and His teachings." she offered.

"You believe in the Maker?" Cullen asked.

"I don't know. But who am I to question His will? There must be a reason everyone here believes in Him."

All four of them looked inordinately pleased at her words.

"I would also like to know what my role in the Inquisition will be. I understand that I can close rifts, but I may not be good for anything else." she said.

Cassandra scoffed. "Everybody saw how you attacked that Pride Demon."

Talia was quiet for a moment, thinking of a way out of the situation. She raised her worried eyes to Cassandra. "I…I didn't want to say anything. But I am not sure how I did it."

"Are you telling us you didn't know what you were doing?" Leliana's eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Cassandra has seen my skill with the sword, I almost hit her more than I did the enemies. But with that…Pride demon was it? I can't explain it. It was a strange force, compelling me to go and…and…" she trailed off.

"Protect the people?" Josephine finished for her, and Talia nodded sagely. Was it truly _that_ easy to use their religion against them?

"When you stabbed him again, we saw you glow," Cassandra said. "It was only for a moment, but I saw it. Orange, like flames." There was a slight widening of her eyes. Sometimes it was better to leave them with their own assumptions of what happened. Of course the orange light had been the glow of an entropic spell, but they didn't need to know that.

"I can close rifts, but I'm not sure you would really want me around for battle," she said meekly.

"I see. We will take that into consideration. But it is likely that you will be part of the excursions around the area. The masses are intrigued by you; we've already heard people declaring you as the 'Herald of Andraste'."

Talia nodded slowly. "I'm not sure what else I can do, but I'll help in every way I can," she said shyly.

"Of course," Leliana inclined her head. "We will ask someone to bring you the books we have here at Haven. We'd also like to know more about your land, but we can discuss it at a later date." It was a clear dismissal, one that Talia heeded.

"All right," she smiled. "Thanks again, for…for everything." And with those words, Talia swept out of the room. Glancing subtly about to see if there was anyone around, she entered an empty room and slipped on the Ring of Khajiti. While she was sure that she had played her role well, she needed to know their thoughts.

Casting an invisibility spell as a precaution, she took the opportunity to reenter the war room when a scout brought in a report for Leliana. Keeping her steps silent, she slipped past the door and settled in a dark corner. It was a relief to drop her mask, even for a moment. She'd forgotten how tiring it was to maintain it, especially one so different from her personality.

As soon as the scout left, the four returned to their previous topic.

" I don't understand how you can even believe this story of hers. Another world? It's ridiculous!" Cullen scoffed.

"And how would _you_ explain never having seen anyone like her? Except the Hero of Ferelden, who has also admitted to me that she was not from our world." Leliana challenged.

"And how sure are we that you are not harboring her secrets to exploit it later? You spoke with her alone—"

"Do not insult me, Commander. Everything I have done has been for the Most Holy, and all my efforts now are towards the betterment of the Inquisition."

"Forgive me, my words were ill-thought."

Leliana gave him a stiff nod. "I spoke with her alone because I knew what she was, and she needed someone to place her trust in. I extended a friendly hand and she accepted because she needs an ally in a world unknown to her. And we needed her to help us close the Breach."

"And you believe she trusts you now?"

"Not fully, but she volunteered the information herself, it is already a sign that she trusts us to a certain extent."

"I admit, this is all a bit difficult to swallow," Josephine said. "But where she has come from is not a major concern as of this moment."

"Not a major concern?" Cullen asked in disbelief. "We have either a lunatic who believes she's from another world, or a consummate liar. And judging by the way she lied about her magic, I'd say it was the latter."

"What little information she shared about her world coincides with what the Hero of Ferelden has told me."

"Then let us, for a moment, assume there is another world. Are we not going to consider it a threat? A possible invasion?"

"Invasion? By what? Sending one Dark elf every ten years? We must cross that bridge _if_ we get there, Commander. There is no point in jumping to such conclusions. For now, let us focus on the immediate threat."

"The Breach is our priority, and Talia is still the only person who can close the rifts," Cassandra said.

"If her fighting skills are as abhorrent as you say they were, then we can't have her traipsing along the countryside without at least three people to guard her." Cullen pointed out.

"She took out a Pride Demon," Leliana argued. "No matter what she says, it was she who buried her blades in the demon's skull, and managed to climb atop its head to finish the job."

"Talia did say she does not know what came over her. And I saw the orange glow myself, Leliana." Cassandra said.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance. "The only thing the orange glow tells us is that she used more magic to kill that demon."

"It must have been Andraste," Cassandra argued. "She was in the rift behind her when she appeared, and she aided when Talia needed to defeat that demon. The orange glow—the fire that consumed our Lady—"

It was so ridiculous, Talia almost blew her cover by snorting. Cassandra seemed so bent on seeing her as Andraste's chosen that she was coming up with the absolute nonsense to justify it. Talia knew she was pushing her luck when she claimed she didn't know what compelled her to kill the demon. But at least now, she knew the limits to her _divinity._

"That story has been circulating in the barracks," Cullen admitted. "But this is getting out of hand. No matter what people say about her, she is only a person, even if she was sent by the Maker."

"Perhaps she just lacks the confidence to wield her blade properly. Someone could instruct her," Josephine said diplomatically. "Not the Commander though, you seemed to frighten her."

"Perhaps this is all an act of hers—when she was our prisoner, she was impassive the whole time, I could not get a read on her expressions. Although her reaction to the knowledge of demons made her laugh in disbelief. She was also armed to the teeth when we found her. Two daggers on her belt, two throwing needles hidden in her hair, a well-made bow, a quiver of arrows, and two more daggers hidden in her boots. These weapons aren't used by common people, she could be an assassin."

Leliana was smarter than Talia gave her credit for. It would be wise to be cautious around her in the future.

"Then she could still be—" Cullen started, but Leliana shut down his argument firmly.

"No, Commander. Even if she _were _an assassin, we've already established that she wasn't at the Conclave when the Most Holy died. She doesn't even know anything about our world."

"We need to have someone watching her closely," Cassandra said. "She can only maintain a mask for so long—and we have people around us who can give us an update on her activities and actions."

"We must also decide on how we will be dealing with this entire 'Herald of Andraste' business," Josephine said.

"She will be the figurehead of the Inquisition of course," Leliana said matter-of-factly. "The people are already rallying in her name. The townspeople have already accepted her as their savior, and some have already asked for her 'blessing'. It would be remiss not to take advantage of her influence."

"And are we going to risk the Chantry's ire by exalting what they consider a 'heretic'?" Josephine asked.

"The Chantry will denounce us, of that there is no question. What we need is to extend our reach and our power. Talia will be the best to recruit agents to our cause. The people will want to meet the Herald of Andraste."

"Then I will be going to these places with her," Cassandra volunteered. "If we need someone to watch her, it may as well be me."

"It's settled then. We have to go public with the announcement of the Inquisition," Leliana said.

"Leave that to me," Josephine nodded and wrote it down on her vellum.

"I will keep training the new recruits. Hopefully if your excursion goes according to plan, we'll have more volunteers in our ranks." Cullen said.

"And I shall keep one ear to the ground. We need all the information we can get. I've already written a letter to the Hero of Ferelden to ask if she knows anything about Talia." Leliana's shoulders sagged slightly. "Hopefully she will reply to this one."

Cullen and Josephine both took their leave, and Talia slipped out the door after them, contemplating what she'd just heard. She peered into one of the open rooms in the Chantry and, seeing it was empty, stepped inside and pulled off the Ring of Khajiti. She grabbed one book from the shelf and exited the room, pretending to study it—her mind elsewhere.

Leliana was a smart one—she'd recognized Talia's weapons for what they were, and how could she not? Based on her observations, Talia could identify Leliana as a Bard. The sweet voice, charming looks and subtlety? And her last comment about keeping one ear on the ground solidified Talia's opinion that she was the Spymaster. She had a strange connection to this Hero of Ferelden, the only other Dunmer they've seen. In truth, Talia was hoping the Hero would reply to Leliana's letter, if just to find out what she knew about her.

Cullen was suspicious of her—and with good reason. Talia still wasn't sure how he was able to sense her spell, but she was going to find out. He seemed to be quite anti-mage, based on their very brief talk about them. Perhaps some bad history with them? Especially since he seemed so awed that there were no Abominations in Tamriel.

Josephine was harder to read, perhaps it was because she seemed to always answer so carefully. She seemed very diplomatic, but Talia thought she would be the most approachable.

Cassandra seemed to be the easiest to sway. She was so adamant in her belief that Talia had been sent by their Maker that she was blinding herself to the facts. Perhaps she was a closet idealist? Talia resolved to speak with the warrior when they left for their excursions.

As she descended the steps, she saw a figure waving to her from the corner of her eye. When she turned, she saw Varric by the fire, calling out to her.

"You all right there, Red-Eye?" Varric said as she approached, patting the space beside him so she could take a seat.

After sending yet _another_ Translation spell (she really, really needed to find an easier way), she took the seat he offered. "Hello Varric," she said softly.

"So what have you been up to? Besides reading—" he craned his neck to look at the title before barking out a laugh.

"What?" she asked curiously. Talia couldn't read the title, but the plain leather cover seemed innocent enough.

"What are you doing reading the Rose of Orlais?" Varric grinned at her before taking a swig of his drink. "It's probably one of the trashiest, smuttiest, romance novels I've ever read in my life—and I never managed to get past the second chapter."

"Oh," was all she could say. Well, she'd been hoping she grabbed a book about their religion or something. "I didn't realize it was _that_ kind of book."

"What? Really? The protagonist even has the same name as you, " Varric grabbed the book from her hands and flipped it to a random page. "'You must stop squirming, my lady, or I will have to punish you,' Garren's mouth was hovering over her heated flesh, and Talia barely managed to suppress a moan as he dragged his tongue over her exquisite center in a slow, deliberate stroke—'"

The content of the book startled a huff of laughter out of Talia, especially with Varric's voice acting.

"I'm not sure how you could read this and _not_ think it's a smutty novel," Varric said, and he paused when Talia looked away, presumably in embarrassment. "Unless you..."

"No, I-I can't," Talia said quietly, schooling her expression into that of shame. "Where I come from, we have our own language and writing…I never really learned…"

"Hey it's all right! There's nothing wrong with that," Varric reassured her immediately. "If you want, I can give you a guide," he offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble," she said.

Varric waved away her concerns. He grabbed a piece of vellum from a pile on the ground, along with a quill and inkpot and set to writing. Varric jotted down each letter and told her what it was and how to pronounce it. Talia stared at it, simply remembering the order by which Varric wrote them down, and resolved to write down the translation beside them.

"Thanks, Varric," she smiled at him in gratitude—and she was surprised to find that she actually _was_ grateful to him. The man didn't have to go out of his way to help someone learn how to read, but he did it anyway. And he didn't even ridicule her for it.

"Always eager to help out a fellow prisoner," he winked at her.

"A fellow prisoner?"

"You didn't know? Well, I'm surprised the Seeker's even allowing me this much freedom," he said. "She took me from Kirkwall—she was supposed to use me as a witness to what happened during the mage rebellion."

"Can you tell me more about it? The Mage Rebellion, I mean," Talia immediately asked. It seemed Varric was a font of information about current events.

"I wrote about it in my book, Tale of the Champion," then, he seemed to remember that she didn't know how to read. "But I can spare some time to talk about it, _if_ we get dinner at the tavern," he hastily added.

Talia was glad for Varric's storytelling prowess, it distracted her from the numerous eyes that were on her while they were at the tavern. Plus, he threw in additional information apart from the actual story—what Templars were, how Circles were managed, politics within the Chantry, races within Thedas, and most importantly, background on Cassandra and Cullen. Mostly though, he spoke fondly of his friend Hawke, and their misadventures with him.

Getting to know Varric was interesting, not because of what he said, but more of the things that he _didn't_. Whenever she asked the usual questions, he'd deflect it with humor. She allowed it, but only because his subtle reactions were interesting. When Talia had asked about his family, he spoke about his horrible brother who'd trapped them in the Deep Roads for a lyrium idol. He was blasé about the entire story, but he kept one of his hands under the table, out of sight, while during more lighthearted tales, he gesticulated wildly using both his hands. Talia suspected it was a way to hide a habit or a nervous tick.

His expressions never changed from amused and generally jovial, but there was a subtle shift depending on who or what he was talking about. When it was Hawke, his eyes would crinkle and reflect a fondness for the man. If their conversations turned to Cassandra, there would be a momentary tightening in his eyes before it disappeared as if it were never there. They also spoke about the mage who blew up the Kirkwall Chantry. At that, his smile turned nostalgic, and then deprecating, before shifting back to normal.

Varric, as payment for his retelling of the Mage Rebellion, also asked a few questions about her and her life. Her answers were evasive, and he never pried. Talia thought he was familiar with people who didn't particularly like talking about their lives. He did ask one question that caught her off-guard.

"How did you get that scar on your eye?"

Talia's hand traced the line over her right eye, as her mind flashed back to what happened—Ungolim's dead body, Lucien's furious face, his dagger glinting in the moonlight, her howls of pain amidst his unforgiving words. And when he realized she knew nothing—the hint of panic in his voice, the desperation in his kiss, the warmth of a healing spell…

"Training accident," she kept her voice light, but she knew her mask had slipped, and she was sure Varric had noticed. "I'm pretty clumsy with a blade. I didn't manage to block on time."

"Someone must've healed you if you can still see out of that eye," Varric mused. "Why keep the scar?"

"A reminder," Talia echoed the words she'd told Lucien. _Of what you're capable of. _The last part went unsaid, but Lucien had understood it anyway.

When she said no more, Varric changed their conversation back to a lighter topic. "Speaking of scars, there was this one time Hawke…"

When she'd returned to her cottage, her mind was pounding with all the information she gathered for the day. It didn't help that she had allowed herself to think about her Speaker. She couldn't break away from the memories, and it left her distracted for the rest of her conversation with Varric. It frustrated her that even after everything he still retained his power over her, that he could still affect her from the grave.

Accepting that she wouldn't be able to get any sleep for the night, she caged her mind against the onslaught of memories and looked for something to distract her. She grabbed the research book she'd brought with her and studied the guide Varric had given her, resolving to find a way to overcome the language barrier.

All the while, Lucien lurked at the back of her mind, haunting her every move.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate all the feedback I've received. I suppose I did exaggerate a bit about the Pride Demon in the last chapter, so thanks for pointing it out! **

**As for Cassandra's seeming naiveté, I'll have to say that while I do think Cassandra is a strong-willed character, her religion is something that makes her both strong and weak. She is an idealist****—****she wants to change the world, but she relies so heavily on her faith to guide her. She is determined to see her as the Herald of Andraste, the Maker's blessing upon the world, and I think it's within her character to actually believe some of the more ridiculous stories about how miraculous Talia is, at least in the beginning.**


	5. Chapter 5

**05**

**A/N: Enchantment is not 100% lore accurate, but I tried.**

Talia straightened up from her desk and eyed her creation critically. She was not sure how effective the makeshift enchanting table would be, but it was the best she could do with what limited resources she had. They didn't have moonstone, but she'd managed to charm Harritt, the blacksmith, into giving her a slate of pure silver. His eyes had bogged when she'd first mentioned it, thinking she was asking for one of those rare minerals they had in this land called silverite. The blacksmith had a few silver ores, and with a few kind words, she had him forming the slate. Easy as a tavern wench he'd said, and blushed when he realized to whom he was speaking.

She'd spent at least half a day carving runes onto its surface, adding a few experimental ones here and there, since it was probably the first and last enchantment she'd be able to do in this world. Talia decided to focus the Translation spell on two languages, Basic to King's Tongue, instead of multiple. Ignoring the fact that her enchantment was experimental, her silver slate was also a lot weaker than a normal enchanting altar, and the only soul gem she had was filled with a Greater Soul.

The other part of the enchantment was trickier—she needed blood from someone well-versed in the language. Although the Translation spell worked rather well without any sort of knowledge about the other language, she didn't want to risk her speech translated to a language other than King's Tongue. The opportunity came in the form of the bard who joined to play at the tavern. Talia was studying herbs with Adan when the bard came in for a healing salve. She had a nasty cut on her arm—a dramatic tale quite horribly spun—and Talia duteously insisted on cleaning it and assisting in healing her. Maryden, as Talia found she was called, promised to sing praises about the Herald who saved her life—despite Talia's protests that it was just a small gash—and the dunmer managed to tuck away the rag used to clean her wound.

Talia pricked her finger using one of her daedric daggers and squeezed a drop of her blood in the center rune, mixing it with the bard's blood. Placing the amulet in the middle of the slate, Talia positioned her hands at the edges, touching the daedric runes at both sides. She made sure her door was locked before starting; if anyone saw her, they'd try to kill her before she could even say 'blood mage'. Magic of any form was never inherently evil; everything in life was about intent. However, Talia thought the world's views on blood magic may be similar to how Necromancy was seen in Cyrodiil. Then again, she thought darkly, if it were up to the _Chantry_, all mages would be exterminated, blood magic or no.

Focusing on the task at hand, she let her magicka flow from her fingertips onto the slate. While enchantments usually only required minimal magicka, she theorized it would make up for the lack of proper enchanting apparatus. She kept the flow of magicka steady as she slowly drew out the energy from the soul gem.

When she was done, she collapsed on her dresser chair, bone tired. She slipped on the amulet and grabbed one of the books Cassandra brought her and grinned in triumph when she read, 'The Chant of Light, Unabridged'. At least it worked on written material, although she doubted she'd be able to write if she tried; she wasn't sure if any spell would be able to do _that_. Wanting to test it, she pushed herself out of her seat and left to look for Varric.

Haven, as she discovered the village was called, had been busy for the past two days following the announcement of the Inquisition. Banners were strung up and notices were posted around the area. Talia had suggested looking for a more fortified area to be the Inquisition's base of operations, and they had started scouting possible locations. Cullen had started training the new recruits mercilessly, and Cassandra managed materials requisition with the Quartermaster, Threnn. While she wasn't researching a means to enchant her amulet, Talia spent her time chatting with Varric or studying herbs with Adan. She figured arming herself with knowledge of healing plants and different types of poisons would help her in the long run. Being the 'Herald of Andraste' would no doubt encourage more than a few assassination attempts.

Varric wasn't at his usual spot by the fire; the only other place he'd likely be in was the tavern. She walked up the steps to the Chantry and turned right to the pathway leading to the apothecary and the tavern. She hadn't had the chance to speak with Solas yet, so when she spotted him near the herbalist's hut, she smiled and greeted him.

"Hello, Solas."

"Greetings, Herald," he inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"It occurs to me that I haven't really thanked you yet for saving my life," Talia said. "So, thank you. I appreciate it."

Solas nodded. "You are most welcome. Truly, that mark on your hand is one of the rarest pieces of magic I have ever come across."

"Can you tell me more about it?"

"The mark?"

"Yes…" Talia pretended to shuffle nervously. "And the Fade?"

Solas' eyebrows rose in mild surprise. "Why do you wish to know more about it?"

"Well, to be honest, I find it all very fascinating," she looked around. "But don't tell that to Cullen or Cassandra, I don't think they'd approve."

"Does their opinion matter greatly to you?"

Talia sighed. "I obviously don't belong here. The only reason they're keeping me around is because of this mark," she glanced at her palm. "I don't wish to be…ostracized any more than I am."

Solas eyes softened. "There is no shame in wishing to expand your knowledge. But I do understand your need for discretion." he gestured to the ground in front of him, and Talia sat down beside him. "What is it that you wish to know about the Fade?"

Talia thought about how much she should reveal to Solas. After all, they believed she remembered next to nothing about her brief foray into the Fade. She decided to ask the most basic questions first.

"I know this may sound like a stupid question…but what _is_ the Fade?"

"There are no stupid questions, Herald," he reassured her. "The Fade is a metaphysical realm tied to Thedas. It is commonly thought of as the world of spirits and demons. When a person dies, his spirit leaves his body and enters the Fade. However, that is not the only way to enter the Fade. Everybody visits the Fade, save for our dwarven brethren."

Talia furrowed her brows. "Everybody visits the Fade? So why did it cause a ruckus when I stepped out of it?"

"Everybody visits the Fade when they _dream_," he elaborated. "And mages tap into it when using magic. The mortal world and the Fade are separated by what we call the Veil. Occasionally, whenever the Veil is thin, demons are able to cross over into the mortal world."

"Is that what happened at the Conclave?"

"Yes and no," he pursed his lips. "There was an explosion. We still do not know what caused it, but it was strong enough to create massive and numerous tears in the Veil." He looked up at the sky, where the Breach loomed above them.

"What causes these tears? What makes the Veil thin?"

Solas looked down. "Sometimes, the Veil tends to be weaker in places that have experienced extensive death or massive amounts of magic. Spirits are attracted to death, and they press against the Veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds."

"A lot of people died at the Conclave," Talia mused. "And from what we saw at the Temple, the Divine was used in some kind of sacrificial ritual…does blood magic affect the Veil as well?"

Solas looked at her approvingly. "Indeed it does. A blood mage makes a pact with demons and allows the Veil to be torn, granting these demons passage into the mortal world."

"Is it likely that a blood mage was the one who caused all of this?" As soon as she asked it, Talia already knew the answer. Although magic did not run in the same way as in Nirn, it was highly unlikely that one person could wield magic as powerful as that.

"Perhaps, we cannot say for sure," Solas allowed. "But that amount of magic would not have been possible. Even if a group of mages performed a ritual and emptied their mana; even if they had copious amounts of lyrium at hand, all of those combined would not be able to create a tear as large as the Breach, let alone the other fade rifts that have appeared."

Talia tapped a finger on her cheek. "A conduit then? You channel energy through your staff, right? Could not the same be done with some other magical artifact, one that amplifies magic a hundredfold?"

Solas merely blinked at her before giving her a small smile. "You surprise me. That is my belief as well. It is, after all, the only logical conclusion we can come to."

"I occasionally use this brain thing they say all of us have," she said self-deprecatingly. Talia gave him a smile while mentally cursing her slip-up. Magic in this world was fascinating, and Solas was someone who was knowledgeable enough to satisfy her curiosity. Perhaps in the future, he would be able to assist her in researching a way to travel back to Tamriel.

"Do not be so hard on yourself." he chided lightly. "You have shown a passion for knowledge I do not see in many people."

Talia changed the subject. "Herald of Andraste seems like a very weighty title for one person to hold."

"The chosen of Andraste, the blessed hero who will save as all. Yes, it _is_ quite heavy," he smiled.

"Am I riding in on a shining steed?" she grinned sardonically.

"I would have suggested a griffon, but sadly, they're extinct," he added lightly. "Joke as you will, posturing is necessary. The people of Haven lost all hope until you arrived. Whether or not your mark is truly divine, they desperately cling to this image they have of you, and you will need to live up to that expectation."

It was interesting how Solas viewed the villagers. And his words, 'Posturing is necessary,'. Did he see more that he let on? "So you don't think I was sent by the Maker?"

"I hope I do not offend," he said diplomatically. "But I am not Andrastrian."

"Do elves have their own gods?" she asked curiously.

"It is true that the Elvhen have our own gods that are worshipped. Although, much of Elven culture has been lost after the fall of Arlathan, and I've made it my mission to gather whatever information I can about that lost time."

"If next to nothing remains of that time, how do you 'gather information' so to speak?"

Solas gave her a mysterious smile. "I have the unique ability to visit the Fade in areas where the Veil is thin. Spirits converge in ancient structures and battlefields, recreating what has occurred in those days."

Talia's eyes widened. Such an ability was…"Extraordinary," she breathed.

"Thank you," there was a brief look of surprise before he smiled. "Not many see it as such. To answer your question however, no, I do not believe in the gods that the Elves worship as well."

Talia waved away his answer and focused on his strange power. "So how does your ability work? You sleep in ancient ruins and you experience what happened in the past?"

"To put it simply, yes. But it is somewhat a more encompassing experience. I dreamed at Ostagar, and the spirits there recreated the Battle at Bloomingtide. I saw the Hero of Ferelden and King Alistair as newly-minted Grey Wardens. They lit the beacon, and I felt their hope crumble and turn to fury as they were betrayed. But on the other side, I saw Teyrn Loghain unwilling to sacrifice any more of his people in a losing battle against darkspawn, and ordered the retreat."

Talia had no idea what he was talking about, but she simply nodded. Ostagar? Darkspawn? Grey Wardens? She made a mental note to do more research about the subject after their conversation. But if Solas could simply visit the Fade to learn centuries old knowledge, would he also be able to do it on more recent happenings?

"Is it more difficult to recreate ancient events rather than more recent ones?" she asked innocuously.

"At times, but more recent events are easier for spirits to replicate," he confirmed.

"Then, if you slept at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, we could find out what truly happened to the Divine." It would have been missed by an untrained eye, but Talia was looking for it, and she prevented herself from scowling as Solas' shoulders stiffened minutely.

"Perhaps. However, the Fade in the area is unstable, we may risk opening the Breach should I try something as invasive," he spoke smoothly, but Talia could tell he was lying.

The question was why?

"But you could try!" she implored, projecting enthusiasm in her voice. "Then we can figure out who's behind this whole mess, and what artifact he used to do it. Such a powerful thing needs to be recovered."

"Even if I did, I doubt they would simply accept the word of an elven apostate," he countered.

"I would believe you," she insisted. "And I would convince them you were telling the truth."

Solas looked increasingly uncomfortable, but to his credit, he hid it very well. Years of practice perhaps? The elf opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when one of Leliana's agents approached and saluted.

"Your Worship, Sister Nightingale has requested your presence in the War Council," he bowed respectfully. A brief glance at Solas told her that the elf was relieved to have been interrupted, and Talia dropped the subject.

"Thanks for your time, Solas," she smiled at elf as she stood up. "I hope we can continue our lectures another date?"

Solas inclined his head. "Of course, Herald. If you have questions, you are free to ask them."

Talia followed the scout to the war room. When she arrived, the other four were already there, and they looked up from the map they were studying to greet her.

"Herald," Leliana nodded her head. "Glad you could join us."

"Oh, you're welcome," Talia said. "Did you need something from me?"

"We wished to discuss our action plan for the coming weeks," Leliana replied.

"As we mentioned, your mark will be the key to closing the Breach. We would need to power your mark, overcharge it so to speak," Cassandra began.

"Which is why we must approach the rebel mages for help," Leliana interrupted.

"And I still disagree," Cullen said. As usual, he rested his hand on his sword whenever she was in the vicinity. He did not trust her, and that she understood. From what Varric told her, Cullen used to be a part of the Templars, the order that were considered wardens of the mages. After what happened to Kirkwall—a mage blowing up the Chantry, the First Enchanter resorting to blood magic and the head of the Templars going mad, Talia understood his paranoia and general dislike of magic. "Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it enough so that the Herald can use her mark to close it."

"Pure speculation," Leliana sniffed.

"Unfortunately," Josephine intervened before the argument could escalate. "Neither side will deign to speak to us. We are considered heretics by the Chantry and they have denounced us publicly."

Talia furrowed her brow. "But…I thought the mages rebelled against the Chantry?" she looked to Leliana for confirmation, and when the red head nodded, she continued, "Why would they care about what the Chantry believes?"

"I do not think it matters to them what the Chantry is saying, but we've done nothing to earn their trust yet. And I believe they've grown wary of figures of authority after the abuse they've experienced at the hands of templars." Leliana explained, and Cullen looked incredibly offended at the accusation. Before he could say anything, she quickly added, "I am not saying that all templars are abusive, some of them are seen as saviors. But these mages rebelled for a reason."

"Then what can we do to earn their trust?" Talia asked.

Cullen threw his hands up in exasperation. "Will you not even consider speaking with the Templars?" he asked with chagrin.

Talia looked at him in bemusement, but she wanted to smirk at Cullen. "I didn't know the decision relied on me?"

"Not fully, but your opinion is valuable, as most already see you as the symbol of the Inquisition," Leliana said smoothly.

Talia ducked her head, appearing flustered at what Leliana said. "I don't think—I uh, well thank you," she mumbled. "I think it should be up to you guys, but maybe we could speak with both? But shouldn't we hold a public announcement of the Inquisition? Appeal to the leaders of this country?"

Josephine sighed. "We may be able to get an audience with the King of Ferelden at their next Landsmeet, however, I am unsure whether it will truly help our cause or not. As for Orlais," she grimaced. "The country is in civil war as of the moment. Empress Celene's cousin, the Grand Duke Gaspard, has been trying to usurp her from her throne for quite some time. It is highly unlikely that we will get a chance to appeal our case to them. We will simply be seen as another foreign power, trying to wrestle control away from either of them."

"Shouldn't his _usurping_ be considered treason?" This Grand Duke seemed to be the ambitious and cunning sort, no doubt trying to gain control through underhanded means. He was not stupid enough to do anything that would paint him in a negative light with the masses.

"It is all a part of the Grand Game, and the Grand Duke Gaspard plays his part well. A discussion for another time," Leliana said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"So we may get an audience with Ferelden's King," Talia nodded. "That's good right? We are occupying a part of his lands, after all."

"But we must also address the Chantry's ire against us," Josephine said. "Perhaps if we present you to them, they would be more amenable to our cause."

"Cassandra and I can pool whatever influence we have left to call for a meeting with the remaining Chantry leaders at Val Royeaux. Additionally, a cleric named Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you at the Crossroads in the Hinterlands. She is helping the refugees and those injured from the Mage-Templar War. If we gain her aid, negotiations may go a little more smoothly."

Talia agreed hesitantly. Putting herself in the middle of fights was not a good idea, but she already recognized the fact that she would never be able to hide her fighting skills. She decided to let it 'accidentally' slip; perhaps once they believed her secrets had been uncovered and they confronted her about them, they would have less reason to suspect her of hiding anything else. If they perceived her as a horrible liar, hiding things would be much easier. "All right, but I don't really think I'd be best suited to look for her in a war zone."

"I will be accompanying you," Cassandra reassured her. "As will Solas and Varric."

"Bring a few of our more seasoned soldiers," Cullen suggested. "They will be able to protect you better, and give them a chance to stretch their legs."

"Harding has already led a scouting party into the Hinterlands to locate any places of interest or possible camp sites." Leliana said.

Talia nodded. She would likely be staying in the Hinterlands for a while, if she would be recruiting and closing Fade rifts. "Once I've spoken to Mother Giselle, I'll ask Harding to send you a message with the cleric's names, so you can start speaking with them."

"We'll have everything ready for you when you return from the Hinterlands," Josephine promised.

"Thank you, Josephine," Talia said. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes," Cassandra immediately spoke up. "We wished to discuss more about what happened at the Conclave."

"What about it?"

"When we were in the Temple, you mentioned the name of the girl we saw. Do you…remember anything else? Anything that might point us to who or what caused this?"

Talia furrowed her brows. "I…remember being so disoriented. I had no idea where I was. Everything was green, and I only wanted to leave that place. There were things chasing me, and I was trying to get away." she remembered vividly, the corpses of her friends, her family, rushing towards them. "I was going up a flight of stairs, and there was this woman…" Talia shook her head, and said mournfully. "It's all a blur to me."

"And the elven girl? Lavellan, I believe you called her?" Cassandra probed.

Talia made a show of being deep in thought, and took the time out to consider what she was going to say next. She remembered telling Leliana only about a woman in the Fade, and Talia thought it best to stick with that story. She shook her head. "I recognized her almost immediately when I saw her," she fidgeted. "I feel like I know her from somewhere…but I've never met her in my entire life. I'm sorry," she said, lacing her tone with uncertainty.

"It's all right. We understand that it has been a rather…trying experience for you," Josephine smiled at her.

_Trying _was most definitely not the word she'd use for what happened to her. Crazy, perhaps, _Sheogorath-esque_, more likely.

"Thanks, Josephine," she said. "It's been a really strange couple of days. And I've experienced really _crazy _things back at home."

"Crazy things? Do tell," Josephine sounded intrigued, and all four looked on her with curiosity. Talia wondered what story she could tell without exposing much about herself. She was most definitely not ready to share any Brotherhood stories, or ones about the Oblivion Crisis. The similarities might strike home a little too closely for them. She settled on an edited story.

"Well…I've already told you I'm not much of a mage. But I help out a little in the Mages University as a librarian-" She didn't get further as a choking sound came out of Cullen.

"_Mages __University?_" he repeated in shock.

"Yes," Talia confirmed. "Unlike what I've been told of the Circles here, the Mages University is more of a place of higher education for those who wish to pursue knowledge on magic. There are a lot of rules about what can be legally studied and whatnot, but the same could be said of any Guild."

"A Mages University...a place where mages are free to study. Such an interesting thing," Leliana murmured.

When no more questions were forthcoming, she continued, "Still, some of the new apprentices decided it would be funny to prey on my naiveté," she shook her head. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for it. They gave me a spell to cast—it was incredibly simple—a few words here, a small flick of my wrist, in short: it was simple enough to be cast by even a _child_. But they told me it would only work on a room filled with at least thirty people, so I never really tested it. They told me it was called _Stark Reality_, that alone should have tipped me off." Well, it was Sanguine who had given her that spell and the task, but they didn't need to know that. "So I was at a party at the Countess' estate, and there were quite a lot of people there, and I decided to try it there and then."

"Is your countess a noble like the counts and countesses in Orlais?" Josephine asked.

"I don't really know what counts and countesses are like in Orlais," Talia said ruefully. "But a Countess is the head of a...town, or city from where I come from."

"So what happened?" Josephine leaned forward in anticipation.

Talia grinned at the memory. "I felt a really cold breeze, and when I looked down, all my clothes were _gone_."

All of their jaws fell, except Leliana, whose only reaction was a widening of her eyes.

"W-what?" Cullen blushed. "Magic in your world can _do_ that?"

Talia laughed lightly. "I was so mortified, but then I heard multiple screams, and when I looked up, I realized what they meant by _Stark_ Reality. As mean as it was, I'm glad I wasn't the only one. Besides, everyone was too busy trying to catch a glimpse of the Countess'—ah—'hidden gems'."

Josephine's giggle was downright scandalous, and Cullen turned a few shades darker.

"She was incredibly mad of course, especially when someone mentioned that her blush extended all the way down to her nether regions."

That drew a chuckle out of Cullen, and a giggle from Leliana. Even Cassandra looked amused, albeit a little red on the cheeks as well.

"What about the rest of you? Any crazy stories to share?" Talia asked.

Josephine volunteered. "_I_ would like to share the most wonderful story of how Leliana and I met," she grinned.

"Josie, you _wouldn't_," Leliana said in mock-horror.

They spent quite some time trading stories, even managing to coax one out of Cassandra. When they realized the hour, Talia could tell the precise moment each of them fell back into their roles. But as she shut the door to her hut and bid a good night to Cullen and Cassandra who _insisted_ on walking her there, she _knew_ she was able to break down at least their initial layer of walls.

Unfortunately, she also knew that she had temporarily let her guard down as well, and _that_ was a problem.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for your support guys. :-) Heads up already to those who don't know by now: this story will not be 100% lore accurate. So if that's going to be a problem, then I'm sorry. Also: for those who don't know who the Hero of Ferelden is, you may want to check the summary of the story again. :-)**

**By the way, I will also warn you guys that I am an extremely slow updater. I get to write more often now because I just resigned from my job, but I won't be able to do it all the time. I mean sometimes I update like once a year. Yep, it's happened. So I'd like to apologize in advance if that ever happens, but know that I will **_**never**_** abandon a story.**

**Anyway, once again, thanks to the reviewers: Buggy300, Drgyen, Moonlit Night199, and the 2 Guests. I appreciate your feedback!**

**Edit 02.19.15: As one reader pointed out, none of them reacted to the Mages University and the countess, so I edited it. Thanks for that!**


	6. Chapter 6

**06**

They had left Haven a few days ago, and the dunmer was pleased to find that not _all _of Ferelden was a desolate snowbank. The temperature slowly rose as they journeyed away from the Frostback mountains and Talia took the time to study the map she was given. They had given her a beautiful grey horse for their journey, and she felt a pang of sadness as she thought of Shadowmere, once Lucien's loyal steed, passed on to her.

As they rode on, Talia observed the lush greenery surrounding them, and picked whatever herbs and flowers she could to test later. She still found it strange that some things existed in both Nirn and this strange world, but some didn't. Horses were still the usual mounts, and deer, cows, chicken and rabbits were prepared and eaten as food. But there were no goblins, imps, or even the usual wisp; at least none that she'd seen _yet._ Certain herbs and flowers could be found in both worlds as well. Roses and sunflowers were there, and to her great surprise, nightshade.

Varric made it no secret that Talia's interest in flowers and herbs amused him greatly.

"You're like the stereotypical elf, Glowy. Lovers of everything green and natural. Next thing we know, you'll be hugging trees and rolling around in grass," he grinned as she stopped to pick a white flower that caught her eye.

"Glowy?" she asked in bemusement. "I thought I was Red-Eye?"

"Eh," he waved her away. "It's a work in progress. I'll find something that sticks."

"You do that," she said as she observed the flower in her hand. It wasn't one that she recognized from Adan's notes. "What is it?" she asked Solas.

"It is called Andraste's Grace," Cassandra answered from behind her.

Talia craned her neck to look at the Seeker. "I didn't think you were particularly interested in herbalism."

"This particular flower does not have any properties useful in potion-making," Solas peered at it from where he was perched on his horse. "It is purely ornamental."

"Oh shit, Seeker," Varric hid a grin behind his hand. "Didn't peg you for a flowers type of girl. I would have given you some at Kirkwall if it would've made you go easier on me."

Cassandra flushed. "It is—I am not—I simply know it because it is Leliana's favorite flower."

It was the first time Talia saw Cassandra look so flustered. A hopeless romantic, then?

"So what's _your_ favorite flower then?" Varric grinned.

Cassandra scowled at him, still red, but reigning in her embarrassment. "I refuse to continue such a ridiculous line of conversation." she said and urged her horse to gallop ahead of them.

Varric snickered. "I'm willing to bet that it's _her_ favorite flower,"

Talia looked at the flower in her hand. Leliana's favorite flower hm? She tucked it safely in her pack as they moved on.

They were met by Scout Harding at the camp, a diminutive human who was surprisingly shorter than Varric. Talia was glad for the woman's professionalism, as she simply saluted and gave her a rundown of what was happening and didn't gawk at her as her other comrades did. Mother Giselle was at the Crossroads, aiding refugees caught up in the Mage-Templar War. Talia could hear the clash of blades and the sound of explosions from the camp.

Normally, she would have kept away from the fighting, but she realized it would be impossible to do at that point.

And she was right.

It was pandemonium. As they reached the bottom of the hill, Talia could see people in full plate armor engaging those in robes. No matter where she looked, there were flashes of spells and glints of swords and shields.

When they joined the fray, templars and mages alike were confused as to which side they were on, after all, they had both a Seeker and a Mage in the party. Cassandra tried to shout out that they weren't apostates, and Solas attempted to parlay by saying that they weren't templars, but neither side listened. Talia and Varric solved the problem by killing them indiscriminately.

Killing without magic was messy work, Talia grimaced as she tried to wipe the blood off her. Her use of daggers made it almost impossible for her not to be splattered with gore. She ignored Cassandra's suspicious glance as she sheathed her blades, but she knew the woman would speak to her about her fighting eventually.

The Crossroads was littered with refugees who stared at them unabashedly as they passed.

"Isn't that—?"

"The Warden Commander! She's come to help us!"

"You idiot! That's the Herald of Andraste!"

"Say, if this Reverend Mother actually wanted to help us, why didn't she just go to Haven?" Varric muttered.

"Perhaps she cannot leave until the refugees are more stable," Cassandra suggested as she looked around.

"Or," Solas said quietly. "She wished to bring the Inquisition to _her_ as a sign of power."

Talia mulled over Solas' words, and silently agreed. From what she'd seen of the Chantry types, they never did seem to do anything selflessly. Then again, she'd only ever interacted with Roderick.

As they approached Mother Giselle, Varric paused in his steps, making Talia look at him in question. The man simply shrugged.

"If it's all the same to you, Your Worshipfulness, I'd rather not have anything to do with these Chantry people, no offense to you _of course_, Seeker," Varric commented flippantly and Cassandra scowled at him. "I'll go talk to the refugees and see what help they need around here."

"I believe it best to go and assist with healing the wounded," Solas announced, and at Talia's nod, he too walked away.

"Is there something about Mother Giselle that scares them?" Cassandra scoffed as they continued walking.

"I think it's their general aversion to the Chantry," Talia said. If she didn't know they needed the priestess' help, _she_ would rather not be there either. "I know Solas isn't Andrastian, and he _is_ an apostate. And maybe Varric has grown to dislike them."

"Do not mince words, Herald," Cassandra bit out. "I know it is because of my interrogation with him."

Talia simply shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Cassandra. But you can't think they would blindly trust a Chantry cleric after all that's happened." Mother Giselle spotted them and gave them a nod. She spoke to the mage tending to the injured soldier and rose to approach them.

Cassandra's lip curled. "Chancellor Roderick is not the representation of the entire Chantry."

"The remaining ones _did_ denounce the Inquisition. But I agree, I cannot judge anyone, even a Chantry cleric, based on the actions of others," she said diplomatically, and ensured her expression was calm and approachable as the Revered Mother approached.

"The Herald of Andraste, I presume?" Giselle had the look of kindly old woman with her warm eyes and soft cadence. Appearances could be deceiving, however, and Talia knew this best.

"That is what some call me, but I—well—I would not presume to be blessed by our Lady. I am a child of the Maker, same as anyone." The dunmer inclined her head, wondering if she overdid it. Based on Cassandra's frown, she did.

If Mother Giselle noticed, she didn't let it show. "I can understand why the Maker has chosen you to do his bidding," she said. "And you are Seeker Pentaghast?"

"It is good to meet you, Mother Giselle," Cassandra nodded.

Mother Giselle gestured to the side. "Walk with me?" As the two acquiesced, they strolled through the crossroads as the cleric spoke of the situations with the refugees. They had no food, no supplies, no medicine. If the fighting didn't let up soon, the Hinterlands would be nothing but broken bodies strewn across the countryside.

"Tell me then, Herald of Andraste," Mother Giselle said after some time. "Why are you here? What is your purpose?"

Talia blinked at her and one look at Cassandra told her she was just as confused. "Forgive me, Mother. But I believe _you_ asked for me?"

"Indeed I did," she nodded. "But is that the only reason you are here?"

Talia heard the undertones in the Mother's voice. _Why did the Maker bring you here? What is your higher purpose?_ She suppressed the urge to sneer at her, and managed to compose a ridiculously idealistic speech.

"_Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide,_" Talia recited solemnly, pulling the memory of the verse from her mind. "Through luck or through divine intervention, I had become the sole survivor of a horrible incident. I cannot say yet what the Maker's purpose was for letting me live, but I can tell you what I _intend _to do.

"I intend to close the Breach, end the madness that has been taking this world. I wish to bring to justice the monster who killed the Most Holy and hundreds of innocents. I want to restore peace and order to the world—to end the senseless fighting, and in turn, spare the lives of the innocents who have been affected by this war." she spoke feelingly, letting her anger at her situation be translated into what they may take for passion.

Mother Giselle looked at her for a moment before bowing her head. "I do not know if you have truly been touched by the Maker, but you inspire a great deal of hope, Herald. And hope is what these people need right now," she said.

Talia avoided Cassandra's eye. Let them think she was slightly embarrassed at her impassioned speech. Blushing on command was not something she'd yet mastered, so she merely ducked her head in fake-mortification.

"I heard about the Chantry's denouncement," the cleric finally said. "And I am familiar with those behind it."

They left Mother Giselle after gaining the list of the cleric's names and asking a scout to pass it on to Harding. Talia had also promised that the Inquisition would help the refugees in any way they could. After all, what better way to paint the Inquisition in good light than aiding war victims? Plus, if they could find a way to end the conflict between mages and templars in the Hinterlands, Talia was sure more than a few nobles would be _thankful_.

The rest of their day was devoted to hunting ram for those refugees and looking for supply caches. Solas had suggested heading to Redcliffe Village, to look for healers to help those in the Crossroads, but Varric pointed out that they might die on their way if the fighting between mages and templars wasn't stopped first.

When night fell, they set up camp at one of the locations marked on the map. Camping was not something she'd done in a long time—and Solas gave her an amused look when she unsuccessfully pitched her tent. Varric took pity on her and helped her with it, but not before grinning and promising that her lack of camping skills wouldn't be included in his book.

Talia let Cassandra set up watch schedules, and was not particularly surprised when they were partnered for the first one. She settled herself in front of the fire, opened up one of the books she brought with her and waited until Cassandra approached her to talk. After Solas had mentioned the darkspawn, Grey Wardens and the Blight, Talia had started reading through the books Leliana and the others had given her. If the stories were to be believed, then her fellow dunmer had managed to end the Fereldan Civil War, unite the elves, dwarves and humans under one banner, defeat an army of darkspawn and killed the dragon Archdemon who commanded the horde. The books never mentioned her being from another world, and as it was written by a Chantry sister, Talia was quite sure they would have included it if they knew.

She needed more information about the Hero of Ferelden—where did she come from? What were the circumstances surrounding her arrival in Thedas? Did she also enter a portal to Oblivion? How did she get roped into becoming a Grey Warden? Leliana would be a good choice to ask, as she was one of the Hero's companions during that time. But her asking would open her to more probing from the bard's part, something Talia wasn't sure she was ready for.

When it seemed Cassandra had run out of things to arrange around the camp, she sighed loudly and plopped down across her.

"Did you need anything, Cassandra?" Talia asked when the woman simply stared at her and offered no words.

"I—I simply wish to tell you that what you told to Mother Giselle was…inspired."

Surprised, Talia put down the book she was reading. She had expected Cassandra to ask about her fighting at once.

"Oh, well, thank you?" she asked more than said.

"Everything you have said—it is every goal I wish the Inquisition could achieve," Cassandra admitted. "I am glad to know that our objectives…coincide. Or was that speech simply for Mother Giselle's benefit?"

From her time with her, Talia found Cassandra to be a very straightforward person, and now was no exception.

"Partly," Talia said. "I wanted Mother Giselle to know that the Inquisition isn't a joke—and that we were truly there to _help_ and that it was not a grab of power from my part. But I cannot deny that I _do_ want close the Breach and find the man behind all of this." If only to gain a better understanding of what magic he used and how it could have been connected to her appearance in killed people, he was horrible and all that tripe, but she felt removed from the situation. It was not her world, it was not her fight; her only wish was to leave the wretched place and find a way back to Nirn.

"I am glad then," she paused. "It occurs to me that I have yet to apologize for how I treated you back at Haven. " Cassandra fidgeted, and Talia thought the woman wasn't used to apologizing to anyone. "You were a stranger caught up in an event that must have been incredibly confusing to you, and in my anger, I pinned the blame unto you. When in fact, the Maker sent you to us at our darkest hour and given us hope."

Talia managed a serene smile instead of the grimace threatening to form on her face.

"If you would allow me," the woman continued. "I would wish to get to know you better."

At the bemusement on Talia's face, Cassandra gave her a tentative smile, and it was strange sight on the normally stoic woman's face.

"I—it has simply occurred to me that we have asked a great deal from you, and yet we barely know anything about you," she said.

"All right," Talia stretched and cast a subtle muffling charm at both of them. Cassandra narrowed her eyes, and realized she'd noticed the spell. " A simple muffling charm, nothing more."

"When the Commander noticed that you cast a spell and I did not, I had resolved to become more vigilant, but this is the first you've cast since then," Cassandra admitted. "How is it that you have stopped casting the translation spell you often use?"

Well, they were bound to notice anyway. "I'm sure Leliana has been keeping tabs on my every move," and when Cassandra's expression shifted to slightly guilty, Talia smiled. "I made an amulet of speech. I'm not sure I can explain the entire process with terms people from this world would understand," she said apologetically, but she most definitely did _not_ want to explain the blood and magic involved in doing it. "But I carved runes on it, they're in my language so you can't really understand it," she slipped the amulet off and showed it to the Seeker.

"I thought you weren't much of a mage?" Cassandra said as Talia put it back on.

"Enchanting is a whole different branch of study, you don't truly use any of your own magicka to enchant objects. If you know your runes, and have the right tools, you can enchant most anything," Talia said. The explanation was a simple lie, Talia wasn't sure Thedas was ready for the idea of Soul Gems, if they were squeamish about using blood. If it were Solas, Talia knew he would pry, but Cassandra simply nodded, not understanding, but seemingly pleased that Talia had trusted her with this knowledge.

"What other spells can you cast?" she asked.

Talia tapped a finger on her lips. "Just a few novice level spells. Illuminate, it lights up the area; Flames, a basic fire spell; Cold touch, a basic frost spell; Muffle, it quiets your every movement; Entropic touch, it does a little damage to a person's health." As she demonstrated each one with the look of a person thoroughly concentrating, Cassandra frowned.

"That Entropic Touch," she said when Talia's hands glowed orange. "Did you use that against the Pride Demon?"

Talia looked down and bit her lip, pretending to be ashamed. "Yes, I did. I was afraid—I mean after the Commander's reaction to the Translation spell, I didn't know how you would react if he knew I could cast a spell like that…"

"Whether or not we would have approved of it, you still should not have kept it from us," Cassandra gave her a disgruntled look, and Talia remembered how she'd hoped it had been the 'flames that consumed their Lady'.

"I can also cast Stark Reality if you want that to be demonstrated too," Talia gave Cassandra a cheeky grin, hopefully the idea of being naked would be enough to divert her attention.

"By the Maker, no!" The panic in Cassandra's voice was enough to make Talia chuckle.

"I think everyone would like to know if _your_ blush extended all the way down to the nether regions."

"Enough," Cassandra growled, her face glowing like the setting sun. "May we please change the topic?"

"Very well. What was it you wished to know about me?" Talia prompted.

The Seeker shifted uncomfortably; it seemed as if the woman was unused to social niceties. "I—well, I am not sure. Where are you from?"

"I was born in the country called Morrowind in the city of Mournhold, where dunmer, Dark Elves like me, are natives to." she paused, unsure what else to say. "I was born on the 20th of Sun's Height, on the 361st year of the Third Era. I was the third child of Lord Varis and Lady Helsi of the Great House Indoril."

Cassandra stopped her. "Sun's Height…is that a month? And how you say your years, it is quite different."

"I did notice that from some of the books I've read," she said, recalling 9:30 Dragon, which oddly sounded like hours, not years.

"Standard ages started with the establishment of the Chantry. Each age is composed of one hundred years, and whoever is Divine chooses the name of the next age during the 99th year," Cassandra explained.

"So why is this one called Dragon?"

"The appearance of a High Dragon documented just before the Battle of River Dane. It was the legendary battle that led to the freedom of Ferelden from Orlesian rule."

"Interesting," Talia muttered. She really _did_ need to get on with studying those books. "Historically, it still remains unclear when an era starts and ends. In recent times, however, they started to equate the end of an era with the end of a dynasty. The second era was ended when Tiber Septim formed the Empire of Tamriel, that's the name of our continent, and the third era ended when—when the last of his descendants died." Hopefully, Cassandra didn't notice the hitch in her voice. Martin's death was still fresh in her mind.

"I see. You also mentioned a Great House?" Cassandra asked. "Is that a kind of royalty?"

"Nobility, perhaps," Talia allowed, although considering that her House had gone to an all time low after majority of them committed suicide instead of surrendering to the Empire, they could hardly be called as such. "Great House Indoril rules over certain areas in mainland Morrowind. Our House is deeply intertwined with local religion. Most if not all of the members of the temple authority are from House Indoril."

"What is your religion like then? I know you have read some if not the entire Chant of Light, and you already have a basic understanding of how the Chantry functions."

Talia thought Cassandra sounded accusing, of what, she had no idea. "There are many different religions in Tamriel, though for now I'll tell you about Morrowind's main faith. The Tribunal is dedicated to the worship of the dunmer's three god-kings, ALMSIVI: Almalexia, Mother of Mercy and Champion of the poor; Sotha Sil, Father of Magic and Knowledge; and Vivec, Protector of the Land and Patron of Artists. As a child of House Indoril, I was expected to take up a position either as a Curate, a priestess of the Tribunal, or as an Ordinator, their law enforcers."

"You were dedicated to your faith, I suppose?"

Talia almost snorted. "Hardly," she drawled, remembering her parents' disappointment, the withering looks of her fellow acolytes, her older brother's exasperation… "I did not enjoy not being able to choose my religion. My family is entirely dedicated to the Tribunal, but I never truly understood it. I pretended for a time," she admitted. "That there was no greater joy to me than serving the Tribunal. But pretending had never been my strong suit." A lie, but Cassandra didn't need to know that.

"May I ask why?" Cassandra sounded genuinely interested.

"It was hard to explain then, but I did not believe they were _true_ gods. Yes, they protected Morrowind, but they simply came across immortality and were not, _truly_ divine." She answered carefully, making sure not to mention her general distaste for religion. She'd eventually realized how religion served to chain the minds of the masses, and how much she disliked blind following. After the Oblivion Crisis, Talia had heard that the Tribunal had fallen, and reverted back to Daedra worship. Almalexia had assassinated Sotha Sil, and the Nerevarine had needed to kill her. Most of the members of House Indoril blindly followed Almalexia during her mad scheme. She heard that the Great House was in ruins, but she'd never bothered to send a message to them to check.

"We were deeply rooted in tradition. Social hierarchies and various rituals were simply things that _couldn't_ be changed. Naturally, that meant our House believed we had the right to slaves." Talia let herself frown, it was the one thing she and her family disagreed on the most.

"As elves, did you enslave humans?"

The thought was preposterous, but Talia didn't laugh. No matter what race, people were people. She launched into a discussion about the different races in Tamriel, and Cassandra looked so confused. When she'd explained the existence of Khajit and Argonians, the Seeker wouldn't believe her.

"You must think me very gullible," she said flatly.

"I am not joking, nor do I think you are a fool," Talia said. "I suppose it is difficult to believe when your world only has three races."

"Four, you mean," Cassandra corrected.

"Men, elves and qunari? What's the fourth?"

"Dwarves," Cassandra said matter-of-factly. When Talia merely stared at her, she elaborated, "Like Varric and Scout Harding?"

Talia allowed her jaw to drop. "What? Do you mean to tell me they aren't just really small humans?"

A small laugh escaped Cassandra. "No, they are in fact, dwarves. Most of their race live underground, in places like Orzammar. Their architecture and technology surpasses that of humans or elves."

"But Varric doesn't have any pointy ears," she argued.

Cassandra lifted an eyebrow. "Your point?"

"Well, dwarves are mer, elves! They were the most advanced in architecture, technology, crafting, forging, and most of all _magic._"

Their conversation drew an amused look from Cassandra. "I assure you, they are _not _elves. The dwarves of Thedas are cut-off from the Fade, meaning they have absolutely no access to magic."

_How horrible_, Talia couldn't even begin to imagine a life without magic. How drastically different their worlds seemed to be. Based on statues around Vvardenfell, dwemer looked nothing like the dwarves of Thedas.

Speaking of Varric… "I noticed that Varric's incredibly nosy when he senses a story."

"Is there a point to this question?"

"I only wanted to know why he hasn't probed me about anything related to my world," she said. It was true; neither Solas nor Varric have asked her anything about Nirn.

Cassandra shifted uncomfortably. "That is because we have not mentioned anything about it to them."

"What? Why?" she asked in confusion.

"We believed it was your secret to keep. Just because we know it, does not simply mean others needed to know about it too. It was actually Leliana's idea."

"Leliana?"

"She said spreading it to the masses would cause alarm that the Inquisition was not ready to curtail. She also told us she remembered how much the Hero of Ferelden wished to keep her true heritage a secret. As it is no one's business but yours, we have decided to keep quiet about your origins. It is entirely up to you if you wish to tell it to them or not."

Talia was taken aback at the thoughtful gesture. It was not something she expected from them. "Thank you," she said sincerely. She would likely end up telling the two, they all spent too much time together for them not to realize something was up. Solas was especially intuitive.

"It was the least we could do," Cassandra looked down. "You've agreed to help the Inquisition so willingly, even after the way we initially treated you."

Talia looked over at Cassandra, who looked genuinely contrite, and she gave her a smile. "Well, I believe you have to return the favor?"

"What?" the Seeker asked in confusion.

"Tell me: who _is_ Cassandra Pentaghast?"

Cassandra didn't seem to want to share much about herself, but she did anyway. It seemed the Seeker actually came from the Royal House of Nevarra, a country somewhere north of Orlais, and was seventy-eighth in line for its throne. She and her brother were orphans, as their parents had tried and failed to oust the King and were executed for it. Cassandra had run away from her life of being a noble and went to join the Seekers of Truth.

Talia asked how she ended up being the Right Hand of the Divine, and Cassandra flushed.

"It is refreshing to meet _someone_ who does not know the story, as it has been greatly exaggerated, I assure you. I simply rescued the previous Divine, and my reward was to serve as her Right Hand."

"That seems to be the painfully short version," Talia said, and Cassandra sighed.

"To hear people tell it, I alone saved Divine Beatrix—Justinia's predecessor—from a horde of rampaging High Dragons," she said wryly.

"And what really happened?"

"I stumbled upon a conspiracy to kill the Divine—with a Templar Knight-Commander at its heart. And there _was _a dragon battle at the Grand Cathedral, but I had a lot of help from loyal mages who rallied to the cause. _They_ were the ones who freed the dragon from control; without their help, both the Divine and I would have died. And yet I became the Hero of Orlais, and they were forgotten," Cassandra looked on it with guilt, but Talia knew the people would rather focus their attention on one person rather than a group.

"The masses are quick to elevate any one person who seems to be at the heart of the fighting. They forget that battles aren't won by leaders, but by those who follow them." Talia agreed. Did the songs ever mention Baurus, who lived his entire life trying to atone for his imagined crime of letting Uriel die on his watch? What of Caius, Jena, and Steffan? Blades who have died protecting the Imperial City, protecting Martin, did the people ever remember them? No, only she and Martin were forever immortalized in songs and books.

They were silent for a moment before Cassandra spoke again.

"I have been meaning to ask you about something."

"What is it?" Talia asked, although she already knew what it was.

"Originally, you'd told us you were useless in a fight, but earlier, you had decimated those templars as if they were nothing," Cassandra frowned at her.

"I'm not hearing the question."

Cassandra growled at her evasiveness. "You killed the Pride demon, and I admit I was foolish enough to buy into the explanation you gave us," she shook her head in disgust. "So I ask you now, why did you lie about your fighting skills? I would prefer the truth, please."

For a moment Talia was silent, trying to think of a way to explain it. Half-lies were best of course, it would be easier to keep track of it than made up stories.

"After I left Morrowind, I stayed in Skyrim for a few years. I met my estranged uncle Drayven," Uncle was a mild term. Perhaps Great Grand Uncle? Ancestor? Talia thought back to the day they met, at Skyrim. She had the misfortune of attempting to pickpocket _him_, and of course he'd caught her. It was hilarious and awkward, both of them just finding out that they were actually related. "Since I was adamant on leaving my old life behind, he offered to train me," And train her he did, in fighting, sneaking, stealing, and lying. But she'd coupled it with constantly studying magic, and as Drayven said, it made her twice as deadly.

"We parted ways after that, and I moved to Cyrodiil, determined to start my new life." She'd joined the Thieves Guild first, and a few years after becoming Grey Fox, she committed her first murder and was recruited into the Brotherhood. "I acted as a hired mercenary at first, but most usually paid for my services as a bodyguard.

"I got so well-known that the elite guard spoke to me one day and offered me a sum of money to protect the Emperor. They were pretty desperate, the assassins had already killed all the Emperor's heirs." Talia bowed her head as she remembered Uriel, how he pressed the Amulet of Kings into her hands and asked her to find his heir. "Uriel Septim VII died on my watch, my first failed contract." she said quietly.

Cassandra looked stricken, but Talia felt no guilt in her manipulation. "But he had another heir, a bastard who never knew his father. A priest at one of the local temples," she half-smiled at the recollection of Martin's bemusement, disbelief and then acceptance of his role. "I was charged with his safety as well."

Talia drew in a deep breath as she remembered small things, how she would bring him a sweetroll while he was studying the Mysterium Xarxes, how he would heal her wounds even if she was fully capable of doing so, how she punched him one time because he wouldn't snap out of his self-pity, how he comforted her after the Purification…

"I fought through hell and high water to protect him," she said. "But it wasn't enough. He sacrificed himself to save his people—the very people who doubted the legitimacy of his claim. He willingly died for them, for _me_ when it should have been the other way around."

"So if you want to know the reason I lied—it's because I hate it," Talia ground out, lies mixed with truth stumbling out of her. "I hate fighting because it reminds me of how little good it did us in the end. I fought for him, but he still _died_. What good is fighting the dark if the dawn was never going to come?"

Cassandra looked at her sympathetically, but the pain Talia felt wasn't even faked. Thinking of Martin, of their easy friendship, of the things that could have been—it _hurt_.

"Perhaps it was meant to be. Perhaps _that_ was his purpose in life, to save your people," Cassandra said quietly, and Talia was sure her words were meant to have been comforting, but it stung anyway.

What kind of god would have his loyal follower suffer through so much, only to have it end with him dying anyway? Akatosh was one sick fuck, but she couldn't deny that he intervened on everyone's behalf and banished Dagon from Nirn.

She could already feel the panic, the hysteria, rising up her chest, and she would _not _let Cassandra see her in such a state. Composing herself, Talia stood.

"Herald…"

"I'm feeling a bit tired, Cassandra. I think I'll retire to my tent. Good night," without waiting for a reply, the dunmer escaped into the safety of her tent. And when she'd cast the appropriate muffling and silencing wards, she hugged herself, trying to calm her shaking fists, and whirling thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Bonding with Cassandra…yaaaay.**

**Sorry if I got Morrowind facts wrong, I never really finished that game.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this. I appreciate it. :-)**

**Questioner: Yes. Her being Dragonborn is essential to the story, and not something I can change. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

07

Talia shut the book in front of her and leaned back in her chair with a sigh. Whatever free time she had was used in figuring out the mystery that was the Hero of Ferelden and her appearance in Thedas. There were many things about her that seemed fantastical, but one of the things about her that caught Talia's attention was that they called her Stormcrown. She'd been taken aback and she'd asked how the Warden had been accorded that title. Cassandra had given her a bemused look and told her that that was the Warden's name, not her title.

Savith Stormcrown.

There was no way it was her real name, _especially_ if she had lived in Skyrim. Nobody used Talos' name as theirs while in Skyrim and _lived_. Nords were particularly touchy when it came to Talos. She'd made the idiotic mistake of questioning the legitimacy of His divinity at the bar in Windhelm, and she ended up with a black eye and a split lip.

A sharp knock on her door jolted her out of her thoughts. Before she could say anything, the door was kicked open and Varric entered, holding two mugs in one hand and a plate full of rice and smoked venison in the other.

"Why bother knocking if you're going to barge in anyway?" she snarked as he made himself at home in her small cottage.

Varric mock-gasped. "Everyone _knows_ you have to knock before entering. Andraste's ass, didn't they teach you any _manners _in that world of yours?"

Talia rolled her eyes at the dwarf. No matter how determined she was to dislike Thedas and every being on it, Varric slowly wormed his way into her heart. His easy smiles and funny stories brightened her rather dour countenance.

When he'd noticed that she was reading a book during one of their nights in camp, she could tell the exact moment his face closed off. Against her better judgment, she'd confessed her situation to him that night. The dwarf had thought she was making fun of him and proceeded to give her the cold shoulder for a few days, until Cassandra, of all people actually spoke to him and confirmed the story. Solas raised an eyebrow at all of them when he came back from scouting and both Cassandra and Varric immediately shut up. He didn't pry, but the knowing look he gave her made Talia feel like he already knew all about her situation.

It had taken a while for Varric to warm up to her again, but when he did, he'd asked if he could make a fictional book about her world, and she'd answered by hitting him on the face with the Chant of Light.

"What do you want, Varric?"

"What, I can't visit my favorite Herald?" he looked innocent, but Talia simply gave him a look. "Fine, I thought you'd been cooped up in here too long and I'm here to force that," he pointed to the food. "into you."

"That's nice, Varric. But unless you're hiding a sweetroll in your jacket, I doubt I'd be able to eat any of the food you're giving me."

He crossed his arms. "What's it gonna take for you to actually start eating properly? A fainting spell in the middle of a mission?"

"I do eat, Varric. Not as much as you or Cullen, but I eat _plenty._"

"And when was the last time you ate a proper meal? And _no_ a handful of grapes does _not_ constitute a proper meal."

"I had breakfast," she muttered as she turned back to her notes. He was almost as bad as Lucas, who was only worse because of that one time he'd tried to hold her down and force feed her some ham and bread.

"What are you working on anyway?" he asked as he peered over her shoulder. "Well, I have no idea what those squiggly lines mean," he pointed at her notes, then at the stack of books near it. "But _those_ books at least are in a language I can read. I don't think you're going to get much accurate information about the Hero of Ferelden from those."

"Well what choice do I have?" she sighed. "It's not as if anyone here has actually had a conversation with the woman."

"Uh, I actually did."

At his words, she turned around and gave him an incredulous look.

"What?" he blinked.

"You've met her and you didn't think to mention this to me?" she asked.

"You never asked?" Varric shrugged.

Talia pinched the bridge of her nose. "Consider this as me asking then. When did you talk to her?"

"Hmmm, tell you what. You start on that venison, and I'll tell you what you want to know."

She leveled him with an unimpressed look, but she reached for the plate, and Varric gave her a smug look before settling on her bed.

"So you _have_ met her?"

"It wasn't under the best circumstances," Varric flicked an insect off his jacket. "And I think _she_ wasn't at her best either."

"What do you mean?" Talia prodded.

"Well for starters, we first met her at the Deep Roads, _and_ we were harboring a Grey Warden deserter. So it didn't make for a nice little reunion."

"How bad was it?" she shoved some food in her mouth when Varric gave her a pointed look.

"Well," he drawled. "When she saw Blondie, she cast this spell and the idiot was sailing across the hall and cracking his head on the wall. I've never seen Hawke so mad, he gave this war cry and tackled her to the ground. I think he forgot he was a mage for one moment." Varric rolled his eyes. "She knocked him unconscious with one punch. Junior—Hawke's little brother tried taking her down, but anyone with eyes could see the Warden was a better fighter and she kicked his ass too. And _then _she proceeded to beat the shit out of Blondie. Took 3 of her men to pull her off him, and I think that's just 'cause she allowed them to do so."

"And what were _you_ doing the whole time?" she asked.

"If you're asking if I did anything to stop her, the answer's no. I'd only known Blondie for a few weeks, and Stormcrown can be pretty fucking scary when she's mad. Besides, somebody had to look after Hawke, what with how hard she brained him. _And_, we still needed her help."

At her questioning gaze, Varric continued. "Both Bethany and Carver contracted the Taint, all of the Wardens there noticed. They supposedly could save them, but they could only do it if they're sworn to secrecy. For a moment, all of us thought Stormcrown wouldn't take them in. Because, I quote, 'The Order isn't a charity case. If you want to join, you'd better pull your weight.' Hawke looked ready to throttle her, but I think the huge bump on his head served as a reminder not to try any idiotic moves."

"You have to join the Wardens to get cured?" Talia asked curiously. She'd read that the Wardens were a secretive order in general; it was one of the main reasons people never really trusted them, despite their saving the world no less than five times.

"I don't know if they're doing any curing at all," he grunted. "When I saw Sunshine—Bethany again, she looked so jaded and cynical. Couldn't look Hawke in the eye. But it could have been Carver's death."

Talia quirked an eyebrow at him. "They weren't able to cure him?"

"Well, they were…supposedly. After a few months, a March Warden, Stroud, came to Hawke's house and relayed the news. Said he was killed in the line of duty, and he gave gold as compensation, but Hawke just threw it back at his face. He couldn't believe that Carver had been killed by darkspawn; he was too good a fighter for that. Blondie knew something, but he never did tell. Said he couldn't give out any more order secrets."

"And when did you get to talk to her?" she asked again.

"Her other wardens went to go and bring Sunshine and Junior back to their headquarters in Tantervale, but Stormcrown remained to 'deal' with Blondie," he grinned at the memory. "We'd never seen Blondie as subdued as when he was in her presence. Both he and Justice were quiet as a mouse. They had an incredibly long talk, which ended with Stormcrown screaming so loudly, her voice rattled walls and windowpanes…literally."

"Literally?" she asked skeptically.

Varric raised his hands and drew an 'x' mark across his chest. "Cross my heart. It at least discouraged us from eavesdropping any further. The way they talked," he shook his head. "Seemed that they shared more history than just commander and warden. Made Hawke so jealous he stopped talking to Anders for a week. "

_The Hero and the Terrorist? and wait j_ealous?_ This…Anders actually became lovers with two heroes?_

The dwarf laughed at her expression. "Oh yes. Apparently, they'd been lovers of a sort before Blondie made his disappearing act. No wonder she was so mad when she saw him. After their 'long talk', I invited her to the Hanged Man. I figured she'd need a drink after dealing with him."

Talia allowed herself a smirk. "You just love befriending all these important people."

"Hehey. Not my problem if all you hero types naturally gravitate towards me," he smirked. "I learned not to pry much about her, but she was free with her stories. Told me a lot of shenanigans they got into during the Blight, but she never wanted to mention anything after the battle. Also told me a lot of stories about her time as a member of a thieves guild."

Talia hummed thoughtfully as she sipped the warm cider Varric had brought. A member of the Skyrim Thieves Guild? Perhaps someone who joined after she'd left? As far as she knew, Drayven was the only dunmer there at that time.

"What does she look like? I assumed she took off her mask? I don't think she could have drunk with it on," she said wryly. When they were in the Hinterlands, Talia had seen a wooden mask being sold in one of the stalls. She had a feeling she'd seen it before, although she wasn't sure where. Upon asking the storeowner what it was, he had given her a strange look, but said it was a carving of the metal mask Stormcrown was known for wearing. Talia had likely seen it in Skyrim, but she wasn't sure where.

"Well, both of you are of the same race, _obviously_," he said. "You both have the same hair color and eye color. But I think her skin's a bit bluer. Honestly, it was such a long time ago, I probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two of you." He admitted.

"I'm surprised your meeting with her wasn't included in your book. I'm sure even a mention of meeting her would've increased your readership," she said. She had skimmed the Tale of the Champion, as she did other books, searching for any mention of the Hero of Ferelden, and found nothing.

Varric looked uncomfortable. "When I asked about her and Anders, she looked tired. Defeated. Blondie's disappearance hit her pretty hard. It didn't seem right to take advantage of someone like that."

Sometimes, it surprised Talia how thoughtful some of her companions could be.

"I asked her if she enjoyed being a Grey Warden."

"And did she?"

"No, and there wasn't even a hint of hesitation when she said it," he said. "Said she would have preferred never meeting the previous Warden-Commander. She couldn't help being angry at him, but she told me she understood more than anyone that Wardens do whatever needs to be done."

Talia frowned at that. "What does that mean?"

"The tales say she joined the Wardens because she couldn't bare seeing innocents die when she had the power to stop it."

She couldn't prevent herself from rolling her eyes. "The masses love their romantic bullshit."

"Don't I know that," he winked at her. "But she said she didn't have a choice. Mind you, this was after her sixth mug of ale, so she wasn't making much sense."

"Did she say anything about our world?" she asked hopefully, but Varric shook his head.

"No, the only thing I guess could have alluded to it was she said she didn't belong here, and that she no longer wanted to _be_ here. She wished she were a mage, so she could figure out the shit that's happened to her and leave when she finally did."

"Anything else?" she prodded.

"Nothing that I can think of," he said. "Most of her stories centered around the Blight, and nothing really before or after that," he paused. "You know, if you really need to know more about her you could ask—"

"Leliana, I know," she felt guilty for her curtness, but it was annoying to realize she had no choice but to talk to the Spymaster. She still didn't know what she thought about Leliana, but Talia knew that if she asked the red head anything about Stormcrown, she would have to answer a few questions herself.

"She's not that bad," Varric encouraged, "A bit scary when she wants to be, but you have to remember she's on our side, Rubes."

Talia barely suppressed the urge to groan. "Rubes?"

Varric grinned. "You know, rubies? Red eyes?"

"I suppose it's better than 'Redeye' or 'Glowy'," she surrendered.

"I think this one might stick," he winked. "Now that my job here is done…" he stood. Talia blinked. When had she finished her food?

"Maybe _you_ should replace Josephine as our ambassador," she offered. "Your negotiation skills are pretty good."

"Nah, Ruffles is a whole different animal. You should see her talking to merchants and noblemen," he chuckled.

There was a moment of comfortable silence as Varric gathered her empty plate and mug and gulped down the last of his ale. As he stood up and made his way to the door, Talia spoke.

"Hey Varric," she said quietly.

"Yeah?" he looked back.

"I—just…you know you didn't have to bring me dinner," she finally said. The dwarf was kind to her when he had no reason to be, and she wasn't sure if she deserved it.

Varric gave her an understanding smile. "Rubes, if there's one thing I've learned about you hero types, you always seem to have the weight of the world on your shoulders. And if there's one thing I learned after our little episode in the Hinterlands, it's that I don't mind sharing in that weight. Might be a bit cliché, but for what it's worth, I'm just here if you need to talk to someone. I won't even charge you for it!" his smile turned into a full-blown grin as Talia let out a soft chuckle.

"Thank you, Varric," she gave him a small, but genuine smile.

He saluted her with his hand carrying the mugs. "Don't mention it, Rubes."

After he left, Talia updated her notes before retiring to bed. She spent a few hours tossing and turning, unable to sleep. There were plenty of things plaguing her mind: the Inquisition, Stormcrown, theories of how she appeared on Thedas…

When it was apparent that she wouldn't get much sleep, she dragged herself out of bed, grabbed her dagger and opened her door. She stepped out of her cottage and was met by the bitter, cold breeze of the Frostback Mountains. It was utterly silent around Haven, the only others awake were sentries posted in sparsely around the village. She approached the stone fence overlooking the training grounds, and leaned on it. The harshness of the wind and the coldness of the stone numbed her to everything, and even her warring thoughts settled the longer she stared at the dark nothingness in the horizon.

She wasn't sure how long she'd stood there, but her fingers grew stiff, her eyes dry, and her ears frozen. It was a testament to how weary she was that she didn't have the energy to lash out when she heard someone approach. Talia already recognized who it was based on her light footsteps, but she wanted to ignore her. A heavy fur blanket was settled on her shoulders, and she subconsciously wrapped it around herself.

"Leliana," she finally acknowledged after a long while.

"Couldn't sleep?" the soft voice asked, and Talia turned to face her.

For once, Leliana wasn't wearing her official Spymaster uniform, but a simple, long sleeved tunic and breeches under a thick fur coat.

"No," she replied. "Did you need something?"

"You sound troubled."

There was a brief silence, punctuated only by the howling wind. But Talia could only ignore Leliana for so long. She opened her mouth to answer, but the bard spoke first.

"I think some tea would do us a world of good," she said almost absentmindedly. With a swish of her white coat, she turned around and started walking slowly, only pausing to look back when Talia didn't move. "Join me?"

Against her better judgment, Talia followed Leliana back to one of the cottages near the Chantry. As they stepped in, Talia took in the sparse decorations and lack of personal belongings. The only things of hers that Talia could see were her bow and quiver, which was on a desk at the far end of the room. A kettle was already sat upon the stove when they arrived, and although Talia already knew, it confirmed the fact that Leliana was waiting for her.

Talia took a seat at the small dining table near the door, and watched Leliana as she prepared their drink. The bard filled two cups and set one in front of Talia before taking the seat opposite her.

"Thank you," Talia said politely and warmed her frozen fingers by clutching the cup.

Leliana took a sip from her tea and a glitter of amusement passed her eyes when Talia did nothing more than roll the cup around her hands. "I assure you, I have no intentions to poison you."

Talia gave her a sharp smile. "Never even crossed my mind."

_Well, that went swimmingly_, Talia thought sourly, as Leliana smiled.

"I'm glad your excursion to the Hinterlands went well. The refugees can rest easily knowing the Inquisition has disbanded the Templars and Mages in the area. It's a shame that none of the Templars were willing to surrender themselves to our cause."

Talia nodded. When they'd hunted down the main bulk of each faction, they had given them the chance to join the Inquisition and "end the threat of the Breach". To her surprise, at least half of the mages in the Witchwood had laid down their staffs and surrendered, which caused dissention in their ranks. At the end of the fight, only a handful remained and Talia had instructed those who knew Restoration to stay with the refugees to help. The rest were brought back to train as battlemages. The templars however, were a different case. They refused aid once they learned there were mages among them, and Talia was forced to cut them all down.

"It wasn't a pretty job, but I'm glad it's over and done with," Talia said.

"As am I. Cullen wasn't very pleased at the thought of more mages, but he has treated them as he would any other soldier under his command."

"As he should. Those mages have gone through a lot, and I promised them a place where they can practice their craft freely." On their way back, with the Horse Master and a few other brave souls, Talia had gotten to know the few mages that accompanied them. Most were young, and had no choice but to join the rebels when the Circles fell. A few were apostates and have been running from Templars and the Chantry since they were children.

They talked about their life in the Circle, how there was no privacy, and everything they did was watched. Their research would be put to an end whenever the templars deemed it "too dangerous", which usually meant _everytime_. Thankfully, not all templars were the same. They spoke about the Knight Captain and a few others who were kind and friendly, and helped them get out when the Circle fell.

When the mages started talking about the Harrowing, it had taken a fair amount of control not to rage and hit someone—preferably Chantry officials. To force someone into a meeting with a demon to test them was not something that any decent person would do. It sounded as if they were setting the mages up for failure.

Magic was something to be celebrated; no mage should ever have to live in fear of their abilities.

"You feel very strongly about mages," Leliana commented.

"No person should have to live as a slave to somebody else's fear. Precautions must be made for possible possessions, but suppressing their right to freedom is not one of them," she said.

"I believed the same," Leliana said as she sipped her tea. "When we got to Kinloch hold back during the Blight, a group of blood mages had taken control and it was overrun by abominations. The Knight-Commander had called for the Right of Annulment."

A shiver ran up Talia's spine. "What exactly is the Right of Annulment?"

Leliana was silent for a moment, but her expressionless face grew solemn. "It is the Right of templars to annihilate all mages in a Circle. It's a last resort, but it's been exploited in the last few years."

_Purification…_ a soft voice whispered in Talia's mind, and she tightened her grip on her cup.

"Luckily, we were there to stop them," Leliana looked pensive. "There were so many of them still alive when we went through. Children and elders alike."

"As much as I dislike templars from the first-hand accounts of mages I've encountered, I don't think the idea of killing children and elders would sit well with them."

"But they would still go through with it," Leliana argued.

"Of course," Talia agreed. "But sometimes, we all must do things we don't want. There are just some orders that we cannot disobey."

_The time has come to test both your skills, and your loyalty to Sithis._

Leliana's silence was an agreement in itself. The Spymaster was someone who looked like she'd gone through a lot, and made plenty of difficult decisions she had to live with. Perhaps there was a time Justinia had ordered her to do something against her will, but as Talia said, there were simply some orders that could not be disobeyed.

Talia sipped her tea to prevent her from saying anything else. Chamomile, honey and a hint of cinnamon, a blend she frequently drank in Morrowind. Her expression must have been telling, because Leliana spoke.

"It was a blend taught to me by Savith," she said quietly, and Talia looked up sharply as she did, and found Leliana watching her with an expressionless face. "She said her parents used to sell them at their stall when she was little."

"It's a blend commonly sold around Morrowind, my homeland," Talia finally said.

An uncomfortable silence stretched as they broached the topic of Talia's world.

"I've been wondering why you haven't approached me and asked me about Savith." Finally, Leliana had seemed to tire of their small talk. "When you have asked all others about her."

Talia brought the tea up to her lips as she contemplated her answer. She thought of saying that she thought Leliana would be uncomfortable with the topic. Or she could point out that Leliana never really talked about her at all.

"I don't trust you."

Perhaps truthfulness was needed just this once.

The surprised look on Leliana's face told her that the bard didn't expect her to be so blunt.

"May I ask why?"

"I can tell that you were a bard, that you used to be an assassin and spy by trade. It's in the way you speak and lie, the way you can effortlessly manipulate people to do what needs to be done. Don't take it as an insult—I think you're very good at what you do. Being a Spymaster is something that requires these abilities," she paused. "People like you will always have hidden agendas. You do not give without asking for something in return. I haven't approached you because I don't know what you'll be asking from me by giving me this information."

The passive expression was back on Leliana's face as she answered. "It takes one to know one, I suppose."

Talia inclined her head. "I haven't done much spying in my life, to be honest."

Leliana narrowed her eyes. "What are you then?"

"I'm fairly sure you already have your ideas," Talia crossed her arms over her chest. "Whether you can give me an incentive to confirm or deny these is entirely up to you."

The redhead sat up straighter and gave her an appraising look before speaking. "You may ask me whatever you wish, and I will answer your questions honestly and to the best of my ability," she looked at her through slitted eyes. "But whatever is spoken here must never be repeated to anyone outside."

Talia pursed her lips. "Very well. I will answer your questions truthfully, but I reserve the right not to answer questions that are too…personal in nature."

"I agree."

"How will I know you speak the truth?"

"How do _I_ know you speak the truth? You have been lying to us since you got here," Leliana countered.

"And can you blame me? What reason have I to tell any of you the truth about me?" she didn't bother denying her lies. Leliana was smarter than that. "Should I bare myself to Cassandra? Who has already threatened to condemn me for a crime I had nothing to do with? To Cullen? Who would sooner see me beheaded for whatever magic I have?"

Leliana said nothing about it, but gave her a sharp nod. "I understand your hesitance, but you must see it from our point of view. You staggered out of there—the only survivor of that explosion, bearing a mark on your hand similar to that of the Breach. Add to that the fact that you had weapons training, but said you weren't much of a fighter." At Talia's raised eyebrow, she said, "I am not stupid enough not to recognize an assassin's arsenal when I see it."

Talia inclined her head in agreement. "And I am not stupid enough to trust people I barely know."

"Then we are at an impasse. There is nothing left to do but _trust_ each other to be honest." she cocked her head to the side when Talia kept silent. "We are all in the same boat, Talia, and I would prefer it to sail rather than sink."

She stretched out her hand, and after a momentary hesitation, Talia took and shook it.

"Very well. What is it that you wanted to ask?" Talia offered, she needed to organize her thoughts and questions she could ask Leliana. It was likely the last time it would happen, since neither of them were the kind to allow others to know much of their history.

"I saw your black robes when you were unconscious," Leliana said, and Talia immediately stiffened. "I recognized the insignia as the Dark Brotherhood's."

Talia forced herself to answer. "And what do you know of them?"

The Spymaster leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I know that they are a guild of assassins who dedicate their kills to their god, Sithis. I know of the Night Mother, how they keep her corpse and how she whispers to the Listener. She told us a little about hierarchy—the Black Hand, Speakers and such."

"These are the brotherhood's secrets, none but the children of Sithis know this," Talia said blandly. "Was Stormcrown a member then?" Either a fellow sister or a traitor. Did the woman work with Bellamont? Members of the Family never talked about the Brotherhood to outsiders. Of course, unless Leliana could cross back to Nirn, her knowledge about the Brotherhood couldn't affect them. However, it still irked her that Stormcrown would willingly give out this knowledge.

Leliana watched her impassively. "Yes, although we did not know right away. She didn't part with this information so quickly, it took months on the road before she admitted to being an assassin. She was burdened by a lot of things, and we were willing to listen to her. In truth, she told it to Zevran first, who was also an assassin, and the rest of us found out a few weeks after."

"And how did you take the news?" she asked curiously.

"Not very well, admittedly," Leliana stared at the fireplace, a distant look in her eyes. "I became afraid of her, and I often prayed to the Maker to save her soul from her Night Mother. Zevran didn't care much, nor did Morrigan or Sten. Wynne was disgusted with her, and things between the two of them became tense for a very long time. Alistair was horrified, and it took him a while to come to terms with it, but he accepted her."

"Why did you not tell the others of your suspicions?"

And now, the truth was bared: she wasn't just an assassin, but a member of a cult performing ritual killings. Knowing how they felt about blood magic, Talia was not sure what the others would do if they found out what she was. Probably kill her in a fit of self-righteousness.

Leliana threaded her fingers together and placed her hands on the table. "I serve the Maker, and as such, I wish everyone would convert and see the truth that lies with Him. I used to believe I was chosen—as some say you were—but I am not as naïve nor as optimistic as I was ten years ago." she paused. "Your being a member of a cult disturbs me, but does not matter in the long run. You cannot practice your faith in this world, as your Night Mother does not exist here, nor does your god Sithis. If you do not go around killing random people, then we will get along splendidly. I only care about how you and your abilities can aid the Inquisition in its goals. The others are not as…open-minded as I am. Hostility among the key members of the Inquisition is the last thing we need right now."

_Mass killing sprees? _she thought wryly. Some of her Siblings were serial killers, but Talia didn't enjoy it enough to kill random people. "I've already pledged to help the Inquisition in any way I can."

"And so you have," Leliana gave her a brief smile. "You've been performing very well, actually. The quotes from the Chant of Light, giving people your blessing, maintaining an aura of calm and peace but still retaining enough fire to encourage the people—it's obvious you have experience in manipulating a crowd."

"Or," Talia countered. "I could be very good at being a leader."

"I think it's a bit of both. Are you the new Listener of the Dark Brotherhood then?"

Talia wanted to lie and say no, but maybe she should keep her word just this once. "I've been leading the Brotherhood for two years."

"And who was the Listener before you?"

"Ungolim," Talia answered. "He led the Family for many years before he was killed." _Before I killed him._

"Ungolim?" Leliana mused. "Savith wasn't quite sure who would be leading after her disappearance."

_Leading after her disappearance? What? _"She became Listener?" she asked in bemusement. Perhaps there were more years in between them than she had thought. Talia had never heard of any assassin called Savith. "I've never heard of her."

"What about the name Cicero?" Leliana asked, and Talia raised an eyebrow at the challenge in her tone.

"Unless you mean Cicero, the man who works at my local newspaper company, then no, I do not know who he is."

"Talia often told us stories about him. He was as mad as they came—dressed like a jester and sang about disemboweling people. She said he was the Keeper."

"Keeper?" Talia asked in bemusement. She felt herself getting a headache. The Night Mother hadn't needed a Keeper since the Second Era. It was a high-ranking position, separate from the Black Hand, but second only to the Listener. According to their texts, the Keeper was the only member of the brotherhood who knew the Binding Words, and could verify if one was truly the Listener. "I think I would have heard of such an…eccentric character."

"You agreed to be truthful," Leliana's tone grew flat, and it grated on Talia's nerves.

"Perhaps it's your _friend_ who's been filling your head with lies about herself," she snapped.

"Then answer me this: you lived in Skyrim for a time, did you not?" After a short nod from her, Leliana continued. "Then why is it you've never heard Savith? She was as famous as they come—she's the Dragonborn."

A beat passed as Talia stared at Leliana in disbelief.

"And that is how I can tell that your _friend _is a _liar_. All Dragonborn since Talos have been from the Septim bloodline, and the last of them passed two years ago. I spent _thirteen_ years in Skyrim, and I have heard _nothing_ about Savith Stormcrown!" How dare she? A _Dragonborn_? Of all the ridiculous nonsense, this one truly took the cake.

Leliana, as predicted, did not take too kindly to the accusation that her friend was a liar. Her tone was icy as she replied, "Savith Stormcrown was a_ hero._ Not just here in Ferelden, but in Skyrim as well. She ended the Dragon Crisis _and_ the Civil War. If you were truly a member of the Dark Brotherhood, you would have known her. She _assassinated _the previous Emperor."

Talia dragged a hand down her face in a rare show of frustration and annoyance. What a vivid imagination this woman had. "Dragons are extinct! There was no _Civil War_! Pelagius Septim IV died from a sickness, and his son, Uriel Septim VII was killed by the Mythic Dawn. _Not _by the Brotherhood. Martin Septim was the last of their line, and he died saving Nirn from Oblivion!" Talia didn't particularly care if Leliana wasn't familiar with half of the things she said, her temper had burned hotter as she spoke. What kind of lies was Stormcrown spewing? And _why_? What was her agenda?

Leliana had deflated sometime during her rant and looked contemplative. "Martin Septim? I've heard that name before." she murmured.

"If Stormcrown arrived here years before I did, then it is _quite_ impossible for her to have known the existence of Martin Septim."

Leliana's lips thinned. "Savith has not lied about her being the Dragonborn. I have seen her use her Shouts—what did she call it…Thu'um?—her voice is loud and powerful enough to shake the foundations of the earth."

The dunmer fell silent. Hadn't Varric mentioned something about it as well? Her voice shaking windowpanes? She shook her head. "Having the power to harness the Thu'um doesn't mean she's automatically a Dragonborn. It's not possible, Leliana, but let's say for a moment, I suspend my disbelief and accept that she _is_ Dragonborn; there would still be the issue of her nonexistent Dragon Crisis and Civil War. _And_ her imaginary Keeper. If she were truly a past Listener, I would have known of her existence. But she was based in _Skyrim_, that in itself sounds dubious, as Cyrodiil has been the main headquarters for the Brotherhood since the beginning of the Third Era."

Leliana closed her eyes. "There would be no reason for her to _lie_. She has little magical talent, but I've seen her call the spirit of an assassin to help her more than once. She said it had been a boon given to her after she completed a contract."

"It only means that she's a more accomplished mage than she lets on," Talia pointed out.

"Don't all members of the Dark Brotherhood go to the realm of their god when they die? If she is able to summon one of your number, surely it's because your god allowed it?"

"And does this spirit have a name?" she asked with veiled sarcasm. "Are you quite sure he was a member of the Brotherhood?"

"Lucien. Lucien—"

Although she knew it couldn't be, Talia found herself asking, "Lachance?"

"Yes. A disconcerting fellow, but reliable. Savith didn't summon him often; he was very…morbid." Leliana cocked her head to the side at her reaction. "You recognize the name then?"

Talia opened and closed her mouth several times, but her voice failed her. She shook her head, no, it was not possible. "No," she choked out. "The Lucien I know had died recently. There is no chance it could have been the same person."

Her hands were shaking as it gripped the cup, and Leliana noticed. "Your Lucien was important to you then?"

_My Lucien_…the thought was almost laughable.

Talia took a deep breath. "He was my mentor." was all she said. Expanding on their relationship was not something she was inclined to do, least of all with Leliana.

"The spirit never went away unless he was 'killed' so to speak. Sometimes he spent days roaming around with us, and he had this certain propensity to talk," Leliana said. "He often spoke about how he was betrayed, how he was killed most gruesomely, and," she paused, giving Talia a meaningful look. "How proud he was that his protégé became the leader of their Family."

Talia's breath caught, and she took a gulp of her now-cold tea to calm herself. She tried telling herself that it was a coincidence, but her gut was screaming at her, telling her it _was him._ "And how _did _he die?"

Leliana grimaced. "Tortured slowly by his fellow assassins in an abandoned house. At the end, he said he was no longer recognizable, they'd cut off various body parts, skinned his chest—" she never finished her sentence as Talia's cup slipped past her fingers and fell to the floor.

Every fiber in her body froze. It was _him_.

_The air, heavy with the metallic scent of blood; his dismembered corpse, hanging from the rafters; his eyes, plucked out and laid down beside the tools they used…_

The warmth of something being pressed to her hands snapped her out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see Leliana hand her a new cup of tea.

She took a sip of her drink, relishing in the burn it left on her tongue and her throat—distracting her from thoughts of her Speaker. She focused back on the issue at hand. If Savith could summon Lucien's spirit from the Void, then she was truly a favored daughter of Sithis…but for her to be able to do so, she should have existed _after_ Lucien's death.

"Talia?" Leliana asked softly.

"It's not possible," she muttered. "Lucien died only two years ago…if Talia arrived ten years before me, how could she be able to summon someone who wasn't dead yet?"

Stormcrown was the from the future? Perhaps…Talia had always seen time as a linear thing. It didn't even occur to her that time in this world didn't run parallel to that in Nirn. Talia rubbed her eyes in exhaustion.

"It sounds ludicrous…but I think that she's from the future, or that I'm from the past. Either way, it means that we weren't brought here by chance…" Voicing her thoughts made it easier to accept. Surprisingly, Leliana simply nodded and considered the idea. After hearing of parallel worlds, how could the idea of time travel sound ridiculous? Everything about their situation was already unbelievable—what was one more thing?

But a Dragonborn? Then that meant Savith truly _was_ the heir to the Stormcrown.

And whoever brought them to this world had the power to transcend space _and_ time.

She was sure that somehow, somewhere, Akatosh was laughing at her.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Yay for MotherHen!Varric. I think he's a wonderful friend, and will do wonders for Talia's gross inability to trust people.**

**As for the talk between Leliana and Talia, I honestly wasn't sure how to handle it, so it became somewhat jumbled. But I like to think that it takes a lot for a chronic liar to actually answer every question honestly. If you're worried that Talia didn't really learn much about Savith, the next chapter is still a continuation of their conversation. I simply thought it would be too long to be put in a single chapter. Rising tempers are a rarity between these two usually controlled individuals, but I'd like to think I kept them both in character. Why does Leliana remember these things with great detail? She's a bard, she thrives on stories. Of course she's going to remember details about her friend.**

**Also: I'd like to say that in case you have questions about this fic, especially about the whys and the hows, just because they weren't answered yet doesn't mean they never will be. BTW, questions like: Why did she use the name Stormcrown? So is she a thief or an assassin? How did she get transported to Thedas? etc, will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Ta-ta.**

**NH**

**Answers to reviews:**

**RinYun913****: **I was referring to the Hero of Ferelden. I haven't decided if I wanted to include any kind of romance between Talia and anyone on Thedas. That being said, there will be a lot of background pairs. (From this chapter, you can see that there's past F!DB/Anders and current M!Hawke/Anders)

**Questioner: **Yes it is, it will be addressed in later chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**08**

"What's her real name?" referring to her as Stormcrown now made Talia uncomfortable. "Stormcrown is a title, first held by Talos, the god-man who'd founded the Empire."

"Savith Idren," Leliana said, and Talia nodded, recognizing it as a common name in Morrowind. "She used Stormcrown because it sounded less exotic and elvish than Savith Idren. Dragonborn would have been the logical choice, but she said she'd gotten tired of hearing it for the past six years. She used to say that only very few called her by her name."

"And how old is she? What year was she born?"

"She was 58 when we met, so about 69 now. She was born in the Fourth Era, but I'm not sure what year," Leliana said, and Talia felt her eyebrow rise. "What is it?"

Talia shook her head, how young Akatosh's favored child was when she saved the world. If she met Leliana when she was 58, and she'd been called Dragonborn for 6 years, the dunmer had only been 52! "I did not expect her to be so young. I'm 74," she offered.

"You look a bit more mature than her," Leliana answered carefully as if afraid she would be offended by outright calling her 'old', and Talia almost snorted.

"I understand humans don't have the same lifespan as we elves do. 74 _is_ quite old for you. Dunmer reach the age of majority at 50, and we can live up to 800, although there are some who have already surpassed that age."

"In truth, every person in this world has similar lifespans. They say the Elves used to know the secret to immortality—but it's been lost since the fall of the Dales."

Another similarity. Talia brought a hand up to her temple. "Can I get some ink and paper?" At the rate they were going, Talia was likely to die from the information overload before she managed to close the Breach. When Leliana procured the items, she wrote down keywords, and things she needed to do further research about. She sighed and took a sip of her tea as she organized her thoughts.

"Do you know how she was transported here?" she finally asked.

Leliana nodded. "She told us that she was captured by the Thalmor, and she was saved by her companions. When they were escaping, she stayed behind to give them a chance to run. She said she doesn't remember what happened. One moment, the world around her was burning, and the next, she was lying in a tent, being tended to by elves. The Sabrae Clan of the Dalish had found her in an old elvhen temple. One of them claimed to have seen her fall from the Eluvian when they were exploring. I'm afraid I don't know much about Eluvian, just that they were magical mirrors used by the Ancient Elves."

Talia wrote down 'Thalmor', 'Dalish' and 'Eluvian', resolving to find out more about them.

"The previous Warden Commander was the one who found her, as well as Savith Mahariel, a hunter from the Dalish Clan." At Talia's sharp look, Leliana nodded. "The same name, yes. Duncan, the Warden, said that the Taint from the mirror passed to both of them, and the only known way to survive it lay with joining the Grey Wardens. Mahariel died on their way to Ostagar, and was never able to join the Wardens."

Talia made note of it, and beside it she wrote of Hawke's siblings, and how Varric said Savith had had no choice. With a frown she also noted down: _Savith Mahariel (deceased)—Savith Stormcrown, Talia Lavellan (deceased)—Talia Indoril = coincidence?_

"It was Duncan who'd suggested she never remove her mask. They played it off as something cultural, and King Cailan was the only one she'd allowed to see her without a mask. He was very accepting, but everybody else looked on in distrust."

"Her mask, I've seen it before. What is it?" Talia asked.

"It's called Krosis," Leliana answered. "It's a Dragon Priest mask. She has a few more, but they all look similar in appearance."

_A dragon priest, how fascinating; Savith must have led an interesting life_, Talia mulled. It was comical how quickly she'd gone from thinking of Savith as _s'wit_ to _sera_, but these were strange times indeed.

"And she never removed it?"

"When we were in public, she almost never did. Most people just assumed she was human because of her height, but foreigner, based on her accent. I remember, though, she took it off in Orzammar, the Brecilian Forest, and during the Landsmeet, as a sign of good faith to potential allies. The dwarves and the elves had no problem with her, she'd given them her aid after all. They were curious of course, but we agreed to the half-Qunari, half-Elf story. But the nobles at the Landsmeet were horrified when they saw her," Leliana's lips twisted into a grimace. "Her credibility was ripped to shreds—simply because of what she was. They questioned her loyalty and her motivations. They called her an abomination, the Grand Cleric was already ordering Templars to take her away—it was pandemonium."

"What happened then?"

A small smile graced Leliana's lips. "Savith spoke—and everyone listened. Her voice was pitched low, but we could hear every word, it shook us down to our very bones. I remembered how she looked then, with her mask off, her expression grim. She spoke with such conviction that they had no choice but to believe her.

"'You would risk your country over petty grievances such as my complexion, the color of my eyes and my race?' She said. 'While the darkspawn are amassing their forces, we remain here speaking of inconsequential things instead of gathering our resources and fighting back. I traipsed around Ferelden, was branded as a traitor, constantly looking over my shoulder as left and right people tried to _kill _me. When all I've done was unite the races of Thedas into an army that can drive back this Blight? Where were you when I solved the political strife in Orzammar and braved the Deep Roads to find their Paragon? Where were you when Kinloch had fallen? And only four of us had the will to save the mages and templars who'd become victims of a blood mage terrorist? Where were _you_ when we saved Redcliffe from a hoard of undead?'"

In the soft glow of the firelight, it was plain to see how much Leliana adored and admired Savith Stormcrown.

"'You have been hiding behind your Chantry walls and your stone doors. While you rest on your laurels, I and my company,' here she gestured to all of us, Morrigan was so uncomfortable with all the attention. 'Braved the wilds, defied death, risked getting Tainted just so we could give Ferelden this fighting chance. So do _not _speak to _me_ of loyalty.'"

Talia felt she was getting a glimpse of both Savith's personality, as well as how Leliana acted when she was younger and freer. Her eyes lit up and her hands were animated as she told her story. Perhaps at one point, Leliana loved telling them, but as she grew older, as she faced the harshness of life, they lost their appeal.

"And they actually changed their minds?" Talia asked.

"Yes," Leliana's smiled dimmed. "I remember thinking that _this_ was the power of words. If these nobles could be convinced so easily, perhaps changing the minds of others would be possible. Of course, I eventually learned that it was her _Voice_ that did all the work, and not her words."

"Her voice?"

"Her Thu'um, she called it. Unchecked, her Voice could coerce, seduce and kill others. I'm not sure if I can explain it well. You know how mages sometimes lose control of their magic when they're emotional? In the same way, Savith sometimes loses control of her Voice. When she's trying to charm or intimidate, her Voice projects this need. If she does not make a conscious effort to stop it, it comes as naturally to her as breathing."

That sounded both incredible and burdensome. If she had that power, Talia would constantly second-guess people's affections or friendships.

"Such is the power of a Dragonborn," Talia murmured. She wondered if Martin didn't have the same power. Was that why he could easily inspire their army? Or was that because he was _Martin?_ "Is that how she convinced King Alistair to spare Loghain's life? I read about it in that book…"

Leliana grimaced. "Yes, although Alistair had gotten so furious with her that he'd agreed to marry Anora out of spite."

"Anora?" she recognized the name.

"Loghain's daughter and King Cailan's wife. She would have been Queen if Alistair never agreed to be put forth as King." Leliana said. "The woman was very cunning. She had Savith devise a rescue plan to get her out of Arl Howe's dungeons, but betrayed them when they were caught. Savith ordered the rest of the team to leave with Anora, and she was imprisoned in Fort Drakon. Although she never said it outright, every one of us knew she was tortured, but she endured it, and waited for the opportune moment to break out." she paused. "Savith despises Anora for what she did, and she swore that the woman would never sit on the throne if she could help it."

"Did she kill her then?" Talia asked.

"When Alistair agreed to marry Anora, Savith was…distraught, but she never showed it to the public. A few days before their wedding, Anora had killed herself. She was found hanging by the neck from the balcony. The only thing written on her suicide note was 'torture'."

Talia raised an eyebrow. "And did anyone connect it to Savith?"

"Mages and healers studied her body, there'd been no signs of blood magic, physical wounds, bruises or anything that could be constituted as her being tortured. They tried to look for evidence of her being threatened, but nothing came up." Leliana shrugged. "I know it was Savith, but she never admitted to any of it. Nobody else seemed to suspect her though, and upon further investigation, they all agreed it was a suicide and not a murder."

Talia was suitably impressed. To fake a convincing suicide was quite difficult, especially with such a high profile target. Luck was a huge factor. Perhaps she had been blessed by Nocturnal?

"Do you know if Savith serves any Daedra?" Talia changed the topic back to the matter at hand.

"Well, there's your Lord Sithis, and your Night Mother…" Leliana said, and Talia stopped herself from pointing out that neither was a Daedra. "The dragon god, I'm not sure what his name was. As well as Talos, the man-god."

"Was she a member of the Thieves Guild as well?" Talia remembered Varric mentioning it.

"Yes," Leliana confirmed. "She joined after she settled the Dragon Crisis and the Civil War. She thought of it as a much needed escape from her duties as Listener and Dragonborn. She became the Guildmaster after the previous one was revealed to be a traitor and murderer."

_Guildmaster of Skyrim Thieves Guild._ Talia wrote down. Beside it, she added, _Nightingale—NOCTURNAL. _Although Drayven had tried to keep it a secret, Talia was neither blind nor deaf, and she knew of the guild's inner circle a few months into it.

"Did she mention anyone else?"

"I think there was the god of madness…and there was the one that invited her to a drinking contest for a staff. She said she lost at least a week of her memory."

"That's Sheogorath and probably Sanguine, respectively," Talia said as she wrote them down. "Anyone else?"

"I know there are more, but I can't remember their names," Leliana frowned.

"Did she have any artifacts? If you can remember the names of the swords or staves or describe how it looked, I could speculate on who gave it."

Leliana looked contemplative. "Her sword was white and gold. At the base, there was a circular stone that glowed brightly when we fight the undead. Other than that, I don't remember anything else about her weaponry."

_Undead? —Meridia?_

Talia noted that she and Savith were both Champions of three Daedra—Sheogorath, Sanguine and Nocturnal, as well as children of Sithis and the Night Mother. Yet, Talia couldn't shake the idea that Akatosh was behind all of this.

"You mentioned a Dragon Crisis?" Talia remembered.

Leliana appeared almost excited to tell the story. "It officially begins when Savith was crossing the border to Cyrodiil, but was caught in an ambush between the two warring sides in the Civil War…"

When Leliana finished her tale, Talia had to stop herself from being slack-jawed. If it was accurate, Alduin the World-Eater appeared in Skyrim, and Savith drove him out of Nirn and into Aetherius where he met his end. The Dragonborn had _physically_ entered Sovngarde!

_A shout,_ Talia wrote down, composed of three words in Dragon Tongue that transported Savith back to Nirn. _Perhaps it could work for them as well?_

And the Blades, Talia thought grimly, almost wiped out, save for two people. Why and how, Leliana couldn't remember, only that they were all being hunted down by the Thalmor. Still, it was quite embarrassing how they decided to abandon the Dragonborn, someone they'd sworn to protect, simply because she refused to kill her Dragon mentor.

At the same time, Talia couldn't help but notice the similarities between them: being captured for a crime they didn't commit, set to be executed but saved through sheer luck.

_Or Divine intervention_, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Uriel Septim whispered in her mind.

_Perhaps we were both brought here because of what we've done for Nirn,_ Talia thought.

"And what was it that you did for Nirn?" Leliana asked.

She didn't even realize she'd said it out loud. Talia stalled by drinking her tea. It wasn't something she liked to share—her being the Champion of Cyrodiil would get their hopes up, and there was no guarantee she would ever succeed in closing the Breach and stopping whoever was behind it.

"I was called many names," Talia said slowly. "But for propriety's sake, let me introduce myself in the overly traditional, formal, Dunmer way. I'll include _all_ my titles, even the _less savory_ ones, as some may call it."

Leliana raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

The dunmer sighed heavily and she threaded her fingers. _Best get it over with. _"I am Talia, daughter of Lord Varis and Lady Helsi of the Great House Indoril, 7th Champion of Cyrodiil, Listener to the Dark Brotherhood, Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, Archmage of the Mages Guild, Guildmaster of the Fighter's Guild, Champion of the Daedric Princes Azura, Boethiah, Nocturnal, Sanguine and Sheogorath, High Curate to the Tribunal; also known as the Gray Fox, Vanquisher of the Mythic Dawn, Savior of Bruma, Hero of Kvatch, Oblivion Walker and Gate Master."

Talia simply looked at Leliana, who to her credit, was trying to hide how surprised she was.

"Archmage?" she finally said.

"As you may have already guessed, I _am _very proficient in magic. I've been training since I was seventeen," Talia said. "Magic has always been and always will be my greatest weapon."

"I see you took my words about mages very seriously," Leliana remarked.

"And I'm glad I did. Cassandra and Cullen may have killed me on the spot if they knew exactly _what_ I could do with my magic," she raised her hand, and the kettle on the hearth shot across the room and into her hands. Leliana remained silent as Talia refilled both of their cups.

"I know you've spoken to Cassandra, so you've heard that I ran away from my duties as High Curate and fled to Skyrim," at Leliana's nod, she continued, "I met one of my relatives, and he taught me how to fight, steal and go undetected. After thirteen years, I moved to Cyrodiil and joined the Guild there. I won't go into specifics, but I became guildmaster after three years. As head, all homeless people, beggars, street children, at the Imperial City fall under my protection."

"I thought being a member of the Thieves Guild was about earning a profit?" Leliana asked.

"Then that means you've never been part of an actual Thieves Guild," Talia allowed herself a wry smile. "We protect the marginalized from being oppressed by the nobles, tax collectors and the guardsmen. If taxes were levied, I stole them and gave them back. I tried my best to help them find work, but most wouldn't hire someone living in the streets. The most important rule we have was that we never killed—bad for business."

"And you did?"

Talia looked away from Leliana's assessing gaze and out the window. "It was collection day, and they were particularly hard on all the poor at the Waterfront. There was a boy, barely out of his majority, who was taking care of his grandfather. Hjalti had the bad case of the Rattles, and so it was Jorin who had to answer the door that day. They demanded an amount of ten septims, and they _knew_ Jorin couldn't afford it. He couldn't pay…so they thrashed him."

Talia looked at Leliana, her face devoid of expression.

"But they didn't stop there, they decided to thrash Hjalti as well. When the others finally got the word to me, I rushed to them. All I found was Jorin sobbing, holding Hjalti's corpse." She could remember how the boy had wept into her tunic, how her blood boiled at the thought and how her vision had become tinted red. It wasn't difficult to find out who the guardsmen were, and she'd disposed of them—but not before torturing the one who'd dared to lay a hand on the sick, old man. "You know the rest, I suppose, I killed the guardsmen, Lucien witnessed it, and decided my talent should not go to waste," she added lightly.

"What of the tax collector?" Leliana asked curiously. "Surely his was the more heinous crime? Did he not order the two to be beaten?"

"Killing him would have linked it to the Thieves Guild, and I couldn't have that," Lucien had found her at the scene of the crime, still covered in the guardsman's blood. He'd looked incredibly amused and extended an invitation to join the Brotherhood.

_And if I refuse? _she'd asked, and Lucien let out a cold laugh.

_I don't waylay the group of guards that are on your tail._

When she'd accepted, he'd handed over the Blade of Woe and ordered her to kill Rufio at the Inn of Ill Omen. He'd given her a rather predatory grin before he went out and slashed the throats of a few guards and drawing them away from her position. Because of Lucien, the Dark Brotherhood was blamed for the death of those guards, rather than the Thieves Guild.

"I became a member of the Dark Brotherhood after that, and worked my way up. Then one day, I was arrested for a crime I didn't commit," she grimaced at the memory. "There was a noble, and he was harassing an Argonian who was begging for a few coins. I was nearby, and when I approached to see what was happening, he pulled out a knife. I stopped him from killing the beggar. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough to escape when he called for the guards and demanded I be _thrown_ into prison for accosting him in the streets. I decided to go with them rather than make a scene, one of the others would try to break me out sooner or later. And that's where all of it began, actually. In my disgusting, little cell in the Imperial Prison."

Talia thought back to that moment, when she was counting out the days she'd been in jail and wondering how long it would take for them to devise a plan to get her out.

"There was a lot of commotion going on, and then to my surprise, a group of Blades entered my cell, escorting no other than the Emperor of Tamriel himself. Lucky me, that my cell was actually the one with the door to one of the Emperor's secret escape routes," she gave Leliana an ironic smile.

"But why were you put in that cell then?" Leliana frowned. "If it was one of the Emperor's escape routes, it should have been empty."

"It should have," Talia agreed. "But there had been a mix-up. The guards at the Imperial Prison are exceptionally stupid, after all."

"A happy coincidence."

"Or fate, as Uriel would say," Talia traced the lip of her cup idly. "The Septims were said to have been blessed with the gift of foresight. They say that sometimes, he dreams, and gains visions of what's to come. When Uriel caught a glimpse of me, he grew wide-eyed, and proclaimed that he'd seen me in his dreams." Talia remembered giving him such a look of incredulity when he recognized her. "I ended up following them and killing some of the assassins that had gone after him. Then at one point, the two of us were left alone. Baurus, the only Blade who'd survived, scouted ahead.

"Uriel turned to me and told me that his heirs were dead and he was going to die that night, no matter what happened. I said I would protect him with my life," she shrugged when Leliana raised an eyebrow. There was something in him that inspired loyalty, and it was not something she saw in a lot of people. "He told me that he had another son—Martin his name was. He handed me the Amulet of Kings, and instructed me that it must never fall under the hands of the enemy. He told me that I must shut the jaws of Oblivion."

_I know it's much to ask. But please, keep my son safe._

She'd felt so confused and disoriented—and when the assassin appeared from behind Uriel, she'd been too slow to react. Baurus had to pry her away from the assassin's bloody form when Talia would not stop beating and stabbing him.

"Is the Amulet of Kings a symbol of their dynasty?" Leliana asked.

"Yes, but it's more than a simple trinket," Talia paused, thinking of a way to explain exactly what it was in simple terms. "It was given the by the god Akatosh to Saint Alessia, a woman who led the rebellion against their slavers. He blessed Alessia with the Dragonblood, and gave her the Amulet of Kings—so long as her bloodline ruled and they remained pure, he would keep the barrier between Oblivion the realm of Daedra, and Nirn, the realm of mortals. At the start of his term, the new Emperor would light the Dragonfires using the Amulet, and it keeps Oblivion at bay. With the death of Uriel and his heirs, the Dragonfires couldn't be lit, and Nirn had become at risk."

"But he had another child? Martin Septim," Leliana said.

Talia's heart clenched. "Martin was his illegitimate child. I went to Brother Jauffre, the Grandmaster of the Blades. He pointed me in the direction of Kvatch, and told me to fetch Martin, but I left the Amulet of Kings with him." Until now, Talia still didn't know if it had been the right decision.

"When I arrived at Kvatch, the town had already been overrun by Daedra. The sky turned red, corpses littered the ground and the remaining survivors locked themselves inside the Chapel of Akatosh. The entrance to the town was blocked, and nobody could get in or out while the Oblivion Gate was still there. In a rare moment of recklessness, I decided to pass through the gate and attempt to close the it myself." She remembered the despair and hopelessness in Salvian Matius' eyes, how he believed that the end of days were coming. But it wasn't the countless dead or the townspeople's anguish that pushed her into entering the gate. She never admitted it to anyone but Martin, but it was the memory of Uriel, his kind eyes filled with the utter belief that she would be able to help. The same eyes Martin had. Yes, she had wanted to help, but she found herself wanting to fulfill the dying man's last wish.

"_That_ was why you reacted that way when I told you demons were pouring out of Rifts," Leliana said in sudden realization. "You've done it before…"

Talia shook her head. "Yes and no. Closing an Oblivion Gate is nothing like closing Rifts. It is anchored to Nirn by a Sigil Stone. If taken from the pedestal, the gate collapses, and anything that isn't of Oblivion is cast back to Nirn." She looked down at her hand, which glowed green every so often. "Closing a Rift is more like harnessing my magic into a conduit. The rift pulses, and when it seems as if it can take no more of it, it implodes. I don't fully understand how it works, but I plan to figure it out."

"It's essentially the same though," Leliana insisted. "Demons pouring out, and you're the only one who has the power to stop it."

_Anybody could close an Oblivion Gate, but only _I _can close Fade Rifts. _That was a very big difference. She truly wanted to help Nirn during the Oblivion Crisis, but here she felt like she was forced to do so. She'd saved the world once, why was it that she needed to do it one more time? If she hadn't appeared when she did,Lavellan would be in her place, and while Talia wouldn't wish this horrid fate on anyone, at _least_ the elf was originally from Thedas.

What was happening was horrible, of course, but Talia was tired. She was no longer the same person who fiercely protected the people of the Waterfront, who leapt headfirst into Oblivion to save Kvatch, who eagerly awaited instructions from Martin and Jauffre and did everything in her power to save Nirn. The aftermath of the Oblivion Crisis left her with too many scars that couldn't and wouldn't fade over time.

"They say when you walk the plains of Oblivion, you should be extremely cautious. For when you enter Oblivion…Oblivion seeps _into_ you as well," Talia murmured. "I didn't think anything changed in me when I first stepped into that gate and came back out successful. But perhaps I simply didn't know myself very well."

Leliana was quiet, but her face looked strangely sombre.

"There is no way for me to accurately describe what Oblivion—the Deadlands specifically—was like. Imagine a place with dried up land, and pools of lava everywhere—where you constantly hear the screams of the tortured, but are unable to help. Imagine a place where blood runs in rivers, and every bridge your cross is made out of bone. Imagine a wasteland filled with demons and horrible creatures of every kind…" Talia looked at Leliana. "That is what the Deadlands was like."

Talia breathed in deeply. "When I finally returned from Oblivion, I went to the chapel to find Martin, who was a priest there. Predictably, he wouldn't believe me when I said he was the Emperor's son."

_'Why do you think the Daedra summoned a Great Gate in Kvatch? Certainly not because they simply wanted to destroy a random town in Cyrodiil! They're _looking_ for you! And if we don't leave now, they _will_ find us.'_

"He eventually did, and I took him straight to Jauffre. Upon my arrival, the Priory was being attacked by the assassins, and though none of us were harmed, they managed to get the Amulet of Kings."

Leliana's eyes widened, and Talia could see that somewhere deep within her, she still loved a good story.

"We retreated to the Cloud Ruler Temple in Bruma, a safe haven for the Emperor and his Blades. I was tasked to do reconnaissance and infiltrate the group of assassins. But we learned they weren't simply assassins…they were a cult. And they served Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric Prince of Destruction. Dagon has always been relentlessly invading Tamriel since the First Era, but the Dragonfires have always prevented his success.

"I infiltrated the Mythic Dawn, as their cult was called, and there I met Mankar Camoran, their leader," Talia fiddled with the Mundane Ring on her finger. "Before I could grab the Amulet he disappeared, into a place he called 'Paradise'. A small piece of Oblivion, made just for him." She remembered the Argonian prisoner, the one they sacrificed. "On the pedestal was a book, the Mysterium Xarxes…written by Mehrunes Dagon himself. When I took it, their entire sanctum collapsed. I had to fight my way out of there, and almost lost my life doing so."

It possibly wasn't the smartest thing to do, taking it in broad view of the cultists. Lucien had found her, bleeding profusely somewhere in the outskirts of Cheydinhal. He'd brought her back to the Sanctuary, and when she'd woken, she'd been subjected to his wrath. He'd expressly forbidden her from going back to Cloud Ruler temple, but for once, Talia disobeyed him and headed there even when she was injured. It was one of the few things she would argue with him about, and Lucien often questioned if her loyalty ultimately lay with Martin or with the Night Mother.

_'Do you fancy yourself _in love_ with him, Assassin? You would dare disobey a member of the Black Hand for this Martin Septim?'_

_'I wasn't visited by the Wrath of Sithis; perhaps the Dread Father understands that this is ultimately about duty.'_

_Slap. Her back shoved against the wall. His hands on either side of her head. _

_'Are you not loyal to Mother? Are you not loyal to _me_?'_

_His eyes dilated, in anger or in lust? Her hands grabbing his collar and dragging him down. Lips meeting, teeth gnashing, blood spilling._

_'Do not forget whom you belong to.'_

"Martin studied the book, and he determined the four relics we needed to open a portal to Camoran's Paradise. One was a Great Sigil Stone, and for that, we needed the enemy to open a Great Gate." Talia looked away. Although she knew she needed to do it, a small part of her resented Martin for asking her to gather their allies for him. Because of _course_ they would want the Oblivion gates at their towns closed and of _course_ she needed to do it. "We gathered all allies we could find from the other towns and cities. As we stood there, ready for battle, the gates opened one by one, and when the Great Gate finally opened I entered it."

It was one of the times when the memory of Martin was only thing keeping her going. At that time, Lucien had already gone to the Void, and she had become Listener for the Brotherhood. "I was stabbed, shot, beaten, but I got the Great Sigil Stone." When the gate collapsed and she reappeared, her knees buckled and she fell forward. Martin was there; he caught her and Baurus told her the Dragonborn had refused to allow anyone else to carry her back up to Cloud Ruler temple. When she'd finally woken up, Martin was at her bedside singing a soft lullaby. Something had changed in the way he looked at her, but she could never say what it was.

"As you might have guessed, I went after Mankar Camoran in his Paradise, I killed him and I got the Amulet of Kings. At that time, I'd thought that the worst was behind us; Martin would be crowned Emperor, he would light the Dragonfires, and we would all be fine."

"As you've already said that Martin Septim dies, I assume things didn't go according to plan?" Leliana said, and Talia realized she'd been quiet for some time.

Talia gritted her teeth. Two years and it still hurt; she could still remember every detail of their fight, from the blood stains on the floors of Temple district to the color of Martin's robes. "When we got to the Imperial City, it was overrun by Mythic Dawn and Daedra alike. I stuck close to Martin and protected him as best as I could. We were close to the Temple of the One…and then a large portal opened…and Mehrunes Dagon stepped onto Nirn for the first time in Eras."

Leliana had gone pale, and Talia could only imagine what _she_ looked like. "He was…huge and fearsome. I truly can't describe him…if you remember my description of the deadlands…that's him personified. I only kept on going because I needed to keep Martin safe. We entered the Temple of the One, and Martin—" her breath hitched embarrassingly and she coughed to hide it. "Martin told me he knew what he needed to do. He ran to the altar, just as Dagon smashed the roof open. The Amulet of Kings is crushed in his grip and he turns into a Dragon…the Avatar of Akatosh. Standing tall and proud, it bit at Dagon's neck, breathed fire at him and defeated him…expelling him back into Oblivion." Tears were threatening to pour down her eyes and she blinked them back. "Martin Septim gave up his life to save Tamriel. By becoming the Avatar of Akatosh, he solidified the barrier between our planes, and it prevents any and all Daedric Princes from stepping foot on Nirn."

_He pulled her then into their first, and last kiss—stealing away her breath. But it was one filled with such bitterness and longing. _

_'Thank you…you've protected me with your life.' He cupped her face. 'But I must do my duty…and now it is time for _me_ to protect _you.'

"I am sorry," Leliana's words surprised Talia, and she furrowed her brow at the bard. "I had already guessed that this talk would dredge up unpleasant memories."

Talia was quiet for a moment before she answered. "This talk was long coming…I had simply delayed it."

Leliana's eyes shone with sadness, and Talia was surprised to see genuine emotion in her expression. "Still…I apologize for bringing up such memories."

Talia remained silent and the only sound was the scratching of the quill as she updated her notes. Leliana it seemed, was content to keep quiet as well, staring to the fire in deep contemplation.

"And where was Lucien during all of this?" she asked after some time, and Talia accidentally snapped the end of her quill. The dunmer stared at the black smear on her paper before grabbing a small knife and sharpening her pen.

"…Lucien died before Martin did. I ascended to the Listener just before I started recruiting allies for the battle in Bruma." Talia finally said.

"Will you tell me what happe—"

"No," came Talia's curt answer. Her knuckles were turning white at the tightness of her grip. "No, I will not." she said more calmly.

"I joined the Mages Guild and the Fighter's Guild after the end of the Oblivion Crisis, and ascended to Archmage and promoted to Guildmaster a year after," she said. "I would tell the whole story, but it's very long, and not particularly relevant to our discussion."

Leliana watched her for a moment before speaking. "Do you have any theories of how you were brought here and by whom?"

Talia relaxed marginally. At least Leliana knew when to drop the topic. "I would have thought it was Sheogorath, the god of madness. Since I entered his portal and ended up here instead of the Shivering Isles. Although, I've never known him to do anything except for his own amusement." Talia said. "Akatosh is the most likely suspect. As the Dragon god of Time, he's always meddled indirectly by placing certain people onto a path. Savith, as Dragonborn, is his favored child, and it would explain why he chose her. As for me," Talia sighed. "Perhaps it is because I helped save Nirn, and protected Martin Septim during the Oblivion Crisis.

"As for why he brought us here, I have no clue. We both arrived her during perilous times, so I assume we were brought to help save this world. Both of us have become the most important person for our respective crises, her for the Blight, and me for this Breach. Although I'm not sure _why_ Akatosh would care about this world." Talia brought a hand up to her temple. "If I could speak with Savith, it would be extremely helpful. Perhaps we can help each other get back to Nirn. Do you know where Savith is now?"

Leliana's lips thinned. "Last I knew was that she'd left the Wardens under the command of Nathaniel Howe because she had some business in the North."

"The North?" Talia frowned, trying to remember her maps.

"Antiva? Perhaps Tevinter…even Seheron. I couldn't get any other information from Nathaniel apart from that. Even Alistair was curiously tight-lipped about it. And that was _before_ they disappeared."

"What do you mean?" Talia frowned.

"Savith left for the trip a year ago, but never really said where she was going. Six months ago, Alistair told me the Wardens at Amaranthine had all disappeared, and he'd had to appoint someone as the new Arl. I asked him if he knew more, but he'd claimed not to know anything about it."

"Do you think the King know something?"

"He knows more than he lets on," Leliana said. "I'm not sure if Savith had to do something with it, but the Grey Wardens of Orlais are missing as well. I sent a message to Weisshaupt, but the First Warden hasn't replied to me yet."

_Grey Wardens missing-King Alistair may know. Weisshaupt—Warden central command, First Warden - leader?_

"Why didn't Savith tell you where she went? Are you not close friends?"

The dunmer would have missed it if she hadn't been observing Leliana, but the bard's shoulders tensed for a moment before resuming its relaxed state. "We…have not kept in touch for many years."

Talia cocked her head to the side as she regarded Leliana. "Does this have something to do with why she would not answer any of your letters?" Leliana stiffened visibly and gave her a frosty look, but Talia simply raised an eyebrow. "Did you have a falling out?"

Leliana clasped her hands together and pursed her lips. She looked strangely tense—very different from her usually composed self. "Of a sort."

"What sort?"

The iciness seeped out of Leliana, leaving her looking strangely defeated. "I suppose if anyone should know about it…it would be you."

Talia waited patiently as Leliana composed herself.

"Justinia and I were close long before she even became the Divine. She was the main reason I had pledged my life to the Chantry, and was willing to leave my life as a bard behind me. Of course, I'd met Savith, and I left my Chantry life behind to pick up my bow and aid her during the Blight. Afterwards, when she'd been named Divine, Justinia offered me the position of Left Hand…and I accepted it, along with everything that went with the title. Ultimately, that meant my loyalty was with Justinia…and I did anything and everything she asked."

Talia was familiar with the feeling. Lucien wasn't just her Speaker—he _owned _her. Her loyalty was with him first, then the Night Mother. Looking back, perhaps it was the reason Mother let him die, despite being a loyal child of Sithis.

"I have killed, spied, tortured for Justinia…but none of those elicit the same guilt in me as what I've done to Savith." Leliana said mournfully.

It was a moment before it clicked, and Talia's eyes widened at the implications of her statement. "You told Justinia?" she asked incredulously.

Leliana resolutely stared at her hands instead of the dunmer. "Justinia asked me what I knew about Savith. She asked me to tell her _everything_, so that she could assess if Savith was a threat to Thedas. I did not want to…I wanted to lie, but I couldn't," she raised her eyes and Talia saw it shining with emotion she couldn't identify. "I wrote her a report on everything I knew, but I pleaded with her not to share it with anybody. I at least owed Savith that. I can't be certain she never shared it with anyone, but Cassandra was never informed."

Talia was frozen in her seat. "When you say everything…"

"_Everything_," Leliana emphasized and Talia shot to her feet and paced the room. Was that how Leliana repaid friendship? By betrayal? The dunmer panicked as she thought of everything she'd divulged. This information would be used against her—

"Justinia is dead…and I will not do the same with you." Leliana tried to reassure her.

"Is that so? Was that what you told Savith as well before you wrote a _file_ about her?" Talia snarled. What had she done? She couldn't believe she'd been foolish enough to tell Leliana about herself.

Leliana stood as well and she approached her angrily. "I did what I thought was right. Justinia as head of the Chantry needed to know this. And while I regret that I'd lost Savith's friendship, I do not regret following Justinia."

Talia breathed in deeply, calming herself. Justinia was dead, and Leliana did not have a Divine to report to. And if she did, well, Talia was not the Gray Fox nor the Listener for nothing.

"I will need that file," Talia finally said, having effectively put her mask of indifference back on.

Leliana noticed this, and composed herself as well. "What for?"

"If there is more information about her and her past, it may point to who brought us here and how we were transported."

Leliana nodded sharply. "It's in Val Royeaux, in a hidden safebox."

"Draw me a map of the place, I will procure it myself when we arrive at Val Royeaux," Talia said coolly and turned to go. "And Leliana?"

"Yes, Herald?" she replied neutrally.

"If you decide it a _grand_ idea to betray my confidence, I _will_ kill you," Talia looked over her shoulder and regarded Leliana coldly. The Spymaster nodded with cold understanding and bowed slightly.

With that, Talia trudged out of the Spymaster's hut, welcoming the biting cold that seeped under her clothes. She thought of everything Leliana had said, and Talia knew that the Spymaster would never have told her if she'd been planning to do the same to her. Their talk, while not very pleasant, had been filled with warm understanding and sympathy. And while betraying Savith's confidence was a horrible thing to do, Talia understood more than anyone that sometimes, there were simply orders you couldn't refuse.

And if Leliana found a stem of Andraste's Grace on her desk with a small note that said "I understand", neither of them mentioned it. And if Varric kept giving Talia strange looks for asking him to teach her how to write down those words, nobody mentioned it either.

**A/N: A step forward in the Leliana and Talia's friendship. Yaaaay. So, you've learned some things about Savith…and yes, she hates Anora. I gave the general Dragon Crisis story, I think the fuller story would be better told by Savith than anyone else.**

**Yes, I took liberties on Dunmer aging/maturity/lifespan, because…why not? **

**While I was planning to reveal a lot more about Savith this chapter, I ended up telling Talia's story instead. I think it fits better, since Leliana couldn't possibly remember every single thing about Savith. We're instead getting a glimpse of what happened during the Oblivion Crisis and her actual thoughts during those times. I also wanted to expand more about how she felt about saving the world. And the contrast between her wanting to help back in Oblivion and having no choice now with the Breach.**

**I've always wondered: if the Wardens disappeared, who the was left managing Amaranthine? So I decided to add a quick bit about Alistair appointing a new Arl, and feigning ignorance on whatever's happening. Well duh, he can also hear the calling, of course he knows something!**

**Next chapter is Val Royeaux!**


	9. Chapter 9

**09**

Val Royaeux looked exactly how its name sounded: grandiose, and a bit ostentatious. It was Orlais' capital—Talia could recognize the show of wealth and power for what it was. Fitting perhaps, for a city that was also the capital of the Chantry. The way to the plaza was lined with religious statues, most of them depicting Maferath, Andraste's mortal husband.

It was interesting how the Chantry spent its time "assessing" the Chant of Light, striking out verses that seemed to contradict their teachings. When she learned that there were such things as Dissonant Verses, Talia's already low opinion of the Chantry fell even further. Editing religious texts to suit their needs?

Another that was removed had been the elves' involvement in freeing the land from the slavers' rule. Leliana had explained that the Chantry felt it prudent to remove any traces of elves allying with Andraste after the Exalted March on the elven land, the Dales. And it was the same reason the elves were considered as part of the lower class. The racism in Thedas was a lot worse than that in their world, and it made Talia's life a hundred times harder, being a strange-looking elf amidst a terrorist movement.

A scout reported to them as they reached the gates, updating them on the current situation in Val Royeaux. Although they'd only requested to meet with the officials of the Chantry, the clerics were determined for it to become a public spectacle.

"No doubt the work of those who wish to put themselves forward as Divine," Cassandra said in disgust. Leliana chose not to comment, but she left instructions with the scout before they headed to their inn.

As Right and Left Hands of the Divine, they were the two key people Talia needed to be present at the meeting. They, more than any of the others, knew how the Chantry worked. Leliana had argued that she couldn't simply leave her post. As Spymaster, she needed to constantly be apprised of all happenings, and being away from Haven made that difficult. Talia had sighed and grudgingly admitted that she valued their advice, and she smiled at the surprise in their eyes.

Being in Thedas was a huge trial, but her advisers did much to help her with the transition, and though she never said it out loud, she was grateful that they were there to explain whenever there was something she didn't quite understand. Although she knew a huge part of it was that she was deemed as their "last hope", she still appreciated it when Cassandra and Leliana would speak to her about pressing matters and silently offered their support. Cullen and Josephine were left in charge while they were away. And though Cullen still didn't trust her fully, and vice versa, the two remained professional in the way they interacted. Cullen had stopped gripping the hilt of his sword whenever she was around, which Talia considered a huge improvement.

She left Varric and Solas at Haven as well. Considering how delicate the situation was with the Chantry officials, Talia thought it best not to let any mages or non-humans anywhere near them.

Slowly, she was becoming accustomed to their presence, and she was lowering her mask inch by inch. Cassandra, in particular, seemed confused when Talia had become serious, reserved and more confident. The Seeker, as confrontational as she was, demanded an explanation from Talia.

Their relationship remained strained after their awkward talk about trust. And the woman kept on sending glares and mistrustful looks towards the dunmer that the latter simply ignored. Still, it told Talia something about Cassandra's devotion to the cause that the Seeker would still come with her to Val Royueaux and protect her from possible dangers.

Silence fell as they stepped foot in the inn, but Talia paid them no mind as one of their agents led them to their rooms. Just before he left, he whispered something into Leliana's ear that made her frown. As soon as the door closed, Talia turned to Leliana. "What news?"

"There's been sightings of templars within the city," she said.

"Did they say who it was?" Cassandra asked curiously. The warrior sounded hopeful, but Talia was less sure that they would be responsive.

"Knight Captain Reinard from the Ostwick Circle, and Lord Seeker Lucius were the only ones of standing that could be recognized."

"Lord Seeker!" Cassandra said incredulously. "Will they be present at the council?"

"From the various reports, it seems the Chantry wants it to be a public debacle instead of the small meeting we wanted." Leliana sighed. "We intercepted a few letters from Mother Hevara to the Templars; she's adamant to have you arrested and publicly tried for your crimes."

Talia simply raised her eyebrow. "She can most certainly try."

Cassandra scowled. "I do not think the Templars returned to Val Royeaux simply to go back to the Chantry, not after the way they left."

"And where are they now?" Talia asked.

"Not surprisingly, they refused the Chantry's offer of meals and lodging, and opted to stay at the _Auberge de la Bonne Fortune_. The Lord Seeker travels to and from the Grand Cathedral with a few of his Templars, although we have no intel on what they've spoken about."

Then why were they here? Talia looked out the window, the sun was setting in the horizon. Perhaps a little stroll around the marketplace wouldn't hurt. A little charm and persuasion could get all those merchants to gossip.

"I'll head down to the marketplace," she said decisively. "I'd like to have a chat with the locals."

"You should not go alone," Cassandra all but growled.

"You're intimidating when you aren't trying, and terrifying when you are. None of them will talk to me with you around."

"It is too dangerous for you to bandy around, especially with the price on your head," Leliana cautioned.

"Then tail me," she shrugged. "But reconnaissance is best done in that den of gossipers than anywhere else."

It took much persuasion, but the two finally relented. Talia would be tailed by the two of their best scouts, and Cassandra would be roaming the area as well. Leliana had opted to stay behind at the inn and see what she could find out there.

Establishing rapport with the locals was both easy and difficult. Despite the Chantry's best efforts to quell the rumors about the Herald of Andraste, quite a number were still quite curious about her. They feared her, as she suspected they would, but they were in awe of her as well. A few kind words spoken in gentle tones later, and most opened up to her easily.

Unfortunately, none of them knew anything of import about the templars and their reason for being in Orlais. Speculations varied from them wanting to come back to the Chantry to more outrageous ones like the Lord Seeker planning to seat himself on the Sunburst throne.

Talia gave that woman an incredulous look, and she blushed. "Well, after the giant hole in the sky, anything's possible."

_Yes, like me appearing in another world_, she thought wryly.

As she smiled and spoke about the Inquisition to various townspeople, successfully recruiting a few suppliers to their cause, she heard a raised voice shout in Orlesian, and the stuttering of another.

Talia turned her head towards the spectacle. A man stood over a servant girl, whose head was bowed in what Talia assumed to be shame.

He shouted at the girl in Orlesian, and every word seemed to pierce her. When he saw Talia observing, he sneered at her before turning in his heel and walking away. The girl followed at a more sedate pace, her head lowered in deference, but Talia could see her eyes burning with hatred. Nobody seemed to be alarmed at what happened, and the dunmer figured it was the norm in the city, or he was of too high standing that he could get away with doing whatever he pleased.

Something caught Talia's eye at the other side of the market. Partially hidden in the shadows, a blonde elf lay glowering at the pair. She looked surprised when she met Talia's eyes, and she stuck her tongue out at her, before stepping back and blending in with the crowd.

The dunmer thought nothing of it, until she found and arrow embedded on her windowsill that night, with a note and red handkerchief attached to it. Talia subtly inspected it for any poisons before taking the note. She raised an eyebrow as she skimmed the text.

_"Word's out that the Inquisition wants to close up the big hole in the sky. I want to help. A little birdie told us the highborn scum from the market wants the Herald dead. Follow the red thingies and it'll lead you to the baddies. - A Friend"_

There were squiggles bordering the note, and a rather badly drawn map below the text.

When Leliana entered her room a few minutes after, she simply looked at Talia's leather armor before speaking. "Planning a night out?"

"I'd like to know whose house this is," Talia handed Leliana the note as she secured the straps on her armor. She had a new one commissioned, since she'd been getting strange looks for walking around in robes. And she was sure everyone would have her burned at the stake if they saw her in her Black Hand robes. They were more ceremonial to her at any rate, since it would have been highly impractical for her to infiltrate strongholds wearing such loose clothing. Talia never did understand how Lucien could traipse around undetected in those things.

Leliana called for an agent and handed her the map, before shutting the door. "Who was that note from?"

"Found it on my window. I don't know whom it's from."

"It mentioned highborn scum from the market," Leliana remarked.

"There was a noble," she recalled. "Shouting at his young servant, and he strode around as if he owned the place. I didn't catch his name, however. There was an elf too, at the far end of the market. Blonde. She stuck her tongue out at me when I saw her glaring at the two."

"Could be a trap," Leliana said as she leaned by the door.

"Could be," Talia agreed as sheathed her daggers and attached them to her belt. "Which is why I'll be surveying the place before I actually meet up with this _Friend_."

There was a knock on her door, and Leliana answered it. She exchanged a few words with the agent and nodded before closing the door and turning back to Talia.

"Lord Apollinaire Chastain," Leliana announced. "A minor noble. He owns the _Auberge de la Bonne Fortune _and has trading posts in Jader and Starkhaven. His closest relative and heir, Roland Chastain is a supporter of the Inquisition. We don't have much information on him, but our agents have confirmed that he was the same man shouting at his servant in the market when you were there."

"Isn't that _Auberge_ place the same inn the templars are staying in?" Talia said.

"Yes," Leliana confirmed. "Although there haven't been any sightings of them speaking or communicating, this new information gives us further insight on their decision not to stay with the Chantry."

"The note says he wants me dead. Do the templars intend to dispose of me as well? Does Chastain have a reason to hate the Inquisition?"

"Not that we currently know of," she said. "We cannot jump to conclusions about the templars reasons for being here, but we cannot discount this information. With the mentions of the _Red_ things and being a _Friend_, I can only assume he or she is a member of the _Friends of Red Jenny._" Leliana studied the note. "They're a leaderless organization, and they operate more on a favor to favor basis than anything else. They don't take in anybody they deem as rich or noble, so all who operate it are from the lower or servant class." She handed the note back to Talia.

"And what's their purpose?" The dunmer folded it shoved it into one of her pockets.

"Ease the lives of the poor, and the marginalized. Something you can relate to, yes?"

Talia ignored Leliana's knowing smile as she opened the window. "Don't have me tailed. I might end up having to kill Chastain, and I'd rather none of our agents see me do it." She slipped on her Ring of Khajiti and climbed out of the window into the streets of city.

Val Royeaux looked even more splendid in the evening. Lanterns were lit and cast the area in a warm soft glow. Talia stuck to the shadows as she made her way Chastain's house. She made sure to cast an invisibility spell before scaling the walls.

She landed on the soft grass of Chastain's garden. There were a few guards patrolling, but Talia stuck to the shadows and observed them. As one of the guards entered, Talia slipped through the door before it closed shut.

As she stalked down the corridors, mentally noting which turns she took, she admired the intricacy of the carpet designs, and raised an eyebrow at the gaudy statues and paintings that filled the halls. She passed a few servants who were muttering about where the lord and his guest could shove their requests, and followed them on their way to Chastain's salon.

She entered the room and positioned herself in a corner near the window, both to prevent them from running into her, and give her better access to an escape route if need be. The room was spacious, and Chastain's guest was seated at the armchair near the fireplace.

"And what took you so long to deliver the wine?" Chastain reprimanded the young girl, who bowed her head in submission. "Never mind, just get out of my sight!" and he slammed the door in the girl's face. He turned back to his companion, whose face, Talia noted, was impassive. "Forgive my staff's incompetence," he sat back down on the opposite chair. "I try to have these rats trained, but I can only do so much for their weak minds."

He poured a glass of wine and handed it to his companion. The man gave Chastain an assessing look before sipping it. Talia could not tell what he was based on his clothing. He did not look like a noble, nor was he dressed like a mercenary. However, the sword strapped on his waist, and the way his eyes darted around the room suggested that he was at the very least, a trained warrior.

Chastain looked nervous as he tapped a finger at his thigh, waiting for the man to speak.

"She arrived today in the city," the man finally said.

"With the Left and Right Hands of the Divine," Chastain nodded, and Talia frowned at their words. So it seemed her _Friend's_ note wasn't wrong.

"The Elder One wants her alive." Talia's ears pricked. The Elder One? Was he the enemy they'd been looking for?

"May I ask why, Ser Conall?" _Ser_ Conall? Was he a knight? A templar?

"No, you may not," Conall said, setting down the glass and still fixing Chastain with a cold stare. There was something unnerving about him that Talia could not put a finger to. But he seemed to be making Chastain uncomfortable, as he was barely restraining himself from fidgeting.

"You said you would provide us every resource available to you," he went on. "And you know where this woman is staying, so tell me: when can we expect her to be delivered to us?"

"I cannot simply have her grabbed! She is with very skilled warriors! It would be suicide," Chastain exclaimed, and Conall leveled him with an unimpressed look.

"The Elder One would be _most_ displeased with this news. Perhaps next time one of your servants tries to tell the authorities about your…_magical_ problem, we won't be there to intervene on your behalf."

Chastain was a mage? Talia knew there were apostates, but to be hiding in plain sight…

Chastain stiffened, but he did not rage at the man, as Talia had expected. "What you ask is impossible."

Conall stood up and was in front of Chastain in one fluid motion, sword in hand. "Perhaps I might decide to tell them that I'd discovered that you were a blood mage," he made a show of examining his sword, and Chastain looked as if he might faint any time soon. "And that I was forced to cut you down."

"N-now, let's not be too hasty, ser! Indoril is staying in Orlais for a week! Plenty of time!" Chastain stuttered.

"Hmph," Conall sheathed his blade. "Make sure she's delivered within the week, Chastain. Or you'll find that the Elder One's wrath pales in comparison to mine."

And with those parting words, he strode out of the room. It took Chastain a moment to recover, before he rushed after the man, Talia following him closely.

"I know my way out, Lord Chastain," Conall said.

"Will I ever meet the Elder One?" Chastain asked as they reached the foyer.

Conall turned to him slowly. Wordlessly, he held out is hand, and an invisible force slammed into the noble, and he dropped onto fours, vomiting on the floor.

A holy smite. Talia had seen it in action, but none of those mages reacted as badly as Chastain did. it confirmed that Conall actually _was_ a templar.

He eyed the nobleman frostily, before walking away. Chastain breathed in deeply before shakily getting on his feet. He leaned heavily on a pillar, and stared in the direction Conall left, cursing under his breath. Talia followed him back to his chambers.

As the door shut behind them, Talia decided it was the best time to show herself. She needed to interrogate him, and she'd already decided that Chastain was not going to live past tonight. His death would alert the templars, and this Elder One, but it was for the best. If his assets and properties are passed down to his heir, then they would be used to help the Inquisition.

"So," Talia had the immense pleasure in seeing Chastain turn around quickly, eyes wide and afraid as he saw her. "I see you were contracted to kidnap me," Quite a laughable idea, really.

"Herald of Andraste! H-how—"

Talia walked towards him slowly, and to her delight, he backed away quickly. When he opened his mouth to shout, Talia cast a silence spell at him, and his eyes grew in horror as he realized he couldn't speak.

She flicked a dagger into her hand and buried it in his shoulder. His mouth was open in a silent scream, and he trembled as he looked at her. She leaned in and spoke softly.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Lord Chastain," Talia said. "The easy way, is that I ask you questions, and you answer them truthfully. The hard way," she twisted the knife and Chastain's knees buckled, his face contorted with pain. "I doubt you'd want that. The question is, are you going to be good and cooperate?"

She'd never seen a man who agreed so quickly. Talia tied his wrists together, and shoved him onto a chair before removing the dagger from his shoulder. She cast as muffling charm on the door before lifting the silence spell.

Predictably, Chastain shouted for help, and Talia shook her head at him.

"Nobody can hear you," she said. "I made sure of that," and she hit him with a blood boiling spell she'd learned from M'raaj-Dar. He thrashed in his chair, and slumped forward when she released it.

"I'm s-sorry. P-please, stop."

"What?" she feigned. "I'm afraid I didn't hear what you said." she hit him with a particularly strong shock spell, and he screamed so loudly, they could have heard him all the way to their inn.

"Please s-stop. I'll tell you everything," he sobbed.

"Good," she said. "Let's start with the basics then. Is Conall a templar?" Just to be sure.

"Y-yes."

"And you provide services to him in exchange for his silence?"

"I used to give them g-gold. But after the start o-of the mage-templar war, they asked for s-services."

"You're doing well so far," she praised him. "What kind of services do they ask of you?"

"Transportation, accommodations…other things." At Talia's raised brow, he hastily added, " I-I'm running a group of mercenaries, I hire them t-to k-kill or k-kidnap whoever they ask me to. So that it can't be connected to them."

"And who are their usual targets?"

"U-um," when he hesitated, she touched his skin and seared it. "It used to be m-mages! Apostates! B-but when they started serving the Elder One, h-he had us t-take templars and s-some Seekers."

Talia's eyes narrowed. "And what do they want with the templars and seekers?"

"I-I don't know," when Talia raised a hand, "I swear!" he shouted, and she lowered her hand.

"So tell me, who is this Elder One?"

"I-I don't know! All I know is that he's leading them now! I swear! Please!"

He's leading them? Was the Elder One the Lord Seeker Lucius? There was a commotion just outside the door, and the sound of choking and bodies hitting the floor could be heard. Talia realized that it must be her mysterious _Friend_.

"Last question," her eyes hardened. "Who is your informant?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Name your informant inside the Inquisition and on my honor as the Herald of Andraste, I won't kill you."

Conell licked his lips as he contemplated his answer. "Korrim, his name is Korrim,"

Talia watched him carefully, and she smiled, knowing he was telling the truth. "Thank you for your cooperation." She unlocked the door with a flick of her wrist, and soon enough someone slammed the door open.

As she'd predicted, it was indeed, the blonde elf from the market. She held her bow taut as she spoke. "Just say 'what'."

And like the fool he was, Chastain spoke, "What is the—" and he took an arrow to the head. She snorted as she lowered her bow.

"An idiot is what he was, innit?" she said as she approached Chastain. "Blah blah blah, I'm the greatest thing that's ever lived. Bitch had it coming for a long time,"

Talia remained silent, unsure what to make of the elf. Her mismatched clothes and choppy hair suggested a financially-challenged background. But she was particularly good with the bow and with sneaking, if she managed to kill so many guards while wearing such a brightly colored outfit.

"Torturing him were you?" she eyed the wound on his shoulder. "He deserves it. Saw you at the market looking at the arse," the elf said suddenly. "Nobody bothers him with what he does anymore, nobody cares about us little people,"

"Is that why you killed him?" Talia asked.

She snorted. "Yeah, I mean not just that. He wants you dead, and so I killed him. I wanna help you see,"

Talia eyed her speculatively. People tended to look down upon 'the little people' as the elf termed it. But she would never have gotten the information she did without this woman's help. Servants, beggars, and slaves were often overlooked, and they usually were a font of information, if they were so inclined to share it.

"What's your name?" Talia asked.

"Oh yeah! Name's Sera! And you're the Herald thingy!" her grin turned into a frown as she inspected her. "Thought you'd be more Qunari, I'd love to meet one o' those! Hehe," she giggled. "Woof."

_Sheogorath likely claimed this one_, Talia thought as she kept her face neutral. "Talia Indoril. Thanks for your note; we didn't know Chastain was a threat."

"_Friends_ really helped with this one," Sera said. "The girl he was screaming at in the market's being beat by him for a looong time," she said. "She sent in the info to us, and I gave it to you. She'll be covering for us tonight, real helpful yeah? The rest of them, the staff thingy, are going to say he was killed by a man. Usual-looking, black hair, brown eyes and that shit,"

Talia nodded. "I appreciate it. So…why help us?"

Sera bit her lip. "Well I mean, giant hole in the sky and all that. Everything's gone to shit, and I need everything back to normal soon 'cause I have stuff to do and I can't do that with this magic piss going on!"

Selfish reasons, then, she nodded. She could work with that. "Then consider yourself a member of the Inquisition," Talia said, and Sera gave a loud whoop.

"You won't regret it! I promise!" she grinned.

_I'm regretting it already,_ Talia thought wryly. But information from the little people was crucial, and she wouldn't turn away help when they needed it. She hoped she could just explain it to the others.

"Do you know anything else about the templars?" Talia asked.

"Nah, nobody knows much about what they do and what they want." Sera shrugged. "I mean, there's one bit about the Lord Seeker," she snorted, "whoever needs _lord_ in front of their names is begging for an ass whooping—but yeah, the Lord Seeker thingy was looking for something. They say he's been looking around the Grand Cathedral for it."

"What was it?"

"Papers, documents thingy. I dunno, they said it had 'important information' on it," Sera rolled her eyes. "But maybe it's just a bunch of old religious Chantry smut."

Documents? Talia thought for a moment before she paled. If the Templars were truly working for this Elder One, their probable enemy, then…

She turned to Sera, "If you want to help, get to Haven, tell them there that I sent you. I'll see you around, but I have somewhere else I have to go." And with that, she left the mansion.

After checking the quickest way to the Grand Cathedral, she put on her Ring of Khajiti and cast an Invisibility spell before hastening towards it. She didn't run into any trouble, and after an hour of searching, she found Justinia's safebox, which contained Savith's file.

It was empty.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late update! I got a new job and a horrible boss who thinks I have to do her job for her. So I've been really busy. Next chapter is still Val Royeaux! Obviously, not **_** all**_** the templars are working for Corypheus. And yes, Conall **_**is**_** a Red Templar.**

**Mr. Vemom10: **Thank you so much! I appreciate it.

**Sacchin: **I know, right! I think they'd be the best of friends if they just allowed it.

**Buggy 300: **I'm glad you liked it. :)

**Questioner: **Someone else might arrive at Nirn, but no, it won't be another hero. There will be an in depth exploration of lore/religion/magic, and it'll focus on who sent them there, why, and how the two worlds are connected

**Onitsu Blackfeather: **Thank you so much! :D I'm really glad you like it.

**Adrianna Keeper: **I appreciate the tips and the background on lore. Thanks!

**Cyclone160: **Thank you! I think you're the first one who actually likes Talia xD

**Guest: **Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

10

_Where could it be?_

Talia's mind raced as she thought of the possibilities. Sera had alluded to the fact that the Templars were searching the Grand Cathedral for an important document, but it could have just been a coincidence. How would they have known of its existence? Could Justinia have revealed it to the Lord Seeker before the Templar Order splintered from the Chantry?

The dunmer scoured the rest of Justinia's belongings, hoping to find any more important information.

Justinia's safebox was located in a secret room hidden behind a panel along the corridors to one of the bell towers. Judging from the amount of dust gathered, it was rarely used or visited, and Talia noted that there were footprints on the dust-filled floor, likely from whoever took the file.

On the desk to one side were piles of documents, and upon closer inspection, she realized they were files on various people. Talia conjured a small ball of light as she read the documents. They were listings of mages and templars that the Chantry felt needed to be watched closely. Upon further browsing, she came across various other names she recognized from the history books Anders, Wynne, Meredith, and finally, one that she had learned recently.

_Name: Conall Selbrech_

_Current Post: Kirkwall_

_Previous post: Ostwick, Montsimmard_

_Several mages and templars alike have complained about Selbrech's attitude. He is described as recalcitrant, and extremely difficult to work with. One such example, Knight Commander Trevelyan cited, was when ordered to retrieve a mage who had run away from the Circle, Selbrech killed him instead, claiming that the boy was a blood mage. Both his companions for this quest agreed quickly, however, one of them, Montagne, caved when questioned and claimed that Selbrech simply wanted to kill the mage and had threatened them to keep them quiet. No evidence could be procured, however, and the case was dismissed. Despite this, Selbrech was transferred to Kirkwall upon the Knight Commander's insistence._

_When asked why he has not yet been removed from the order, Knight-Commanders Trevelyan and Marteu both grudgingly stated that his skill in battle, sharp wit and vast intellect make him a valuable asset to the Templar Order. His attitude simply needed refining; nothing that Knight Commander Stannard cannot handle._

That was certainly a problem. An intelligent and cunning man was far more trouble than someone who was simply a skilled warrior. Perhaps Conall and Cullen had both been brothers-in-arms for a certain period of resolved to discuss it with him when they returned to Haven. She stuffed the files inside the small pack she'd brought and swept around the room twice to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything important. She ensured that the false panel was locked back in place and her footsteps erased from the dusty floor. Talia paused as she was about to leave the Cathedral. Since she was already there, she might as well make use of it.

It was hilariously easy to find Hevara's rooms, and Talia slipped inside as she distracted the guard with a floating magelight conjured at the far end of the hallway. Hevara slept soundly for a woman who had been slandering the name of a "murderer", she noted.

Talia sighed. It would be so easy to get rid of the woman, but killing her would surely point all suspicions towards the Inquisition. Chastain's death was easier to manage, since his servants had covered for them. But the death of a Chantry official, just before negotiations with the Inquisition…there would be no question about it.

She puttered around Hevara's room, checking for anything that they could use for tomorrow's grand meeting. There weren't any documents laying around that could be used as blackmail material. Talia cast an unlocking spell on Hevara's safebox, and it opened without resistance. As she sorted through the papers, she saw that there was a file about the key members of the Inquisition, which included Talia, and her four advisers. Talia smirked at her file, which was filled with such nonsense that she almost laughed out loud. Speculations included being a deformed elf, a demon summoned from the Fade, an abomination, and her personal favorite: a half-Elf, half-Qunari _created_ by a blood mage.

Cassandra's and Josephine's files were relatively clean, and Talia wondered if the two had ever done anything remotely illegal in their lives. Leliana's was full of suspicions, but no concrete evidence could be provided that she was a bard, assassin, or spy. There was a short account, however, of her contributions during the Blight.

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she started reading Cullen's file.

_Name: Cullen Stanton Rutherford_

_Position: Commander of the Inquisition's Militia_

_Previous position: Knight-Captain of the Gallows, Kirkwall_

_Notes:_

_Rutherford was considered highly unstable after the Maleficar Uldred's betrayal of Kinloch Hold. He was among those who were unable to reach the Tower foyer after Knight-Commander Greagoir ordered the doors to be sealed. A testament either to his willpower or his luck, Rutherford was the sole survivor of the massacre. He remains curiously tight-lipped about the events, and it is speculated that he may have aided Uldred in his machinations, which was why he was spared and the others killed._ _One thing was apparent: Rutherford had developed a severe hatred for mages in general, and they believed him to be a threat to mages that may have fallen under his care__—_

Talia stopped reading and she put the document down in disgust. While she had seen that Cullen disliked mages, it was not difficult to see that he was a just and honorable man. He was professional in the way he handled things and he took his work very seriously.

Sadly, there were no other documents that they could use. However, Talia grinned as she spotted coin purses filled to the brim, there were other things she could take.

After all, she _was _a thief.

Sera was waiting outside as she exited the Cathedral. And Talia debated whether or not to show herself, but finally decided to speak with the elf. She took off her Ring of Khajiti and exited the shadows loudly enough that Sera had heard her.

"Been busy eh?" The elf smirked at her as she looked at Talia's bag, which was filled with documents and Hevara's money. "Everyone thinks you're a goody-good, but thank fuck you know your fun! It's great, innit? The very leader of the Inquisi-thingy stealing from the Chantry!"

"They're assholes and don't need this much money. Don't share it around though, it might ruin my reputation."

Sera snorted at her joke. Her new ally seemed easy enough to please, though Talia knew they would be at odds with each other some time or another. Sera didn't seem like the time to appreciate politics, and the elf was as anti-nobility as they came. Still, Talia appreciated her help, as well as all of Chastain's servants. She tossed one of the purses in Sera's direction and the blonde caught it easily.

Her eyes widened comically as she looked at the contents. "Wha—you gotta be shitting me! There's like a whole buncha Royals in here!"

"And now you know where all the donations to the Chantry actually go," Talia smiled.

"I don't need your charity you arse!" Sera growled at her.

There was indeed, a lot of money in each of the bags she stole from Hevara. While the Inquisition needed funds, it would not hurt to share it with those who had passed on the information and aided them. Life as a servant was difficult, and Talia knew they would likely be offended at being given such an amount. However, she _knew_ they would need that money.

"Chastain's servants and _Friends_ gave us important intel that we couldn't have come across without your help." She said seriously. "This isn't charity; this is payment for a job well done. You and they deserve this and much more."

Sera was quiet for once as she stared at the bag, before breaking into a huge grin, approval and understanding lighting up her eyes. "I like your style, Herald-thingy, even if you are a bit elfy!"

Whatever the hell that meant. "Make sure all of them gain a fair share. Give them my thanks, won't you?"

Talia turned away from the elf and started walking back to her inn. "I'll see you at Haven in a few weeks' time, Sera."

Leliana was waiting in her room as Talia climbed back in. The bard quickly drew a knife when she heard a sound, but sheathed it upon realizing it was Talia. She poured a glass of wine for Talia that the dunmer drank gratefully.

"How goes your stroll?" Leliana asked her as Talia dropped onto the seat in front of her.

"Eventful," Talia raked a hand through her hair. "I think we need Cassandra in here as well."

Leliana raised an eyebrow in askance.

"The situation is dire," she admitted. "As much as I don't want to tell people about my _other_ skills, I'm afraid it can't be helped. Josephine and Cullen will both be told as well, when we return."

Thankfully, Leliana didn't question her any further, and simply left to call on Cassandra. Talia stuffed Hevara's money into her larger pack and placed all the documents she recovered on the table.

The Seeker looked tired but otherwise alert, as she and Leliana strode into her room.

"Cassandra," Talia nodded. "I'm sorry for waking you up so early."

Cassandra waved away her concern and took a seat, narrowing her eyes at Talia's armor and the documents on the table.

"As you have undoubtedly realized, I went out tonight following a lead sent to us anonymously. I had…decided not to inform you because I knew that you would have prevented me from leaving. But the lead was crucial, and I knew I needed to be the one to see if there was any truth to it."

Talia paused and let it sunk in. Cassandra looked visibly upset that the dunmer had left the inn without informing her.

"And our agents could not have done this instead?" she finally asked.

Talia handed her Sera's note and explained what occurred in the plaza. "This note was meant for me alone, and I believe that she would not have shown should someone else had arrived."

"And you managed to sneak into this Chastain's house without alerting any guards?"

Talia shared a look with Leliana, and Cassandra noticed. "And again this is something that Leliana knows that you believe I did not need to know about." The Seeker's jaw was clenched, and Talia was certain she was preventing herself from lashing out at them.

"Cassandra," Talia began in her most soothing tone, but this seemed to infuriate the raven-haired woman even more.

Cassandra brought her fist down at the table. "By the Maker, Talia! I know that you do not trust me. It is quite evident, believe me. However, I cannot abide by this! You do not need to bare your soul to me, but you cannot think that you can simply be content to withhold information that could be crucial to the Inquisition! You do not have to think of me as your friend, but at least accord me with the respect that I deserve!"

Beneath the righteous indignation, Talia could see that the Seeker was hurt—hurt that Talia had lied _and_ withheld information. She felt a stab of guilt that would not go away no matter how much she tried to brush it aside. She was growing soft. These things shouldn't even matter to her. Sithis forbid she actually get _attached _to these people.

Talia's lips thinned in displeasure at this realization, and she folded her arms across her chest. "And did you ever stop to wonder _why _I called for you so early in the morning? Because I believe this information _should_ be shared to you and to all the key members of the Inquisition."

The expression in Cassandra's eyes didn't change, but she nodded stiffly.

Leliana, thankfully steered the conversation back to more important matters. "What did you discover?"

Talia explained what had transpired, the discussion between Chastain and Conall, the Templar's disturbing countenance.

"You _tortured_ him?" Cassandra asked, eyes flashing in judgment.

Talia stiffened at Cassandra's tone. "I _questioned _him," she said coolly. "And my methods are none of your concern."

"He mentioned an Elder One?" Leliana intervened once more, and both Talia and Cassandra turned to look at her. "It's not a title I've ever heard."

"Conall had mentioned that the Elder One was the new leader of the templars. Could it be this Lord Seeker Lucius?"

Cassandra waved her hand. "No. The Lord Seeker is not so vainglorious that he would allow people to refer to him as the Elder One. I know him, he is a good man."

"Obviously not, if he truly is connected to the death of the Divine."

"Whoever this Elder One is, he is likely responsible for the Breach," Leliana pointed out.

"And that means the templars had been in league with him since the beginning," Talia said, and Leliana gave a solemn nod.

Cassandra looked momentarily lost as she looked down, but the fire in her eyes returned in a flash.

"How could they? To betray the most Holy in such a manner. And _kidnapping_ the seekers and templars?" she shook her head in disgust. "When I see the Lord Seeker, he will have much to answer for."

Talia shook her head. "While we are fairly certain that the templars are connected to the Elder One, we cannot accuse the Lord Seeker to his face. Not only would we look like complete fools, but we would be alerting the Enemy to the fact that we are on to them."

"One of his benefactors has been murdered," Cassandra bit out. "I would assume he has already been alerted."

"Chastain had many enemies, and he was not so popular with his servants either," Talia snapped. "There could have been many reasons for someone to kill him. The templars may suspect that we were behind it, but they will never know. Accusing the Lord Seeker on the other hand—"

"And so we should simply allow him to continue these atrocities?" Cassandra interrupted with a growl.

Talia gritted her teeth. _Sweet Night Mother,_ It was like pulling teeth. The lack of sleep, the stress and the frustration with her situation were already getting to Talia. Tempers were already fraying, and if Cassandra didn't back down, Talia was sure they would come to blows.

"For now, we cannot do anything about the Lord Seeker, but what we _can _do is find out more about them through the traitor." Leliana grimaced. "Korrim, I can't believe it. Did he think we wouldn't find out? I'll have one of our agents interrogate him and have him killed quickly. We were friends once."

"That won't be necessary," Talia said coolly, and Leliana looked up at her in surprise. "Have him detained. I will take care of him personally."

Cassandra gave her a sharp look, but Talia didn't change her stony expression.

"To put it simply, I do not, and never will tolerate or show mercy to traitors." Talia explained in a hard voice.

Traitors had no place in the world. She thought of sick, twisted Bellamont, who'd infiltrated the Family and had her kill each member of the Black Hand. He was the reason Lucien was dead, murdered and tortured in the most gruesome manner. Korrim had been a trusted agent of Leliana's, and he'd been feeding information to the Enemy all along.

No, she would not tolerate such betrayal.

"Understood," Leliana nodded though it was clear that she disagreed.

Cassandra examined the documents that Talia had placed on the table. "Where did you get these files?" she demanded as she skimmed through them. "Did Chastain have these?"

Talia shared another look with Leliana that Cassandra thankfully missed. There was a resigned look in Leliana's eyes as Talia started to explain.

"I was looking for a file that the Divine had about Savith Stormcrown," Talia admitted and Cassandra looked up in confusion.

Leliana hesitated briefly before speaking. "Upon becoming Left Hand, the Divine asked me to tell her everything I knew about Savith…and I told her everything."

"_Everything_? Including her true heritage and where she comes from?"

"Yes, everything. Under the promise that she would never impart this information with anyone else."

The "_even you_", wasn't verbalized, but all of them heard it anyway.

Cassandra was quiet for a moment before speaking in a strangled tone. "Simply another thing I could not be trusted with," she said bitterly, continuing before Leliana or Talia could interrupt. "Where is the file now?"

Leliana looked at Talia, and she paled at the dunmer's grimace.

"When I arrived at the location, it was obvious that the room had been searched. And the file was no longer in the safebox when I opened it. Sera had told me that the Templars were looking for some 'important documents' in the Grand Cathedral. It's much too related to be a coincidence."

"How could they have learned of its existence?" Leliana closed her eyes briefly. "If it has fallen into the hands of this Elder One…"

The bard left the sentence hanging, but they all knew that this had extremely negative implications.

"I did, however, recover those," Talia continued, nodding to the file in Cassandra's hand. "A list of templars and mages that the Divine or the Chantry believed needed to be watched closely. I noticed that Conall's name was on the list."

"I've met Conall," Cassandra said. "Very briefly, on one of my visits to Montsimmard. He was guarding the main gate. He did not seem…disagreeable. And I do know he was one of the templars present during the fight with Meredith in Kirkwall."

Talia tapped her lips. "Do you know where he went after that?"

"Cullen would likely know more, as he was Knight-Captain in Kirkwall. Maybe he can shed light on this strange development." Leliana pointed out.

"And what of these files?" Cassandra picked up the other bundle of vellum. If possible, her scowl deepened at its contents. "Are these information about us?"

"I took those from Mother Hevara's rooms," as she received another suspicious glance from Cassandra, Talia retorted, "I did not harm the Revered Mother. I simply took these while she was asleep."

"It seems to me that you have much experience with these types of things," Cassandra said dangerously. and Talia straightened her back at the accusation in her tone.

Perhaps it was Cassandra's tone, or her overwrought nerves, but Talia replied belligerently. "Of course I do."

A brief silence.

"You're a thief," Cassandra said incredulously.

"Excellent deduction, Cassandra," Talia set her jaw. She was not ashamed of what she was, but their knowing would cause unnecessary tension and conflict.

Case in point, what was happening now.

Cassandra exploded, and Talia was glad for the fact that she'd had the foresight to cast a muffling spell before they started speaking.

"So all this time, we've been housing a criminal?! We have defended you from everybody who has sought to discredit your name and here I find out that you—you—"

"That I what?" Talia replied icily. "That I am a thief? That I steal for a living? That your moral righteousness is so narrow you cannot even see that simply being a criminal does not make me an enemy of the Inquisition?"

"That you lied! Again! What was all that nonsense about being a mercenary then? Sweet Maker," Cassandra pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to reign in her anger. "I cannot believe I actually _believed_ you."

Talia laughed without humor. "And this is the exact reason I lied about it in the first place. You would have had me executed if you knew I was a criminal." _Sithis_, if this was the reaction to her telling them she was a _thief_, she didn't want to know how they would react to finding out she was an _assassin._

"I am not such a person that I would sentence you to death for a crime you didn't commit!"

"Who's the liar now?" Talia said cruelly, and that seemed to be the end of Cassandra's patience.

In a flash, she stood from her seat, drawing her sword. Talia leapt to her feet and flicked a dagger to her hand watching the Seeker for any sign that she was going to attack. Cassandra was shaking with anger, and the two glared at each other for a long moment before Leliana slowly came between them, clasping their hands with her own and pushing them downwards.

Cassandra took a deep shuddering breath, reigning in her anger. She sheathed her sword, turned stiffly and stormed out of Talia's room. Leliana gave her a reproving look, but didn't say anything else as she sheathed her daggers.

Talia closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself. "I could have handled that a bit more tactfully," she admitted.

"Cassandra is distraught, but she will come around," she heard Leliana say. "You do not have to worry about betrayal from her; she is one of the most honest people there are."

Talia heard a chair scrape the floor and she opened her eyes to see Leliana standing over her with a sombre expression.

"I'll have some of my agents cross check the information in these files. Figuring out the templars' movement will be a top priority, as is figuring out who this Elder One is," she nodded before gathering the documents on the table and moving towards the door.

"Will you be telling her?" Talia asked, just before Leliana exited. They both knew whom she was referring to.

"I don't know how I'd tell her if I can't even find her. But if I do, I don't imagine it will end well," Leliana exhaled heavily. "Good night, Herald."

The moment Talia was alone, all the stiffness seeped out of her, leaving her bone tired. Everything was so complicated, and she was foolish to have thought that her masks and lies were good enough to fool everybody. It seemed her skills in that department have deteriorated over the years.

Or she was truly starting to care about these people.

She didn't know which was worse.

* * *

They arrived just as Hevara started her speech.

"Good people of Val Royeaux! Together, we mourn our Divine. Her naïve and beautiful heart, silenced…by treachery!"

"Divine Justinia is _not_ naïve," Cassandra muttered as they weaved through the crowd. The setting in the plaza reminded Talia of a public execution, perhaps the only things missing were the gallows. She walked through the throng of people flanked by Leliana and Cassandra. The Seeker and she had yet to speak about their spat, but both were professional enough to put aside their differences and focus on the meeting with Hevara. The dreamless sleep had done much to cool Talia's temper and allowed her to plaster a smile on her face as they made her way to where the Chantry clerics were standing. The crowd parted to make way for her, either with disgust or reverence, Talia did not know, or care.

"You wonder at what will become of her murderer. Behold the so-called _Herald of Andraste!_" Mother Hevara sneered as they approached. She and the rest of the chantry officials were standing on a raised platform, subtly trying to assert authority.

Talia kept the polite smile on her face as they stopped just before the platform.

"We have yet to be introduced formally, Revered Mother," Talia raised a hand to her chest and gave a small bow. "Talia Indoril, at your service. And my companions, Sister Leliana and Cassandra Pentaghast, Left and Right Hands of the Divine." Both followed suit and gave a small bow.

"I admit," the dunmer continued. "When we discussed the possibility of meeting and collaborating to close the Breach, I never imagined it to be such a public endeavor. Unless of course, you have decided to start recruiting for our cause, and in such a case, I cannot thank you enough."

Hevara grew purple at the insult, perhaps not expecting Talia to simply state that they'd been in communication with the Chantry.

"How dare you stroll around here after what you've done?" Hevara spat.

Talia blinked at her and allowed touch of incredulity seep in her tone. "Surely being a little late to our meeting, which I must say has definitely had a change of venue, could hardly warrant such hostility from you, Revered Mother."

"You are nothing but a _heretic_! Using the name of our Lady to continue with your blasphemy! It is despicable! And we demand that you desist immediately!"

More than half of the crowd roared and agreed with Hevara, shouting for Talia's blood. At the corner of her eye, the dunmer saw Cassandra clench her jaw, hand hovering at the pommel of her sword. If the Revered Mother thought that she had the upper hand by turning their meeting into a spectacle, she had another thing coming.

The crowd continued jeering as Talia climbed the stairs up to the platform. She stopped a few steps away from Hevara, who was spluttering at her _audacity_.

"I have never claimed to be a divine being, nor will I ever." she spoke in a clear voice, and the crowd immediately hushed. No matter whose side they were on, Talia was correct in her assessment that they still wanted to hear whatever the Herald of Andraste had to say. "By some miracle, I've been Maker-blessed with the ability to close these Fade Rifts. Does that make me divine?" she scoffed self-deprecatingly. "Certainly not! Simply that a task has been bestowed unto me—to us. Our purpose is clear: seal the Breach and end the madness that has overcome this world," she paused for effect, looking as many people in eye as she could. "Restore peace and order to Thedas!"

"That's right!" A man from the crowd spoke up. "I spoke to the Herald yesterday! Bless you Herald! She's the most down to earth person I ever met!"

"She's a demon!" The woman across him hissed. "She will trick you with her wily ways! She killed the Divine, she did!"

"She did not!" Talia almost smirked as she recognized some of Chastain's servants in the crowd. "She's Maker-sent! She's here to close the hole in the sky! She wouldn't do that if she killed the Divine!"

The crowed tittered with excitement, and Talia could see them being swayed. _Didn't live up to the demonic heretic the Chantry paints me to be, hmmm? _She suppressed the urge to give Hevara a smug smile.

"What of you, Revered Mother?" Talia turned to Hevara, and the crowd fell silent once more. "Why do you seek to counteract the Inquisition's cause? Surely we have the same goals?" she spread her arms in the universal 'please see reason' gesture.

Hevara's splotchy face pulled into an even more disgusted expression.

"We do not ally ourselves with murderers and heretics!" she snapped. "The chantry will restore peace to Thedas! But we need a new Divine after you killed our Most Holy!"

The crowd was already split, Talia could see. Some of the Chantry's supporters grew confused and uncertain, and it was that doubt that would be the Chantry's undoing.

"I never killed Divine Justinia," her pronouncement rang in the plaza as the crowd quieted to listen to her. "Did it never occur to you that I am with both the Left _and_ Right Hands of the Divine? They formed the Inquisition under Divine Justinia's instructions. I understand that my word is not enough, at least trust the two whose allegiance to the Divine has never wavered, who serves her even now that she has passed." She gestured to the two. Leliana had a serious expression, but Talia could see that her eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"They should have called off this entire business and followed whomever is elected Divine! Your Inquisition is nothing but an organization desperate to grab power while the Chantry is at its weakest!"

Talia opened her mouth to speak, but Cassandra beat her to it. It seemed the Seeker had grown tired of Hevara's posturing.

"And yet," she spoke in a hard voice. "In such a short time, the Inquisition has done more for the people of the Hinterlands than the Chantry has."

Hevara took a deep breath and straightened, shaking with what Talia assumed to be righteous indignation.

"You are traitors to the Chantry! Traitors to Andraste—"

Marching could be heard from the east gate, and Talia turned towards it and caught a glimpse of heavily armed men. She kept her face expressionless as the crowd parted, making way for the Templars to enter. A grey-haired man led them whose expression seemed to be set in stone, and Talia assumed that this was the Lord Seeker Lucius. Strangely, Talia noted, Conall was nowhere to be found. Was he undercover? Or did he work for a different group of templars?

Their appearance was bad news, especially after her discovery last night. Were they here to kill her? Detain her? Bring her to this Elder One? Well, Talia thought as she saw Cassandra tighten her grip on her sword, and Leliana, hands hidden in her cloak, no doubt fingering knives. They were in for the fight of their life.

"See how the Templars have returned to the Chantry!" Hevara exclaimed excitedly as the Lord Seeker, Conall, and another templar climbed the platform. The other chantry clerics behind her looked incredibly anxious. Perhaps they didn't share Hevara's belief in the templars.

Talia didn't remove her eyes from them even as they passed her, and approached Hevara. She almost snorted in disbelief as the Lord Seeker knocked Hevara out with one swift blow to the head. The other templar jerked forward as if to aid the Revered Mother, but Lucius stopped him with a sharp look.

"Still yourself; she is beneath us," the Lord Seeker's voice was firm. Cold grey eyes swept the crowd, his expression impassive.

When the Lord Seeker said nothing, Talia spoke up. "May I ask your business here, sir? Apart from beating up old ladies, that is." She added the last bit, sounding properly indignant about their treatment of Hevara. In truth, if they were not enemies, Talia would likely have given the Lord Seeker a pat on the back for what he did.

Lucius turned his cold eyes to her and Talia stared back, unafraid. The Lord Seeker seemed to think that he could _intimidate_ her, and that was such a laughable idea.

"We are here," the Lord Seeker said slowly. "Because we wished to meet the Herald of Andraste in person."

"Talia Indoril," Talia bowed slightly, but did not break eye contact with him.

"Lord Seeker Lucius Corin, leader of the Templar Order," he offered, and he paced around the platform slowly. "We've heard many things about you, Herald of Andraste."

"The stories are greatly exaggerated, I'm sure," Talia replied lightly.

"We have heard that this…_Inquisition_ seeks to close the Breach and restore stability to Thedas, or is this an exaggeration as well?" he was mocking her now, and from Cassandra's bemused expression, Talia would assume that this was not how he usually acted.

"That is our top priority, but not our only goal, Lord Seeker," Talia said clearly, and she too, started to amble slowly. It was a dance, a deadly game. To anyone else, it would appear as if the two were simply pacing around the platform. But Talia realized it for what it was.

They were circling each other, assessing weaknesses, but while their blades were sheathed, both of their tongues were sharp enough to harm the other with the right words.

"Our ultimate goal is peace, but peace can never be achieved if the Divine's murderer is on the loose, terrorizing Thedas," Talia watched the Lord Seeker closely, for any reaction. "Once this monster has been executed, only then can Thedas begin its recovery."

"Then our goals are the same," there was a strange gleam in the Lord Seeker's eyes.

"Indeed?" Talia said, for lack of anything else to say. She didn't expect the Lord Seeker to agree, especially after they learned of the templars' involvement through Conall. "The Inquisition has been attempting to contact you for some time, but the issue of the Breach has always been brushed aside in favor of crushing the rebel mages. Sadly, even Templars in the Hinterlands had resolutely fought against us despite our asking them to join in our endeavor."

"The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages. But we have seen that there is a bigger threat that terrorizes our world."

"Enlighten me then, Lord Seeker. What steps do you plan to take in order to close the Breach?"

"That is why we are here, Herald of Andraste," there was a subtle hint of mocking in his tone, but Talia paid no mind to it. Lucius paused in his pacing and Talia stopped as well.

Lucius smiled, and Talia thought it was more terrible than his cold expression.

"We wish to propose an alliance—the Templars will provide the needed assistance, and together, we will close this Breach and end that which threatens our world!"

At his words, the crowd cheered loudly, but Talia did not hear it. She kept her eyes locked on the Lord Seeker's; she was utterly speechless at his masterful move.

The Inquisition had no reason to decline the alliance—they were in need of help, and the templars were giving it willingly. If they turned the Order down, the templars would confirm that the Inquisition knew of their involvement with the Elder One. Antagonizing them would lead them to retaliate swiftly and brutally.

But if they accepted the alliance, the templars would infiltrate their base, and learn more about Inquisition secrets. They could study every flaw, every weakness in the organization. It would be impossible to plan with them hovering around Haven.

Lucius bowed his head mockingly and his eyes clearly said it all.

_"Your move, Herald of Andraste."_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the favorites and follows! I'm extremely happy that you are taking the time out to read this fanfic.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Ardiana Keeper: **There are wary individuals, but she tries to be approachable in public. Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy her character.

**Questioner: **Haha thanks! I write this as a way to relax, so don't worry about it ;)

**Sacchin: **A part of her is kinda crazy, but I do agree she's not all out mad. Thanks for your support!

**BROvolone: **He'll be coming around in the next few chapters! Worry not xD

**Buggy300: **Thanks! Though she and Cassandra are now at odds, I'm certain they can fix their relationship. Talia just needs to be more truthful, and more trusting.

**Onitsu Blackfeather: **I'm actually planning to write one after Of Fade Rifts and Oblivion Gates :) thanks! I'm glad you like her.

**Irbi: **Thanks so much! I appreciate it! There might be romance with Cullen, but yeah, definitely not Talia. :P


	11. Chapter 11

11

Before Lucius could speak further, Talia managed to shake herself out of her stupor and beam at him. "This is wonderful news, Lord Seeker!" Lucius gave her a wary look. "It is such a relief to know that the Templars will be supporting the Inquisition in this endeavor."

"Perhaps we can discuss the terms of our alliance in a less public setting, yes?" Leliana interjected smoothly.

"Indeed, thank you, Leliana, perhaps we can head back to—," Talia said was cut off as Lucius spoke.

"We've much to discuss," he said curtly as he stepped off the platform flanked by his templars. He didn't look back at them once, or even have the courtesy to ask them to join him politely, but it was clear that they were expected to follow after him. Cassandra visibly bristled at the insult, but Talia shrugged it off, trying to think of a way to turn the situation around.

People jumped apart as the Lord Seeker passed through, likely worried they would receive the same treatment as the Revered Mother. The woman still sat on the platform looking rather dazed as Talia, together with Cassandra and Leliana, left to follow after the Lord Seeker.

As they walked, Cassandra leaned in to speak to her, but Talia gripped the woman's forearm and squeezed it lightly in a clear warning. _We shall speak of this later,_ she gave her a meaningful look, and Talia could only hope the Seeker understood. Cassandra scowled but nodded, leaving Talia with her thoughts.

Talia could see two likely scenarios if and when she agrees to the alliance: upon their arrival, the templars raze Haven to the ground anyway, or they snoop around, do a bit of reconnaissance _before_ razing Haven to the ground. Either one ends up with Haven destroyed and the Inquisition dead. The only major difference is that the second one gives them a chance, more time to prepare for the inevitable attack. The only option Talia could see was to stall until such a time that they could get the mages to their side. But what could she possibly say to the Lord Seeker to stop the entirety of the Templar Order from descending onto Haven?

Lucius led them to the _Auberge de la Bonne Fortune_, Chastain's inn, and into a room, set with a long table and a map of Thedas stretched across it. The rest of the templars dispersed, save for two, who entered the room with the Lord Seeker, and one who was in the room they entered. Talia immediately recognized the man studying the map, though she managed to keep her face blank.

Conall Selbrech looked up sharply as they entered, and his expression relaxed when he saw the Lord Seeker.

"Lord Seeker Lucius," Conall saluted.

"Selbrech," he replied. "Join us for the discussion."

"Sir," he gave a nod and turned to studied Talia curiously. He was quite a good actor, considering how frigid he was speaking with Chastain last night.

Lucius turned to her stiffly. "Herald of Andraste, this is Conall Selbrech, Knight-Captain Julius Denam and Ser Delrin Barris."

Conall stepped forward and grinned charmingly as he was introduced. "It's an honor to meet the Herald of Andraste."

What a dangerous man, she thought. She'd have to be doubly careful when interacting with him.

Talia gave him her most disarming smile. "Just Talia please," she gestured to Leliana and Cassandra. "I'm certain you already familiar with them, but these are the Left and Right Hands of the Divine, Leliana and Cassandra Pentaghast."

All of them took their seats, and the Lord Seeker immediately spoke.

"I wish to make it clear that the Templar Order will be working _with _the Inquisition in this matter and not _for _it," he said steely, attempting to stare down Talia, who in turn, simply stared right back.

"I am curious, Lord Seeker, why the sudden change of heart?" Leliana asked. "The Templar Order has always brushed aside our requests for meetings, and here you are, happy not only to initiate one, but also propose an alliance."

Lucius' cold eyes slid from Talia to Leliana. "I do not appreciate the implications of your statement, Sister Nightingale."

"It is a legitimate question, ser. We have never responded to the Inquisition's missives and—," Barris immediately shut his mouth as the Lord Seeker turned his gaze towards him.

"Well, to be perfectly frank, we didn't trust the Inquisition," Conall said bluntly, and Talia noted that Lucius did not turn to glare at him, or reprimand him in any way. "When we agreed to the Conclave, we didn't really believe that we would be able to meet halfway or otherwise come to peace, but we didn't expect the explosion to happen either," he looked down, the perfect picture of distress. "Then out of those ashes, rose the Inquisition. We believed you to be capitalizing on what was the most horrible event of the century."

"So what changed?"

"We heard about what happened in the Hinterlands, how you did nothing but help the refugees. That you stepped in between the mages and templars, calling for a ceasefire."

Not exactly what happened, but Talia wouldn't correct them.

"And then we received letters from the Revered Mother, asking to intervene in their meeting with you. Asking for _protection," _he said mockingly. "We decided to take the opportunity to publicly announce our intentions. This way, you'd have no question of the sincerity of our desire to team up, so to speak."

The reports were right, Talia surmised, Conall _was_ intelligent, and rather cunning too. This made Sera's information that more important; without seeing it for herself, she would have constantly second guessed herself with regards to the templar's intentions.

"Despite our disagreements in the past, including the attack of those in the Hinterlands, we are interested in allying with you, that is if you're willing to work with us?" Conall said.

Talia threaded her fingers together. "Of course, but we do not want to enter into this alliance blindly. We want the terms of this partnership to be laid out plainly. We are willing to negotiate, of course."

Denam looked at them haughtily. "The Inquisition has no choice but to work with the templars, without us, you have no hope of closing the Breach."

Conall closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, and Talia almost grinned despite herself.

"The Inquisition is also severely undermanned. You seek to defeat this threat, and yet your army is yet nonexistent."

And there and then, an idea formed in Talia's mind, she just hoped Cassandra and Leliana's acting skills were up to par.

Talia leaned back in her seat and affected a smug smile, causing both the Lord Seeker and Denam to stare at her warily. Conall and Barris, she noted, simply looked at her in askance.

"It is quite amusing how most everybody assumes our forces lack in number," she threw out, and waited for a few moments before Denam took the bait.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously and Talia flashed him a grin.

"You didn't seriously believe we'd create the Inquisition and not have the numbers to back us up?" At the corner of her eye, she saw Cassandra's eyes widen, but she immediately affected a stony disposition.

"Are you expecting us to believe that somewhere in Haven, you have an army large enough to defeat the Elder One?" Denam asked incredulously, and she could see that both Conall and the Lord Seeker tensed. Strangely, Barris only looked confused. Talia resisted the urge to smile predatorily and she immediately pounced on what he let slip.

"The Elder One?" Talia raised an eyebrow in confusion, looking back and forth at Denam and the Lord Seeker. When they kept quiet Talia allowed some frost to seep in her tone. "I thought this was meant to be an alliance. Are you holding back information from us?"

She could almost see the gears working in Conall's head as he spoke. "There is no definitive evidence yet, but our spies have heard his name being bandied back and forth in the mage encampments."

"You think the mages are behind the Divine's death?" Cassandra spoke for the first time, leaning forward as she spoke.

"Not all of them," Conall amended. "But there have been Tevinter activity in the Hinterlands for some time, we have not yet figured out what it is they are doing there, but they are _there_. And this _Elder One_, whoever he is, is obviously the one leading them."

Talia processed this new information. If Conall was telling the truth, then that means the Elder One had ties with both the templars _and_ the mages. She scowled as she realized just how difficult things had become. "We'll have our men try to gain more information on this Elder One."

Conall nodded. "We apologize if we did not seem as forthright with this, I suppose it is a matter of trust."

"I understand, trust is something that must be built between us if we are to function well as a team," Talia nodded graciously, before pausing for effect. "To answer your earlier question, the Inquisition _has_ been recruiting long before the death of the Divine."

The shock on all their faces, including Cassandra's would be quite funny, if only the situation weren't so dire.

"The Divine hoped that the Inquisition would not be needed, but we have always been on standby should the Conclave fail," she continued.

"And you?" Conall prompted.

"And me?"

"Have you been working with the Divine all this time?"

Talia smiled mysteriously, knowing it would frustrate the templars. "No, not really. I've only become part of the Inquisition after the events at the Conclave."

"Come now, Herald, I thought there'd be no secrets between us," Conall said winningly and Talia allowed the smile on her face to go strained. As expected, the man immediately picked up on it and he affected a concerned expression. "What is it?"

Talia hesitated as she thought of what to say and Leliana intervened. "What is it that you expect from the Inquisition?"

"Aid in crushing the rebel mages and restoring order to Thedas." The Lord Seeker looked each of them in the eye as he spoke.

"We'll take the matter under advisement," Talia replied diplomatically. "Anything else?"

"There is no 'taking this matter under advisement', Herald," Lucius replied coldly. "You will either take our terms as it is or no alliance will be made."

"I cannot, in good conscience make a decision for the entirety of the Inquisition without the presence of its entire council. As it is, Lady Josephine, our ambassador, and Commander Cullen have yet to be informed of this development," Talia said sharply. "And so, when I say we shall take this matter under advisement, _we will be taking the matter under advisement_."

"You will _not _speak to the Lord Seeker in such a manner!" Denam stood from his seat in Lucius' defense. In response, Cassandra rose from her seat, sword at the ready.

"If you lay a hand on the Herald, I can assure you that you _will_ lose it," she threatened.

"Please, let us cool our heads!" Barris also stood and raised his hands.

"The goal of this meeting is to reach a compromise, not to further alienate ourselves from each other," Conall commented, giving Denam a look. The Knight-Captain grumbled, but took his seat. Cassandra followed suit after throwing the templars a rather impressive glare.

Leliana cleared her throat. "Any other terms, Lord Seeker?"

"Endorsement from the Inquisition to the leaders of each state. The Inquisition will show full support in any and all undertakings of the templars." Talia wanted to give them an incredulous look. _That_ was a tall order, and rather ridiculous. No one in his right mind would ever agree to doing that.

"I see," Talia replied instead. "Anything else?"

"None as of the moment," Conall nodded. "And what does the Inquisition expect of us?"

"As we've already said, the first would be aid in suppressing the Breach, allowing the Herald to close it successfully. The second is full support; the Templar Order will be joining in any and all skirmishes the Inquisition will be engaging in. You will also give us full access to all information—including access to all the Templar Order's spies and agents," Leliana kept her face blank as she spoke, but she looked directly at the Lord Seeker.

"Very well," Lucius agreed, surprising everyone at the table. "And when will the Inquisition be able to give us a definitive answer with regards to this alliance?"

"We can further discuss the terms back at Haven, in the presence of Lady Josephine and Commander Cullen," Talia proposed. "As he is in charge of the Inquisition's forces, Cullen may be able to give you more details about the current status of our army."

"How is it that you were able to recruit so many in such a small amount of time?" Conall asked curiously, and Talia smiled. It was a testament to how much the idea of a hidden army must bothered them that they kept on asking about it. Perfect.

"As I've said, we've been recruiting long before the Conclave. I divulge this to you as a sign of good faith, but please do not share it around," Talia said seriously. "The reason we've never announced it publicly was because we feared Orlais' and Ferelden's response to a rogue nation gathering forces in their borders. They would have forced us to disband, and we couldn't have that."

The Lord Seeker eyed her as he asked, "How many are in this…army?"

Talia shrugged in nonchalance. "Let's simply say it's a sizeable amount and keep it at that,"

"And where is this _army_ located, might we ask?"

Talia smiled ruefully. "Unfortunately, I'm not at liberty to say. Cullen would probably have my head for even divulging the fact that we already have an army."

"You expect us to give you whatever information we have freely, but will not give us the same courtesy?"

"I know that we must trust each other as potential allies, but it _is_ a gradual process."

Lucius gave a disgusted sigh as he stood. "We will be sending a few ambassadors to Haven to discuss the alliance and examine the Breach," he decided. "The rest of the Templars will be joining you once we have been reassured of the Inquisition's status and…" his eyes slid back to lock with Talia's. "intentions." Without another word, the Lord Seeker strode out of the room, banging the door behind him as he left.

Silence permeated the room upon Lucius' departure.

"Well," Barris cleared his throat in embarrassment when all eyes turned to him. "I suppose I'd go and follow after the Lord Seeker," he stood and bowed to Talia. "It was an honor to meet you, Herald." And with that, he also left, Denam trailing after him without a backwards look at them.

Conall remained seated as he watched his companions leave the room.

"Perhaps it is also best if we take our leave," Talia suggested and she was halfway out of her seat when Conall spoke.

"Actually, there is a matter which I would like to discuss with you, Lady Herald," he looked over at Cassandra and Leliana before adding, "Privately, if you will."

Talia gave Leliana and Cassandra a look and jerked her head towards the door. Leliana simply nodded, and rose to leave, but the Seeker gave her a 'we will talk about this' look before leaving.

When the door shut behind them, Talia turned to Conall.

"What is it you wanted to discuss, Ser Conall?"

The templar stood and paced in a show of nervousness before finally speaking. "The matter which I will discuss with you is very…sensitive in nature," he sighed as he took a seat and ran a hand through his hair.

"I am listening," she said when he hesitated. Talia had to give him credit for his stellar acting.

"There is something wrong with the Lord Seeker," he said, and the dunmer had to blink a few times at his statement.

"Is he ill?"

"No, it's…not that."

Talia frowned. "Then I'm afraid I do not follow."

"I…have suspicions that he has allied himself with the Elder One."

Talia's eyebrows rose of their own accord. "That is a bold accusation."

"It sounds ridiculous, I know, but I've seen him," he implored. "Talking to the Tevinter Magisters when we were in the Hinterlands. I do not think he knows I saw him, but…"

The dunmer observed Conall, the perfect picture of anxiousness. But Talia was neither stupid nor naïve. Apart from the fact that she'd heard straight from Conall's lips that he was working with the Elder One, the Lord Seeker would not have been so careless as to have spoken to these magisters in such a setting.

"To what end?" she asked.

"I do not know yet, but I intend to find out."

"This sounds like the most ridiculous thing I've heard, but there's something about you Conall," Talia said quietly and took her lie one step further by grasping his hand. "I trust you."

It was there for a split second before it vanished, but Talia had seen a glimmer of triumph in the templar's eyes before he relaxed. "Thank you, Herald."

"We must be careful when dealing with the Lord Seeker, then," she said. "What would you suggest?"

"I could convince the Lord Seeker to send me as the representative for the alliance, then we can talk of strategy while we are in Haven. And perhaps, other matters?" he asked hopefully and stroked Talia's hand gently as if to make a point.

Talia would have laughed in disgust if possible, but instead gave Conall a shy smile. "I'd like that, Ser Conall."

The templar beamed at her and as they said their farewells, left a chaste kiss on the dunmer's hand and Talia ducked her head in feigned embarrassment. She really did have to learn how to blush on command.

When they arrived back at their inn, Talia cast a muffle spell in her room before collapsing in her chair and running a hand down her face.

"I take it Conall had some interesting things to say?" Leliana ventured tentatively.

"He basically told me that he knew the Lord Seeker was working with the Elder One, and he seems to think that he could charm me into telling him Inquisition secrets."

"He…_flirted_ with you?" the shock in Cassandra's tone could almost be insulting.

"And you flirted back, I assume?" Leliana smiled as she saw Talia's grimace.

The dunmer nodded. "Let him believe he has me eating out of his palm; so far he seems to think I'm rather taken with him," she scoffed in disgust. "Conall is a fairly handsome man, no doubt he is experienced in such matters."

"We don't _really_ have an army out there, do we?" Cassandra interjected.

No doubt the woman thought she was being left out of the loop again, and Talia reassured her. "No, we don't Cassandra."

"Ah, a show of strength then?"

"In a manner of speaking," Talia explained. "I think that if they continued to believe Haven to be defenseless, the Lord Seeker would bring the entirety of the Templar Order and crush the Inquisition. If you noticed, they kept on asking about our non-existent army. My guess is that they were preparing to move under the orders of this Elder One. Fabricating information about our army has bought us time, hopefully enough time to ask the mages for help."

Cassandra hesitated. "Yesterday it was clear as water: the templars were working for the enemy. But then they propose an alliance. Is it possible that Conall is working independently?"

Leliana and Talia both shook their heads. "The evidence is overwhelming. Notice how all of them were aware of the existence of an Elder One? When Denam mentioned it, both Conall and the Lord Seeker tensed visibly. It's a matter of reading the signs they're sending out."

"But why would Conall sell out the Lord Seeker?"

"As a sign of trust," Leliana folded her arms. "By divulging this information to us, he is showing us that he trusts us, and is, in turn, 'trustworthy'."

"And what about what they said about Tevinters in the Hinterlands?" Cassandra wondered. "Do you think they were telling the truth?"

"I _know_ they're telling the truth," Talia said with certainty. "To gain our trust, Conall had to give us information we could verify. Feeding us lies will come in later, when we speak further about the Inquisition."

"You'll have to act as the smitten woman. Will he be part of the retinue arriving to 'assess' the Inquisition?" Leliana tilted her head to the side.

"He said he would 'convince' the Lord Seeker to send him," Talia rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "At least this way, we can keep a close eye on him. Are we to visit Ferelden's King after we finish up here?"

"We'll stay in Haven for a day and head out the next, we have to make the most of the time we have left. We have yet to know what date Conall and the others will be arriving at Haven." Leliana said. "I'll be accompanying you; Alistair is an old friend, and he might be more receptive to you if we arrive together."

"Hopefully, matters do not complicate themselves further than they already are," Talia leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"Matters are rarely simple when the Tevinters are involved," Cassandra said darkly. "What could they be doing in the Hinterlands?"

"And why hasn't this matter been reported to the crown?" Talia frowned.

"The rebel mages, if I recall correctly are stationed in Redcliffe, after Arl Teagan welcomed them with open arms."

"Are the Tevinters working with the rebel mages?" Cassandra scowled. "That's absurd! Grand Enchanter Fiona would not be foolish enough to ally herself with those scum."

Talia recalled what she'd read about the Tevinter Imperium. Conquerors, slavers, evil mages. Those were the three things constantly associated with the country, and Talia found it difficult to get her hands on a book that showed the nation in a less biased light. She was certain, of course, that the Imperium had done horrid things in the past, and continued to do so until now, but she would like to learn more about the place from someone who didn't utterly despise it.

"True, but we cannot discount the possibility," Leliana said. "But speaking of mages and potential allies, you have an invitation to have afternoon tea with Madame Vivienne de Fer at the Chateau of Duke Bastien de Ghislain."

Talia's eyebrow rose. "Afternoon tea? Is that not incredibly forward of her? We have yet to be acquainted and she's already inviting me to such an intimate gathering?"

Leliana smiled at her consternation. "I believe she wishes to speak with you in private. We _did _receive an invitation to her salon last night, however, I had to respond that the Herald needed to rest after such a long journey."

"I'm certain she took offense to that," Talia sighed. "But who is she and why does she wish to speak with me?"

"Madame de Fer is the First Enchanter of the Montsimmard Circle of Magi. After the Circles fell, she became the leader of the loyalist mages. She is also the Enchanter at the Imperial Court, and the first to actually make use of the position." Leliana said.

"We have met a few times in Montsimmard and here in Val Royeaux, and my only impression of her is that she is a very shrewd politician." Cassandra commented.

"She is a very skilled player of the Grand Game," Leliana continued. "So much so that she's known across the court as the Iron Lady. My guess is that she wishes to offer her services to the Inquisition."

Ah, a woman who desires power, she could work with that.

"From what we know, Madame de Fer is pro-Circle, and thus, also pro-Chantry."

Then again, maybe not. "Perfect," Talia replied sarcastically. "Do I even have a suitable attire for this event?"

"Why of course, Herald." The strange gleam in Leliana's eyes made her wary.

* * *

"My dear Lady Herald, I can't tell you how pleased I am that you'd decided to accept my invitation."

Vivienne de Fer turned out to be a slim, dark skinned woman, whose refined features reminded Talia of Countesses she'd met in Cyrodiil. She held an air of authority that the dunmer couldn't help but admire.

"Madame de Fer," Talia bowed slightly. "The pleasure is all mine."

Vivienne laughed lightly. "Call me, Vivienne, darling."

"Then I insist you call me Talia, Vivienne," she smiled politely. Talia followed the woman to her salon and she silently admired the tasteful décor in the room. They settled at the balcony where a small meal with various pastries and a pot of tea were set.

"You have such a lovely dress my dear, I do believe I recognize that magnificent piece as Lavigne's?"

Leliana had dressed her in a white and gold dress that had more ruffles than her ancestor's robes. Talia was certain she looked like a court jester wearing such ostentatious Orlesian finery, but if Vivienne liked it, more points for her. She and Leliana should get together and throw a tea party, she thought sourly.

"You have a good eye for finery, Vivienne," Talia said, though she had no idea who or what Lavigne was. "I admit I have been wondering where you acquired your robes. I must say you look resplendent in them."

Vivienne's polite laugh reminded Talia so much of the many luncheons Ocato had forced her to attend. "Thank you my dear, that is a very kind thing to say."

Servants puttered around and served the food as Vivienne observed her. "I was quite miffed when you declined the invitation to my salon, however, after witnessing the display at the plaza, I understand why."

Talia inclined her head. "In truth, I had not expected Mother Hevara to be so antagonistic. To a certain extent yes, but not to the point of turning our meeting into such a public display and blatantly smearing the Inquisition's name. It's unbecoming of a Chantry cleric."

Vivienne tutted. "Quite true, my dear. But no worries; everybody knows the Revered Mother has been eyeing the position of Divine when Justinia perished—Maker rest her soul. I however, am more interested in the Lord Seeker's proposal. It was a move none of us could ever have predicted."

Talia leaned back in her chair and inspected her tea before sipping it. "It was quite a shock, but the alliance has yet to be finalized, and we have a long way to go before we can truly call ourselves allies."

"You do not trust the templars?"

The dunmer traced the lip of her cup idly as she thought about her answer. "Their change of heart is suspicious, at the very least. But I understand that their help will be invaluable in closing the Breach and, consequently, bringing stability to Thedas."

"What is your end goal? It is widely speculated that the Inquisition will bring about the end of the Mage-Templar War. Will you be allowing the mages to reign freely?"

"A modicum of freedom, certainly," Talia said carefully. "But the templars are there for a reason. They are there to protect the mages; perhaps both sides need to be reminded of this fact."

Vivienne smiled, and Talia realized that there was a glimmer of approval in her eyes. "I have always believed that the mages should never have broken away from the Chantry. Fiona has been selfish in her campaigns to destroy the Circle of Magi." she shook her head in disgust. "Due to the conflict in Kirkwall, the fear of mages has spread so quickly, and her ideals have done nothing but fuel the flames."

It was a point of view Talia had never considered. She'd been so outraged at the idea of mages and magic being suppressed that she'd immediately supported the dissolving of the Circles. The people of Thedas had an unhealthy amount of distrust, anger and fear directed at the mages, and the Circles were _supposed _to protect the mages as much as the masses. However, the reality of it was that the Chantry abused the mages and made them feel dirty and unwanted.

"I confess, I did not invite you here just to exchange pleasantries."

Talia locked eyes with the woman and waited for her to continue.

"I find the Inquisition's goals and purposes, and _you_ specifically, to be admirable. As leader of the last loyal mages I wish to offer our services to the Inquisition."

Talia placed her cup on the saucer and dabbed her lips with her napkin as she considered what to say. Vivienne waited patiently for her reply, which the dunmer appreciated. "What is it that you can offer, Vivienne?"

"Loyal mages are always needed in Thedas. We have skilled healers to see to the wounded, battlemages to give the Inquisition the upperhand, scholars to do research and study whatever the Inquisition needs. And I," she added, "Am one of the best Knight-Enchanters in Thedas. As Imperial Enchanter, I also have the needed information and connections to give the Inquisition the boost it needs to achieve its goals."

Vivienne was capable yes, but could she trust her? Talia surveyed the woman in front of her and listed what she knew: she was a powerful mage, a Chantry-supporter, a Pro-Circle advocate, a ruthless player of the Grand Game and a needed resource.

Did she trust her? Likely not. But could she afford not to accept her offer?

Talia kept quiet, long enough that Vivienne's eyes started to narrow, and the Herald of Andraste gave her a beaming smile. The momentary confusion on the woman's face was amusing.

"Welcome to the Inquisition, Madame de Fer."

* * *

**A/N: I found it so difficult to write this chapter, and I don't know why. I'm not 100% happy with how it came out, but I could not write it any other way, so there.**

**I'll be away for 2 months, so I might not be able to update next month since I won't have access to my laptop. But I will try.**

**Anyway, as usual, thanks to all my reviewers! I always appreciate kind words and constructive criticism.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Sacchin:** Thanks so much!

**Guest:** Thanks!

**Adm. J. Kirk McGill****:** Thanks! I hope I delivered.

**Ardianna Keeper:** Thanks so much! I appreciate it.

**Buggy300:** I always try to balance my characters. if there's one thing I hate, it's writing Mary Sues. I know I didn't address the issue with Cassandra, but I figured they had more important things to worry about than their squabbles.

**Mangahero:** Sorry to hear that. As much as I love the Dragonborn (Skyrim was my first TES game), I didn't make her the hero of this story because _everybody_ writes about her/him. I figured it was time to give other amazing heroes (i.e. Hero of Kvatch) a chance to shine.

**Mortal Instinct:**Gah! I'm so sorry I haven't updated Trials and Tribulations. I will update by November, when I get back. I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Edited 12/18/2015**

12

Talia was in front of the Lucky Old Lady Statue. The figure was pushed to the side, and the trap door beneath it was unlocked and swung open for everyone to see. Her fist clutched Bellamont's journal and her mind raced at the implication of its existence—another traitor.

There was a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach as she descended the steps to Mother's crypt. The air was heavy with the smell of blood and she slipped the familiar weight of the Blade of Woe into her right hand. She froze in her steps as she passed the bodies of people she recognized—her family. Arquen was the first, and though she held no love for her, Talia couldn't help but grimace at the sight. Her other speakers and their silencers, Jarah, Flavius, Keer-Das, Brynn… Talia raced down the remaining steps, uncaring of the noise she was making, as the one body she was looking for did not appear.

She slid to a stop as she reached the Mother's crypt, where a figure in black stood facing away from her. The dunmer's heart clenched as the man turned around, and the grip on her dagger slackened.

"Lucas?" her voice broke at the sight. The man was cradling the Night Mother's body and was trailing a hand across her face. Her Speaker looked up at Talia slowly, and a disturbing grin spread across his face.

"Listener," he said in that low tone that reminded her so much of Lucien. Talia swallowed thickly as she tried to find her voice.

"Why?"

Lucas looked away. "Bellamont was a fool, he had the chance to end it all, but he did not understand what needed to be done."

Talia could not move. No, Lucas could not have done this...Lucas was loyal to the Night Mother, loyal to _her._

"It was so easy to gain your trust," he chuckled and he casually tossed the Night Mother's corpse aside. Such disrespect, such arrogance; Talia could not associate any of these actions with Lucas.

"You killed them all," she said tonelessly, and Lucas threw his head back and laughed, as if she'd told him the greatest joke of the century.

"Me? Not I, dear Listener...why, you did."

Talia froze, her eyes going wide as he spoke.

"Not unlike the way you massacred your entire family," Lucas started walking towards her slowly. "You remember their names, don't you? Gogron, Telaendril, Vicente, Antoinetta-Marie, Ocheeva, Teinaava, Mraaj'Dar?"

With a cry, Talia readied a spell in her hand. But with a manic grin, Lucas snapped his fingers, and the Night Mother's body was set aflame. The scream that tore from her throat was something she'd never heard herself make, but as she collapsed on her knees, a stray thought entered her mind.

Lucas was an archer, he had absolutely no talent in magic. She remembered, he even had trouble with the most basic frost spell, and everybody knew how to cast that. As soon as she realized it, she glowered at the person in front of her, and it was then she noticed the cracks. Small crevices appeared on the fake-Lucas' face, and when it glowed green, his image flickered. Talia attempted to push herself away as the image of a creature—a demon with a distorted face and thick black spines protruding from its back—appeared and latched on to her. The demon's face kept on flickering—it wore Lucas' face, then Lucien's, Martin's, Antoinetta Marie's, Gogron—

"WAKE UP," a familiar voice boomed and echoed around the chamber, and Talia woke with a start. She gathered a spell into one hand and summoned a dagger in the other, and surveyed her room, breathing heavily.

_What was that? _Her mind raced even as she tried to calm herself, dissipating the spell and wrapping her arms around herself. Since she'd arrived in Thedas, she had not dreamt about anything, which was strange considering how often she relived Martin's and Lucien's deaths back home. She didn't notice it at first, with all the excitement and confusion her arrival had caused, not until the past few days, when bursts of green light invaded her dreams and woke her up. They never showed anything, but there was a familiar voice that kept on calling out, though she couldn't understand the words.

Until now.

She couldn't place the voice in her dream, but she knew that it was familiar at least. Why and how did he wake her up?

Still, she was quite certain that wherever her mind was, it wasn't Vaermina's realm. That creature—Talia could recall its distorted features and reaching spindles—was a demon, she just didn't know _what _kind. But why now? Her mind wasn't connected to the Fade before.

Talia looked down at her glowing hand. Did it have something to do with her mark? She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, anger adding to the multitude of emotions swirling in her head. How did she get into this entire mess? Why her again? Didn't she already do her part in saving the world?

Although she knew it was nothing but dreams, fear still wrapped around her, coiling into her heart and would not allow itself to be forgotten. Unable to wash away her anxiety, Talia pushed herself out of her bed and stepped out of her cottage. The bitter wind stung her eyes, and seeped into her bones, but being out of the small room made her feel calmer. There was something soothing about staring at the dark stretch of the horizon; the vast emptiness lulled her warring thoughts. She stayed there until the sun rose, emptying her mind and repairing her defenses piece by piece.

When her hands no longer shook, but still feeling a bit off, Talia decided to make her way to the training grounds. While there was no need for her to practice, she needed something to focus on, and the repetitive movements would at least allow her to empty her mind.

Inquisition soldiers saluted her when she arrived, and she dismissed them with a small smile and a nod. Cullen was already there overseeing their training, barking out commands and when he caught her eye, he acknowledged her with a nod, before going back to his work. Cassandra was on the far end of the grounds, massacring a dummy with her shield and longsword. She seemed more upset than usual, if the two other dummies on the ground were any indication. Perhaps it had something to do with Talia still not informing Josephine and Cullen about her being a thief despite saying she would. It simply didn't seem to be the right time, though she was sure Cassandra wouldn't be able to resist telling them in the near future.

The trek back to Haven had been awkward to say the least. Without anything urgent to discuss, Cassandra and Talia's rapport deteriorated into a frosty silence that could be felt all the way back to Mundus. The woman had obviously not forgotten their spat, and she alternated between glaring at Talia and glaring at the distance. This had continued all the way from Orlais to Haven, and Talia couldn't contain her sigh of relief when they finally arrived.

The surprises that Cullen and Josephine sprung on her, however, were another matter.

Talia picked up a bunch of throwing knives from the basket and positioned herself as far away as she could from the target. She tested the knife's weight and after a few moments of deliberation, flung it forward. The knife hit the target, but was a few inches away from the center.

Her lips twisted into both a nostalgic and bitter smile as a memory came to her unbidden. When she was younger, it always upset her when her knives didn't hit the mark straight on. It was Ocheeva, motherly and wise Ocheeva, who had taught her that it was useless to be upset over these things when you could simply accept the minor failure and continue getting better. The Argonian had helped her out with training, until Talia's accuracy had improved immensely.

Telaendril and Gogron had a betting pool going on if she would be able to defeat Ocheeva in a knife-throwing contest, and she remembered being incredibly offended when everyone in the sanctuary bet against her. Sadly, they were all right, and she'd lost, but it was a close thing.

They were her family, and she'd never felt more loved and accepted in her life than when she'd become a member of that sanctuary. Her throat tightened and a feeling of despair washed over her.

_How could I have done that to them? They were my family, I loved them so much—_

Talia was nearly panicking when she realized what was happening. She hadn't broken down in a long time, and now was not the best time, or place for it to happen. Talia stood still and shut her eyes, emptying her mind. Suppressing it had never helped; she'd regret it later, when everything would come back to her even worse than it was now, but she didn't have any calming potions on hand, nor did she have the ingredients to create one in this world. Clamping down on her thoughts, she shakily grabbed another knife and threw it, not surprised that it missed the mark completely. Talia didn't pay it any mind and continued throwing until her entire focus was on the blade, her movement, and the target. When she finally allowed herself to breathe, the target was littered with knives, and a few of them had fallen to the ground.

She breathed in heavily, carefully only thinking of Thedas, her current problems, the templars—

"Hey boss," the voice from behind startled her and she only just managed not to hurl another knife at the offender, however, she did whirl around quickly to face him.

The Iron Bull blinked at her. "A little jumpy today, eh?"

Talia managed a small, albeit, still shaky laugh, and she cursed herself and that _fucking_ dream. "Forgive me, there is much on my mind."

The qunari and his band was one of the surprises that had waited for her when she arrived at camp. He seemed like a typical mercenary at first sight, with his large, hulking figure and equally large battleaxe, ubiquitous shirtlessness, and leather breeches. However, despite his appearance and easy-going attitude, Talia noticed that he observed her very carefully, but quickly enough for most people not to notice. When Cullen awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck during their debriefing, Talia narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him until he blurted out that the Iron Bull was a spy for the Qunari.

It had taken all of Talia's patience and willpower not to strangle Cullen there and then. She'd managed not to voice her opinion on the matter too, which was a great feat in itself. _Idiocy_ was not a strong enough word for what he and Josephine had done knowingly. Were they naive enough to believe the Bull when he said he would forward all his reports to them first before sending it out to his leaders? He's a _spy._ This should have been obvious, but it seemed she and Leliana were the only ones to think of it.

"It's understandable," he rubbed his jaw, "You're the leader and all, of course you have a lot on your plate."

While his presence should have heightened her anxiety, it gave her something else to focus on, and her mask was slowly, but firmly slipping back into its place. "Leader?" she echoed. "The Inquisition doesn't really have a leader. Leadership is in a 4-way split between myself, Cullen, Leliana and Cassandra."

The Bull gave her a small smile before looking over to where Cullen was teaching his men how to block properly. "Cullen seems like he was a fine templar before becoming Commander."

The non sequitur was an attempt to fluster her, Talia knew, but she'd play along. "I suppose—wait, how did you know he was a templar?"

He pointed at Cullen and his shield. "Look at the way he angles his shield. Templars always carry their shield that way to block off any attacks from mages."

"You managed to know he was a templar just from looking at his shield?" Talia tried to sound suitably impressed, and the Iron Bull grinned at her. Was he that easy to fool?

"You'll learn a lot about somebody just by watching them," his tone implied something, and Talia crossed her arms and gave him a look. She already knew what he was trying to make her ask, and she allowed it.

"So what did you _observe_ in the incredibly short amount of time we've met?"

"I see the way they all gravitate towards you. Leliana and Cassandra both look to you for instructions. Cullen defers to your judgment. Josephine asks your opinion for everything. The townspeople adore and respect you, and the Chantry sees you as the one person they need to remove for the Inquisition to crumble. But I know you already know all these things."

Talia raised an eyebrow at him.

"You always speak in behalf of the Inquisition, and everything you do and say is measured carefully. You even walk ahead of people, and you expect and know that they will follow you. You know you're the boss, but you try to stay humble by saying crap like you aren't."

The Bull said all of this nonchalantly, but Talia could see that he was observing her, waiting for a reaction. It didn't take a genius to notice what he did, but Talia was impressed nonetheless, seeing as he'd only interacted with her for less than a day.

The corner of Talia's lips twitched upwards into a faint smile. "I suppose you'd be a pretty bad spy if you weren't observant."

The Bull shrugged. It didn't surprise him that she already knew. "Ben-Hassrath training."

"Why tell us you're a spy in the first place? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" She already had her guesses. Similarly to how Conall had volunteered information about the Lord Seeker and the Tevinters, the Bull was trying to win them over by being 'truthful'. Well, it didn't work for Conall, and it won't _ever_ work for the Bull.

"Nah," he waved his hand. "Makes my job easier, don't have to hide anything from you guys, and they get their reports. Everybody's happy."

_I'm not, _Talia thought sourly.

"Anyway," he digressed. "Saw you killing that dummy. Want to get all that aggression out? I'm looking for a sparring partner. What d'you say?"

Talia observed him as he looked at her expectantly, grinning widely as if in excitement. There would only be one reason he'd be asking to spar with her—to find out her fighting style, and consequently, any weaknesses he could exploit in the future.

So she gave him an apologetic smile. "I don't feel like sparring right now though, maybe some other time."

The Bull looked disappointed, but he recovered. "Well, as long as there's a next time."

Talia nodded and half-turned, making her exit, when The Bull spoke again. "There was another thing I wanted to ask," he said, and Talia closed her eyes in annoyance briefly before looking back at him with a neutral expression.

"Yes?"

"I heard that you're part qunari. Was it your mom or dad that was the Tal-Vashoth?"

Tal-Vashoth. She'd heard about that term before. Qunari that turned away from the Qun. "It was my mother," she lied.

"And your dad was the elf eh? Strange combination, but I'm not about to judge," he commented.

"I know," Talia said simply. "Was that all you wanted to ask?"

"Yeah," The Bull nodded slowly.

"I'll see you around then," she turned, but paused in her steps when the Bull spoke _again._

"Did you know," he said casually, as if he were discussing the weather. "that qunari can't procreate with other races?"

_He knows_, Talia thought. So that was the reason the Qunari sent the Bull to observe her. They wanted to know who she was, _what_ she was. They were determining if she was a _threat_.

"Well," she replied after some time. "I must be a miracle child then." Without another word, she strode away, leaving the Iron Bull with his thoughts and observations. He was dangerous, very dangerous. Talia would have to be extra careful around him.

Deciding that the Iron Bull was enough social interaction for the day, Talia holed herself in her cottage. The clamp which she'd placed on her memories was slowly straining, and every so often a tendril would reach out, and her heart would seize, or her eyes would sting with tears. And when she could not suppress them anymore, the dam broke.

Horror, guilt and despair seized her heart and refused to let go. Talia stumbled onto her bed, brought her knees to her chest, and buried her face in her hands.

_You...I...Lucien, they're my _family. _You can't expect me to—_

_You will address me as _Speaker, _assassin_. _The Black Hand has already spoken. Are you not a loyal servant of Sithis?_

_Her mouth was dry, her eyes were hot._

_His face was stern, his eyes were dead._

_I live to serve._

_Antoinetta Marie didn't even think twice about eating the apple._

_Vicente's garlic allergy, something that had been a joke in the sanctuary was no longer funny._

_Ocheeva eagerly handed over her knives._

_Gogron decided it was a good time to get out of his armor to clean it._

_Teinaava slept soundly for a murderer._

_M'raaj-Dar taught her spells to kill instantly._

_Telaendril rested peacefully, her neck at an odd angle._

_She was like the void; numb and unfeeling. Only after the task was done, when their bodies were strewn across their home, now their tomb, did everything come crashing down. It was not gentle—it did not come slowly. _

_She felt as if a thousand knives were run through her body, but believed she'd deserved more. Her throat was raw from crying, from screaming their names, from pleading—asking for forgiveness from bodies that had already gone to the Void. She was soaked in their blood, and no matter how much she'd wash, how hard she'd scrub, the stain could never be removed. _

_Every sob that tore from her throat echoed in the emptiness of their tomb. They were supposed to be safe there—it was their sanctuary. Becoming their executor was the last thing she wanted to be._

_But how? How could she have denied him? Denied the Black Hand? Denied _Mother?

A loud knock on her door interrupted her train of thought, before she could shout at the intruder, tell them to leave her _alone for once in their lives,_ the door was thrown open, and Varric entered, carrying food.

Talia froze, very aware of her disheveled state, the tears flowing freely, the red marks across her arms where she'd dragged her nails—

Varric was not looking at her when he entered. "Andraste's ass! If you don't haul yourself to the mess one of these days, I swear, I'll drag you there by your pointy ears—," he shut the door and turned to her, only to pause in shock.

"Varric," her voice was hoarse, and pleading—pleading for what, she didn't know. Her humiliation was complete—she shouldn't have been seen in such state. She was weak, pathetic—how could she lead when she was like this? More tears leaked from her eyes, and she hid her face in her hands.

There was the clinking of plates and mugs being set aside and she felt her furs dip, and a warm hand gingerly placed on her knee.

"What happened?" Varric asked, his voice low, but surprisingly free of pity or disgust.

"I'm," she whispered shakily. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, sweetheart? You didn't do anything wrong," he said soothingly, and his hand transferred onto her back and he rubbed lightly.

"I'm so tired, Varric," she said wearily. "I can't do this anymore."

"I know you are, Rubes. You should be able to rest and forget about this entire Herald of Andraste business. You don't owe them anything."

"It's my fault, but I couldn't—there was nothing I could do, you have to believe me," she said desperately, clutching at the dwarf's arms like a lifeline. Martin used to be there for her—but he was gone as well wasn't he?

"Hey, hey, I believe you," he sounded bemused, but still reassuring, and after some hesitation, he gently pulled her into a hug.

How long had it been since she was comforted in any manner? Lucas was the only one, and she hadn't seen him for months. Varric was warm, and in his arms, she felt safe. Lucien couldn't give her orders anymore, she was far away from him.

"_Fuck_ you, Lucien," she whispered viciously against Varric's coat, and she felt the dwarf tense slightly, but seemed to force himself to relax. "This is all your fucking fault. How could you—?" she shuddered, but no more tears seemed to want fall.

"Yeah," Varric muttered back. "Fuck, Lucien. What an asshole," he agreed, and Talia couldn't help the watery chuckle that escaped her.

She'd never broken down in front of anyone but Lucas before, she was so caught up into acting strong, that she'd almost forgotten just how weak she really was. The Oblivion Crisis had left her with so many scars both physical and emotional that would not go away no matter how hard she tried. The memories always lay lurking behind her, and Talia couldn't stop them from suddenly taking over her mind. Sometimes they would be triggered by words, or object, but at rare occasions, they would spring on her without warning. The pain and the cold were chased away by Varric's firm embrace, and Talia allowed herself—just this once—to rely on someone who wasn't herself.

"Varric," she murmured, already feeling her eyes drooping. She was tired...so very tired.

"Yeah?"

The panic had passed, but the pain was still there. "Can you tell me a story?"

The grip on her shifted but still remained steadfast and warm. "I can do that," his voice was calming as he started telling. "Have I ever told that time when me and Hawke went to the Bone Pit to figure out what was happening and ended up having to fight a high dragon? That was probably the hairiest fight I've ever been in. Luckily we were with Blondie and Broody, though I could have fed them to the dragon with how loudly they were arguing. So Hawke and I were standing there talking..."

Varric's low voice lulled her to sleep, and another, different, but still familiar voice spoke.

"Sleep, I will keep them at bay."

And when she slipped into the Fade, it was the Void, black and quiet, and she slept in peace.

When she woke, alone, it took a moment before everything that happened crashed back down, and Talia groaned in mortification. It was bad enough that she'd regressed, but for it to have been witnessed? She'd bet her dagger that Bull also noticed the beginnings of her breakdown in the training grounds, and she could hit herself for being so foolish. She knew Varric would never tell, he was too thoughtful to do anything as vicious, but it didn't make the idea any less uncomfortable.

Talia splashed water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked tired, but didn't look half-crazy as she was sure she did earlier. It was early evening, and Talia realized that Varric must have asked the others to give her time to rest. The dwarf really was too considerate for his own good. She grimaced at imagining his reaction if he ever found out just _why_ she had gone half-mad.

There must be a way to rid herself of this burden, but she already knew the answer to that question. They said that time healed all wounds, but it's been two years, and the guilt did not lessen, nor did the memories fade into nothingness. They haunted her constantly, and sleeping has always been a battle she consistently lost. But she deserved it—this sorrow, this guilt; this was her atonement for killing her family.

But once again, she'd wallowed in self-pity enough; she still had a job to do.

With a sigh, Talia turned away from the washbasin and dug through her pack for her Black Hand robes. From their discussion yesterday, Leliana had mentioned that Korrim was being held in one of the empty cabins instead of the cells, drugged and tied up, since she didn't want word to spread that an agent had betrayed them. Talia never told the woman _when_ she planned on speaking with Korrim, and Leliana never asked. It suited her interests; she didn't want their questions when she got around to actually torturing the man.

She slipped on her Black Hand robes and gathered her magicka. It was highly likely that someone would see her leave the room, and she would need to make sure everyone thought she was back in the cabin. Talia stepped out of her cabin, and quietly cast two spells: an area-wide Illusion spell—one that would have them see her walk towards the training grounds, and an Invisibility spell on herself. While she had a masterful grasp of Destruction, Illusion had always been her area of expertise, and she allowed herself a small smile when the people are the area nodded their greetings at the figure only they could see.

It was a moonless night, and Talia stuck to the shadows as she silently made her way to where Korrim was held. She bit back a curse when she saw a few mages in the area. She had planned to cast another area-wide illusion spell, but she remembered that while her magic was different, the mages and templars could still sense it to some extent. Still invisible, Talia crept up to the door of Korrim's cabin and rapped on it. The guards on either side glanced at each other sharply and tensed. When they did nothing, Talia knocked louder, and the guards threw an annoyed look at each other before thudding their fists against the door.

"Oy! Shut the hell up in there!" One of them called out in irritation.

Talia took the opportunity to bang on the door louder, and as she predicted, the two guards growled and threw the door open. She smirked to herself as she slipped inside quietly, as the guards roughed up Korrim.

"You think that was funny?" one of them hissed, and Korrim looked back at them in confusion and defiance. He was gagged, so Talia knew the guards weren't truly waiting for an answer. They slapped the side of his head before shaking their heads in disgust.

As they locked the door behind them, Talia took the time to observe Korrim. The man had been kept there for days—his shoulder-length hair was dirty and unkempt, his face smeared with dust and soot, and his clothes stained with blood and oil. He looked sleep deprived and weary—the bravado he showed in front of the guards slipping away as soon as they left. Talia cast a muffling spell before she dispelled the invisibility.

"So," she said softly and Korrim started so badly that he almost toppled his chair. "You're the traitor."

Korrim watched her with wariness, and—she noticed with glee—a touch of fear. Her Black Hand robes were appropriate for the situation, and she knew that it made her appear more mysterious and dangerous. She reached out and pulled the gag from the man's mouth, and was not surprised when he coughed.

"Who—?" he rasped, and Talia pulled back her hood slowly.

The fear in his eyes disappeared when he saw who it was, probably thinking she was who she portrayed—a naive, kind and merciful woman. He would soon find out how wrong he was.

"Your Worship," he said neutrally and respectfully, as if it would help his case, and Talia decided to play along.

"Korrim, right?" she asked as she pulled up a chair and took a seat in front of him.

"Yes, Your Worship. If I may ask—how did you get in here?"

"The guards let me in of course." Talia cocked her head to the side. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I—yes. Perhaps one too many hits in the head."

Talia leaned forward and passed her hand over his head, healing his superficial wounds. When her hand glowed, his eyes grew impossibly wide.

"Th-thank you. But...you're...a mage my lady?"

Talia simply gave him a smile before leaning back. "I would like to hear your side of the story, Korrim. I'm not in the habit of detaining people when there isn't any proof."

Korrim looked supremely relieved at her statement, and Talia knew that he thought he had a chance to manipulate her.

"Why do they suspect you? They said you were passing information to the enemy?"

"I—I would never do that, Your Worship. I've been Sister Nightingale's most trusted informant, we've known each other a very long time," he licked his lips nervously, and Talia cast a calm spell on the man, ensuring that he would feel safe with her. His shoulders relaxed. "I only want to save my family. This Breach is a frightening herald of things to come—I just...want them safe."

His posture, the shining of his eyes told her that at least his last statement was true. Talia already knew this from Leliana's dossier on him, but it was better to have him confess it to her.

"You have a wife and child?" she asked softly, in gentle tones, and she cast another calm spell, creating an illusion of safety.

"Yes, Your Worship. My daughter...is only five. I don't want her dreams to be crushed because of this entire tragedy."

"Perhaps," Talia said coldly. "You should have thought about that before betraying me." Realizing what she'd just said, blood seeped from his face, his face frozen in a picture of fear.

Talia smirked as she subtly cast another spell to heighten his anxiety—gradually of course.

"Did Leliana ever tell you just _who_ found out you've been passing information to the Templars?" she said in feigned nonchalance. When he didn't speak, she leaned forward, resting her hands on the arm rests of his chair.

"It was me, my dear boy. And I do not take kindly to those who betray _me_." she finished dangerously.

He remained stubbornly quiet, and Talia pushed herself away and paced around the room. "So why do it, Korrim? Did they offer you money? A better life for you and your family?" she sat back down on the chair in front of the man. "Or did they threaten to kill your family?"

Korrim tensed, and Talia's lips widened into a predator's grin. "You don't know what I'm capable of, Korrim," she toyed with her dagger, and saw that Korrim's eyes followed its every movement. "How do you think I hid being a mage all this time?" she smiled. "I suggest that now is the best time to tell me what you know."

Korrim's looked into her eyes and his jaw clenched, but he said nothing.

Talia gave a mock mournful sigh. "Such stubbornness. I suppose the life of your wife and child really do mean nothing to you."

The man paled as she spoke, and he growled. "You can't touch them! The Templars have people watching. If you attack them—,"

She interrupted him with a cold laugh. "Do you really think that a few templars can stop me?" she loomed over him, looking straight into his eyes as she cast a more potent fear spell. "I know a hundred ways to kill a man, but more than that, I know a thousand ways to hurt people without killing them."

Korrim's fear was palpable. "You wouldn't."

"And what would you know about what I would and wouldn't do?" she asked in amusement. "Your daughter, she's very beautiful isn't she? Your pride and joy. You can listen in while I drag this knife down her abdomen, I'm sure her screams would sound absolutely delightful."

The man was now struggling against his restraints, anxiety and anger mixing as he listened to her. Talia knew that for him to break, she had to keep pushing. Removing that wrath and replacing it with more fear would be the key. "Nothing I couldn't heal of course. Slavers generally won't pay for broken goods." She smiled dangerously as Korrim started shouting obscenities.

Talia closed her eyes and gathered memories; a little girl in Kvatch—she cried and screamed for her father, but he never came, and it had been up to her to save her. She projected the illusion into Korrim's mind, a little girl being tortured, screaming for him. In his confused state, Talia was certain he would see his daughter. When she finished casting her spell, Talia sat back down and watched Korrim.

She felt nothing as she watched his face crumple, the picture of helplessness and misery. He shouted until his voice broke; he pleaded for her to stop, but Talia didn't, and she let the spell run its course. When it was done, the man was a sobbing mess, and Talia knew that she'd succeeded.

As she was about to continue, she heard voices outside and cursed when she recognized Leliana's. She cast a sleep spell on Korrim, kicked the chair back to the side of the room and enveloped herself in invisibility.

When Leliana stepped into the room, she narrowed her eyes at Korrim before looking back at the two guards who were on duty.

"Who took off his gag?"

The guards shrugged at each other. "No one, ma'am."

Leliana, as the smart woman that she was, surveyed the room, and her eyes passed over Talia, who had situated herself in a corner near the door.

"Leave us," she instructed the guards. They saluted, and when they opened the door, Talia took the opportunity to slip out as well. While she wasn't able to pry anything out of Korrim, she was certain Leliana would find the man to be more pliant now. She found a dark alcove and shrugged out of her Black Hand robes, gathered them into her arms and strolled back to her cabin. She stowed it back into her pack before leaving her cabin again. They were leaving for Denerim in the morning, but with how long Talia had slept, going back to rest seemed incredibly unappealing. She caught sight of Solas and Varric by the fire, and she almost turned around and walk away, except that the dwarf had seen her and waved her over. Varric wasn't good at hiding his concern but Solas was thankfully looking at her and not at him.

"It's been a while," Solas gave her a gentle smile as she approached them. "How have you been? Have you finally grown accustomed to being called Herald of Andraste?"

Talia chuckled, and Varric shot her a look that she ignored. "I would still prefer to be called Talia, but I think their hearts won't be able to take it."

"The faithful would die of _shock_. 'Gasp, she asked me to call her by her name?' Oh how I swoon!'" Varric commented, and gave her another meaningful look when Solas wasn't looking, and Talia was resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be able to just let it go.

"I have to speak with Varric, Solas. We'll just be a moment," she flashed Solas a smile, and she dragged Varric to a relatively secluded area. For a moment neither of them spoke, and awkwardness radiated from both of them.

"So..." Varric said and he bounced on his feet uncomfortably.

"What are the chances of you simply forgetting about what happened?" Talia asked, half-serious.

"Not likely, Rubes," Varric crossed his arms.

She looked away, unsure of what to say. Sighing, Varric reached over and patted her on the arm, Talia starting at the light touch.

"Look, I don't have _any_ idea what happened to you Rubes. And I won't ask for an explanation. I realize it's really none of my business, but I just—," he gave a frustrated sigh. "Seeing you in that state is difficult, and I'm not entirely sure what to do—."

"I appreciate it, Varric, I really do. But it's not your job, nor anyone else's to look after me—,"

"Well someone has to!" Varric's outburst caught her by surprise, and she blinked at him. "You have too much to do to worry about yourself and your state of being. You always have this Herald of Andraste persona around you that you turn on when there's somebody around. I saw something that _isn't_ that, and it—," he looked like he could tear his hair off and Talia resisted the urge to smile.

"My point is," he continued. "I consider you a friend, hopefully a close friend some day, when you trust me enough to let your guard down."

Talia, despite herself, felt her throat constrict, touched by Varric's words. "You are my friend, Varric," she said quietly. "Probably the only friend I have in this world," she placed her hand on Varric's and gave him a small, but genuine smile. "Thank you, for taking care of me last night."

Varric coughed uncomfortably and he flushed, and Talia grinned at how flustered he was. "Well, I—uh—you're welcome. Andraste's tits, this is the reason I don't give heart to heart talks," he muttered.

"I'm not a fan of them either," she said solemnly, then added, "But you started it anyway."

Varric let out a bark of laughter. "I did, didn't I?"

Raised voices could be heard, and the two shared a look before making their way to the front gates. Talia could see that the Iron Bull was there, as well as Cullen and Cassandra. Four guards were manhandling a dark-skinned male—a mage by presence of his staff—and were dragging him towards the entrance.

"Unhand me, you cretins! I come here in peace, and _this_ is the treatment I receive?" the man had an accent Talia hadn't heard yet. Perhaps he was from another country?

The guard behind him snorted. "In peace? We know your kind, _Magister—_,"

"What is going on here?" Talia cut in authoritatively, and the guards immediately straightened and saluted.

"Your Worship! We found this mage skulking around Haven—,"

"For goodness' sake, man! I was not _skulking_. I came here in hopes that I would be able to speak to the Herald of Andraste. I have information for her that I am certain you would be interested in."

"A likely story! We—,"

"Release him," Talia ordered, and the guards blinked at her. She narrowed her eyes, and for fear of her wrath, they cut his bindings and returned his staff quickly and pushed him towards her.

The man brushed and straightened his robes. "Well, got myself a taste of Fereldan hospitality. If this is how you treat your guests, I worry how you treat any of your prisoners."

Talia raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

"A Vint," the Bull grunted as he stepped forward, looming over the mage. "I've seen your kind around before. Altus?"

"Well—I—yes. Dorian of the House Pavus, recently of Minrathous," he bowed with a flourish of robes. The greeting sounded so much like Dunmeri ones that she'd almost replied 'Talia of the Great House Indoril'.

"Talia Indoril," she gestured to the side to let him in, and Cassandra and Cullen all immediately protested.

"Herald—,"

"Talia—,"

She silenced them with a look, and Dorian looked suitably impressed as he stepped forward.

"You said you had information for us," she prompted.

Dorian nodded and reached into his robes. All three—the Seeker, Commander and the Bull—tensed, and the mage noticed. "Oh honestly," he retrieved a piece of parchment. "I am not about to blow up the entire Inquisition with my wily blood magicky ways," he waggled his fingers, and Talia suppressed a grin. He turned back to Talia and said seriously. "I have information on the Tevinter group that has taken over Redcliffe."

The dunmer frowned, worried that this was another agent trying to mislead her. "And how can we trust your information to be true?"

"It is natural that you would not believe me. My former mentor, Gereon Alexius, along with several other Tevinter mages, were sent here to Ferelden to sway the free mages to their cause. They call themselves the Venatori."

"The Venatori?" Cassandra spoke up. "What do they want?"

"Did they succeed in recruiting the mages?" Talia interrupted. They were in trouble, Conall's information had turned out to be more accurate than she'd thought. She'd thought that if they were in trouble with the templars, they could recruit the rebel mages, but if they were already working for the enemy…

Dorian twirled his moustache. "Partly. Grand Enchanter Fiona couldn't be swayed, some of the other mages, however could. The Arl of Redcliffe has opened his castle to the remaining loyal mages, and those who have joined the Venatori are devising ways to lay siege to his castle." he handed over the parchment to Talia. "This is a letter from Alexius, seeking your help in exchange for information."

"Our help? Surely you must be joking," Cullen said incredulously.

"His son was taken hostage by the rebel mages, and there is nothing more important in the world to Alexius than Felix," he explained. "He would have wanted to come here himself, but he didn't want the Venatori to suspect anything."

"We need to know he actually has information before agreeing to help him—,"

Cullen and Cassandra immediately reacted.

"You can't be considering this!"

"This is madness, Talia!"

She raised her hand to stop them from speaking. "Well?" she gestured to Dorian, who simply smiled.

"Have you ever heard of the Elder One?"

"We have," Leliana, who seemed to have come out of nowhere, answered. "Do you have any information on him?"

"Alexius does, but he's given me one thing that you can start looking into. But I must have your word, that you will aid him."

It was risky, could Dorian be telling the truth? And what if this Alexius didn't actually have information? What if they were being played for a fool? But perhaps...she looked over to the Bull.

"So what do you think, The Iron Bull?" Talia asked, and his eyes swiveled towards her. "Is Dorian telling the truth?"

The Bull was silent for a moment before squinting. "He is…surprisingly."

Dorian looked distinctly ruffled at Bull's comments, and Talia bit back an amused grin. "Very well, Dorian. Let's hear what you have to say."

"I have the Elder One's name," he said, and Talia's eyes widened.

The entire group looked at Dorian expectantly and after a brief, and tense silence, he spoke.

"Corypheus—,"

"What? No!" Of all the people Talia thought would react to that statement, Varric was not one of them. His face grew ashen, and he looked horrified. "That's not possible!"

"Why? Who is he?" Talia frowned.

Dorian looked affronted. "I assure you, I am not lying. His name may be a bit strange, but—,"

"I'm not saying his name is funny! I'm saying it can't be him 'cause he's dead! Hawke and I already killed him!"

"Well, I assure you, he is _quite_ alive—,"

Talia felt a headache coming and she gestured for all of them to be silent. "Let's head to the war room and discuss this new development," she started walking away towards the Chantry, the rest of them on her heels. She paused once, to look over her shoulder and say,

"Welcome to the Inquisition, Dorian Pavus. I hope you're worth all this trouble."

Dorian scoffed and flicked imaginary dust off his robes. "I am more than worth it," he sniffed.

_Well_, Talia thought. _Perhaps the Maker was actually Sheogorath. It would explain why the world was mad. _

Although, perhaps, _she _was the one growing mad instead.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow! I'm back! I just came from a trip to the US. And the jetlag is strong with this one.**

**I decided to show more of Talia's weaknesses in this one, since she's always been so strong in my past chapters. This is meant to show that she does have a chip on her shoulder, and while she is a hero both in Mundus and in the DA world, she is still mortal. I did mention in the first chapter that Talia is unstable, and may occasionally have emotional breakdowns. I hope you didn't see it as too OOC. Of course I also had to introduce Dorian AND Bull in the same chapter. Hehe, those two deserve each other. Anyway, please tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**Response to reviews:**

** : **Nope, not yet. : I haven't introduced that aspect yet.

**Sacchin: **Thanks so much! I was worried that I may have overdone it, but I'm glad you liked it.

**Guest &amp; Questioner: **Thanks guys! I appreciate it!

**Cyclone160: **Sorry it took so long! Here it is, I hope you like it!

**Vinyl Scratch 3: **Nope, she hasn't :)

**goodpie2: **Wow thanks! I appreciate it. I'll try to get a beta, though I've never really found anyone I like working with.

**Horizon Unsheathed: **Wow thanks so much! If you only knew how much joy your review gave me :)

**Nightingale: **Thanks for the reviews! Yep, I never abandon stories, don't worry ;)

**Guest: **Here's the next update! I hope you like it! Thanks so much for reading my story! It's much appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I added something significant to Chapter 12 RE: Korrim, the traitor. You should look over it, since I make a few references to it in this chappie. Thanks!**

13

Talia stared at the map of Redcliffe as if it contained the answers to their dilemma. After Dorian's confession, the lot of them had holed up in their makeshift war room in the Chantry discussing his information, along with the surprising revelation that Varric apparently knew who this Corypheus was.

If it was the same man, and Varric vehemently denied that it was possible, he was one of the Tevinter mages who had set foot in Fade, and had inadvertently caused the First Blight. Talia had been disgruntled at the idea that the Chant of Light actually got something right for once.

What was more troubling was what he was capable of; Varric confirmed that he could influence the minds of Wardens and could command hordes of darkspawn. Talia and Leliana shared a meaningful look when this was revealed; this could be the reason the Grey Wardens had disappeared, but if they were working for Corypheus, did that mean the Dragonborn was also a part of it?

Sadly, Dorian knew next to nothing about Corypheus; if they were going to get the information, it would have be taken from Alexius himself. Talia noticed that Dorian was holding back something, not directly related to Corypheus, but about Alexius. She didn't know what it was, but she was going to pry it out of him later _after_ resolving more pressing matters.

They were attempting to figure out a plan of action. Unfortunately, there were too many factors to be considered, and too few trusted people to get the job done. The fact of the matter was, she was needed in all three places: Redcliffe to deal with the Venatori, Haven to handle Conall and the Templars, and Denerim to discuss the situation with Ferelden's King.

"You can't be in three places at once," Cassandra said, and Talia resisted the urge to roll her eyes and give a scathing remark about her observation skills.

"I know," she said neutrally. "What we _do_ need to know is to assess where I should be."

It was Josephine who spoke up first. "Securing your position as an ally of Ferelden is too valuable for you to be placed anywhere else. We can inform them of the development in Redcliffe, and help them drive out the Tevinters afterward."

"Alexius needs _you_ specifically. I doubt the mages would be willing to negotiate for Felix's life unless the famed Herald of Andraste was there," Dorian pointed out.

"I think the Herald should stay in Haven. The templars will look for you when they arrive, and they _will_ be upset that they were sent to negotiate the alliance only to find that you aren't here."

"I agree with the Commander," Cassandra nodded. "The templars are too dangerous to be allowed to dally around in Haven unsupervised."

"I think Talia should be with the team helping the mages. Gaining the support of the mages is important if we want a force that can defend Haven against the inevitable attack of the templars." Leliana crossed her arms. "But I think we can all agree that the decision is up to you, Herald."

All eyes turned to Talia, and she resisted the urge to sigh. Bull was right, even if nobody said she was the leader, they kept on forcing her into situations where she had to make decisions for the Inquisition.

"What do you think?" she turned to the others. Apart from Dorian and Varric, the Iron Bull, and Solas were both present in the meeting as well, and Leliana had given them a rundown of what happened. Talia wasn't so sure that they had to be included in the discussion, but the decision had been taken out of her hands.

Solas leaned back as he considered his answer. "There is a greater likelihood of success should the Herald accompany us to speak with the mages. If the templars have truly gone rogue and have sided with this Corypheus, securing their aid would be more valuable than attending luncheons with the King of Ferelden."

"I think the boss should go to Redcliffe," Bull grunted. "Not a lot we know about it, and seems more important than meeting with the King or doing damage control here."

"Varric?" she asked when the dwarf remained silent.

"Shit, I don't know, Rubes," he dragged a hand down his face. He looked terribly anxious; but knowing there might be a chance a dangerous man they'd killed was somehow still alive would put her in a horrible mood as well. "Maybe you should stay here. I can't believe I agree with Seeker on something, but she's right. They _will_ look for you, and I don't want to know what they're gonna do if they don't find you here."

Talia tapped her lips in thought. It was true that she _did_ need to handle Conall, since she was the least likely to mess that up, but getting the mages to agree to an alliance was more important. She just needed to figure out which of their people should go where.

Her crew looked at her expectantly, and she nodded decisively. "I'm going to Redcliffe."

Cassandra looked ready to argue, but she held back and acknowledged her decision. "Who will be coming with you?"

"We can decide that later, when we're establishing a plan to get in and stop the Venatori. Josephine," she said, and the woman looked up from her notes. "I'm sending you to speak to the King on the Inquisition's behalf. You're our ambassador, and I know you can handle it without my being there. I'll send a letter explaining the situation in addition to that. Hopefully it'll be enough not to offend him."

Josephine inclined her head. "Of course, Herald." and she scribbled away on her vellum.

"Bull."

"Yeah boss?"

"I want the Chargers to escort Josephine to Denerim. I don't want her getting harmed, and I _know_ our enemies will try to send assassins after us. And I want you there with her, Varric."

"What?" he seemed to have snapped out of his thoughts. "Why?"

"Out of all of us, save for Leliana, you're the only one who's met the King of Ferelden. And I think you're the best back-up Josephine could get." She'd seen Varric's persuasion prowess before, and she knew he'd be able to help her.

Varric looked disgruntled, but didn't argue with her.

"As much as I would like to come," Leliana said. "I believe it best for me and Cullen to stay here in Haven. It would look too suspicious to the Templars if all of us were away from Haven. You as well, Cassandra."

"What? No!"

"Cassandra, be reasonable," Leliana said patiently. "Apart from the fact that the templars _will_ look for both Hands of the Divine, the mages will likely react negatively to your presence."

At Cassandra's severe glare, Talia mediated between the two. "Let's discuss it later. Bull, I want you here at Haven. Put your Ben-Hassrath skills to work. I want you to report anything and everything to Leliana."

"You got it, boss." He gave an informal salute.

"Conall Selbrech and his party will be arriving in Haven soon, at a guess sometime in the next two to three days. Lady Vivienne will be arriving earlier, I want her apprised of what's happening and how it's going to be dealt with. She will be bringing mages with her; try and shelter them from Conall as much as you can."

"Of course, Herald." Leliana said.

"As for the entire business in Redcliffe," Talia turned her head towards Dorian. "Please supply us with everything you know."

Dorian stood from his chair gracefully, a move Talia was certain he'd spent practicing in his youth. "As I've said earlier, the Venatori entered the Hinterlands about a month ago, and had only seized control of Redcliffe perhaps a week ago. Alexius and his partner, another Altus named Druella Cassius, along with initially around thirty Venatori, spoke to the Arl and the Grand Enchanter about letting Tevinter aid them."

"I'm surprised Arl Teagan even allowed them into Redcliffe," Josephine frowned.

"They didn't really ask," Dorian commented flippantly. "But moving on, even though the Grand Enchanter refused the deal, a great many mages were swayed. After being oppressed, they found the idea of being free incredibly welcome."

"Oppressed?" Cullen bristled at the insult. "The templars were only doing their duty. They were treated well—,"

"Which was why they rebelled, I'm sure," Dorian retorted smoothly.

"What happened next?" Talia interjected before the two could speak any further.

"Some of the mages that had defected to the Venatori tried to kidnap the Grand Enchanter. They caught all of them by surprise, and they killed some of the other loyal southern mages. Felix, the noble idiot that he was, saved the Grand Enchanter, and was rewarded by being held captive as they sealed the castle. Druella gave the ultimatum that they will be laying siege to the castle and kill anyone who doesn't turn to them. Alexius is trying to stall her since Felix is still there. Obviously, it's going nowhere, since he got in touch with me and all but begged me to take this letter to you." He brushed imaginary dust from his robes, and Talia knew now that he did it when he felt uncomfortable. "He spent a lot of time and resources tracking me down. He was lucky I was already in the Hinterlands in the first place."

"Does Alexius have any mages that are loyal to him and not the Venatori?"

Dorian twirled his moustache thoughtfully. "A few, I suppose. But not too many."

"A few is enough. What about the state of entry?"

"My scouts have reported that the gates to Redcliffe are sealed." Leliana said. "They're trying to hide the presence of the Tevinters by controlling whom to let in and not."

"And whom exactly do they let in and not?" Cullen asked.

"Those carting in food and other supplies. Other than that, nobody else."

Talia rubbed her chin as a plan slowly started to form in her mind. "Say we could get someone past the gates, how would they get into and out of the castle?"

"There's a passage," Leliana remembered. "It leads from the windmills in the village down to the castle dungeons. You have a plan?"

"Not really. If we could get someone past the gates, they could get into the castle, speak with Fiona and smuggle Felix out."

Cullen looked over the map of Redcliffe. "We could send some of our men, not all of them, but a sizeable number to surprise them with an attack at the north and south gates. Our infiltrator, whoever that would be, should be able to open the gates and let them in.

The idea had merit. "The guards near the entrance have to be distracted by something...something big and loud."

"If Alexius is serious about this, we can send him a message, dropped by our infiltrator. He can ensure that at a certain time, the guards will be gone, allowing someone with enough skill to scale the walls and open the gate in the north, while the initial infiltrator opens the gate in the south." Cullen continued.

"Sera will be our infiltrator. She's a nobody, and she'll blend in easily," Talia said. Yes, even though Sera had a huge mouth and loud voice, she knew how to get into places quietly. "As for the second one, it has to be me."

Cullen gave her a shrewd look. "You have experience?"

"Oh yes, quite a lot," came the bitter remark from Cassandra.

"This is irrelevant, but what Cassandra is trying to say is that I am thief," she looked all of them in the eye coolly. "Will this be a problem?" Her tone was unmistakeable, and she could see that Cullen, borne with a soldier's instincts, stood straighter and almost saluted her.

When no one else spoke, Talia continued. "After I get in, I think it would be best for me to get Felix out _before_ we open the gates to launch the assault." She turned to the map and traced the roads with a finger. "We can have one of our agents pick up Felix here, by the small side gate just before we launch our assault."

"Hey boss, I'd like to suggest something."

Talia looked up to see that Bull had leaned forward in his seat. "Go ahead, Bull."

"You should get Cassandra to escort the Vint out of Redcliffe," he jerked his head towards the Seeker, and Talia saw that even the woman was surprised at Bull's suggestion.

"Why's that?"

"Eh, no offense to the Altus over there," he said, and Talia immediately saw that Dorian was offended. "But we don't know anything about this Felix, Alexius or even him," he chucked his thumb in the Tevinter's direction. "Cassandra has the ability to at least drain him of his magic, if he decides to try anything funny."

"Felix is quite possibly the only respectable member of Tevinter society," Dorian hissed. "He's more likely to hug you than attack you. He's harmless. Besides..." he picked at his clothes. "He's sick."

Talia's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "Sick?"

Dorian sighed. "It's the reason Alexius joined the Venatori. He never really had any interest in promoting 'Tevinter Supremacy'," he scoffed. "But that changed when Felix and his mother was attacked by darkspawn. Felix survived, Livia didn't."

"So Felix is Tainted?" There was a hint of sympathy in Josephine's eyes.

"Yes, and The Elder One has suppressed it for now. Alexius believes that if he furthers Corypheus' plans, he will cure the Taint in Felix."

That almost confirmed it—the only known cure to the Taint was joining the Grey Wardens. If they were under Corypheus' banner, then he could have used it to bargain with Alexius.

"Felix already knows there's no cure for the Taint," Dorian continued. "But Alexius is stubborn. Felix is his only son, the heir to his seat in the Magisterium, and he will go to whatever lengths to save him."

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed his proclamation.

"All the same, I do agree with Bull. Cassandra should be the one to escort Felix," she raised a hand to forestall Dorian's argument. "For his safety as well. I'm certain that there are a lot of angry Venatori, and Felix will be a target since he was seen aiding the Grand Enchanter."

"Of course," Dorian's tone was still belligerent, but he held his tongue.

"For the forces, we'd need a good mix of mages and soldiers," she turned to Cullen. "I want you and Leliana to handpick whoever we need for this entire business to work. I understand we have a number of mages; it would be best to bring whoever's here in Haven to this mission. If only to get them away from Conall when they get here."

"We'll handle it, Herald. I'll include others who've had templar training as well. They may come in handy eventually."

"I want Solas to be in charge of the mages," she turned to the elf, who inclined his head in acknowledgment. "You've been handling their training, am I correct?"

"Yes, their mastery has grown when they found themselves free of the templar threat."

Talia had a feeling he was throwing a jibe at Cullen and Cassandra, though he'd masterfully done it with an expressionless face.

"Work with Cullen and Leliana in selecting whom to bring on this mission."

"Very well, Herald."

"Perhaps now is a good time to take a break?" Josephine suggested. "After all, we've missed dinner, I can have someone bring some food and we can continue discussing strategy afterward."

Talia didn't say anything, but she threw Josephine a grateful look. Though they didn't speak often, Talia had the impression that Josephine was a very kind woman, but knew that she needed to cross lines to get the job done.

"Talia, may I speak with you?" Leliana approached her when they started clearing out the table. Talia looked around the room to see if any of them needed something from her before nodding and stepping out of the room with the Spymaster. They strode into Josephine's office and closed the door behind them, with Talia casting a muffle spell before talking.

"What did you need?"

"What exactly did you do to Korrim?" Leliana's eyes were like ice shards, and Talia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you assume I did anything to him?"

The woman's eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms. "Since you never asked me about Korrim again, I'd assumed you'd decided to leave the matter to me. I've tried questioning him but he's never given up information, until today."

"Oh? What information did he give?"

"Talia," Leliana said sharply, and all pretenses of innocence fled Talia's face.

"I didn't harm him physically, but I know of other ways to break a man," she admitted.

Leliana sighed. "You didn't have to go behind my back. He was yours to deal with."

"I...didn't want any others to know how proficient I am at torture," Talia said. "People talk, and it would be detrimental to the Herald of Andraste persona we've been projecting to the masses." It was not the whole truth, but Talia didn't know how to say that she'd wanted to do something she was _used_ to doing. Sneaking around and torturing someone for information had brought Talia a sense of peace and normalcy, as ridiculous and morbid as it sounded. "I admit I shouldn't have done so. I apologize." She did a lot more of that lately, apologizing, and it was strange in itself.

"I—it's all right." Leliana was clearly taken aback by her apology.

"So," Talia said briskly to dispel the awkwardness. "What did he have to say?"

"He told us what information he told the Templars, the number of people we have, the location of all our camps, alliances we've made so far, important agents we've recruited. Thankfully, he knows nothing about you or the circumstances which brought you here. However, I highly doubt that Corypheus doesn't already know. He must know something happened, since it was Lavellan who interrupted the ritual, but you who emerged from the rift."

Talia felt a pang of guilt as she remembered that she had yet to tell them that she knew what happened in the Fade. She'd been saved by Justinia, and Talia knew just how much the Divine had meant to both Leliana and Cassandra.

"What else?"

"They're looking for a defector. Knight-Commander Trevelyan from the Ostwick Circle and his templars had denounced their ideals, and they've been on the hunt ever since. I'm assuming Trevelyan has important information and they want him silenced before relevant parties find him."

Talia nodded. "Have some of your agents look into Trevelyan. If he can be persuaded to join us, I'm sure Cullen would be thrilled to have more templars in the Inquisition."

"Already on it, Talia."

"I..." Talia hesitated, then sighed. "I want Korrim freed."

"What?" Leliana asked in surprise. "He's a traitor. I would think he'd be given no less than a quick execution."

"Book him and his family a transport out of Ferelden. After what I did to him, I doubt he'd even think of betraying us again, and the templars will be looking for him."

Leliana cocked her head to the side as she observed the dunmer. "I thought you didn't tolerate betrayal."

"I don't," Talia simply said, but offered no other explanation. She thought of the image she'd projected into the man's mind and the screams that accompanied him. Those would stick with him for the rest of his life, killing him now would be a mercy. A small part of her that she didn't want to acknowledge simply didn't think it would be right to deprive his daughter of a loving father. Killing people had never really bothered her, but she had orphaned too many children in her life.

Once dinner was over, they ironed out the details of their plan. It was not a perfect, but it seemed the only one that was viable at the moment. Sera had seemed ecstatic at the idea of infiltrating Redcliffe, so much so that she'd whooped in joy when they informed her of her role. It was clear that Bull wanted to be where the action was, but Talia didn't trust him. They would learn a lot of valuable information in this mission, and the less reported to this Ben-Hassrath, the better. Solas was his usual quiet self, though Talia noticed he seemed to be giving her inscrutable looks. After their meeting, Talia had joined Josephine in her office and went over the letter they were going to send to King Alistair. It was frustrating that she couldn't write anything in their language, but at least Josephine was willing to help her with it. By the time they were done, Talia's head was pounding, and she felt more weary than ever. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

When she woke, she was in the hospice, dutifully laying still as Martin Septim tended to her wounds.

"You should really be more careful," Martin chided her lightly as he wiped the blood off her.

The dunmer rolled her eyes. "If I did, I wouldn't have been there, closing the gate at Kvatch,"

Martin stilled at her words, and she mentally berated herself. Kvatch was still a rather sore topic for him, who had never felt more helpless at that moment.

"I'm sorry," she offered. "I often find that my mouth is disconnected from my brain."

Martin sighed as he finished healing her cuts, and sat down on the side of the bed. "Apology accepted," he said. "I simply wish I could have done more."

Talia gave him a sharp look as she sat up. "Kvatch was not your fault. Stop beating yourself over it."

"The daedra—"

"Would have killed more people if you hadn't been there to heal them."

"They attacked Kvatch because they were looking for me!" he exclaimed angrily. "Do not pretend it was otherwise just to spare my feelings."

Talia pursed her lips. "It's true that they were looking for you, but how many gates have been opened? Kvatch was the first, but it would have been attacked eventually even if you weren't there. There is no point in thinking of what-ifs."

Martin's shoulders slumped. "I cannot help but regret what happened."

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "If you intend to harbor your imagined guilt for the rest of your life, then there's nothing I can do about it. But harness it into _something_; learn how to wield your sword properly, or study more destruction magic so you can defend yourself and others."

Another sigh escaped his lips, but this one in acceptance. "You're right, as usual. Wallowing in self-pity would help no one," he smiled at her. "What would I do without you?"

"I'm sure you'll find some other _priestess of Mara_ to whom you can unburden yourself," she teased. Though they both knew she was quite obviously _not_ a priestess, no matter how she had first presented herself, Martin never called her out on the lie.

"Of course, but where else could I find a _priestess_ who would willingly brave Oblivion for me?"

Talia sobered. "Every Blade here would give up their life for you in an instant, Martin."

The twinkling in his eyes dimmed. "I would not ask any of you to do so," he murmured.

She shrugged as she looked down and fiddled with the hem of the pillow case. "These things are not asked for, but willingly given."

A warm hand caught her chin and raised it so that her red eyes met blue ones.

"What do you plan to do when this is all over?"

"Go back to Bravil, serve my Lady," she said. It would be impossible to stay with the Blades after Martin was crowned emperor. She was a Silencer, Lucien's Silencer to be more specific. He may allow her to tarry around if the fate of Nirn was in line, but afterwards? Never.

"You said all of Blades would give their lives for me. Would you?"

"Of course," she replied with no hesitation. Her life was not hers to give, but she would deal with the consequences in the future.

"Then, will you stay?" he murmured.

"What?" she asked dumbly. Talia was suddenly aware of Martin's hand, which had gone from holding her chin to tracing the paint on her cheek.

"Would you give up your life as an assassin to stay by my side?"

Talia's heart leapt to her throat. Was he truly asking…?

"Martin, I cannot stay, you know this. You are the Emperor, and I am…me. Besides, I…I already belong to another."

Martin leaned forward until they were a hair's breadth away, and growled, "You are _mine_." And he captured her lips in a searing kiss, stealing her breath.

For one blissful moment, there was nothing but her, Martin, and YES she would definitely stay.

But something was wrong, Martin's hands were too rough, his grip too forceful. Apart from that, Martin had certainly never kissed her—not until that fateful day in the Temple of One.

Talia pushed the figure away, and like in the past, the image flickered. Talia could she a female figure, scantily-clad, her skin purple and eyes hooded in unmistakeable lust. The dunmer growled and pushed the demon away, certain now that she was in the Fade.

"Oh but Talia," the demon still spoke in Martin's voice. "I can give you everything you've ever wanted. If you'd only just accept—,"

"Sithis take you," Talia hissed. She had no idea how to vanquish a demon in the Fade, but a number of well-placed ice shards should suffice. Before she could attack, a look of fear crossed the demon's face, and without warning, green flames enveloped her, and she disappeared with a keening wail.

Talia turned around and in front of her was an elf. He was wearing armor made out of gold, tarnished, but only seemed that it had gone through many battles. Half of his face was covered with a wolf mask, and Talia could only see the soft smirk that was gracing the man's face.

"What are you?" he asked in a soft voice. Talia recognized the voice as the one that woke her up during the nightmare with Lucas, and her eyes immediately narrowed.

"I would ask the same of you."

Her answer seemed to amuse the elf. "You may call me the Dread Wolf, if you please."

"The Dread Wolf?" Talia said in a flat voice that should tell him exactly what she thought of such a ridiculous name. "Is it because of the mask?"

The elf grinned, and it struck Talia that his smile did seem very wolf-like. "Perhaps I wear the mask because it represents who I am."

"You've been invading my dreams," Talia decided to get to the heart of the matter. The elf cocked his head to the side. "I've heard your voice in many occasions."

"Interesting," he said. "I would have thought that you wouldn't remember those instances."

"What do you want?" Talia demanded. This was uncharted territory. She had no idea how to deal with the Fade, she'd never been connected to it. Dreaming here was obviously very different from dreaming in Nirn, if the elf could traipse around in her mind.

"I?" he started pacing. "I simply wish to understand. And perhaps...to help you along the way."

"Help me?"

The elf gestured forward. "Walk with me." And without checking if Talia was following, he strode ahead. Cursing silently, Talia dogged his footsteps.

Slowly, the world around her changed and shifted from the hospice into a beautiful temple, with tall ivory spires that stretched out to kiss the sky. The floor they'd been walking on changed into a long stone bridge, and underneath it, a clear river that flowed south and cascaded into beautiful waterfalls. Impossibly large trees cradled the structure they were on and crystalline branches shimmered in the starlight. Talia stopped and admired the view for a moment.

"Beautiful is it not?" the Dread Wolf's voice said from her right.

She glanced at him and saw that the red eyes she could see from the slits on the mask looked pensive and nostalgic.

"Where is this?"

"This is Arlathan, or Arlathan as it was," his smile faded, and he pushed himself away from the edge of the bridge and continued walking. Talia allowed herself to walk beside him, but she never let her guard down. She didn't know who this elf was or what his agenda was.

"The Elves of Thedas have been oppressed for too long, and I wish to empower them. Restore the Elvhen back to their former glory," he said and Talia threw him a sidelong glance.

"And what, pray tell, does this have to do with me?"

The elf paused in his steps and turned to her. "Everything."

Talia suppressed a shiver at how ominously he said it. The Dread Wolf reached out slowly and took her left hand. He flipped it so that her palm faced upward, and when he touched the green mark, it glowed and flared. Talia retracted her hand and gave him a warning look.

"My apologies," he said. "This magic is of Elvhen make."

"Elven?" Talia glanced down at her hand. It would make sense; the magic was old, since nobody seemed to understand just exactly what it was.

"Do you know what your mark does?" When Talia said nothing, he continued. "It is called the Anchor, because it is something that can grant you the ability not just to close tears in the Veil, but to open fade rifts as well. This," he gestured to her hand. "Is the only known way to enter the Fade physically. Corypheus sought this so that he may enter the Fade, and take the Maker's throne so to speak."

"How did you know about Corypheus?" Talia said sharply.

"I know a great many things, Talia Indoril."

This elf was dangerous, he knew quite a lot, and remained a mystery. What was worse was that she could not escape him. He would haunt her dreams if he wished, and she would have to look for a way to block this strange connection to the Fade. Seeing how warily she watched him, the Dread Wolf smiled at her.

"I know you don't trust me, how could you when we've barely just met?"

"And you invade my privacy by integrating yourself in my dreams," she deadpanned.

He flashed his teeth in a grin. "There is that. But I would like to give you something, a token of good faith."

Talia looked at him skeptically, and merely smiled in response. He waved his hand and glowing map of Thedas appeared in front of them.

"I know you've been dealing with the templars, and Haven isn't an ideal location for your base of operations." he straightened his shoulders and placed his hands behind him, a gesture Talia was certain she'd seen before. "In the Frostback Mountains, near the Dales, there is an abandoned elven fortress. It is called Tarasyl'an Te'las, or Skyhold in King's Tongue. Its stones are imbued with a protective magic. It will be a perfectly defensible place to set up the Inquisition."

Talia narrowed her eyes at him. "What is your game?"

He gave her another infuriating smile. "Perhaps you can figure out later after you _wake up_."

Talia woke up with a jolt, and she dispelled the magic in her fingers as she ascertained her location. She was in Haven, in her cabin, where she had fallen asleep. She opened the door and asked one of the guards to call for Solas, probably the only one who could make sense of the situation.

She couldn't remember much about this Dread Wolf, and she was sure it was something he'd done in the Fade. But she remembered his words. Restoring Elves to their former glory. The Anchor. Skyhold.

When Solas arrived, he looked alert, and his face was concerned when Talia waved him in.

"Is everything all right, Herald?" he asked.

Talia hesitated. What was she going to say, that a man had come to her in her dreams and told her about her mark and an abandoned fortress in the North?

Solas waited patiently, and Talia sighed, running a hand through her hair before speaking.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Skyhold?"

Solas answering smile was so familiar, but Talia couldn't place just _where_ she'd seen it before.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload! There was a surge in the number of shoots I had to do this holiday season, it's crazy! Anyway, thanks to those who're still reading! You guys are the best.**

**Response to reviews:**

**Warden of Lore: They'll be more of him here soon!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Sacchin: Thanks so much! I like fleshing out my characters, it makes the story more enjoyable to read.**


	14. Chapter 14

14

They were greeted with much fanfare when they reached the Crossroads. The place certainly looked much better since they first arrived months ago. There were very few wounded people, and majority of them were guards or those assigned on watch. Corporal Vale reported that they were able to bring food since hunting was a lot safer without the templars or mages trading blows. Johnson, the mage Talia had assigned as the main healer for the camp, happily told her that their herb stocks were full and that they managed to prevent infection in many wounded soldiers.

As soon as they finished exchanging pleasantries and hearing status reports, Talia had comandeered one of the tents and flopped onto the bedroll with a groan. Her head was killing her; it had been an incredibly long day, and it took a lot of effort to project herself as confident and calm, when she was everything _but._

Talia was aware that there were too many factors that _could_ go wrong. Apart from their mission, there was the matter of the _Dread Wolf _that concerned her greatly. She shared their meeting with Solas, who was the only elf who might know what in Oblivion was going on. He looked concerned when she mentioned the Dread Wolf, and Talia had apprehensively asked just _who_ the Dread Wolf was.

Fen'Harel.

That was what Solas said his true name was. And he was considered as one of the Elven gods.

Or at least, masquerading as one. It was highly possible that someone who had the ability to walk the Fade to be integrating himself into her dreams. Talia watched him more carefully after he said this; she hadn't forgotten their talk before, when he had told her of his particular skill. But Solas didn't act suspiciously, he seemed genuinely worried about her dreams, and told her everything he knew about the subject. He was familiar with Skyhold, and reassured Talia that it could be a viable base of operations.

Apart from Solas, the only other person she'd told of the dreams were Leliana. Just before they left, Talia pulled her aside and asked her to look into Skyhold. It would be a while before they would be able to transfer there, likely after the entire business with the templars and the mages, but if it proved to be as good as Solas said, she would prefer if they moved to a more secure location. Leliana suggested asking Solas for lessons on blocking the mind's connection to the Fade, or at least controlling what went on in her dreams, and Talia had conceded that it wasn't a bad idea. Still, while she liked Solas enough, as he seemed the most level-headed out of all her companions, she didn't trust him _that_ much.

The books she'd brought with her didn't have any in-depth discussions about the Fade, but were more of Chantry propaganda against magic. One book stated in disturbingly great detail a list of all mages that had caused devastation across the countryside. In the end, she settled on reading the Chant of Light _again_ and analyzing what it said about the Fade. If the religious book would be believed, the Fade was created by the Maker, and is inhabited by spirits, his first children. Demons, it stated were essentially these spirits that grew "jealous" of human life. As for the Old Gods, they were supposedly demons so powerful that they were able to cross over from the Fade and then proclaimed themselves gods to the men. In his anger, the Maker sent them to sleep in stone.

Talia frowned as she updated her notes. One of the reasons she was so skeptical about the Maker and his existence was that it was obvious the Chant was written by people. If the Maker created the spirits and these Old Gods, shouldn't he have been powerful enough to banish them back to the Fade where they belonged? Unlike the Aedra, there was no indication in the texts that creating the world and the Fade had diminished his power in the slightest. And how did they know that the Black city in the middle of the Fade used to be Golden? What if it were black to begin with, swirling with volatile dark magic that was beyond their comprehension?

As for the Old Gods, why and how did they become dragons? Did they possess dragons, finding them the apex predators during that time, or were they always dragons to begin with? It had surprised her to know that dragons were rampant across Thedas, though from what she'd heard and read, they were just animals—smart animals—but animals nonetheless, in contrast to those in Mundus. She'd read ancient texts on dragons when she was in Skyrim, about their power, their magic, how they conquered towns of men and turned worship to them. Talia scowled at the book and resolved to do more research on the Old Gods when she had the time.

She turned the page and had to roll her eyes at what was stated.

_These truths the Maker has revealed to me: _

_As there is but one world,_

_One life, one death, there is_

_But one god, and He is our Maker._

Talia shut the book in front of her in annoyance. Obviously, there wasn't just _one _world, Mundus, was proof of that. And who were these Andrastians kidding when they say there was only _one _god? No god, no matter how divine or powerful could have created an entire world by himself. Even as a follower of Sithis, Talia knew there was no basis for the propaganda stating that the Dread Father created everything in the universe, no matter how much Ocheeva had tried hammering it in to her.

She pulled out her other journal, and she traced the cover lightly, where her initials were engraved. It was one of the few things she'd brought over from Nirn. Her topic of research then had been the translation spell, and she allowed herself a small smile when she remembered how skeptical Raminus had been when she'd told him.

_Well, Raminus, _she thought wryly. _Here's definitive proof that it could actually work._

Talia flipped through her notes, hoping that she might have written _anything_ in the past that could aid her now. The journal, sadly, only held notes and studies on the different spells and enchantments she'd been working on for the past few months. As she stuffed it back into her pack, a silhouette appeared against the entrance of her tent, and she suppressed the urge to groan.

"Is there something you need, Dorian?" she said as neutrally as she could.

"Ah, even without seeing my beautiful face, the Herald already senses my magnificence. Truly, you are a woman of great power." The mage parted the tent's covers and strode in with a swagger. He made himself at home and sat on the only chair, making Talia look up at him from where she was seated on her bedroll.

"Doing a bit of research, I see? You won't find anything useful from those books, I'm afraid," he eyed the Chant of Light and the Magical Disasters texts. "What is it you're looking for anyway?"

Clearly, Dorian came to her with bad news, otherwise he wouldn't be stalling. Things just kept getting better and better, she thought sourly.

"Information on the Fade," she answered his question. Making him feel at ease with her would hopefully get him to speak about whatever news he brought with him. Using calm spells were out of the question; being a mage he would sense it just as soon as she gathered it in her palms.

"What has you so interested in the Fade?" he asked curiously. "I didn't think non-mages bothered themselves with that kind of information. The Chantry might just call you a mage-loving heretic."

Talia almost snorted. "Too late for that, the Chantry already hates me. As for your question, I'm not sure you've noticed it, but I do have this thing on my hand that can close Fade rifts."

Dorian chuckled. "So you don't even know how it works? Do you just wiggle your fingers at the rift until it goes away?"

His condescending tone irked Talia, and her arch-mage pride wouldn't allow it. "From what I understand, the mark contains Fade magic that anchors the rifts into place. Connecting it with the rifts siphons said magic into it, and eventually causes them to implode due, sealing it." Talia shrugged nonchalantly. "Since nobody seems to have any idea _what _is, it would be safe to assume it's Ancient Elven magic," she peered at Dorian. "Or do you have an alternate theory? If so, I'd like to hear it."

She had said this all so coolly, that Dorian stared at her for a moment before narrowing his eyes._ The Nine be damned_, she must be more tired than she thought. Magic was something she took pride in, and it was a touchy topic for her. She cursed herself for being so careless with her words, she may as well have announced to Dorian that she was the Arch-mage.

"I _have _been meaning to ask you about something," Dorian crouched down in front of her. Talia eyed him questioningly. She didn't expect him to extend his hand towards her, or for her to react instinctively. She pressed the Blade of Woe to his throat, her heart pounding. Dorian froze, and Talia saw that he didn't have a spell readied in his hand, but was instead poised to touch her enchanted pendant. She breathed out slowly, lowering her blade.

"I apologize, there have been too many attempts on my life for me not to be paranoid." she said, and in a lower tone added, "Don't do that again." Some of the darkness instilled by the Brotherhood must have leaked from her, since he paled and nodded stiffly.

She had to hand it to him, he composed himself quickly, and acted as if the last few seconds didn't just happen. "I was curious about your pendant."

"What about it?"

This time he kept his hands to himself. "All mages are attuned to magic to a certain extent; we can sense it when it's cast. Some of us, the more handsome and talented ones," Talia could not stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Can sense latent and dormant magic. I want to know," he narrowed his eyes as he leaned away from her. "What you're doing with a pendant infused with blood magic."

Talia blinked at him. "Blood magic?" she echoed.

"As I've said, I'm more attuned to magic. Years of experimentation, probably," he sounded guilty, but of what, Talia wasn't sure.

Ah, she remembered. Of course, she used her blood as well as Maryden's for the ritual. She didn't know mages could sense it. With the exception of Solas, none of the other mages she'd met had given her strange looks or made any indication they could sense her enchanted items.

"And you want to know what it does?" Talia asked. Could she trust Dorian with this information? Well, if not, she could kill him eventually, she thought darkly. She was getting tired of having to walk on eggshells around everybody. While he was important for now, Alexius was someone who had the information they needed. If Dorian decided to go against them, she was fairly certain she could exterminate him.

Mind decided, she took off her necklace and placed it in Dorian's hands. He cast a few spells on it, none that she recognized, and he had a frown on his face as he tried to figure it out.

"Well, do you understand now?"

Dorian turned to her in confusion, and Talia could see him putting two and two together. He handed it back to her, speaking words she couldn't understand. As soon as she slipped it on, Talia caught the tail end of his sentence.

"...extraordinary. As far as I know, no one has been able to create a working translation spell or enchantment. Usually because you have to—,"

"Create a link between two separate minds, and channel it in such a way so that it does not enter and exit in the same way." she finished for him, and once again, Dorian looked at her in wonder.

"You know a lot about magical theory, but you can't speak King's Tongue?" he asked curiously.

"Not knowing how to speak a certain language does not mean I'm stupid, Dorian."

"Indeed," he replied fluidly. "But we've deviated. _Was it_ created using blood magic?"

"What qualifies as 'blood magic'?" she asked, irritation seeping in her tone. "If you mean it needed some blood for it to work, the answer is yes. It needed a drop of my blood, and someone else's for the knowledge of the two languages to mix and translate. And no, the person who enchanted this for me did not consort with demons of the Fade, and was _not_ a blood mage. And that's the _end_ of that discussion, Dorian." she added when the mage opened his mouth to speak.

Dorian hummed in response, but said nothing else. Talia was sure he had suspicions about her, but he was smart enough not to ask.

"Now, was there something you needed me for, apart from asking me about my pendant and bothering me with magical theories?" she prodded.

"Ah, yes," he reclaimed his seat as he coughed uncomfortably. "I—ah, have more information that may be useful to the Inquisition. It concerns the—ah—research Alexius has been working on that caught Corypheus' eye."

Talia waited patiently for him to continue.

"Well, it's my research as well. Purely theoretical of course, that is, until the entire business with the Breach."

Talia straightened in her seat. "What was it you were studying?"

Dorian looked conflicted, and after a few moments the words tumbled from his lips.

"Time magic."

Talia stared at Dorian incredulously. Time magic? The idea was preposterous. As far as she knew the only way to alter time was through Aedric or Daedric magic; mortal magic could never be so powerful. But then again, she was not on Mundus.

Her heart pounded as she realized the implication of this. Time magic was a whole different aspect to Interdimensional magic, _but_ it was a start. She'd been displaced through Time and space, and if she could get her hands on even one part of that equation…

She opened her mouth, but another voice cut into their conversation.

"Herald! Your presence is requested near the main gates." One of the Inquisition soldiers spoke from the outside.

Talia scrutinized Dorian for a moment before turning. "What's the situation, Corporal?"

"Templars, Your Worship."

"Keep out of sight," she told Dorian.

She pushed herself off the bedroll and was out of the tent in flash. She followed the quickest path to the gates, hardly noticing when Solas stepped in beside her. Her mind whirled as she thought of what to say. Conall would likely wonder why she wasn't in Haven, and if word reached them that she was going to help the mages, it would be disastrous.

The templars they met at the gates, however, were not any that Talia recognized. One of them stepped forward when she arrived. He was ruggedly good-looking, with tan skin, messy brown hair and grey eyes.

"Your Worship," he saluted.

Talia nodded at him. "Is there a problem here?" she asked. "I've already instructed Ser Conall to send the Templars to Haven."

"Conall...Selbrech?" the man blanched and Talia's eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"Yes. He's been instructed to negotiate the terms of the alliance," she said cautiously.

"Ah—I see," the man floundered. "In that case, my men and I will simply—,"

"You seem nervous, Ser templar. Any reason for it?" she asked easily, but with an undertone of danger. Why did the man seem so anxious? Was he sent there to spy for them?

The answer came in the form of Cassandra, who'd marched up to them, and started when she saw the templar.

"Knight-Commander Trevelyan?" she asked in surprise.

If possible, the man paled further, and his eyes darted apprehensively to Talia, as if he feared what she would do when she learned his name. And if she actually _were_ allied with Conall Selbrech, he was right to fear it. As it was, she remembered Leliana telling her that Trevelyan had defected from the Templar Order, and was on the hunt, likely carrying information about them.

Talia relaxed when she heard it, more to show Trevelyan that they were on the same side, and the templar seemed wary at her change in attitude.

"I apologize if I came off as aggressive, Knight-Commander. But I had thought you were one of Conall's men." Talia explained.

"Why would you be if you're in an alliance with them?" he narrowed his eyes, and his hand hovered over the pommel of his sword. Well, at least he actually had a spine. Given how frightened he was a while ago, Talia had assumed he was rather easily subdued.

"It's a sham," Cassandra said bluntly, and Talia resisted the urge to drag a hand down her face. Classic Cassandra Pentaghast tact.

The man blinked. "Truly? It would be devastating if you agreed to the alliance, only to have them betray you in the end."

"Yes, we're aware of their allegiance to the Elder One," Cassandra scowled.

Trevelyan looked so relieved that Talia wanted to give him a reassuring pat on the back. "When you mentioned Selbrech, I was certain everything was lost. My men and I left when we found out what they planned to do."

Talia exchanged a look with Cassandra. "A traitor from our ranks was questioned yesterday, and he revealed that the Templars have been looking for you."

"Yes, we were on our way to Haven when we received information that you were seen heading for the Hinterlands. Thankfully, we were already in the area, and it was only a matter of actually looking for you." He straightened. "We wish to join the Inquisition."

Talia crossed her arms as she scrutinized the group in front of her. A handful of templars, who looked tired, but capable. Their hands were shaking, and she made a mental note to ask Cassandra about it later.

"Perhaps we can use them to balance out the team to lead the siege," Cassandra suggested.

"Indeed," Solas agreed, speaking for the first time. "We have many mages, but only a few templars. Perhaps this way we can assess their skills in battle?"

Talia did not like it, but she agreed to some extent. Having more templars to subdue the Venatori's magic would be helpful. "Very well. Let me gather the rest of the team, and we can go over the plan one with the Knight Commander."

When they had dispersed, Talia snagged Cassandra by the elbow and Solas by the arm, just as they were leaving.

"If they make a move to harm any of our people, I expect you to kill them," she said firmly. Cassandra looked like she wanted to argue, but eventually nodded, seeing the value in her words.

Talia gathered her team, sans the foot soldiers, to one of the larger tents to go over their plan one last time. It was almost time for them to enact the first phase of the plan, and everybody was jittery; Dorian kept drumming his fingers on the table, Trevelyan was sweating nervously, Sera was visibly bouncing, and Cassandra paced around the tent agitatedly. It seemed she and Solas were the ones maintaining at least a facade of calmness.

"Now that we're all here—,"

"I thought we were working _against_ the Templars?" Dorian looked irked at the presence of Trevelyan, and the templar likewise grunted at him.

"I defected from them, Tevinter," he bit back, much to Talia's surprise.

"Quiet," Talia slashed her hand through the air, and everyone fell silent. "We have much bigger things to worry about than petty grievances," When nobody else spoke, she continued. "Knight-Commander Trevelyan has left the Templar Order and has willingly joined the Inquisition—,"

"Er—please call me Maxwell. Since I left the Order, I no longer hold that rank."

"Maxwell then," Talia said smoothly. "He and his men will be joining our siege on Redcliffe. Let's go over the plan one last time."

Talia prayed to Nocturnal that for once in her life, she grant her the luck she needed to pull this off without problems.

As usual, Nocturnal simply laughed at her.

–

Talia had perched upon a tree near the north entrance and watched with hawk eyes as Sera approached the gate. She wasn't close enough to hear what was going on, but it seemed the guards by the gate were belittling the woman for being an elf. To Sera's credit, she simply cast her head down; the elf could really behave when she wanted to. There was a few more moments when the guards didn't looked convinced, but either Sera said something or they knew Sera's game was good, so they opened the gate and let her in. Now, to play the waiting game.

The dunmer watched the waxing moon rise as she waited for Sera's signal. It still bothered her that she wasn't seeing Secunda and Masser in the sky. How many nights back in Cyrodiil had she needed to simply lay out a bedroll and sleep under the stars? She tried looking for her sign, The Apprentice, in the stars, but even that couldn't be found. The Ayleids and many others had theorized that magicka had come from the stars—as they were holes to Aetherius. Why then, was Talia able to use her magic when she was in a different world?

A glint of light caught Talia's attention, and she turned her gaze back onto the ramparts. She watched it carefully until the gesture was repeated, and Talia pulled out a small mirror and signaled back to Sera.

She slipped on the Ring of Khajiiti and she stuck to the shadows as she made her way to the wall. She cursed when she noticed the stones were smoothed out. Just as Talia was about to stick her dagger into the wall, a long rope was thrown over the edge of the parapet. Eyeing it curiously, Talia grabbed a hold of it and started climbing.

When she reached the top, Sera looked confused, and Talia had to clamp a hand over the elf's mouth when she accidentally startled her.

"Quiet," she hissed.

"You daft tit! Where are you?"

Talia took off her ring, and Sera slapped her arm in annoyance.

The dunmer scowled at her as she rubbed her sore arm. "When I find Felix, I'll let him send a fireball in the sky. Once that happens—,"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll open the gates."

"And Alexius?"

Sera sniggered quietly. "Yeah, I found him in one of the inns. Bastard looked at me like I was an insect, till I gave him the note, and suddenly acted as if I was a friggin' hero." she rolled her eyes. "But yeah, he got the note. Said he'll distract the other creepy mage and meet you by the North Gate."

Excellent. So far, so good.

"Just friggin' go already. All these mages are giving me the creeps." Sera shuddered.

Talia passed the guards Sera had had to incapacitate as she made her way to the windmill. Whether they were simply knocked out cold or dead, Talia didn't know, or care. She found the secret trapdoor, and with a simple unlocking spell, she pushed it open and dropped down.

She didn't expect to be accosted as soon as she did, and so was caught unawares when a mage's staff swung her direction. Talia ducked just in time, and took a step back before drawing her daggers to block yet another attack. She twisted to the side to avoid a sickly green spell. Grabbing the staff, she pulled the mage closer and managed to kick him in the stomach. As he slid on the ground, Talia squinted in the dark to see who her assailant was.

Looking at her with frightened, wide eyes was a boy, barely out of his adolescence.

"Savith?"

Who apparently also knew who the Dragonborn was.

"My name is Talia Indoril," she said, and the boy paled further.

"Y-you're the Herald of Andraste!"

"So they say, and you are?"

The boy shakily got to his feet. "I'm Connor. Connor Guerrin. I'm Arl Teagan's nephew. I—ah—Is the Inquisition here to help?"

Talia nodded curtly, still not feeling all that friendly to a boy who'd just attacked her.

"I—I apologize for attacking you. I assumed you were one of the Tevinters. They've already given us so much trouble these past few weeks."

Talia scrutinized the boy. He looked tired, and he winced as he touched his stomach. "I need to speak with the Arl," she said, and Connor nodded.

"I'll get you to him. I just really hope you're telling the truth," and with that ominous bit of dialogue, he led her deeper into the underground pathway.

"So, how do you know Savith?" she asked conversationally.

"Oh," Connor didn't meet Talia's eyes as he spoke. "She saved me when I was a child; she's the only reason I'm alive today."

There was more to the story, if Connor's clenched fists were any indication, but Talia dropped the topic.

Connor unlocked the door that led into the castle, and both of them stepped in. Almost immediately, a group of mages pointed their staves at her. Talia watched them blandly as Connor stepped in between them and tried to get them to calm down.

"She's here to help," he pleaded with them.

"Oh yeah?" a girl with fiery hair challenged. "Don't you know they're working with the templars? She's here to exterminate us all!"

Connor looked at her uncertainly, and Talia decided it was time to speak.

"I'm not working with the templars, and I'm certainly _not_ here to exterminate you. The Inquisition got wind of what happened here, and we've come to help."

The girl scoffed. But when she was about to retort, another voice entered the conversation.

"Beltran, Connor, what is going on here?" The group of mages parted, and Talia saw an elf clad in mage robes. With her calm demeanor and sharp eyes, she scrutinized the dunmer, and Talia already knew whom she was speaking with.

"Grand Enchanter Fiona, I presume," Talia inclined her head in greeting.

"Herald of Andraste," there was a touch of frostiness in the mage's response. "I don't believe we were expecting you."

"I apologize for dropping by unannounced. But we received word of what was happening here—,"

"And decided to help?" Fiona pursed her lips. "Come now, let's not play games. You need the mages' help."

Talia raised her eyebrow. Let no one say that Fiona was naive. "I'm here in behalf of the Inquisition seeking an alliance with the mages."

Fiona let out a bitter laugh. "Really? And we must trust the word of a woman who, only a few weeks ago, had agreed to an alliance with the templars?"

"The templars forced our hand. Had we not agreed to at least discuss the terms of the alliance, we believe they would have sent a force to strike down Haven." Talia tilted her head to the side. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"The Inquisition did some digging when we were in Val Royeaux. We've discovered that the Templars are part of the group responsible for the death of the Divine."

Many in the crowd gasped at this news, and Talia knew it was the right decision to let it slip. Fiona seemed conflicted for a moment before she ordered her men to stand down.

Fiona marched up to her and looked her dead in the eye and Talia stared back at her calmly. Whatever the Grand Enchanter found, it seemed to have passed inspection, because she nodded. "If what you say is true, then we must work together to eliminate the Templar Order." she stepped back and walked away, beckoning for Talia to follow.

They strode through the castle corridors with haste, and when they reached a set of double doors, Fiona flung them open, and inside the room was a man looking over a map.

"Teagan," Fiona called, and when the man looked up, he did a double take when he saw Talia.

"Savith?" Must she really resign herself to being mistaken for someone the entire time she was here? "No, you look nothing like her. I assume you're the Herald of Andraste?"

"Talia Indoril," she gave a small bow.

"Fiona?" There was a hint of hardness in Teagan's voice when he turned to her.

"The templars are working for the group that killed the Divine," Fiona said without preamble, and Talia was treated to the sight of the Arl gaping in shock. "We must work together; I have decided to trust the Herald," The _for the moment_ went unsaid, but Talia heard it anyway.

Fiona must have had the Arl's full confidence, since he didn't question her, but simply nodded. "Very well, I trust your judgment. What did you have in mind?"

Talia nodded to the map, which happened to be a drawing of Redcliffe castle and the surrounding grounds. "May I?" Teagan gestured for her to go on, and she approached the table. "My men are stationed here," she pointed to the north gate. "As soon as I give the signal, one of my infiltrators will open that gate and allow them to attack. We have a good mix of templars, mages and plain soldiers, and I'm confident they can do much damage. Once they're suitably distracted you and the mages can charge from the castle. I doubt they'd expect it."

Teagan looked rather pleased that she'd brought in her men. "That's the best news we've had in ages," he confessed. "How did you even hear about what happened?"

She debated telling them about Alexius, but decided if they were going to trust her, she needed to be truthful.

"This may seem strange to you, but one of the Tevinters actually contacted me," once the words were spoken, Talia could _feel_ the room grow frosty, and she hastened to explain. "Alexius apparently, cares only for his son, Felix, and was desperate enough to contact me for help in saving him. In return, he will be providing valuable information about the Enemy. He will do anything for his son, including lying to the other Tevinters."

"There is no guarantee that Alexius will help you. Once he has his son, he'll turn his back on you again." Teagan said in disgust.

"Which is why I won't be handing his son over to him," Talia said, and the two blinked at her.

"You're ransoming him?"

Talia almost laughed. "No, not ransoming. But as long as he does not give us the information we need, Felix will be staying with us. You can be assured however, that he will not be harmed. One of his friends is a member of the Inquisition, and he will have my hide if anything happens to him."

The two looked conflicted, but their response went unspoken as the castle gave a mighty shudder.

Talia spread out her arms to balance herself. "What in Oblivion—?"

A strong force of magic pulsed through the air and blasted the windows back. Fiona threw her hand out and shielded the three of them from the shattered glass.

"It's the Tevinters! They've finally decided to lay siege on the castle," Teagan gritted his teeth and he turned to Talia. "Felix is three rooms away." he tossed the key towards her. "Grab him and go, I hope our trust in you isn't misplaced, Herald."

"Fiona, send a fireball in the sky. It's the signal I gave my infiltrator." She waited until Fiona hurled out a huge fireball, and Talia heard the telltale sound of the gates creaking open. At least, Sera had managed to stay in the ramparts without compromising her position.

Talia ran towards Felix's room and unlocked it. The man inside whirled around and looked at her in confusion as she stepped in.

"Dorian sent me," she said simply. "No time to explain, I have to get you out of here." Both of them ducked as a fireball sailed over their heads from the broken window.

Talia grabbed Felix by the arm and dragged him out of the room. They descended numerous flights of stairs and when they reached the main hall, it was pandemonium.

The Venatori had managed to break through the gates of the castle, and the room flashed in different colors as both sides threw spells at each other. Felix drew a barrier around them and cast back some spells on his own, while Talia gathered her throwing knives and sent it straight through the enemies' throats.

But they couldn't keep it up for long, Felix tiring, and Talia running out of knives. "We have to keep moving!" she shouted over the noise in the hall. The mage nodded at her, but as soon as they started moving, a wall of sizzling green energy spurng up at either side of them. With no other choice but to look ahead, Talia was met with the sight of an enraged Venatori.

"You!" she sputtered at Felix. "You've cost us more than you an imagine." She rushed forward, but had to move aside as an insidious spell flicked towards her direction. She blocked it with a twirl of her staff, and looked around to find her assailant. "You dare—?" she stopped and narrowed her eyes when she saw who it was.

"Father!" Felix cried.

Gereon Alexius slowly walked from where he was and stood between them and the woman spitting fire.

"Gereon," the woman hissed. "Step aside and let me dispense justice. The Elder One may be more forgiving if you allow us to right this wrong."

"Go," he told the two of them, before taking on an offensive stance and firing spells at the woman rapidly. As the two descended onto the foyer, more Venatori engaged them in battle and Talia allowed her Mundane ring to do its job protecting her, as she closed the distance and slashed at their enemies' throats.

"Herald!" Talia whipped her head towards the voice and saw Cassandra and Dorian near the castle gates with Trevelyan and the rest of the team behind them. She felt a hint of relief as she saw them. Things would turn out okay.

A strangled cry ripped from Felix, and Talia whirled around to see one of the Venatori plunge his knife into the man's shoulder. The shout distracted Alexius for a moment, and it was enough for the woman to hit him with a spell that had him crashing towards one of the pillars. Talia skidded on the floor and with one swift move, severed the man's hand and with another, tore his throat open.

There was a cackle of triumph from the woman, and Talia turned just in time to see her release a spell. Alexius was faster, however. He threw a spell at them as well, and the two jets of light met just before reaching the two of them. Instinctively, Talia raised her hand to shield them, and the mark on her hand flared. Her ears popped, and there was the strange sensation of being sucked through a hole. There was a bright flash of light, and a loud bang, and when the dust cleared, nothing remained; Talia Indoril and Felix Alexius disappeared from the battlefield.

* * *

**A/N: Sigh. This was a difficult chapter to write. But I think I managed to get through it okay. I might revise it eventually when I feel it's too jumbled. **

**Thanks to everyone who's reading this story! I can't believe we've reached 185 follows and 128 favs. Like WOW. I don't deserve you guys. Thanks so much!**

**Response to reviews:**

**Mister Cuddlesworth: Glad you think so! Thanks so much!**

**Cyclone 160: Wow! That means so much to me! Thank you! Skyhold was revealed early, but it'll be some time before they'd be able to transfer. But I already have a plan for that part of the story :) As for Solas/Fen'Harel, he'll be playing an important role in Talia's dreams. :-) Thank you for reading!**

**Guest: Thanks so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

15

As Talia slowly gained consciousness she had first become aware of the stiffness in her joints, then the horrible throbbing in her head. It reminded her of that one time when she was young and stupid, Methredhel and Amusei had convinced her to take skooma with them, along with various alcoholic substances. The hallucinations weren't bad, per se, but she spent the entire night seeing bright fractals in the sky, and pink mammoths strutting around their shack. The hangover that followed the day after, was still something to behold.

Talia opened her eyes, and suppressed a groan at what she saw. Swirling green lights, strange floating pillars—yes, even in her addled state, she could recognize this horrid place; she was once again in the Fade. She tensed when she heard a moan of pain somewhere near her, but relaxed when she realized it was only Felix. The dunmer struggled to her feet and hobbled over to the mage, who was deathly pale.

"You're losing a lot of blood. Do you know any healing spells?"

Felix's robes were drenched in blood, and Talia had to tear it to have a better look at the man's wound. His assailant had buried his blade just above his right breast, and it had gone straight through.

"Can't heal when I'm like this," Felix groaned, eyes shut in clear agony.

Talia pursed her lips as she decided what to do. She wasn't ready to reveal her abilities, but she couldn't allow Felix to die on her watch; he was the only bargaining chip she had with Alexius. Mind made, she gathered the familiar energy of a restoration spell and she pressed it towards Felix's injured shoulder.

The Tevinter's eyes opened in shock as he felt her magic, but Talia kept her face impassive as she healed him. She had stopped the bleeding and knitted some of the shredded tissue, but she didn't feel confident enough to deal with his broken and dislocated bones. She tore a piece of cloth from his robes and fashioned a sling for him.

To his credit, Felix said nothing, even if his eyes betrayed his curiosity.

"Are you well enough to move?" Talia asked as she knotted the bandage.

Felix frowned but when he tried to push himself up, he immediately collapsed, a bemused expression on his face. Talia caught him and lay him back down gently.

"I'll take that as a no. You should get some rest; I'll keep watch." and she cast a sleeping spell on the mage.

Felix's eyes fluttered, and Talia could tell he was fighting it. Fatigue, won eventually, and the mage drifted to sleep.

Talia sighed as she stood up and surveyed her surroundings. The last time they were in the Fade, she and Lavellan were chased by...something. The girl had seen spiders, but she had seen something else entirely. Whatever they were, Talia had to be alert and stay near Felix in case it happened again.

The dunmer started exploring as far away as she could but still kept Felix in her sights. She'd escaped through a fade rift before, though she couldn't see any bright lights like the one they ran towards. Talia remembered Justinia, and she felt a pang of guilt. So far, she hadn't told any of them what had truly happened that day in the Fade. Including the circumstances of the mark's transferring from Lavellan to her.

The air suddenly grew heavier, and Talia tensed as she looked around for the source. A few meters away, familiar purple energy appeared and swirled around, converging in one spot. There was the telltale sound of conjuration, something Talia knew very well, and a small portal appeared, no larger than her hand. She dove behind a large stone and raised her head a fraction, only enough to spy the portal.

Talia stared at it for a moment, her heart rate speeding in excitement. It was the first familiar thing she'd seen in months, and if it appeared, surely someone had performed the spell. She glanced back at Felix, who was still laying on the ground peacefully, and she turned back to the conjuration field. Nothing was exiting the portal, and yet it didn't disappear.

Drawing her Blade of Woe and readying a deadly spell, Talia slowly crept towards the portal. She frowned as she heard voices, and she whipped around in search for it, only to notice it was originating _from_ the portal. There was a strange reverberating quality to the voices, as if they were holding a conversation inside an empty cave. As she drew nearer, she could make out what they were saying.

"—keyed to my blood. The portal obviously worked, she must be nearby."

"This is pointless. How are we supposed to find her if we can't even _see _through the portal?" the voice of the woman was unfamiliar.

"This is the _first_ step in establishing contact with another world. These things cannot be rushed. Although I don't expect someone with barely any magical talent at all, to understand these intricacies." the second who spoke was a male dunmer, Talia was certain about that, and she was surprised to note that it actually sounded familiar. She ran through the list of those she knew, but she didn't know any that would go out of their way to look for her.

"Whatever," Talia could almost hear the woman rolling her eyes. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

Throwing caution to the wind, Talia finally spoke. "Hello?"

"Did you hear that?" the woman said.

"Someone just spoke!" there was excitement in the dunmer's voice this time. "I don't understand it, but that accent is distinctly dunmer."

Couldn't understand? Ah, her amulet, of course. She slipped the enchanted item off before speaking again. "Are you looking for someone?"

"You're obviously not the Dragonborn, so who are you and how did you get there?" the male dunmer demanded.

"You're looking for Savith, then?" Talia felt a touch of disappointment; she hoped it was someone she knew. Still, this was still the best thing that had happened to her since she arrived. Working with these people could help her figure out a way back.

"You know her?" the woman questioned.

"I know _of _her. She's quite well-known in this world."

"But you never met her when you were in Nirn?" she guessed.

"As far as I know, I was pulled back from an earlier time than she was," Talia admitted.

"Really?" The male dunmer's voice was full of curiosity.

"Yes, though the Dragonborn arrived here far earlier than I did."

There was scribbling and muttering coming from the dunmer and Talia allowed herself a smug smile. She could bargain her knowledge of this world for their help in returning to Nirn. Perhaps she could even help them look for the Dragonborn, it _was_ on her to-do list anyway.

"Before we get carried away with all this story-telling, maybe you can give us your name?" the woman asked.

Talia thought of giving a false name, but it would be pointless. "My name is Talia of the Great House Indoril. You are?"

"Serana," the woman replied, but the dunmer was suspiciously quiet. There was shuffling and the woman—Serana—spoke again. "Neloth? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Talia almost dropped her dagger in shock. "Neloth? Of House Telvanni?" _That's_ why his voice was familiar! She did _know_ him.

"Well, well, little Natalia Indoril. I do remember you from years ago. Did you at least study better books than what your ignorant father gave you?"

Talia rolled her eyes. Her name was, and never will be Natalia. But for some inexplicable reason, it was what Neloth had heard when she introduced herself, and the name stuck. Her father had brought her to one of their negotiations with House Telvanni in Sadrith Mora. Naturally, being a little girl, she grew bored, and she left to wander around the Council Hall.

Neloth had found her in the archives, reading a complex book on magical theory. He had chided her for getting her grubby hands all over an important book she couldn't possibly understand; but she huffed and explained what she'd read. She then complained about her father never giving her good books on magic. He sneered at her and had a servant escort her back to the meeting hall.

Years later, they had met each other under similar circumstances, and Neloth had still sneered and had someone escort her away, but he let her keep a copy of the book she was reading.

She was young, and very naive, and she idolized the Telvanni mages for their prowess in magic. She'd write letters to Neloth asking for book suggestions and consulting him on her magical experiments. She must have sent a hundred letters, but Neloth only replied once. It was on the lines of "you are an idiot" but he gave her valuable input and told her not to bother him ever again. That didn't deter her though. Her father eventually asked her to stop since she should have been strengthening linkages inside House Indoril and not in other houses.

"You know each other?" came Serana's surprised tone.

"Evidently," Neloth commented sardonically. "But do tell, Natalia. How did you get there? And where is 'there' exactly?"

"I investigated Sheogorath's oblivion portal, and when I entered, I was brought here. As for where I am exactly, I couldn't tell you." Talia shrugged, not that they could see it. "As far as I can tell, I'm not on Nirn, though they are similar in many ways. I'm doing my own research, but it's going very slowly. I was—am caught up in yet another end-of-the-world crisis."

Talia ended up summarizing the last few months of her life. It was such a relief to finally tell someone everything; Neloth and Serana, while not really people she knew were at least from Nirn. Both were curious about the new world, but Talia held back some information. It wouldn't do for her if she didn't have some leverage, and her knowledge of this world was the only thing she could bargain with.

"This is as ridiculous as it is fascinating," Neloth said. "Who knows what the Aedra or the Daedra are planning. But I am more interested in this...Fade realm you keep on mentioning. The vampire and I—"

"I have a name, Neloth," Serana reminded him.

" –have been trying out variations of this ritual for some time. We've used my blood—dunmer blood to locate the Dragonborn before, but it's never worked."

"Can you tell me how you set up the ritual?"

"I could, but I won't. It's long and complicated; I doubt you'd be able to recreate it."

Neloth's snarky response had Talia rolling her eyes. "Maybe you can only establish a link to this world through the Fade?" Sheogorath's portal had spit her out here in the Fade. Savith must have been too, although Talia still didn't know the circumstances of her arrival.

"Hmmm. Well, that _would_ explain why we could never get hold of the Dragonborn. If you're the first being that's physically entered this Fade in quite some time."

"Or maybe it has something to do with the Breach? It _is_ the largest tear in the barrier to the Fade in history. It's throwing off the balance of magic in this world, at least that's what I think." The Fade was where all magic originated, having a large hole in the Veil would siphon excess magic to the mortal plane.

"You said the mark on your hand connects you to this Fade, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then perhaps we—,"

"This is all well and good, but this doesn't help us find Savith," Serana interrupted, sounding irritated now.

"I only ever agreed to look for the Dragonborn so that I could study this strange phenomenon. Now that we can speak with Natalia, looking for Savith no longer concerns me."

"Neloth," the vampire's voice sounded dangerous.

"How did you even know the Dragonborn fell into another world?" Talia asked curiously.

"I didn't believe she died in the rescue attempt in the Thalmor Embassy. I asked around, but the answer came from an unlikely source, a dragon. Her dragon _master_ to be specific." Serana paused. "He mentioned that he could not sense the 'brightness of her soul' in this plane, and was likely in another." Her voice regained its hard edge. "And we were given this information in hopes of finding Savith, who isn't only a hero who's saved the world twice over, but a valued _friend_ without whose help, _Neloth_ wouldn't be able to do _half_ his current research—,"

"Ugh, fine, fine. Savith _was_ my most resilient test subject. I suppose recovering her might be worthwhile."

_Typical Telvannni attitude,_ Talia rolled her eyes.

"I'm looking for her as well," she said. "If we pool our knowledge and resources together, we may find a way to get off this forsaken world."

"There, are you satisfied, Serana? Don't bare your fangs at me, or I'll turn you into ash," There was shuffling and Neloth spoke again. "Now, as I was saying. We designed the ritual in such a way that Savith could key the portal to her through her blood. With the complication of this Fade realm, it probably won't work. So, consider this a sort of experiment," his voice sounded eager. "Try channeling the power of your mark to this portal. Since your mark opens rifts in the Fade, I believe that it may be the key to allowing us to establish a portal in the mortal plane as well."

"Through me," Talia said warily. She had no idea if it would work; she rarely had time to experiment with her mark. But Neloth's reasoning was sound, well, based on what they knew at least. And if it _did _work, it would give them the ability to converse and discuss the situation.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Don't tell me you don't even _know_ how it works?" Neloth commented snootily.

That _was _the case. She didn't know how her mark worked, but she'd be damned if she admitted that to Neloth.

Talia raised her hand and focused on willing her magic to flow through her marked hand. Her mark sizzled, and after a few moments, the tell-tale green magic burst from her hand and connected with the portal. It was strangely similar to closing a Fade rift, except that this one didn't implode when it couldn't handle the magic.

It exploded.

The dunmer was thrown back by the force of the blast. A shockwave rippled through the air, and Talia allowed herself to gape when a number of gateways appeared out of nowhere, white light burning brightly as the one she exited months ago.

A shrill cry pierced through the air, and Talia was on her feet in a flash. She whirled around, looking for the source, and in the distance behind her, she could make barely make out a moving form. From where she was, it looked like a mass wave of black tar slowly splashing and flowing towards them.

"Natalia?" Neloth's voice snapped her back to reality. The portal now looked unsteady, the energy shifting to green then back to purple.

"Did it work?"

"The soul gems glowed green, but I'm not sure. and we don't know for certain when we'll get in touch again, but just be ready." Serana told her.

"I have to leave. Something's coming."

"Don't get killed, Natalia," were Neloth's parting words as Talia turned away from the portal, which was already fading. She made her way back to Felix, slipping her amulet back on and still keeping an eye on the strange occurrence in the horizon.

"I—what?" Felix asked groggily when she shook him awake.

"It's time to move." Talia slung the man's arm over her shoulder and braced her other hand on his him, bearing most of his weight.

Felix blinked bemusedly, but allowed himself to be dragged forward. "What's going on?" he squinted at the beams of light coming from the numerous portals they passed.

"My mark reacted to something, and it opened all these exits. I think I disturbed something."

Felix looked behind him, and he peered at what was behind them for a moment before his eyes widened almost comically.

"What is it?"

"I'd rather not find out," Talia muttered as she hauled Felix forward.

Theoretically, the gateways that appeared probably led to different Fade rifts throughout Thedas. The problem was Talia didn't _know_ which one she had to take to get back to Redcliffe. Peering through them revealed nothing, and she was not risking touching them unless she was sure it was the exit she needed.

Without warning, Felix cried out and his knees buckled, taking Talia down with him. The man started convulsing, and Talia tried examining him, but she couldn't figure out what was wrong. The wave of black liquid was coming towards them more quickly now, and it seemed to extinguish even the ethereal green glow of the Fade itself. The sky, or at least what was above them was darkening as well, and every second that passed seemed to make Felix's convulsions stronger.

There was something oppressive about the blackness that she could not explain, nothing like that peaceful darkness of the Void, but something deeper, more sinister. The blackness was only a few meters away, and Talia made a split-second decision.

She threw the strongest paralysing spell she knew onto Felix, grabbed him by the front of his collar and threw both him and herself through the nearest exit.

The light was blinding, and Talia had to shut her eyes against it. She kept a firm grip on Felix's clothes as she felt both of them being propelled forward. There was the strange feeling of floating before they fell forward.

Talia immediately let go of Felix and lay on her back, left hand outstretched to connect her mark with the rift. As it imploded with a soft pop, Talia lay back down on the grass. She squinted up at the sky; there was something different about the Breach. Her eyes widened as it pulsed, and pain ripped through her hand as it answered with a green flash of its own.

Talia cried out and cradled her hand to her chest. What was happening? She thought the Breach had been stabilized? A stronger wave of pain throbbed through her mark. She grit her teeth and tried to remain awake, but exhaustion and pain won out, and Talia lost consciousness.

There were no dreams, and no indication she had slept at all. When Talia woke, she was immediately alert, and she looked at her surroundings as she ascertained where she was. The shack was unfamiliar, as was the old woman standing in front of the fireplace. Talia sat up and opened her mouth to speak, but the old woman beat her to it.

"Before you attempt any murders, your equipment is on the table beside you. And you and your friend have been healed."

Talia looked beside her, where Felix was sleeping soundly. The Tevinter's shoulder was fully healed, and he was no longer convulsing. She looked back at the old woman who still hadn't faced her, and was stirring a large pot of what Talia assumed was stew.

"Thank you for healing us, ma'am," Talia said quietly.

"Ma'am?" The old woman cackled. "How quaint."

"I'm very grateful to you. At least let me know the name of my savior." Talia tried flattery, but the old woman laughed at her again.

"So you're the kind of woman who enjoys making others dance to your tune, hmmm?" she finally turned to Talia. Her face was lined, and she looked brittle, but her eyes spoke of centuries of wisdom and cunning Talia didn't often see.

"Perhaps," she inclined her head. "But I digress, may I know your name?"

"Persistent. I like your manners, girl," the woman grinned at her toothily. "I am known by many names, but to make matters simple, you may call me Flemeth."

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late upload. I had an influx of work to do, so I had little time to write on this. I did promise myself I'd update at least once a month. So yeah, here it is!**

**Response to reviews:**

Sacchin: A little bit of both. :)

Goodpie2: I enjoyed all your reviews, thanks very much. I do plan on writing Savith's story, after I finish this one. I've had that one in my head for a long time.

Iskandar, Guest: Thanks very much!

Questioner: Thanks for your insights! I've always appreciated your reviews since they help me out on some of the aspects of lore, when combining the DA and TES worlds.

Knife in the darkness: Thank you so much! I appreciate it.

Reploid Avenger: I actually haven't decided yet. But from where it's going, it seems she's going to be single. But there will be a lot of background pairings :)

Guest: Her morals are skewed, mostly because of the Oblivion Crisis, and working as a thief and assassin. Her priority now is looking out for herself, because she's given too much to the world when during the Oblivion Crisis. Thanks for your review!

WiseSilver: Thanks very much! I've always found it boring when you stick to canon too much, along with so much in-game dialogue.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Flemeth? The name niggled at Talia's mind. Where had she heard it before?

"Thank you, Flemeth. We appreciate your help." Talia chose her words carefully. "How did you find us?"

"How indeed?" the woman said cryptically, and Talia almost sighed. So she was one of _those_ obscure old ninnies. Still, Talia wasn't blind or stupid. For her to have dragged both a Tevinter and a strange-looking elf to her hut and heal them, Flemeth had to have an ulterior motive. But what was it?

"I'm uncertain how we got here…" Talia probed gently.

Flemeth cackled. "Oh my dear girl, I have no doubt you know _exactly_ how you got here. After all, nobody escapes the Fade without a purpose."

Talia sat up straighter, and the sudden movement caused Felix to stir from his sleep. He covered his mouth as he yawned. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked at his surroundings in bemusement. When his eyes rested on Flemeth, he didn't jump, but it was a near thing.

"Well, well, it seems our dear Tevinter mage is finally awake. Feeling better, boy?"

"I—yes. It seems I have you to thank, madam…?"

"Madam!" Flemeth chuckled. "You Tevinters have always been so amusing."

"Flemeth," Talia steered the conversation back to her original concern. "How did you know we came from the Fade?" Felix's looked thoughtful at the mention of mage's name.

Flemeth made a noncommittal noise at the back of her throat as she grabbed some bowls and ladled some kind of broth into it. Talia caught Felix's eyes and shrugged.

The old woman handed both of them the filled bowls, and Felix studied it for a moment before taking a cautious sip. Talia on the other hand, didn't touch it. Flemeth wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to heal them if she planned to kill them, but that didn't mean there was nothing in the stew, though.

"The essence of the Fade," Flemeth suddenly said. "Clings to you like a second skin. And it tells a more thorough tale than the words that you speak."

"I see...Felix and I accidentally entered a fade rift and ended up here." Talia said carefully.

"May we know where we are?" Felix interjected.

"You are in my home, boy."

"Yes, but," there was definitely exasperation in his tone. "Where _is_ your home? Are we still in Ferelden?" he asked, he was doing badly at masking his impatience, but Talia figured after the day he had, he was entitled to feel frustrated.

"You are deep in the Korcari Wilds."

Talia frowned. Wasn't the Korcari Wilds the one near Ostagar? The place where most of the Grey Wardens fell during the Blight years ago? Then they were close to the Hinterlands, it would only take a few hours to get there.

"We aren't that far away from Redcliffe." Felix muttered, and Talia gave him a warning look at giving Flemeth more information on both of them.

Talia set her bowl at the bedside table. "We thank you for your hospitality, Flemeth. But I'm afraid Felix is right. Our friends await us elsewhere, and I'm afraid we do not have the time—,"

"Ah yes," Flemeth interrupted. "Such a fickle thing, time."

Talia eyed her warily. "What do you mean?"

"That is for you to discover, Talia Indoril."

Talia frowned, she wasn't sure how Flemeth knew her name. Then again, she_ was _the most famous elf in Ferelden and Orlais.

"I will give you a few moments to collect your things. Then I shall lead you out of the woods." With those words, Flemeth stepped out of the cottage.

"That was...confusing." Felix commented.

Awkward silence fell as Talia was left with Felix.

"So..." Felix started to say something, but he stopped.

"Yes?" Talia prompted.

"This has been a rather strange day."

Talia huffed in amusement. "It has been for me as well."

"Perhaps you can explain a few things?" he suggested. "I am Felix of the House Alexius. Though I suppose you already know that."

"My name is Talia of the Great House Indoril," Talia said absently, and Felix's eyes narrowed slightly as she introduced herself. "Your father got in contact with us, through Dorian, to mount a rescue for you before Magister Druella could burn down Redcliffe Castle."

"Oh father," Felix's expression turned sad, and Talia resisted the urge to pat him on the back. "And you helped even if you knew he was with the Venatori?"

"Alexius offered us information about Corypheus and the Venatori."

Felix frowned. "He might not want to give it up. Did Dorian tell you why he joined them?"

"Yes. I heard that you were Tainted. And he believed Corypheus could provide the cure."

"I've already accepted the fact that I will die," there was no sadness in him as he said this, only resignation. "But father…"

"How long do you have?" Talia asked quietly.

"Around six months?" Felix shrugged. "If I'm lucky."

They did not think to seek the Grey Wardens for help? Talia did not voice her thoughts. Perhaps it's something she could use to bargain with Alexius.

"Do you have any other concerns?" she changed the topic.

"I heard that you allied with the templars." he shifted in his seat.

"What of it?" Talia's shoulders tightened.

"Are you aware that they're also working with the Elder One?"

Talia relaxed. "Yes. It's part of the reason we went to Redcliffe. We wanted to ally with the mages instead. If we didn't at least agree to meet with the templars, I was afraid they'd burn Haven to the ground."

"Quite a smart move."

"Don't sound too surprised." Talia said dryly.

Felix blinked, then laughed shyly. "I meant no disrespect of course."

Talia clapped her hands together. "Well, we should get going. There will be much time to talk on the road," she stood, eager to get away from Flemeth and her disconcerting smile. Shrugging into her armor, she pondered on what Flemeth had said. The old woman was more than she appeared, the dunmer already knew that the moment she saw her. And what was that about time being fickle?

She strapped both of her daggers to her belt and looked over at Felix, who had forgone his tattered robes and instead wore a tunic over his breeches. At first glance, he did not appear ill at all. But when she looked closer him, Talia could see he looked tired. It must be strange knowing when you'll die and accepting it with open arms. It would be best to seek the Wardens' help soon; if only to secure Dorian's and Alexius' loyalty.

After checking that they had all of their equipment with them, Talia exited the cottage. She glanced around her, and saw nothing but foliage. Flemeth wasn't kidding when she said they were in deep in the Korcari Wilds.

Flemeth had her back to them and was observing the Breach. Talia and Felix made their way over, and both also glanced at the large tear. The Breach was no longer unstable, and her mark was no longer flaring. Talia suspected that Flemeth knew the reason for this, but the dunmer was certain her question would only be met with riddles and vague nonsense.

"Strange is it not?" Flemeth asked, still looking at the Breach. "What a tear in the Veil could unleash on the world?"

Talia looked over at the old woman. "I suppose so."

Flemeth tore her eyes away from the Breach and faced them. From the palms of her hand, a glowing orb formed and floated lazily in front of them. "Follow this orb, and it will lead you out of the woods."

Talia inclined her head. "I thank you for your help, Flemeth."

"Before you leave, a word of caution." Flemeth looked her in the eye, and Talia felt strangely vulnerable as she did. "There are forces at work here, forces not even the Elder One fully understands."

It was strangely the most straightforward thing Flemeth had told her. "What do you mean? Surely you're not speaking of the Maker?" Talia asked skeptically.

Flemeth laughed coldly. "The Maker? What is the Maker, but a silly superstition created by humans to give meaning to that which they never understood. No, I speak of chaos and destruction, of darkness and madness, of the sweet temptation of forbidden knowledge."

She turned her gaze back to the Breach.

"In the horizon, I see a great darkness falling upon the land. The very foundations of this plane are crumbling. And you," she turned to them slowly, her yellow eyes piercing through Talia. "Are instrumental in its salvation."

"And what—pray tell, do _I _have to do with this?" Talia asked warily.

"You are destiny's child and fate's favorite, as you always have been, Champion of Cyrodiil."

Talia's inhaled sharply as her title left Flemeth's lips.

"Cyrodiil?" Felix asked from behind her, confusion evident in his voice.

"How do you know that?" Talia asked dangerously.

Flemeth did not answer, and instead, stepped to the side of the hut and grabbed something from behind a pile of timber at the side. As she turned to face them, another shock rippled through Talia.

In her hands was a staff that she was certain she'd left back in her house at Anvil.

The old woman wordlessly handed over the staff to Talia and the dunmer automatically grabbed it, sweeping her eyes over the length of it and eventually settled on the screaming faces at its end.

"What is that?" Felix asked over her shoulder. "I've never seen a staff like that."

_Wabbajack._ How did it get here? Why was it here? Was this a sign telling her it actually _was _the Prince of Madness who had sent her here?

Her eyes flashed as she glared at Flemeth. "Where did you get this?"

When Flemeth met Talia's eyes, there was mystery in them. But in their depths, Talia could also sense a great amount of magic. It reminded her of the silent power that resided in the Tribunal. Though her own aura felt cowed at Flemeth's, Talia refused to take a step back, and continued to glare at the old woman.

Flemeth cackled, and it shattered her mysterious image. "I do believe it is now time for you to leave. You have a date with destiny, after all. Farewell, Talia Indoril. You have my sympathies." With those parting words, Flemeth turned and walked back to her hut.

Talia wanted to grab her; torture her until she told her what she needed. But she was not a fool. She did not know what Flemeth was, but she was no human. The dunmer was certain that if she attacked Flemeth now, she would not survive the fight. One day, she would have her answers. But right now, there were more pressing issues.

Felix looked absolutely baffled at what was happening, and he kept on looking at the door to Flemeth's hut and back to the Wabbajack in Talia's hands.

"Why is it the more answers we get from her, the more confused things become?" Felix said helplessly, and Talia's lips twitched in amusement.

"I don't know what all of that was about. What I _do_ know is that we have to get back to the Inquisition. Our absence will have probably caused panic. I can explain…this," she gestured to the Wabbajack. "when we find the others."

"I _would_ appreciate some answers," he nodded. "Lead on."

Flemeth's glowing orb started floating away, and the two followed it. The Korcari Wilds was a dense jungle, reminding Talia of those found in Cyrodiil. She kept on batting away leaves from her face until a shimmering barrier appeared a few inches from her, shielding her from the offending foliage. Talia glanced at Felix in surprise.

He looked confused for a moment before coming to some sort of conclusion. "Ah, my apologies. I forgot that Southerners don't like casual use of magic. I had thought with you being a mage—" He made a gesture as if to dispel it, and Talia stopped him with a raised hand.

"You just caught me off-guard," if anything, Talia was more surprised at his thoughtfulness rather than his casual use of magic. "I honestly don't mind." she carefully did not acknowledge what he said about her being a mage.

Felix looked hesitant, but he lowered his hand and kept the barrier on both of them. "I've heard stories. Is magic in the South so feared that they'd really try to beat the magic out of their children?"

Talia gave him a sidelong glance. She was probably the wrong person to ask about it, since she hadn't been in Thedas long enough to know. "I believe so. I suppose it's fairly different in Tevinter?"

He hummed, though Talia wasn't sure if he was answering her question. "What is it like?" she prompted. The road was long, and they'd be walking around the forest for hours; she might as well satisfy her curiosity.

The man raised his eyebrow at her. "Oh you know, ritual killings, blood sacrifices, and abundant slavery."

Talia rolled her eyes; she could definitely see why he and Dorian got along so well. "Anything that I _won't _find in biased accounts of the Southerners?"

The other mage looked surprised at her question. "Are you really that interested in knowing more about Tevinter? Most would only look for confirmation on what they've read about us."

Talia shook her head. "Most people don't take cultural differences into account when looking at another country's practices. I'd like to learn more about Tevinter from someone who's actually lived there their entire lives than in a book written by a Chantry official with a holier-than-thou attitude."

The look Felix was directing at her was nothing short of stunned and Talia raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Is it that odd? Somebody asking what Tevinter is really about?"

Felix smiled. "It is. Dorian, though, would probably be a better person to ask about our country; he's very passionate about wanting to reform it. But I'll tell you what I can."

As they trudged through the forest, Talia learned about Tevinter's structure. As she guessed, Tevinters took pride in the richness of their traditions and culture. They used to cover the majority of Thedas, but wars and rebellions had reduced them into what they were now. Still, they stubbornly clung to their former glory, and tried hard to recapture it. Mages were the ruling class, and there were very clear social classes that divided their people. Felix, like Dorian, was an Altus, a noble. Their fathers were part of Magisterium, which acted as the ruling body of Tevinter.

Felix looked abashed when he started talking about slavery and trafficking, and Talia was familiar with the feeling. Slavery was legal in Morrowind, and her family had their own share of slaves.

"I don't like slavery, I never have," she said grimly. "But I understand why Tevinter still does it. Their society would crumble without it." She looked over at Felix, who still looked rather ashamed. "It's difficult, disagreeing with slavery but being forced to live with it. Your slaves are better off working for you; I'm sure you treat them well."

"What makes you say that?" he asked in shock. Talia was certain he expected her to persecute him for having owned slaves.

Talia observed him for a moment, his kind eyes and soft features. Dorian was right when he said Felix was more likely to hug you than hurt you. He had a benevolent aura that had no business existing in such a ruthless place like Thedas. She looked away and shrugged. "Just a feeling."

They came across a large bear as they were passing through a gully, and while Talia was a master sneak, Felix practically announced his presence with every step.

"If we're going to take on a bear, I might need to borrow your staff." he looked apologetic, but also determined.

Talia opened her mouth to tell him it wouldn't work for him, but curiosity stopped her. Would the Wabbajack work for mortals that didn't exist on Nirn? She grabbed the staff from her back and held it out to Felix.

As he grabbed it, he twirled it experimentally, catching the bear's attention. The man didn't seem to notice as he frowned and said, "This staff can't channel my magic."

Talia eyed the bear slowly advancing. She wasn't too worried about it, a few well-placed spells could kill it easily. "Better think fast, because that bear seems to want you for dinner." she said calmly.

Felix spun quickly to face it, but he'd lost his balance. As he flailed, he accidentally pointed the Wabbajack in the direction of the predator. A beam of red light escaped the screaming mouth, and hit the bear, turning it into a chicken.

Talia disguised her laugh into a cough. Well, at least that answered her question.

Felix gaped at the chicken, then at Wabbajack. The dunmer coughed again as she helped the man up.

He dropped the staff quickly, and for some reason, Talia found this extremely amusing. She grabbed the Wabbajack and started walking, Felix followed after a few seconds of staring at the chicken incredulously.

"What—what was that? That magic didn't come from me!" He still looked rather dazed.

Talia wasn't sure how to explain it. "The staff has it's own magic...so to speak."

"Is that what it does? Turn anything into chickens?"

Talia tried very hard not to grin. "No. Each beam of light has an unpredictable effect. Sometimes it just gives them an annoying itch, or paralyzes them." One time, she'd tried it on a group of Necromancers, and they exploded, showering her with viscera.

"Where did you get it then? It doesn't look ancient elven, or any kind of artifact I've ever seen.

"It was...passed down to me," she said haltingly. How would she explain the Aedra and Daedra to them? They might end up believing that she was consorting with Fade demons, which, to their credit, wouldn't seem too farfetched.

Felix must have sensed her hesitation, as he dropped the subject. Talia could tell he'd be asking about it again, eventually.

They arrived in the Hinterlands fairly early, but the waxing moon was already high up in the sky when Talia finally found something familiar.

"I know where we are," Talia said when she spotted the two distinct rock formations that were the landmarks for one of the Inquisition camps. Perhaps they could rest there and have someone send a letter or a scout to the Crossroads to inform Cassandra of what happened. "One of our camps should be just around the corner."

"Oh, thank heavens." Felix sighed in relief.

However, as the two passed the landmarks, Talia paused in her steps and took in the empty land. Where was the camp?

"Are you certain there was a camp here?" Felix asked as he knelt and examined the ground.

"Yes." Talia frowned. She was sure there was a camp, since she and Varric had been the ones to scout the area and add it to the map. But the ground was undisturbed; there were no signs that anybody had even walked around the area.

"Perhaps we should look for one of the other camps. Do you know where the next closest one is?"

"I think we're fairly close to the Crossroads anyway. Our main camp should be there. If not, Corporal Vale could probably help us send a letter to Haven."

They reached the hill overlooking the valley, and Talia narrowed her eyes as she saw flashes of light. When she strained her ears, she could hear the clashing of swords. What was that fighting?

The two slid down the hill and Talia ordered Felix to keep to the shadows as they approached the fighting group. There were a handful of mages and templars fighting, and a group of Inquisition scouts caught in the middle. She was certain they'd eliminated the templar-mage fighting in the area, where did these come from? Scout Harding was perched on a rock a few feet away and was shooting arrows at both sides.

When Talia and Felix joined the fray, all of them were too surprised to react. The dunmer sliced the throat of the first mage she saw and threw his staff in Felix's direction. To his credit, the mage caught it and swiftly parried a blow by an incoming templar, and with another twirl, set him on fire. With their combined attacks, the mages were eliminated, and the templars called a retreat.

As they ran off, Talia surveyed the area for any other hostiles, and when she was certain there was none, she sheathed her daggers. Harding was a bit pale as she slid from the rock, but apart from that she looked fine as she approached Talia.

"Scout Harding," Talia greeted, and the dwarf visibly started. Did Harding think Talia wouldn't remember her?

"Your Worship," she bowed with a fist to her chest. "Not that I—uh—don't appreciate it, but we didn't know you were coming."

Talia nodded, she hadn't known Harding would be in the area too. But Leliana probably dispatched her when she and Felix went missing. "How long has it been since the siege on Redcliffe? Did Cassandra and the others head back to Haven already?"

The confusion in Harding was obvious to anyone with eyes. "I'm...not sure what you mean, ma'am."

Talia frowned. "Why did Leliana send you out here if not to look for us?" she gestured to Felix.

Harding glanced at Felix warily. "She ordered us to scout the Hinterlands, looking for places to camp and such. We sent her word that Mother Giselle is at the Crossroads, tending to the wounded. The mage and templar fighting is at its peak right now, and the people of the Hinterlands are suffering for it."

"What?" Talia's frown deepened. "That's not possible. We eliminated the mage-templar threat months ago, on my first visit to the Hinterlands. When we met Mother Giselle."

Harding shuffled uncomfortably. "That's...I don't think that's possible, ma'am."

"Why not?"

"Because..." she said slowly. "When we left, you were still unconscious, ma'am. Stabilizing the Breach took a lot out of you."

Talia's thought process halted at those words, and she stared at Harding in shock.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"How long has it been since she stepped out of the Fade?" Felix demanded.

Harding glanced at the other scouts with a sort of bemused and helpless air. "A week and a few days, maybe."

"Dear Maker," Felix breathed. "That's what father did. It actually worked."

Talia turned her disbelieving eyes to him, and he confirmed what she'd already guessed.

"We've gone back in time."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow, this was a really late update. Work is a bitch. Writing Flemeth was pretty hard, but I think I did okay. **

**You guys are amazing. When I started writing this, I didn't think it would get much attention, since I was sure more people would prefer stories about the Dragonborn. But we've reached 221 follows and 150 favorites. This just blows my mind. Thank you so much for your support!**

**Response to reviews:**

**Guest:** Thanks so much!

**ForgottenGrimoire:** Yep, Flemeth is somehow always there when something important's happening.

**PolarPwnage:** lol true, Flemeth is kinda crazy.

**Lord Mortem:** Thanks! I really appreciate it!


	17. Chapter 17

17

After Felix had blurted out what happened, Talia tried to control the situation. Harding and the other scouts were utterly flabbergasted at his words, and Talia could see the panic in their eyes. She had to cast a mild calm to remove the tension.

"It's been a rather long day. Maybe we can talk in your camp? Some dinner would be welcome as well." Talia said in her most agreeable tone. Felix looked at her suspiciously when Harding and the other scouts visibly relaxed and agreed almost at once. The dunmer decided to ignore his look and instead focused on what she was going to do. There was no doubt in her mind that if she let them out of her sight, they would report everything back to Leliana. She couldn't let that happen; at least not until she had the opportunity to speak with the Nightingale herself.

When they reached camp, the scouts started preparing supper, and Harding disappeared into one of the tents.

Talia grabbed Felix by the arm and pulled him away from the others.

"Stay out here, and keep an eye on them. Make sure none of them send any sort of reports via ravens." She said in a low voice.

"What's going on? What are you planning?" he frowned as she pulled away.

"We'll talk later. I promise to explain. But for now, please trust me."

Talia knew she'd been saying it for the past few hours, so she fully expected Felix to protest. To her surprise, he didn't voice any complaints and merely nodded. Though, he did look quite frustrated.

She left him by the fire, where he tried to engage some of the scouts in a conversation, and she paused just before entering Harding's tent. How did one go about convincing a scout to omit details from her report? If there was one thing Talia was certain of, most of Leliana's agents were completely loyal to her, Scout Harding included. She didn't know if the Nightingale had some sort of hold over them, or if they feel indebted to her. There were too many factors to consider.

Talia sighed as she realized she had no choice but to use one of her subtler spells.

She parted the tent's flaps and found Harding seated at a desk, scribbling away on vellum. The dwarf looked up at her in surprise as she entered.

"Your Worship?" Talia observed the dwarf in front of her for a moment. There was a definite anxiousness in her eyes, though she was trying to hide it. The calm spell must already be wearing off.

"Are you busy? I was hoping I could speak to you in private," she said quietly.

"Of course, Herald," she tidied her desk and gestured to the seat in front of her.

Talia took the proffered seat. "I'd like to explain a few things. You must be rather confused now...I know I am." The dunmer kept her eyes on Harding, one of her hands gesturing as she spoke, and the other, away from the dwarf's sight, was preparing the spell.

"We already knew some crazy things were coming when we signed up for this job." Harding grinned at her shyly.

Talia gave her a wry smile. "Still, time travel is a whole different animal from 'crazy'." It was difficult to say much while silently focusing on her spell.

Harding almost snorted. "Yeah. But even if you did explain it, I doubt I'd understand it." She crossed her arms and looked away. "We aren't exactly…magic-savvy."

"Magic is rather confusing," Talia agreed. Damn. She needed eye contact to cast it.

"Still, it'd be good to get some info. Like what's going to happen and stuff," she shrugged.

"Yes," Talia's change of tone, as expected, caused Harding to whirl around to meet her eyes in surprise. Talia's opened her clenched fist, and to her satisfaction, saw Harding's eyes glow for a moment before turning back to normal.

Connection established. Talia almost sighed in relief.

The scout furrowed her brow. "Are you all right Herald?"

Only then did Talia notice she was breathing heavily. "Yes," she leaned back in her seat. "It's...everything has just been rather..." she gesticulated wildly.

Harding looked at her sympathetically.

Talia smiled back weakly, dropping her hands. Wiping her brow, the dunmer sent the thoughts one by one into Harding's mind while carrying a conversation with her.

_Time magic is confusing and dangerous._

"I have a question about what happened, Your Worship."

"Just one? Are you sure?" Talia asked in amusement.

_If we know too much of the future, we could end up destroying it._

"Heh," she chuckled. "Okay, maybe not just one. But, well, since you know what happens in the future can we y'know, change it?"

Talia shook her head. "It's difficult to say, Nobody has ever done this before. Time travel...well, we don't know what we've changed just by being here."

_I should omit this entire meeting from my initial report._

"There are many theories regarding time travel, but none of them have ever been proven," Talia sighed. "All we know is that we should tread very, very carefully."

_The Herald should explain this to Leliana herself._

Harding looked anxious. "I have to say, Your Worship, I'm kind of worried. What if we've already changed so much just by speaking like this and meeting?"

Talia looked down pensively, but was relieved inside. "I don't know."

Harding grimaced. "Maybe it's best if we...don't act on this information?"

"What do you mean?"

The dwarf looked torn. "You can...not tell us what happened. But, what am I going to tell Sister Leliana? If I tell her about your meeting with me, she'd ask for more details...details I can't give."

Talia pretended to look frustrated. "The Inquisition needs to know this. Or at the very least, Leliana."

"I won't be able to explain this properly...but," the dwarf looked like she had an epiphany. "But _you_ can, Your Worship!"

"Sorry?"

"Sister Nightingale can learn about our meeting through you! _You_ should talk to her. You and your friend know more about time magic than we do. Maybe you can talk to her and explain more about the theories you mentioned earlier."

"That's all well and good. However _I_, or at least another version of me, am still in Haven."

Harding's enthusiasm dimmed, and she grimaced. "Maybe...maybe I won't mention you in my initial report? Then, once you—the other you—is here, you can go there and talk to Sister Nightingale." She brightened. "I'll send a letter with you. And try to explain it to her as best I can."

"That sounds like the best plan for the moment," Talia reluctantly agreed, slouching in her seat.

"You look knackered, Your Worship," Harding suddenly said. The dunmer didn't even have to feign tiredness; she was exhausted.

"For the moment, maybe Felix and I can get some food and rest? It's been quite a day."

"Oh yes, of course, Your Worship. I apologize for not getting you any food, I'd kinda forgot." she grinned sheepishly. Both of them exited the tent, and with a subtle wave of her hand, Talia cancelled the connection between her and Harding's mind.

Felix looked up from his stew as they exited. He raised his eyebrow as she plopped down to the empty space next to him and gratefully accepted the food handed to her.

"Everything all right?" Felix asked quietly.

"Quite," was her only response. The mage seemed to understand her hesitance to speak, and he returned to his food. The rest of dinner passed by peacefully, with the scouts keeping a respectful distance from Talia, allowing her a moment's reprieve from a rather stressful day.

When she was done, she clapped Felix on shoulder and stood up. The man craned his neck as he glanced at her and Talia gave him a meaningful look before retiring to the tent Harding had assigned her.

She closed her eyes as she sat down on her bedroll. The spell she'd cast on Harding took a lot out of her, and a deep weariness settled into her bones as she sighed. Everything was a mess; it was hard enough figuring out what her next step was in a world she barely knew. But adding time magic to that mix made everything a hundred times more complicated.

A very small part of her, probably the archmage part, was thrilled at having experienced time travel first hand. She was genuinely impressed at all the work Dorian and Alexius put into the research, and she wished she had more time to study it. The majority of her, however, was frustrated and tired.

Someone cleared their throat outside her tent, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"May I come in?" came Felix's voice.

"Of course, Felix." Talia didn't bother getting up from her bedroll.

Felix stepped in hesitantly, his eyes surveying her small tent. When his eyes found her, he blinked once before looking away in embarrassment.

"Are you all right?" Talia asked when he didn't say anything.

"Ah, yes." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted to have that..._talk._ But you look fairly exhausted, we can do this tomorrow."

His thoughtfulness brought a small smile to Talia's lips. While she appreciated the sentiment, she_ did _owe Felix some answers.

"I can rest after. Let's just go straight to it. What do you want to know?"

Felix looked skeptical. "Just like that? You'll give me the answers I need?"

"You've earned it," she said. The seriousness in her voice made Felix pause and look at her in surprise. She gestured to the space in front of her. "I don't have a chair to offer, but have a seat anyway."

The mage sat down tentatively, and Talia looked him over. He looked as tired as her, but the dinner had given him some energy.

"If you're sure?"

Talia's lips twitched in amusement. "Yes, I am."

"All right. Well, I suppose I'd first like to know, well, what are you? And where do you come from? How did you get here?" he looked embarrassed at blurting out so many questions at once, but Talia didn't mind.

On their journey from Flemeth's, Talia had a long time to ponder on her situation with Felix. Originally, she'd wanted both him and Alexius on her team helping her find a way back to Nirn. Their magical expertise would be invaluable. Naturally, she'd have to inform them of her unique...background. She didn't expect to do it so soon, but she needed Felix's help if they were to survive this ordeal.

"...What do you know about other worlds?" she finally asked.

Felix's jaw slackened. "Are you telling me you're from another world?" He looked disbelieving, then thoughtful. "Actually, that would explain so many things about you."

Talia chuckled. Felix being a mage probably made it easier for him to accept these things. "My name is Talia Indoril. I am a dunmer, a dark elf. I hail from the province of Morrowind, in the country of Tamriel, in a world called Nirn." She looked away from Felix's increasingly widening eyes. "As to how I got here, I entered something we call an Oblivion portal. It was supposed to take me somewhere else, but for some reason I still don't know, I ended up in the Fade."

"That...just...gave me more questions," Felix said slowly as he processed her information. "But maybe we can talk about the other details at a later date. What's an Oblivion portal?"

Talia leaned back as she tried to explain. "Oblivion is a...realm of existence separate from the mortal world, Nirn. Oblivion is where daedra reside. Daedra," she added, seeing Felix open his mouth to ask. "are immortal beings that populate the planes of Oblivion. They have hierarchy, like us, and the most powerful of them, the Daedric Princes, are those who rule over their own planes."

"What made you want to enter the portal? I mean, it sounds quite dangerous. Are there any adverse effects to entering such a plane?" Felix looked like a child who'd just stumbled upon the largest pile of sweet rolls he'd ever seen in his life. He looked so eager to learn about their world that Talia couldn't help but try to explain it to him.

"It generally depends on which daedric prince we're dealing with. Others are inherently...evil, for lack of a better term, like Mehrunes Dagon, the Prince of Destruction. And there are some like Azura, the Prince of Dawn and Dusk, who are considered 'good'." She shifted in her seat. "As for the portal I was entering, it was from Sheogorath, the Prince of Madness. He's been known to mess with mortals at times, but he doesn't pose as an immediate threat to Nirn. However, after the Oblivion Crisis..." she shut her mouth with a clack as she realized what she'd said. Clearly, the weariness had made her mouth disconnect from her brain.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's all right." Felix said, but his voice was brimming with curiosity.

Talia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Let's just keep this between us all right?" At Felix's nod, she continued. She gave him a brief background on Akatosh, the Amulet of Kings, and the Dragonfires. She told him that the death of the emperor and his heirs meant that nobody could light the Dragonfires, allowing Mehrunes Dagon to open his portals and lay siege to Cyrodiil. She spoke with a strange tone of detachment as she told him about Martin Septim, the Blades and the Hero of Kvatch. He didn't need to know it was her, and she spoke of the Hero as if she were a different person.

Felix looked utterly fascinated, and he had a lot of questions about the Mysterium Xarxes and the ritual that they did to open the path to Paradise, and Talia humored him. When she reached the end, speaking about how Martin used the Amulet of Kings, and how the Hero of Kvatch was given the honor of being the seventh Champion of Cyrodiil, Felix gasped.

"What?" Talia asked in confusion

"You did all that?"

"What?" she repeated dumbly. How did he…?

"Flemeth called you the Champion of Cyrodiil," he reminded her, and Talia resisted the urge to smack herself. "That's you...isn't it?"

"Yes," she laughed bitterly. "That's me." She took a deep breath, and when she met Felix's eyes, she was taken aback. He didn't look like he was meeting a celebrity; he didn't look at her as if she was a god. His dark eyes were full of sympathy, and Talia had to look away from such kindness.

"I suppose it makes more sense now that you were the one they sent to check on the Oblivion portal by this...god of madness," Felix changed the subject, and Talia grasped onto it gratefully.

"It wasn't only that," she paused. Well, he already knew she was a mage, there was no need to hide it. "I am the...Archmage of the Cyrodiil Mages Guild."

At this Felix gaped. "You must be an extremely accomplished mage, to be archmage at such a young age."

Talia raised an eyebrow. "How old do you think I am?"

Felix gave her a scrutinizing look before he shrugged. "Late twenties? Early thirties maybe, but it's a bit of a stretch."

Talia chuckled, but didn't elaborate when Felix furrowed his brow at her. He didn't need to know she was older than his father. "Because of these unique qualifications, I decided to investigate the portal myself. And well," she looked to the side, where she'd placed the Wabbajack. "I've had dealings with Sheogorath before."

Felix followed her gaze and did a double take. "That staff is from _him_? No wonder its effects are so unpredictable. What's it called again? The Warbler? The Weebo?"

Snorting, Talia corrected him. "The Wabbajack."

"Yes that," he shook his head. "I fondly recall the time I accidentally turned a bear into a chicken. It feels like it was yesterday, even if it happened just a few hours ago."

Talia grinned at him, and she didn't even have to fake it. "Yes, the way you flailed as you slipped on that tree root will forever be embedded in my memory."

The two shared a laugh over it. It was strange how she felt completely at ease with him, even if they barely knew each other. Perhaps it was a combination of how kind he was, and how she was too tired to keep up her facade.

"Going back to your story though. How did you get out of the Fade?"

Talia hesitated, unsure if she should tell Felix what really happened. In the end, she decided against it. "I don't fully remember. There was something chasing me, a bright light at the end of the stairs, and a woman reaching out to me."

"Most assume that she was Andraste, correct?"

"It's how I was given the title Herald." She nodded.

"And what did the rest of the Inquisition think about it? I would think the Left and Right Hands of the Divine had something to say about it? How did they take your arrival?"

Talia recalled Cassandra's rage and Leliana's cold eyes. "Very badly."

"Is that why you asked me to keep an eye out for any reports being sent?" he asked.

"At this point, they know nothing about me. I kept quiet almost the entire time we were stabilizing the Breach. I understand that I am the most solid lead they had on figuring out the Divine's death, even if I truly had no hand in it. And I look strange, _different_. I appeared at such an inconvenient time that they had no choice but to put the blame on me. They don't trust me; they _can't_.

"If Harding actually came out and told Leliana that I was running around the Hinterlands with a Tevinter, she would demand answers. And it would only serve to put a strain on our already weak working relationship."

"How did you even convince her not to include you in their reports?" He looked at her in askance.

Talia sighed. "I cast a spell on her."

"A coercion spell?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No."

"A compulsion spell then?"

"No."

"What was it then?" he sounded tense, and Talia realized he thought she must have used the dreaded _blood magic_ yet again.

"I didn't use blood magic," she replied calmly.

"I didn't say—,"

"You're implying it," she gave him a hard look, and he had the grace to look a bit ashamed. "It was a spell that allowed me to transmit a few ideas into her head. Once you plant that seed, it grows on its own; the idea branches out, and she comes up with her own thoughts based on it."

"What's the point of only putting in ideas? Why not just compel her to _do _something?"

"Because this way, it's undetectable. Harding's reasoning is her own, her thoughts are her own. It's impossible to find out that someone had planted these ideas in her mind, especially since I pretended to talk her out of it." She shrugged. "Even if Leliana suspects I did something, she'd know it was fully Harding's plan and decision."

"...I don't like it."

"You don't have to." Talia resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"It is quite brilliant, though," he admitted begrudgingly. "I've never heard of any spell like that."

Of course he hadn't, she'd invented it after all. There was an uncomfortable silence, before Felix spoke again.

"So where do we go from here?"

"I intend to speak with Leliana after my other-self, if she's still there, leaves Haven. Other than that, I'm not entirely sure."

"I'm sure your other self is still there. As is mine," he said confidently.

"What makes you so certain?"

"Are you familiar with any time travel theories?"

Talia looked down pensively. "There are a few. Time magic was never my area of expertise, so I rarely studied it. There were three main ones. The first was that you reversed everything that happened, a clean slate, so to speak, and you can change the future into something new. In that theory, you return to your earlier consciousness, as there's only ever one of you in every instance. The second is returning in a separate body. However, every action you take only leads to the same output—the same future. You cannot change what has already happened. The third is similar to the second, except that you _can _change things, since you're a separate entity from the _yo__u _in that timeline."

Felix nodded. "It's quite obvious that we didn't return to our earlier consciousness. If that were so, you'd be in Haven, and I'd be on a ship on my way here. So we can take out the first theory. We'd just have to verify whether we actually _can_ change things or not. However, I'm inclined to believe we can't."

Talia rubbed her chin. "It would be more convenient if that were the case," she said. "But in any event, perhaps it's better if we stay away from our other selves and let things happen." She doubted they'd be able to do so. Knowing herself, she wouldn't be able to resist the urge to try and change a few things. But it didn't hurt to try, she supposed.

"What are we going to do then? We can't hide under a rock for three and a half months," he said wryly.

"No," Talia agreed. "We're going to use this extra time to recruit."

"Recruit? For the Inquisition?" he asked.

"No, the templars," she deadpanned. "Of course, I mean the Inquisition. We need better defense from the templar threat and Corypheus. When we left for Redcliffe, a small group of templars were already on their way to Haven. I don't know if they were planning to launch an assault after that."

"It's true, we do need more people." Talia noticed how Felix lumped himself together with the Inquisition without a batting an eye. "But how are we going to go about it? We can't send them to Haven, Sister Leliana, as you said, would be suspicious. Where would we go that both the Elder One's forces _and _the Inqusition's won't find us?"

Talia smiled as a thought occurred to her. "I have an idea."

She was going to see if Fen'Harel's words had any truth to them. It was time to pay a visit to Skyhold.

* * *

**A/N: Whew. This chapter was certainly...talky. Though I do really think it's important that Felix and Talia have this discussion. There will be more of them interacting in future chapters, talking about magic, gods, the afterlife and all that tripe.**

**NightlyRowenTree: **I like Felix as a character, and we don't see him often since he's usually dead early on in fics. Which is why I'm giving him a major role in this one. I'm glad you're liking it so far.

**Broken Death Trap:** Thanks so much for your kind words! 1) I'm still thinking about it, since I've never played any of the DLC. 2) Not any time soon ;D

**QueenE: **Thanks a lot! I think Talia is smart enough not to do that ;)

**BananaKing88:** Thank you! I appreciate it!

**Vsama: **Yep, in the future chapters.

**Cyclone160: **Thanks so much! Your reviews always make me so happy :D

**ForgottenGrimoire: **Yep :P

**Drgyen:** Thanks! I am considering it, actually.

**METALHELLSPWN:** Well, here's hoping you still continue reading. :)

**Guest: **Thanks so much!

**Imminent:** Well, here's her initial plan. It will still change and evolve as the story goes, though.

**Iskandar06:** Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

18

"Dear Maker, how much further do we have to go?" Felix muttered.

Talia looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "I _did_ tell you we'd be scouring the Frostbacks for this place."

The man looked truly miserable, knee-deep in snow and shivering. The weather in the Frostback Mountains was horrible. Both were already swathed in furs that put Cullen's coat to shame, and yet the cold air still seeped to their bones. In truth, Talia was surprised that it was the first complaint she'd ever heard from Felix. They'd been trudging around the mountains for days, looking for Fen'Harel's mysterious fortress. Talia would have been complaining too...had it not been her idea in the first place.

After her talk with Harding, Talia and Felix had spent a few days in the Hinterlands planning what to do and familiarizing themselves with each other's fighting style. Felix heavily favored defensive magic, and was particularly skilled in healing. While Talia, still mindfully not using her magic, stuck with her daggers and throwing knives.

In the brief time they'd spent together, Talia discovered that Felix was a font of information. They had spent majority of the time talking, not just about their plans, but mundane things as well—his fondness for fruits, her humble alchemy shack in Imperial City, curse words in Tevene and Dunmeri, the list went on. He was well-versed in politics as well, something Talia didn't think possible. When he apprised her of political happenings in Orlais and Tevinter, Talia had raised her eyebrows in surprise, and he had looked back at her in amusement.

"I'm the heir to my father's seat in the Magisterium," he had reminded her.

Scout Harding had been very supportive of her too. She'd provided whatever Talia needed—be it provisions or information. The young woman carried out her requests enthusiastically. Before they'd left, she handed over the letter to be given to Leliana, and had nervously wished her luck on her journey.

Felix sighed. "I know. I'm hoping we come across it soon."

"Do you want to rest for a moment?" Talia frowned as she looked over the mage. He _did _look pale, and the dark circles under his eyes seemed more pronounced, but she had assumed it was because of the cold.

"I'm all right," he said stubbornly. "I can rest when we get to Skyhold." He started climbing up the slope they were on and Talia shook her head at him as he passed her. She cast a rejuvenation spell on him, and followed after him. As he reached the peak, he paused in his steps and Talia only just managed to stop herself from falling backwards at his sudden stop.

"Felix?" she asked in worry.

"I know you said it was a fortress, but I didn't expect this," he sounded incredulous, and Talia leaned to the side to get a better view of what he was looking at.

Balanced on a leveled mountain ridge sat a large keep, bounded by high stone walls. There seemed to be only one long bridge connecting the main mountain pass and the keep, and Talia wondered how on Nirn they were able to build such a place. Magic was involved, surely.

The two found the least steep slope and slid down. Talia gracefully landed on her feet at the bottom; Felix, on the other hand, slipped and lost his footing mid-way and ended up rolling down. When his head popped out of the snow, Talia had to bite her lip to prevent herself from smirking. The man scowled at her as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Not a word," he said in warning, and Talia raised her hands.

As they approached the long stone bridge leading to the fortress, Talia observed the structure to determine its sturdiness, while Felix passed his hands over the stones lightly.

"Strange," he muttered from where he was crouched.

"Something wrong?"

"The magic in these stones feels...old, ancient even."

Talia wasn't attuned to Fade magic as her own world's, but she felt the familiar thrumming of protective magic emanating from the structure.

"We can study it further at a later date," Talia turned and started walking towards the entrance. "The bridge doesn't seem like it's going to collapse with our additional weight. Let's move on."

The metal gate was closed, but being centuries old, it had weathered enough for Talia to disintegrate a section of it and step inside.

The keep was not in good shape.

The ground was overgrown with foliage, and vines crept along the stone parapets. The outer walls had, thankfully, survived the elements, but the same couldn't be said about most of Skyhold. She and Felix cautiously climbed the steps that led to a large hall, and everywhere they looked, there were piles of rubble. Three of the four towers were impassable, as large sections of the stairs were destroyed. They climbed the fourth one, and Felix almost ended up falling to his death when they opened the door at the top and the floor beneath him gave way as he stepped out.

The two decided to stick to exploring the lower sections of Skyhold.

The six doors in the main hall led to different areas of the keep, and they spent most of the time trying to decide what to do with which area. The first room they entered seemed to be the main bedroom of whichever lord or lady last used the keep. There was a large table and a dusty plush chair in the middle of the room, and the sides were lined with derelict bookshelves. The bedroom was at the top of the stairs, and it seemed to be more in tact than the rest of the keep.

"The amount of dust in here is overwhelming," Felix coughed as he opened the door to the balcony and used whatever knowledge he had of elemental magic to summon wind and siphon most of the dust out of the room. They went back down to examine the books left behind by the last owner. Most of them crumbled at touch, but the few that didn't, held journals about warding and protective magic.

"Any hint as to whom this keep used to belong?" Felix asked as Talia went through the desk's drawers.

"Definitely a mage," Talia said with certainty as she examined some of the documents left behind. One of them was filled with sketches of runes, most of which, Felix noted, were for enchanting staves. They decided to put off reading the journals and documents until they found an archivist to bind them.

As they moved on to other sections of Skyhold, Felix jotted down their ideas for each area—the kitchens, barracks, smithy, stables, dungeons and so on. They came across the rotunda, which housed the old library. Sadly, most of the books were waterlogged and unreadable. They would need someone to go through all of them to see if there were any that were salvageable.

At the end of the day, the two returned to the loft bedroom and lit the fireplace. Talia and Felix had combined their magical knowledge and placed several wards throughout Skyhold to warn them of any intruders.

"I doubt anybody's going to actually come barging in," Felix said wryly. "Considering this place has been abandoned for hundreds of years, at least."

"You can never be too careful," Talia replied, but was thinking of Fen'Harel, the elf who had brought them here in the first place. She ended up not telling him the truth of how she discovered Skyhold, only saying that Solas suggested it. She wasn't certain how receptive he would be to her saying, 'An ancient elven god decided to give me the fortress and allude to my role in some greater scheme'. While she enjoyed his company, their fledgling friendship wasn't quite _there_ yet.

She handed Felix some of the cured meat that Harding had prepared for them as she started preparing a simple soup to warm them both. While she wasn't a very good cook, Talia knew at least a few dishes to ensure her survival in the odd event that she be stranded in the wild. Felix, however, was another story. Like most nobles, he knew next to nothing about surviving the wilderness. Talia personally blamed his father's protectiveness. Although, she knew that had she not left Morrowind, she would likely know nothing about it as well.

Talia stirred the soup and took a sip. Satisfied that it tasted passable, she ladled some into the bowls they'd brought with them and handed one to Felix.

"Thank you, this is perfect for the horrid weather." he said as he reached for the bowl. "So what are your thoughts on Skyhold, so far?"

Talia spooned some soup in her mouth as she contemplated her answer. "In some ways, it's perfect for the Inquisition. It's isolated, defensible _and _protected by magic."

"But you were hoping for something more in tact?" he guessed.

"It's going to take a lot of time and resources to rebuild Skyhold. Something we don't _have_. Not yet at least."

Felix made a noncommittal sound. "Are we heading for Haven next?"

Sighing, Talia nodded. "I need to speak to Leliana about the situation. As I've mentioned, she's the one least likely to kill me out of all of them."

"Perhaps you should consider informing your ambassador. Josephine was it?" he paused, as if waiting for Talia's approval, and when she glanced up at him from her food, he continued. "From what I understand, Josephine has the means to gather donations and sponsorships from various nobles. She handles everything dealing with partnerships, finances and goodwill. We would need her if we're considering clearing out the rubble and restoring Skyhold."

"The idea has merit," Talia said slowly. She hadn't actually thought of informing Josephine, since she'd thought telling Leliana was bad enough, and they did need another complication. But Felix was right. She couldn't very well go around and look for architects, engineers and workers; she wouldn't even know where to begin, let alone cut a good deal from them.

"And from what little you've told me, Josephine is quite reasonable?" he asked more than said.

"More reasonable than Cassandra or Cullen," she amended.

"She won't kill you at least," he commented drily, and Talia's lips twitched in amusement.

"You never know," she quipped, and Felix huffed in amusement.

Comfortable silence settled in between them, and Talia took the opportunity to contemplate on her situation. While she would likely never say it out loud, she was grateful for Felix's presence; she wouldn't know what she would have done if she'd time-travelled alone. She observed him as he stared into the fire, the warm glow illuminating his face.

It was strange how easy it was to be around him. He was curious about her and Nirn, but he never prodded or pushed when she was uncomfortable with a topic. There was a kindness in him as well, the type that came to him naturally. He wasn't even sunny and cheerful; instead, there was quiet contentment in his features, as if he were at peace with himself. Despite the unfortunate circumstances befalling him, the man simply accepted reality and moved on. And, in spite of herself, Talia admired him for that, which is why she'd included finding a cure to his sickness a priority on her to-do list.

She reached for her pack and pulled out her journal, and the sound of crinkling paper seemed to jerk Felix out of his reverie. When they'd started planning, Felix had suggested they write everything down to keep track of their goals. Of course, he'd ended up writing it, when she remembered she couldn't write in their language.

On the top of their list was 'Find Skyhold' and she took out her quill and ink and crossed that out.

"So what's next on our agenda?" Felix leaned forward to get a better look at their list.

They wrote down their priorities in no particular order, but Talia thought the most pressing matters were finding more allies to combat the templars, and find Savith Stormcrown.

Looking for allies was likely easier; the Dragonborn had proved elusive. If Leliana, with all her resources couldn't find the dunmer, how would Talia?

"Do you have any ideas where we'd be able to find the Warden? Leliana told me the King hinted that she had some business North, likely in Tevinter."

Felix shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine. But I suppose, if she's in Tevinter, she's looking for information on the Old Gods."

"Perhaps finding a way to prevent the last two Blights..." Talia said thoughtfully. She remembered reading there were only two more Old Gods left. "If she's in Tevinter, then it isn't likely that I'll be able to get in touch with her. She'd want to know that people from Nirn are looking for her."

Talia had told Felix about what happened when they were in the Fade. He seemed rather disappointed he'd been unconscious for the entire thing. Felix had readily agreed to aid her in researching a way back to Nirn, but had said that it would be best to put it off until the Breach was sealed, and the Inquisition had a better base. He also pointed out that Dorian would be more than happy to help, and reluctantly, he also suggested his father.

"My family has contacts across Thedas, not as much as Dorian's, but I can ask them to keep an eye out for the Warden."

"Can you also ask them for resource materials regarding the First Blight? Or any accounts about the seven mages that entered the Fade."

"Of course."

"Do you think any members of the Magisterium would ally with the Inquisition?"

Felix shook his head. "Highly unlikely. At least not until the Inquisition has proven itself. I assure you that if you manage to seal the Breach, they'll be begging for your attention."

"Wonderful. Now, all we have to do is figure out how to tell Leliana about our...unfortunate circumstances," she said wryly.

"I'm not sure how to go about it," he shook his head forlornly. "Dorian's much better at things like this than I am."

Talia tried to imagine how Dorian would go about it. They'd probably end up burned at the stake.

"He would probably start with an annoying diatribe about Ferelden hospitality if the reception was less than favorable," Felix continued. "And when asked who he is he'd act all affronted that they don't know his name, puff up his chest and introduce himself in the most obnoxious way possible."

That pulled a chuckle out of Talia. "That's almost exactly what happened when he came to Haven."

Felix's smiled dimmed. "Father must have been truly desperate to have asked Dorian for help."

"Did they have a falling out? Dorian told me he used to be your father's apprentice?" Talia asked curiously.

Felix rubbed the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable with the question.

"You don't have to answer that question. I'm sorry if I brought up unpleasant memories."

"No, it's all right." he sighed. "After mother died, and I was Blighted, Father...changed." He stared at the fireplace as he spoke. "He dropped all of his research and paid no attention to anything but me. Dorian was working on his Mastery in Necromancy, and he and Father were researching ways to use ambient spiritual energy in enchantments. But Father focused all his attention in looking for ways to cure the Blight. He didn't even notice when Dorian finished the research by himself. I think the last straw was the invitation to the Venatori. I wasn't ever sure what words were exchanged, Dorian never told me, but I knew Father hurt him."

"You blame yourself," Talia said more than asked.

Felix gave a rueful laugh but shook his head. "Part of the blame rests on me, as I wasn't careful enough during that fight. Seeing mother go down made me...reckless," he admitted. "But it wasn't anyone's fault but the darkspawn. I wish Father could see it that way."

"He's probably still blaming himself for being unable to protect you. He's your father; he believes it his job to do so."

"It doesn't seem to matter that I'm a grown man, and can make decisions for myself."

"I suppose there's little that parents wouldn't do for their children," Talia commented.

"Was it like that with you as well?"

"With what?"

"With your parents?"

Felix raised his head to glance at her when she was quiet for too long. Before he could apologize, Talia waved away his concerns.

"It's no problem, I just haven't thought about them in a while," she paused as she thought of what to say. Her parents weren't particularly warm people, and Talia had always believed that they viewed her more of as an investment or offering to the Tribunal than anything else. They never hated her, and she didn't resent them, but she never felt the kind of familial love she did with the Brotherhood.

"I ran away from my home and my duties when I was younger. I never cared for the religion, and House Indoril was too steeped in dogmatic beliefs that I felt stifled." She propped an elbow on her thigh and hooked her hand under her chin. "So, I ran. I dropped my House name, and changed my first name, to make it harder for them to trace me. After a few years, I realized no one was coming to get me. Perhaps a part of me always wanted them to come look for me, to _matter_ I suppose. To see how much I meant to them."

"I'm sorry," Felix said sympathetically.

Talia shook her head. "The thing is, they never disowned me. That was a sign that I was free to come back, should I wish it. I think not sending someone after me was their blessing to go off and do whatever I want with my life."

"Do you regret it?" Felix asked quietly.

"Running away?" Talia thought of her siblings' cold glares and her parents' disapproval, in contrast to Ocheeva's warm eyes, Gogron's bear hugs, and Vicente's patient smile. "Never."

The fierceness in her response seemed to surprise Felix, but he recovered quickly and offered a soft smile. "I suppose you found happiness in...Cyrodiil was it?"

Once she started thinking about her Family, it was a slippery slope, and Talia had to close her eyes at the onslaught of memories.

"Yes," and despite her efforts to make her response sound natural, Felix still picked up on the tension.

"Are you all right?"

"_You bring me such pride, dear Sister."_

_A warm hand pats her cheek. Eyes crinkling in happiness._

"Talia!"

"_That thing you did with Phillida, a work of art, truly!"_

_A thump on her back. His huge grin splitting his face._

"_You...ah. Purification."_

_His eyes held nothing but understanding._

"Talia!"

_The color red stained his robes. _

_Blood on her hands._

"Talia!"

A hand grasped her shoulder and snapped her out of her memories. She only just managed to stop herself from lashing out at Felix, who looked at her in a mix of shock and concern.

"I...perhaps we should rest. We have much to do," Talia quickly looked away and busied herself with setting aside her paper and ink.

Felix, thankfully, dropped the topic and silently helped with putting away their things.

"Talia..." he started when they had both settled in their bedrolls.

"_Good night_, Felix." Talia determinedly looked away from him.

There was a pause before he spoke softly. "Good night, Talia."

Talia lay on her back, staring at the ceiling as her mind swirled with memories. It was difficult not to step into the trap of blame and guilt, and she tried to busy her mind with something else besides..._that_.

It had been a while since she thought of Lucas and everybody she'd left behind in Nirn. How long had it been for them? Were they looking for her? Or did they find someone to replace her? Modryn would probably have already sent out a search team, as well as Raminus.

With a pang of sadness, Talia realized that she missed _them_. She missed Modryn's dry wit, Raminus' fatherly advice, and—Sithis help her—she even missed Ocato's pestering.

But most of all, she missed Lucas.

He was the only person she trusted implicitly, and she was always certain of his loyalties. He knew everything about her, she could be herself around him. There was a feeling of safety and security when she was with him.

She never felt safe in this world. Not with Leliana, Varric, not even with Felix.

But she _could_...if she allowed herself to. Except that it was a _horrible_ idea.

It was bad enough that she started getting attached to Varric, but Felix was slowly worming his way into her heart as well. When she first arrived in this world, she promised herself that if she were ever given a chance to head back to Nirn even before the Breach was closed, she'd take the chance and abandon them all to their fate.

Now, she wasn't too sure.

Talia wasn't sure how long she'd spent staring at the ceiling, before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

"Many believe that the branch of Illusion is useless, pointless, _a waste of magical talent_." Talia allowed her voice to carry across the room, and watched as the wide-eyed apprentices clung to her every word. Raminus had insisted that she hold lectures about Illusion magic for the newly inducted members of the University. While she had more important things to do, she did agree that she was one of the few that were qualified to do so.

"Most only see the first layer of Illusion—invisibility, silencing, shifting emotions—and deem it less important. And yet—there is subtlety in Illusion that is absent in other schools of magic." Talia continued on describing the uses of Illusion magic, as well as the research she produced for her Mastery.

"Does anybody have any questions..." Talia hadn't finished her question when almost all hands shot up in the air. And in a wry tone, she continued, "Not related to the Oblivion Crisis?"

Almost all hands dropped, and the apprentices looked rather disappointed. Talia only just stopped herself from rolling her eyes. _Children_.

"I have a question," spoke a familiar voice from the back of the room. When Talia zeroed in on the person speaking, she had to groan.

She was in the Fade. _Again._

The world around them dissolved as Talia realized where she was, and the elf slowly approached her.

"How fascinating," he said as he observed her. His usual mask was on his face, but he was wearing robes today instead of his tarnished armor. As he walked towards her, the Fade shifted into a serene courtyard with soft grass and beautiful blooming trees.

"What is it you want this time?" Talia asked tightly.

She couldn't see his face, but she was certain he was raising an eyebrow at her. "Curious."

_Sithis spare me from gods who love their vague nonsense._ Talia rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "If you do not have anything else to say, Fen'Harel, it would be greatly appreciated if thy greatness would extricate himself from my dreams, thank you."

He stopped in his steps as he observed her, and Talia raised her chin as she stared right back at him.

"How curious for you to say that. You allude to a time when we had spoken before. And yet...I have no memory of ever meeting you."

Talia paused. Of course. Fen'Harel hadn't met her, _yet_. However, if his powers didn't transcend time, did that mean he wasn't actually a god, but a mortal pretending to be one?

"What was your question?"

He tilted his head to the side as he watched her curiously. "I wish to know how you found _Tarasy'lan Te'las, _and what it is you are doing there."

"Oh, so you don't know? How, _unfortunate_." Talia replied silkily, and her lip twitched when his red eyes narrowed.

"I would hazard a guess and say that it was I who revealed this to you."

"What makes you say that?"

"I am likely the only one who knows of its existence." he replied, and Talia looked at him sharply but didn't correct him. Was he unaware of Solas?

"Indeed," she confirmed and said nothing else even as Fen'Harel stared her down. Did he think himself intimidating?

"And? How is it that I remember nothing of this encounter?"

"Forgive my ignorance, but are _you_ not the god? If anybody should have answers, it should be _you_, not _me._"

Fen'Harel was making an effort at keeping his face blank, Talia could tell.

"Ah, perhaps it is also the reason you are in Skyhold, and yet also in the Hinterlands?"

Now, it was Talia's turn to frown. Why was he always so knowledgeable about both the mark and her movements?

"Is it more of your illusion magic, then?"

She glanced away instead of answering his question and something caught her eye. There was a raven perched on the branch in the tree above them, and after a while, another joined it, and Talia had to raise an eyebrow at how out of place it seemed.

"The world where you're from seems to be a vastly different place," He was fishing for information. Talia knew that he would keep entering her dreams and learning about Nirn, and unless she found a way to guard her mind, she was extremely vulnerable.

Two more ravens settled on the tree branch and Talia had a strange feeling that they were watching them.

"Do you have a fascination with ravens?" Talia looked away from them to ask him, and Fen'Harel looked thrown for a moment.

"Ravens?" he looked up, and the slight parting of his lips indicated that he was surprised. When Talia looked back up, she started as well. There were dozens of ravens now, all looking down at them expectantly.

"Something is..." he paused, and the ravens flew down from their perch and extended their talons to attack him. His eyes widened, and he disappeared.

When he did, the world was plunged into darkness. It wasn't oppressive, and it felt rather familiar. It wasn't the void, but rather, an amalgamation of shadows.

"Grey Fox," came the curt greeting, and Talia turned around to face the Daedric Prince of Shadows. While she knew they had no gender, Nocturnal appeared in a vision of a woman, swathed in fine, dark robes.

"Lady Nocturnal," Talia bent on one knee. "Thank you for interceding." She always knew that it paid to be reverent and polite to the Princes.

"Mortals masquerading as gods." She wondered if she imagined the disgust in Nocturnal's voice.

"Mortal?" Talia asked. So it was true, this Fen'Harel was no god.

"You have been remiss in your duties." Nocturnal said instead, her calculating eyes watching her.

Talia inclined her head. "I apologize, my Lady. But I have no way of returning to Nirn as of the moment. If there is anything I can do here in this world to gain your favor—,"

"You are already mine, Talia Indoril."

_Then why, in Sithis' name, are you even speaking to me? _Nocturnal already knew that while Talia was pledged to her service as her champion, Sithis had a larger claim to her soul.

"But, I do have a task for you. If you are still my champion?"

_Ah, there it was. _Why the Daedric Princes could never be straightforward, Talia would never know. Nocturnal's words sounded mocking, but she answered anyway. "Always, my Lady."

"I require you to recover something of mine that has gone...missing."

Talia blinked in surprise. "You have...lost an artifact on this world, my Lady?"

"Not an artifact. A soul pledged to my service."

"The Dragonborn," Talia suddenly remembered that the dunmer was a Nightingale. "But, my Lady, the Fade connects all. You may be able to contact her in the same way as you did me."

"Do you believe me foolish, Grey Fox?" Noctural responded coldly, and Talia had to inwardly cringe at her misstep. "There is something festering in my Nightingale, and I cannot reach her mind."

"And what is it you wish me to do, my lady?" Talia asked cautiously.

"Find her, and discover a way to rid her of this _illness_. The Evergloam awaits her arrival."

Talia wondered what it was like to be so popular with the Princes. She was almost certain most of them had made a bid for the Dragonborn's soul.

"Would you know her location, my Lady?"

"Speak to the dwarven people in the Mountains. She is in the roads beneath the earth."

_Finally, a lead_. Talia thought in excitement.

She had so many questions: how did she enter the Fade? Why is she only contacting her now? But Nocturnal wasn't known for her patience, and so she stilled her tongue.

"It will be done, my Lady." Talia bowed her head.

"_He_ is here as well."

Talia frowned at the Prince's words. _He? He who?_

"My Lady?"

"He has made it his goal to obtain your soul."

A chill settled in Talia's gut. "My soul will go to the Void." She answered instead.

"You would make an adequate Nightingale." Nocturnal stared down at her.

So that was what this was about. She was trying to find a way to snatch Talia's soul from Sithis. Being a Nightingale was more hassle than it was worth. Protecting the Ebonmere and the Twilight Sepulcher, in life _and _in death. Plus, her family was in the Void. She would not risk Mother's ire by agreeing to this deal.

However, she would be a fool to antagonize Nocturnal.

So she bowed her head. "Thank you for your generous offer, Lady Nocturnal. However, nothing can be done until I am able to return to Nirn."

Nocturnal scrutinized her for a moment before speaking. "Sheogorath was right in sending you to this world."

"What?" Talia said dumbly.

"Go, Grey Fox. You will find the Shadows working in your favor."

When Talia opened her eyes, she was back in their room in Skyhold. Felix was still in his bedroll, tossing and turning. She rubbed her temples in confusion.

_What was that? _At first, Talia was certain that Nocturnal was trying to get a hold of her soul. There was also the entire business with the Dragonborn. A task to locate her and cure the Blight? It was strange, even for Nocturnal. And then she'd mentioned Sheogorath... As she sat up, something slid from her chest. With no small amount of curiosity, she examined it.

The Grey Cowl.

And beneath it, The Skeleton Key.

First Sheogorath, then Nocturnal. What on Nirn did they want with her?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! I started my Master's classes, and it's been pretty hard. So, you liked it? Hated it? Don't know? Tell me what you think!**

**Response to reviews:**

**BananaKing08:** I'm considering it xD

**GothicPotatoes:** I like them as friends too! I think they're good for each other. Thanks! I'm glad you like them.

**Guest, Lord Mortem:** Thank you!

**Jarjaxle:** Thanks so much! I appreciate your reviews. Talia will be building an army away from Haven. So in a sense, she wasn't lying to the Lord Seeker? With regards to the Solas bit, Talia isn't stupid, so she's likely to notice something soon. :-)

**METALHELLSPWN, Drgyen:** Thanks! Still working out the details on how to integrate the Templars, but it will happen. :)

**ShadowPegasus: **Thanks so much! I appreciate it!


	19. Chapter 19

19

For the past few days that they had journeyed together, Talia and Felix had gotten along splendidly. The two had a common goal and both agreed with their plan to achieve it. This meant, however, that their first disagreement had taken Talia by surprise.

The two had already started climbing down from the Frostbacks and was on their way to Haven when Felix spoke up.

"What will I be doing while you're talking with the Nightingale and your ambassador?" he asked as they stopped for a quick lunch.

Talia furrowed her brow. "You'll be there explaining with me, I assume."

Felix looked away contemplatively. "I think you'd have better chances of success if you didn't bring me. I could stay at the Crossroads in the meantime, Harding will be able to—,"

Her blood turned to ice in her veins, and she didn't hear the rest of his statement.

"No."

Felix blinked at her. "Sorry?"

"I said, 'No.'" Talia repeated coolly.

To her surprise, Felix didn't back down. He straightened his back and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'no'? You haven't even heard what I was suggesting."

"I am _not _leaving you."

Felix raised an eyebrow. "You _know_ I can take care of myself. And Harding will be there. I'm not an invalid because I'm sick."

Talia looked away. Her decision had nothing to do with Felix's fighting skills; he can protect himself. But it was that inherent wariness and cautiousness inside Talia that made it difficult for her to trust anybody. She couldn't help but think he was setting this up as a way to leave and run back to his father.

"What's the problem?" He sounded frustrated now. "You know you can't sneak me into Haven in whatever way you're planning to enter. Even if you cast an invisibility _and_ muffling spell on me, I am incapable of sneaking. And they'd be more willing to talk to you if you go alone rather than bringing me, a _Tevinter mage._"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," she said with a tone of finality.

Felix was quiet as they broke camp, and Talia brushed off the twinge of guilt she felt. For the first time since they traveled together, there was only stony silence between them. And while Talia usually preferred staying quiet during the journey, she found that she had gotten used to her and Felix's light discussion about Tamriel and Thedas.

Talia's thoughts drifted to the artifacts in her possession and her hand lightly brushed the Skeleton Key in her pocket.

She had told Felix about what had occurred in the Fade during their first night in Skyhold. Still unsure what to think of the entire business with Fen'Harel, Talia had omitted him from her story, only choosing to focus on Nocturnal and the strange orders the Prince had given her. He shared her puzzlement over the Prince's task.

"Are you certain she was...speaking the truth? Can these Daedric Princes be trusted?" he had asked.

It depends, Talia thought, but had said instead, "I'm Nocturnal's Champion, so she wouldn't lead me astray."

He had looked at her in surprise and asked what the process was in becoming a daedra's champion. She must have looked uncomfortable, because he dropped that line of questioning, and asked instead for a chance to examine one of her artifacts.

The mage was utterly fascinated by the Daedric Princes, probably because the closest comparable thing they had in this world were demons, and they were definitely not in the same league. She hesitated for a moment before showing him the Ring of Khajiiti, considering it the least dangerous. Tinkering with the Wabbajack would be hazardous to one's health, and the Grey Cowl couldn't be used by anyone but the Grey Fox. For a moment, she considered handing him the Skeleton Key, but she remembered stories about it, tales of enrapturing darkness and corruption, and decided against it.

Glancing at the mage, Talia noted that he was making an effort not to look in her direction, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

If he wanted to be petty, she had more than enough experience with frosty relations from Cassandra.

When they stopped to camp during the night, Felix was still stubbornly silent, only saying he was going to take first watch, and settled in the outskirts of their camp.

Talia sighed and climbed into her bedroll. Thankfully, the Fade was calm that night, and she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Fen'Harel since their last. She fully expected to be waken by Felix halfway through the night for her shift, and so was unprepared when she woke to see the sun slowly creeping up the sky.

She sprung out of her bedroll and stormed out of her tent. She found Felix crouched over the campfire, coaxing the embers to life. When she approached, he looked up at her defiantly, and Talia resisted the urge to smack some sense into him.

"What are you doing?" she asked in clipped tones.

He tried to look at her neutrally, but the obvious tiredness in his features ruined it. "Starting another fire to cook our breakfast."

"You didn't wake me from my watch."

"No...no I didn't." He said slowly.

Talia bit back an insult and decided to be straightforward. "What is it that you seek to accomplish by doing this?"

"I do not 'seek to accomplish' anything," he said defensively. "I decided against waking you when I figured I could handle both shifts."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Talia resisted the urge to call him an idiot. "Felix," she said in her most patient tone. "I appreciate you letting me rest, but you do not need to provide me any comfort especially at your expense. Might I remind you that you are _ill_?"

Felix's mouth settled in a thin line. "You do not need to remind me that I am _dying, _Talia. But that does not make me _useless_, nor does it mean I am incapable of defending myself."

_So that's what this is about_, Talia frowned. "You don't have to prove that you're able, Felix. I know you are."

"Do you?" he stood up from his position and looked her in the eye. "You won't even listen to my perfectly reasonable suggestion. I'm not a fragile flower that will wilt if you take your eyes off me for one second—,"

"Your ability to fight and to protect yourself was never in question, Felix." Her patience was thinning, and if he didn't stop bugging her...

Felix scoffed. "Don't take me for a fool. There's nothing else that could possibly—,"

"It's because I don't trust you!" Talia snapped.

There was a ringing silence that followed her outburst, and she took a deep breath as she steadied herself.

"I simply—I cannot let you out of my sight." she shook her head, at a loss for words. She made to move away, but Felix's voice made her pause in her steps.

"You're not worried about my health," he sounded disbelieving as he spoke. "You're worried I'm going to go back to the Venatori."

Talia refused to look back at him, but the rigidness in her shoulders said it all.

"I don't believe this." he muttered. "You truly think I'd leave?" He tried covering up his tone in incredulity but Talia could hear the undertone of hurt anyway.

She swallowed thickly but refused to answer his question. "Let's move on."

They refused to acknowledge each other as they packed up and left the clearing. If Felix hacked away stray branches with more ferocity than he used to, Talia didn't mention it.

How could he ever understand, how could she_ make _him understand? It wasn't about him; she had told him more about her life than anyone on this world, save Leliana, and that was only out of necessity. It was easy to be around Felix, but that didn't mean she could abandonreason and trust him blindly.

_But is that not what you're doing anyway? _A voice in her head argued. _Sharing your plans, telling him about your life in Cyrodiil...you told him about the spell you used on Harding. You trust him enough to know he would not use this information against you._

The thought made Talia pause in her steps, and at the corner of her eye, she saw Felix glance at her in worry, before looking away just as quickly. She shook her head and resumed walking.

She didn't even think about lying to Felix at that time. If it were Cassandra, or anyone else, she would have made something up.

Talia gritted her teeth. After Bellamont, she'd become too paranoid for her own good. It took Lucas an incredibly long time before he managed to gain her trust, and that was already knowing his life was in her hands.

But she had nothing on Felix. No information that she could use against him. And she needed him alive; it was the only way to bargain with his father.

She'd be more comfortable with the situation if she had some sort of safety net, something that assured her he would keep his word. Of course, there was always the option of threatening him with Dorian or Gereon's life. But the very idea of doing it to _Felix, _one of the kindest people she had met in Thedas,made Talia feel like the scum of the earth.

It wasn't as if she was going soft. It was simply ridiculous to threaten her allies.

The voice in her head scoffed. _You are quite adept at denial. You think of Felix as your _friend_. This is why you cannot bring yourself to do it. _The voice continued. _And if you want to keep it that way, you must learn to trust him._

Strangely enough, the nagging voice in her head was starting to sound familiar.

_Shut up, Lucas_, she thought, only managing to stop herself from saying it out loud.

But the Lucas-voice in her head was right. In the brief span of time they had known each other, Talia had grown attached to Felix. It was quite difficult not to be charmed by his sincerity and kindness, and he, like Varric, seemed to enjoy their conversations as well.

Perhaps it was only her paranoia working against her. Certainly, Felix had never done anything suspicious.

Talia sighed deeply as she made up her mind.

As they reached the forked road to Haven and the Hinterlands, she fished the Ring of Khajiiti from her pocket and thrust it towards Felix.

"Take it."

Talia figured the only reason he'd taken it was out of surprise. "I—what?"

She refused to meet his gaze. "For emergencies. I'm certain Harding can run interference, but I don't forget faces, and if the other me sees you, it might cause complications."

"Talia..." he sounded...touched?

"I'll be back early morning. Just make sure you're at the Crossroads before then."

Before she could leave, Felix placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. No words were spoken between them, but Talia gave him a tight nod in response. He would never know just how difficult it was for her to do that. She just hoped her faith in him was not misplaced.

* * *

It was dark when she reached Haven, but she still took caution and cast an invisibility spell before scaling the walls and dropping to the other side.

Mindfully sticking close to the shadows, Talia slowly made her way to the Chantry. Leliana would be difficult to track down, and the woman would probably attack first and ask questions after; Josephine was the more sensible option.

The door to Josephine's office was ajar and Talia slipped in as one of the scribes opened the door to leave. The ambassador was dutifully going through piles of paperwork, muttering to herself as she wrote her thoughts.

Talia cancelled the invisibility spell and spoke, "Josephine."

The woman started so badly that she'd knocked the inkwell off her table, and only Talia's reflexes saved it.

"Herald! You gave me such a fright!" Josephine had a hand on her chest as she tried to calm her breathing. "What are you doing back so soon? We weren't expecting you for another week at least."

"I have some information for you and Leliana, if you'd be so kind to ask a scribe to call for her."

"Of course! Have a seat, Herald. Commander Cullen should still be awake at this hour, I can ask someone to send for him as well."

She made to move towards her door, and Talia gripped her arm lightly to stop her. "This information, I'm afraid, is for you and Leliana only."

The woman looked back at her, searching her eyes for something. Perhaps she was gauging her sincerity and seriousness, whatever it was, Josephine seemed to have found it. She nodded and Talia dropped her hand, allowing the ambassador to carry out her request.

Talia took one of the seats in front of Josephine's table as the woman reseated herself.

"May I ask what this is about? We received Scout Harding's letter regarding your meeting with Mother Giselle."

"I will expound when Leliana is here, but simply know that this is information crucial to the success of the Inquisition."

"Josie," Leliana's voice came as the door was pushed open. "I received your missive, what is it that you—," she paused in her greeting as she saw Talia.

"Leliana," Talia inclined her head in greeting.

"Herald," she replied neutrally, but Talia knew enough about the Nightingale to know that she had gone extremely suspicious. "What brings you back to Haven this early?"

"Have a seat," the dunmer gestured to the seat across her. "I have a lot to talk to you about."

Leliana gracefully sat on her chair and crossed her arms; one of her hands was hidden beneath her arm, and Talia knew she was fingering her daggers.

With an exaggerated slowness, Talia reached into her pocket, and interestingly, both women tensed, before relaxing minutely when she pulled out a piece of vellum. She handed it to Leliana, who took it with a raised eyebrow.

"Before I begin, I think it's best if you read Harding's report first. I can answer any questions you have."

The spymaster was stone-faced as she read through the letter, and she passed it over to Josephine without any comment. When the ambassador read it, Talia could tell the exact moment she reached the bulk of the message, as her eyes widened to the size of saucers. When she was done, she simply put down the missive and looked at her dazedly.

"What—."

"You cannot believe that we would take this seriously?" Leliana cut her off.

"And why not?" Talia replied calmly.

"You're not seriously suggesting you actually traveled back in time, Herald?" Josephine said in a disturbed tone.

"Is this how you amuse yourself? Misleading my scouts, telling them lies? I'm certain you and your companion had quite a good laugh over it."

This wasn't good. Leliana sounded more like Cassandra at this moment.

"If you bothered to check, at the time we met up with Harding, I—at least, the other me—was still unconscious here in Haven after sealing the Breach."

"Scout Harding was obviously confused," Leliana glared daggers at her. "This is utterly absurd."

"Leli, what if she's telling the truth?" Josephine asked.

"Josie, you cannot be serious."

"We are no strangers to odd occurrences after the formation of the Breach. Is the idea of time-travel truly so farfetched?" In spite of her words, the woman still looked rather unconvinced.

"I think this has surpassed the realm of odd, Josie."

"Yes," Talia agreed. "Then again, so is a mortal from Nirn falling into another world."

"That is different."

"How so?" Talia challenged. "I would argue that it is in the realm of highly impossible, had it not happened to me."

"Then tell us everything. What happened—or rather what will happen." Leliana jumped on Talia's hesitation. "See? You would not even speak of it."

"Knowledge of the future is dangerous, Leliana. As far as we know, Felix and I are the first two to successfully go back in time. We do not know if our being here changes things, or if we are the ones to bring about the fulfillment of whatever happens."

"Then please tell us the general tale." Josephine spoke seriously. "You need not go into specifics, but you must understand, we cannot go along with this without any sort of proof."

"I understand," Talia said. The dunmer told the story, but purposely kept it all vague. She mentioned their visit to Val Royeaux, the rescue mission for Felix, accidentally entering the Fade and finding Skyhold.

They had a lot of questions, especially about Felix, but she managed to smooth it over by providing a few, but inconsequential details.

When she was done, Josephine had looked convinced, but Leliana was stubbornly suspicious.

"I need more details."

Talia frowned. "I already told you I cannot give you detailed information."

"You could be lying."

"To what end?" Talia asked in exasperation. "I'm not working with the Enemy, everything that I do is for the betterment of the Inquisition. Even if you did think I was only doing this out of self interest, can you really disdain my help?

"I found a perfectly defensible fortress that I am _offering_ as a base of operations for the Inquisition. I would not do so if I was aiding the Enemy." Talia leaned forward. "I am on _your_ side."

"If you are truly on our side, then why exclude Cullen from this? He along with Cassandra are key people in the Inquisition."

_Because he'd kill me, that's why,_ she thought. "I leave that decision up to you two. But Cullen and Cassandra could not keep any secrets to save their lives, and the other me would notice if they were to treat me—her differently."

Leliana gave her a long, hard look before inclining her head. "Very well. I choose to believe your words."

_For now,_ Talia thought, but nodded graciously anyway.

"But I do not have any scouts to spare. I cannot provide you any men to aid you in the reparations of Skyhold."

"There must be some that you don't need."

Leliana looked at her coolly. "There are none."

"What about the ones that were apprehended in the Fallow Mire?" Josephine suggested, and both of them looked at her, Talia with curiosity, and Leliana with annoyance.

"There was a group of soliders and scouts stalking around the area for information, but they were incapacitated and captured by the Avvar tribesmen that reside in the area."

Talia filed the term Avvar back in her mind for her to research on later. "And?"

"Their chief wishes to challenge the Herald of Andraste to a duel."

"We have decided to ignore it. The Inquisition cannot afford to lose any more men, and if they were incompetent enough to get caught, then we are not bound to get them out of that situation." Leliana explained.

Talia understood her reasoning of course. Most of the scouts' lives were expendable, and if they try and send a rescue party, they might end up as casualties, or additional prisoners for the Avvar. Still, Leliana did not trust her enough to give her any people, and beggars can't be choosers.

The dunmer nodded. "If you no longer have use for them, I certainly need more men in Skyhold. Felix and I will plan a rescue for them, I will send you a letter."

"You seem more confident and assured now, Herald." Leliana commented offhandedly. "What changed you?"

Talia looked back at Leliana. "A few days after I—the other me comes back from Haven, you will find me outside my cabin, freezing in the snow in the middle of the night. You and I will have an extremely long talk about my identity, and my motivations.

"I'm giving you permission to share whatever it is you learn from me with Josephine."

Both women looked surprised, but Leliana seemed to understand her more, and perhaps Talia was imagining it, but the woman's eyes softened just a tad.

"Josephine, please start looking into finding people to repair Skyhold. You can send them there to survey the damage and draw up plans."

"What will you do next?"

"I have a lead on the location of someone important." Talia smiled at Leliana, and the woman seemed to understand what she was saying.

"You've found her?" There was hope in her voice.

"Felix and I are heading to Orzammar, in the Deep Roads. We heave reason to believe we'll find our missing Warden there."

"I...I would like to come," Leliana's eyes were cloudy. "But I am needed here, so I must rely on you. Bring her back."

"With pleasure." Talia nodded.

* * *

The trip back to the Hinterlands was a quiet one that Talia spent on foot. The entire meeting with Josephine and Leliana had been rather difficult. With time, she had forgotten that Leliana had once looked at her as Cassandra once did—with suspicion and hostility, the former was simply better at hiding it.

Their first talk, as unpleasant as it had been, had served to allow Leliana to gain a better understanding of Talia and who she was, and both of them slowly learned to trust each other, if not as friends, then at least as allies. Now, the woman wouldn't even give her a couple of scouts to use, not that Talia was surprised. This Leliana hadn't heard her story of Mehrunes Dagon and Martin Septim, and had never reveled to Talia the difficulty of following everything Justinia asked of her.

Still at least they were getting somewhere. She'd promised to stay in touch with both of them and update them regularly regarding their plans. Hopefully, once this Leliana and the other her finally get to talk, the spymaster would be more cordial to her.

Allowing Josephine to know what Leliana knows about her was a huge step for her. She needed Josephine's trust for them to be able to work together, and despite her misgivings, she was still certain it was the most sensible thing to do.

When she reached the Crossroads, she made a beeline to Harding. The scout was in her tent giving orders to one of her subordinates when Talia approached. She waited for the other person to leave before dropping the illusion spell.

"Herald!" Harding greeted her in an excited whisper. "How did your meeting with Sister Nightingale go?"

"As well as can be expected. Where's Felix?" she changed the subject.

"Oh, he went out with one of the other scouts, they took the main highway, I think."

Talia froze, and forced herself to relax when Harding gave her a curious look. Just because Felix had taken the main road to Redcliffe didn't mean he went in that direction. She decided to wait for him for at least half an hour before trying to go find him. To kill time, she'd asked Harding about updates. The other her was on the other side of the Hinterlands with Varric and Cassandra, which thankfully meant she'd be able to avoid any unpleasant meetings.

She had learned more than she wanted to know about the Hinterlands and its geography when she heard the sentry call out.

"Ho there Mr. Felix! Good to have you back!"

"I was here two hours ago, Sutherland." Felix replied in amusement.

Harding exited the tent to drag Felix in for a talk, and when she stepped back in, Felix was trailing behind her.

"Talia!" he sounded truly glad to see her and she offered him a small smile in return. She was about to ask how he was, but another man entered after him and she paused in her steps.

"Greetings," the unknown man said in a gruff voice.

Talia looked over at Felix with an expression that screamed, "Explain." And the mage smiled widely.

"This is Talia Indoril, also known as the Herald of Andraste." Felix said to the man. "Talia, this is Warden Blackwall."

Talia's eyebrows shot to her hairline.

A Warden, as in...?

Blackwall stepped forward. "I understand that most of my kin are missing. But I would like to offer my services as a Grey Warden." he saluted. "If you'll have me."

Talia looked from Felix's pleased grin to Blackwall's sombre expression.

"The Inquisition is pleased to have you with us, Warden Blackwall."

Things had become much more interesting.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update! Master's classes have been hell recently. I'm updating on a Friday, since I'll be in place with no electricity (and internet, obviously) for the next 5 days.**

**Response to reviews:**

**Guest 1 &amp; 2: **Thank you!

**Cyclone160: **I'm really sorry for the late updates! I'm trying my best to meet my monthly deadlines, but it's kind of hard after starting classes :( Still, hope you like this! Thank you for reading!

**METALHELLSPWN: **Were you channeling your inner Mordin Solus? Lol xD

**Drgyn: **Thanks! There is no way for Fen'Harel and the other Evanuris to be in the same league as the Princes. No matter what they do, they will always be hilariously outmatched.


End file.
